Standby
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Kyara creía que el haberles conocido había sido lo más intrigante en su vida, pero tras un grave fallo en su meditación el grupo se ve dirigido hacia un mundo completamente distinto dónde la muerte es la única puerta de salida.ACABADO
1. Conociéndote

Yeyyy, ésta es mi primera historia sobre TMNT, espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, la gran mayoría de los personajes que aparecen son mios, de propia invención, algunos (que ya conoceis) ya tienen copyright

Solo informaros que este fic está basado en el nuevo show de TMNT, el de 2003, y que también he considerado a Leonardo y cia. algo más mayores de los que les suelen poner (16 años no! xfavor!) ¿Que tal unos 22 para Leonardo y así uno menos para cada hermano? Edad ideal, unos críos no podrían enforontar-se a lo que les va a tocar asumir XD.

Por cierto, en vez de guiones (-) he puesto (') para iniciar dialogos. Esque los guiones no salen...U

#01# Conociéndote

La mañana caía perezosa y tranquila sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, regando con una débil llovizna todas las cayes entregándoles un brillo bastante atípico de una ciudad tan contaminada y maltratada ambientalmente. Por unos instantes la metropoli lucía muchisimo más hermosa de lo que en realidad era, esos escasos segundos en los que adoptaba otra forma intentando llamar la atención de sus habitantes. Lástima que la gran mayoría de ellos todavía dormía a esas horas o simplemente se entregaban a la rutina diária de dirigirse al trabajo, por lo que no disponían de tiempo ni ganas de obserbar la belleza fugaz de las cayes aún adormiladas y bacías.

Una sombra casi inmóbil empezó a recibir la cálida luz del día en su cuerpo con cierta morriña. Permanecía sentada en una esquina de la cornisa del edificio más alto de la zona, sentado con los pies colgando y con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras se aguantaba la cabeza entre las manos, estudiando paso a paso la salida del sol y detestando no poder nunca ver-la hasta el final. El viento sopló fuerte por unos instantes en que secó por completo toda la pequeña llovizna de la caye, la sombra se incorporó lentamente lista para partir mientras los dos largos extremos de una banda azul ondeaban al ritmo del viento. En unos instantes y tras flexionar ligeramente las piernas para desentumecer los músculos, la sombra saltó y desapareció en la nada.

'Dale fuerte! Vamos vamos!

'¿Te importa callarte Mickie ? No podría oir mis pensamientos ni metiendo la cabeza en un cubo – Donatello pocas veces levantaba la vista de sus investigaciones, solo solía hacerlo cuándo algo realmente molesto le tocaba las narices, y Michelanggelo televisando una pelea de boxeo en plena mañana solía hacerlo- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano¿No deberías estar durmiendo por lo menos hasta el mediodía?

'¿Y tu? Yo almenos he pegado ojo, pero a judgar por tu humor y tu jeta diría que te has tirado toda la noche urgando en ese trasto – Mickie no dejaba de ver la televisión mientras engullía su desayuno compuesto por un bol de cereales - ¿Qué haces? – dijo girando la cabeza por primera vez hacia la mesa de Don:

'Pues solo es un prototipo, pero si lo perfecciono podría ser muy útil.

'Ah, ya… ¿y que és?

'Un intercomunicador – Michelanggelo entornó los ojos

'¿Un móvil?

'Algo así ignorante, pero con un alcance de hasta una milla – Mickie perdió importancia y siguió espectante el combate.

'Buenos días tortugas – Kyara apareció de entre las cortinas de su habitación, baciló un poco antes de saltar hasta la sala y aterrizar de una manera bastante patosa dado su estado de somnolencia. Bostezo y estiró sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, llevaba puesto un camisón largo hasta las rodillas y su larga melena rizada y pelirroja lucía despeinada por el cojín.- ¿Qué demonios haceis levantados tan pronto?

'Yo no me he acostado aún.

'Y yo quería ver el combate, ven nena, este te va a gustar – Kyara se izo sitio al lado de Mickie en el sofá y empezó a picar de su bol de cereales. En un momento de escaso silencio se oyeron unos golpes provinientes de la sala de entrenamiento, Mickie y Kyara se miraron para luego interrogar con la mirada a Don, que parecía no darle importancia:

'Es Raph, ha madrugado aún más que vosotros.

'Y ya le está dando al saco tan temprano? – Mickie frunció el ceño – joder, de verdad que no es normal.

'Estaba carbreado cuando me ha dado los buenos días.

'¿Y cuándo no? – se mofó Michelanggelo volviendo a prestar atención a la pantalla. Kyara se quedó mirando al suelo absorta en algun tipo de pensamiento, notó en su frente una fría mirada procediente de Don:

'¿Os discutisteis de nuevo anoche no? – le preguntó éste cuándo sus miradas se encontraron. Kyara arrugó la nariz y adoptó un posado cansado mientas se levantaba y se dirigía en camisón a la sala de entrenamiento. Michelanggelo se giró para segur sus movimientos con la mirada

'Mira que es fullera.

'Cierto. Volverá a haber lío.

Kyara destinguió la figura de Raphael aporreando con todas sus fuerzas al pobre saco víctima de todos sus ataques de rábia. Al observarlo llegó a la conclusión de que ese trozo de tela con arena no iba a aguantar mucho más, pues parecía incluso bastante más magullado que el anciano maestro Splinter.

La chica se acercó y se apoyó con un codo en la columna más cercana al saco, desafiando a Raphael con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Éste por su parte, no dejo de darle al saco ni siquiera para devolver-le la mirada:

'¿Podrías quitarte esa mala leche de encima no?

'¿Y tu podrías quitarte esa máscara de halloween? – Raph pegó otro puñetazo más fuerte que el resto dirigiendo el saco en dirección a Kyara, la qual tubo que esquibarlo retrocediendo ligeramente.

'Que gracioso, almenos conservas tu sentido del humor a parte de tu estupidez. – con ese comentario Raph soltó un gruñido y golpeó el saco de nuevo hacia ella. Kyara se lo devolvió de una patada.

'Mira nena no me vengas con chorradas que estoy de ti hasta… hasta…!

'¿Hasta?

'Vete a paseo un rato hombre! – El saco pasó a tomar el aspecto de un péndulo que se mecía de lado a lado impulsado por violentos golpes por parte de ambos.

'Si esque no lo entiendes? No es culpa mía que destrozases la tienda de April!- le gritó Kyara ya de los nervios.

' Que¿Se puede saber quien me provocó antes?

'Tú empezaste!

'Si leñe, empecé tu tumba!- Kyara soltó una carcajada y dejó de golpear el saco por primera vez:

'¿Pues a que esperas? Haber si la acabas – Raph no esperó y saltó hacia ella con intención de golpearla, Kyara lo esquivó y huyó momentáneamente en busca de más espacio para moverse. Ambos se enfrascaron en una espécie de pelea destinada a humillar al otro lo máximo posible en la que la chica no paraba de correr por toda la casa mientras se reía de las burlas que le iba propinando a Raphael.

Cuando irrumpieron en el salón, Kyara saltó encima del sofá buscando refugio detrás de Michelanggelo, el qual quedó sobresaltado:

'¿Ya estais otra vez? – dijo éste visiblemente asqueado

'És Raph, que dice que me quiere mucho – Raphael la contestó con un gruñido antes de tirarle un libro por la cabeza el cual, tras esquivarlo Kyara, golpeó la taza de café de Donatello derramandole todo el café por encima de la mesa:

'¿Mira que llegais a ser cansinos eh? – se quejó

'Eso Donny, dile a Rapha que se tranquilice, que ya de buena mañana me hace trotar por toda la guarida.

'Tú calladita que también te gusta darle cuerda eh? – Donatello señaló con el dedo a la muchacha que seguía protegiendose detrás del caparazón de Mickie:

'¿Yo? Si es él solito que se monta la película.

'Nena te estás ganando una buena paliza – Raph empezaba a mosquearse, estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas con Kyara y más de una vez había tenido que reprimir las ganas de partirle la cara, Sabía del cierto que lo único que hacía la chica era sacarle de sus cabales para reirse de él (¿o con él?) un rato, así que durante los últimos meses que la chica había permanecido viviendo con ellos el hecho de discutir y pelear entre ellos se había convertido en un hábito del qual les era difícil prescindir. Así que cuándo no era uno el que empezaba, el otro se las apañaba para que lo hiciera:

'A mi no me metais en medio, que nosé cómo lo haceis pero siempre acabo recibiendo – Mickie siguió mirando la tele ignorando la pelea en la cual él se veía entrometido involuntariamente.

'No es culpa tuya Michelanggelo, Raphael nunca consigue alcanzarme y reprime su ira y su desquicio contra ti.

'Cállate!

'Es cierto – apoyó Don

'¡Claaaro! Mickie acaba pillando porque es el pequeño de la casa no? – se quejó Michelanggelo cruzandose de brazos.

'Acabas pillando porque eres el más bocazas!

'El que fue a hablar – siguió interviniendo Donatello sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo – el bocas en potencia.- Kyara soltó una carcajada.

' Ala! Venga, alegría, todos en mi contra. – Raph se dio la vuelta levantando los brazos en señal de desesperación – dejadme en paz un rato anda!

'Eso va por ti nena – Mickie atacó uno de los rizos de Kyara que seguía sentada detrás de él desafiando a Raph con la mirada.

'Bah! – soltó ésta moviendo la mano – se hace el fuerte, pero no puede vivir sin mi.

Otro cojín arrojado con rábia por Raphael atravesó la sala nuevamente destinado a Kyara. Ésta lo esqivó nuevamente:

'Ui Rapha, con esa puntería no me extraña que April no quisiera saber nada de ti – Kyara saltó huyendo automáticamente incluso antes de comprobar que Raphael la seguía para hacerle pagar sus palabras, el gran grupo de carcajadas al unisono soltadas por Mickie y Don provocaron que las ganas que ya le tenía Raphael a la chica aumentasen.

'Buenos días família – Leonardo acababa de llegar y arrojaba sus espadas a un rincón de la sala antes de dirigirse hacia el lavabo.

'¿Dónde has estado Leo? Anoche te separaste del grupo de nuevo.

'Lo sé, lo siento Don, te dejé solo – se escuchó una voz proviniente del lavabo.

'Ya sabes que al maestro no le gusta tu costumbre de perderte de madrugada.

'perdóoooon – insistió- solo me gusta ver amanecer a solas, eso es todo. – Leonardo volvió ala habitación con la toalla alrededor del cuello agarrándo cada uno de sus extremos y tomó asiento al lado de Mickie:

'Es el único momento del día que podemos disfrutar de la luz del sol.

'Si, ya. – la voz de Raphael sonó des de una de las esquinas de la sala en dónde había conseguido inmovilizar a Kyara contra la pared colocándole el bo de Donatello en su cuello – si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ya me habrías puesto a barrer la guarida con pincel.

'No digas chorradas, y suéltala – Rapha obedeció con un gruñido mientras Kyara le sacaba la lengua intentando esconder las ánsias de respirar que tenía en ese momento.

'¿Has visto a April? – preguntó la chica pasando por el lado de Raphael el cual le propinó un pequeño codazo al cruzarse.

'Anoche la ví un rato- Leo miró frunciendo el ceño a Rapha y a la chica – me contó lo de la tienda.

Kyara agachó la cabeza mientras Rapahel se acercaba por detrás:

'Fue culpa nuestra.

'No! Perdona, tuya! – le chilló la muchacha señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

'Mira Kyara no empecemos! – soltó Rapha levantando la mano y girándole la cara antes de fusilarla con la mirada. La chica cedió:

'Está bien…nuestra.

'La verdad esque poco me importa, sólo os pido que dejeis vuestras estúpidas peleas encerradas en casa cuándo salgais a la caye, y sobretodo cuándo esteis llevando a cabo una misión – leo se evantó y suspiró – No era muy difícil, solo os pedí que vigilaseis mientras a April le traían la mercancía a la tienda. Se suponía que todo debía estar impecable e intocable, de eso se trataba;no robos, no contratiempos, no problemas. Y no se os ocurre nada más que destrozarle la tras-tienda mientras le hacían el reparto.

'Perdón.. – susurró Kyara

'Bueno vale! Lo sentimos! – Raphael se salió nuevamente de sus cabales – no hace falta que nos eches el sermón, sabemos perfectamente en lo que hemos fallado y no se volverá a repetir y punto. ¿Contento ya? – Raph empezó a marcharse dirección a su habitación.

'No Rapahel , no se trata de que esté contento o no, y obviamente no lo estoy. Sólo os pedi un poco de responsabilidad mientras yo y los chicos hacíamos la patrulla nocturna pero ya veo que, literalmente, la cagasteis y encima te cuesta reconocerlo.

'Bien bien bien! Vale! He pedido perdón hermano¿qué más quieres¿sangre? – Raphael echó a un lado la cortina de la puerta de su habitación antes de echarle una mirada fugaz a Leonardo y perderse dentro de su habitáculo. Las tres tortugas y la chica se miraron entre sí:

'¿Y luego me preguntas que porque estoy todo el día discutiéndome con él – se rió la chica. Leonardo asintió:

'A mi que me vas a contar.

* * *

La noche era fría y oscura, sobretodod eso, mucho más oscura de lo que yo había podido ver jamás. No se escuchaba nada, únicamente mis pasos corriendo por el asfalto y mi respiración completamente ahogada. Me sentía astustada, después de mucho tiempo había podido volver a conocer que era ese sentimiento. Hubiera deseado poder volver a casa, encontrar a mis padres, a mis hermanos…. Pero estaba muy lejos de ahí, la maldita misión realmente había sido alejada, y con el fracaso de éta todavía había tenido que guir aún más lejos. 

Me paré mientras me apoyaba a una pared, deteniendo mi respiración durante unos segundos para intentar escuchar algo a través de ella. Pasos. Muchos pasos y voces. Aún me seguían y yo no podía más. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza volví a correr caye abajo, allí dónde se terminaba la ciudad y se extendían los bastos campos y bosques de Astúrias. Me dio medio, algo me decía que no debía seguir huyendo en esa dirección, pues si me alcanzaban ya no habría nadie para ayudarme. Pero proseguí mi camino pensando que las sombras serían un buen escondite.

Nunca debí haber aceptado participar en eso. Pero el dinero nubla mucho la vista. Siendo de las más especializadas podría haberme quedado descansando en casa, en el cumple de Eloi, que para eso era su cumpleaños. Pero decidí arriesgarme en una estúpida misión de intercambio en la que se pretenía engañar a los Dragones Púrpura. Los Toros habíamos sido descubiertos y huir de allí era la mejor opción. Demasiados para pelear. Demasiados para razonar. Solo correr. No sabía quien seguía conmigo o quien había caído ya atrás víctima de algún balazo. Sólo corría deseando salir de allí y llegar sana y salva a casa.

Me tiré al pie de unos arbustos reptando tan rápido como mi brazo sangrante me permitía, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida entre las sombras. Que no me vieran. Al adentrarse en el bosque detuvieron los pasos y husmearon el ambiente en busca de pistas. Ellos sabían que yo no era una novata cualquiera, sino una miembro de la élite más alta de su banda rival, y sabían que si se descuidaban, sería capaz de matarlos uno a uno aún y con mi brazo en el estado en que se encontaba.

Permanecieron juntos mientras yo observaba al detalle sus botas golpeando el cesped buscando entre las sombras. Había perdido demasiada sangre y todo empezó a oscurecerse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mi respiración se agitaba inquieta y, sin esperarlo, unas zarpas me agarraron por detrás y me levantaron a la vista de mis perseguidores. Me ataron y me maltrataron hasta que llegó un furgón, en el qual me encerraron.

Me ví a oscuras, magullada, sangrando a borbotones y con lágrimas en los ojos y mis manos atadas a mi espalda. Empecé a gritar y a pegar patadas a una de las paredes de la furgoneta. Pero era inútil. El amreo apareció ante mis ojos, y una sudor fría resvaló por mi frente mientras notaba que entraba en un estado de inconsciencia a causa del esangramiento. No pudehacer nada para que todo el mundo dejase de funcionar para mi.

* * *

Kyara empezó a temblar. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos intentando buscar la máxima cantidad de aire posible. Sus manos, encima de sus rodillas, empezaron a temblar con gravedad: 

'Kyara….despierta, vamos. – Michelanggelo se apresuró en abandonar su meditación y dirigirse hacia ella balanzeandola ligeramente. La muchacha abrió los ojos tras tragar una enorme bocanada de aire. Se encontraba en el suelo, encima del tatami, en posición de meditación. Mickie la sonreía con pena en los ojos y el resto de tortugas y el maestro Splinter la observaban des de sus posiciones:

'Eh, nena, tranquila – soltó Don, Kyara se cubrió el rostro con las manos asqueada.

'Otra vez ….. si esque no lo consigo – la anciana rata se acercó a ella con paso lento y colocó una mano en su hombro.

'¿Estas bien hija?

'Si… si, ya pasó. – Splinter arrugó la nariz.

'No se porque te empeñas en retroceder al pasado. Debes controlarlo y crear un mundo paralelo. No dentro de tu propia línia del tiempo.

'Lo sé maestro. Lo siento…yo….- Kyara suspiró – no puedo evitarlo.

'Tranquila muchacha. Pero la meditación profunda se acabó para ti hasta que no controles tus saltos de tiempo – La rata le posó su mano en su cabeza y se giró en dirección a su habitación – Recoged esto niños.

Las tortugas se levantaron estirando sus músculos después de tanto rato sentados y empezaron a recoger los utensilios tirados por la sala de entrenamiento. Leonardo se acercó a Kyara que continuaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida en un punto del tatami:

'Esto está empezando a resultar peligroso para ti – intentó esbozar una sonrisa de ánimo pero no lo consiguió. Kyara giró la cara – eh! No te preocupes, todos lo logramos tarde o temprano. – Leo le golpeó cariñosamente la cabeza mientras se incorporaba de nuevo. Kyara lo siguió para ayudar a recoger. Cuando iba a depositar unos de los bo de entrenamiento en su cubo Raphael le propinó un empujón con el hombro:

'Eso te pasa por querer meditar con nosotros. Deberías estar más entrenada para estar a nuestro nivel. – Kyara iba a responder-le algun tipo de frase borde, pero se cayó cuándo comprobó que sus ojos resplendían más preocupación que burla. Así que solo le miró sin decir una palabra.

'No me mires así, es cierto, Leo tiene razón, esto podría acabar en un estado catatónico si no controlas tus límites.- Kyara lo miró con algo de desprecio y decidió poner fin a la conversación:

'¿Si¿Y desde cuándo yo te hago caso a ti? – Raphael gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y acercaba su cara a la de Kyara amenazadoramente:

'Pues nunca. Por eso te llevaste esa enorme paliza. – Kyara lo empujó violentamente hacia atrás y su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de plena rábia. Parecía que fuera a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero no lo izo. Sólo se giró brsucamente y marchó a paso rápido fuera de la sala. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró a Donatello, el cual se echó a un lado dada la imposibilidad de que Kyara le dejase pasar en el estado en que estaba y evitando una colisión de frente. La miró y luego a Raph:

'¿Qué demonios le has dicho ya pedazo de burro? – Don se preparó para una dura contestación. Pero Raph únicamente lo fulminó con la mirada para luego darse la vuelta y marchar con indiferencia:

'Pasa algo? – la cabeza de Mickie se asomó des de la sala de televisores.

'Nada que no sea normal.

'Depende de lo que se considere normal.

'Pues a Raph y a Kyara tirándose los muebles por la cabeza.

'Ah…. ha empezado el partido. ¿Vienes?

* * *

Buenooooooo, que tal va la cosa. Una pequeña introducción sobre la historia, no más. Todavía queda por llegar de lo mejorcito. Bn gente, haber si me dejan reviews para saber cómo continuar-lo exactamente (la historia ya la sé, pero puede tener diferentes tonos, jum jum )

Nos vemossss en el segundo capítulo


	2. Un recuerdo que olvidar

#02# Un recuerdo que olvidar

* * *

Los huesos empezaron a crujirme al haber permanecido tanto rato en la misma postura. Tenía los ojos tapados. Había notado como me tanportaban de un lado a otro…incluso en ¿avión?…quizás me lo había parecido…

Cuándo por fin conseguí notar algo de luz a través del pañuelo negro que cubría mi rostro por completo me desanimé, pues sabía del cierto que venían a recogerme y que su trato conmigo no sería precisamente delicado. No fallé.

Me sacaron a patadas del camión. Quedé en el suelo, tumbada, indefensa y llena de barro y sangre seca. A rastras y agarrándome fuerte por los hombros, me llevaron a algun interior, un sitio con muchas voces, todas hablaban ..¿inglés?…¿dónde me habían llevado? Tras un par de empujones me sentaron en una silla, o almenos eso me parecía. Finalmente me destaparon el rostro y me quitaron la pelota de golf de la boca. Noté la lengua áspera y seca. Miré a mi alrededor asustada considerando por primera vez , por raro que parezca, que definitivamente me habían secuestrado.

Un hombre alto, grande, ancho y rubio se presentó delante de mi rodeado por una horda de macarras callejeros que, a judgar por el tatuaje que llevaban todos impreso en la piel, se trataba de miembros de Los Dragones Púrpura. Tube miedo. Mucho. Me encontraba amordazada y secuestrada por la banda de rivales que siempre había querido meterme un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Me extrañé….¿por qué no lo habían hecho todavía?

El hombretón empezó a hablarme en un castellano bastante forzado:

'Bienvenida Kyara Mochón. Perdona por la hospitalidad de mis hombres, pero suelen ser bastante rudos- el hombre acercó su enorme masa corporal- supongo que habrás notado que ya no estás en…¿cómo era?…Astúrias – le fusilé con la mirada deseando poder rodear su enorme cuello con mis manos.

'Ahora te encuentras entre los Dragones Púrpuras, y más te vale que colabores. Puedes estar segura que tu vida va en ello.

'¿A si? – me atreví a decir por primera vez.- vaya, creí que en los últimos meses nunca me había jugado la vida- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada nerviosa mientras soltaba la frase con un tono irónico. El hombretón acorraló mi cuello y parte de mi cara en un movimiento fugaz mientras me aplastaba contra la pared:

'No estás en condiciones de bromear niña, podría partirte en dos ese cuerpecito en questión de segundos y lo sabes. Así que adaptate a las condiciones y todo irá bien – no pude contestar, pues cuándo el hombre me soltó noté como toda la sangre volvía a circular por mi cabeza y mi respiración podía volver a la normalidad.

'¿Qué…que quereis de mi…? – balbuceé mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire

'Sabemos que eres una guerrera de élite de Los Toros aún y tu temprana edad.. ¿qué son?

'19 – contesté. El gigante esbozó una sonrisa.

'Que tierna – empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor observandome palmo a palmo, estudiando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, me sentí realmente incómoda.

'Eres una letal asesina a pesar de que tus técnicas no están del todo perfeccionadas.– se paró delante de mí finalmente- Te hemos estado estudiando mediante nuestra "franquícia" en España. Eres sigilosa en las sombras, ágil en las alturas y te riges por una técnica simplemente callejera y sin reglas.- el hombre rubio acercó su rostro al mío, pude olerle el aliento, tube que contener las angustiosas arcádas que me produjo – únete a nosotros Kyara, y personalmente me ocuparé de tu instrucción profesional. Llegarías a ser una muy buena guerrera- No pude reprimirme más y, ya sea por el cansancio del viaje, por el hambre que tenía, por el estado en que me encontraba o por el apestoso aliento de aquél hombretón, bomité encima del bonito traje azul que el gigante llevaba. Éste se incorporó y, con toda la calma, pintó una mueca de asco mientras miraba hacia su pecho. Rápidamente gesticulo con la mano y un grupo de su personal me cogió y se me llevó.

Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada ahí?…Demasiado…esa cárcel me estaba volviendo loca…pasaba los días rasgando los barrotes de la celda y observando el movimiento de personal de un lado a otro. Realmente aquel…¿almacen¿guarida?.. era muy concurrido.

Las visitas de aquel hombre eran constantes. Siempre la misma pregunta "¿Has reflexionado?" y yo siempre la misma respuesta"no.más tiempo". Si querían que me uniese a mi mayor rival, lo tenían crudo. Iba a huir de allí, lo sabía.

Durante todo el tiempo que me encontré reclusa perfeccioné mi inglés metiéndome con la chusma gamberrilla que pasaba por allí. Era divertido ver como se rebotaban. Al poco tiempo dominaba el inglés como una lengua secundária, ya que mi acento español es acentuado.

Tras unos meses, una noche en concreto, la guarida parecía estar mucho más ajetreada. Algo pasaba. ¿Estaban siendo atacados?…Que los maten a todos, porqué sino iba a hacerlo yo.

De un estruendoso golpe la puerta que quedaba a la derecha de la estancia salió volando por los aires y un miembro de los D.P(Dragones Púrpura) con ella. Acto siguiente, no supe si me encontraba en un estado de grave somnolencia o que ya me había vuelto loca, pero juré ver aparecer a un par de tortugas gigantes armadas hasta los dientes y con cara de pocos amigos. Me acurruqué en un rincón de la celda cuándo me miraron y se quedaron confusas sobre que hacer. Escucharlas hablar ya fue lo más. Tortugas gigantes, humanoides, y… hablaban…que curioso…

Una de ellas se acercó y atizó con uno de sus sais la cerradura de la puerta, la cual cedió tras un estruendoso ruido metálico:

'Largo, vamos – indicó ésta abriéndome la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hasta la salida. Le hice caso, no pude evitar mirarlas de arriba abajo cuándo me crucé con ellas.

'Cuidado al salir – me indicó la otra , la cual sostenía un bo de roble macizo por detrás de su cuello para apoyar los brazos en él – la noche está alborotada.

Las dos mutaciones marcharon corriendo en dirección contrária por dónde habían entrado. Corriendo y repartiendo leña a todo aquél que se les cruzase en medio…curioso…realmente curioso….. Algo de mí gritó "vamos!vete, huye ¿a que esperas?" pero mi instinto vengativo me izo seguir el camino de las tortugas para encontrar a ese asqueroso tío rubio y rebanarle el cuello.

Nose cuánto rato estube corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de aquél lugar. No se que puerta buscaba, ni que dirección debía seguir, únicamente me dedicaba a seguir el rastro de heridos que se amontonaban en los pasillos. Muchos heridos pero ningún muerto. Que extraño. ¿Podría ser obra de aquellas tortugas atacantes de la base de los D.P? Pues seguro.

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta me choqué de frente con un enorme pecho. Al alzar la mirada me encontré con mi presa, la cual me propinó un fuerte golpe con su enorme mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarme contra la pared y dejarme medio atontada:

'¡Tú! No deberías estar aquí – el hombre se acercó a mi amenazadoramente y me agarró por los tirantes de mi camiseta. Por instinto, levanté la pierna para propinarle una fuerte patada en su nuca. Pero no tubo ningún efecto. El hombre gruñó y me lanzó nuevamente por los aires. Me levanté como pude:

'¿Sabes? – balbuceé- ya he reflexionado.- el hombretón puso cara de pocos amigos sabiendo lo que iba a responderle.

'¿Te unes a nosotros?

'Ni muerta – acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y de entre las sombras aparecieron decenas de macarrillas armados con cadenas, cuchillos y pistolas. Macarras dispuestos a defender a su jefe. En poco tiempo todos se me tiraron encima. Al primero lo agarré por el brazo y le arrebaté su cuchillo tras partirle la muñeca. Así pues, armada con un solo machete me enzarcé en una brusca pelea.

En un descuido acabé nuevamente en el suelo, uno de los chicos se alzó contra mí dirigiéndose hacia mi cuello, cerré los ojos para esperar el corte. Pero nada. Tras abrirlos con miedo y precaución me encontré con el enorme caparazón de una de esas tortugas. Me entró de nuevo el miedo:

'No te he dicho que te fueras? – gruñó ésta.

'Te..tengo algo que hacer aquí – me levanté corriendo y aún con mi machete en la mano me lancé al cuello del hombretón rubio, al cual pillé por sorpresa y únicamente le dio tiempo de agarrarme la mano a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Me agarró nuevamente por la cabeza, aplastándomela hasta sentir que me desvanecía. La presión era insoportable, estaba dispuesto a aplastármela con sus monstruosas manos. Algo fugaz le propinó un profundo corte en su mano, haciendo que me soltase. La sangre caliente me salpicó por la cara mientras me veía lanzada de nuevo hacia la pared. El hombre rubio había sido atacado por una de las tortugas…¿era la misma de antes? El jefe de los D.P salió corriendo pasillo a través tras deshacerse de la tortuga que le había atacado, otras tres fueron detrás de él apresuradamente, ésta última iba a seguirlos cuándo me divisó:

'¡Lárgate de una vez joder! Esto es peligroso – se giró y partió – no quiero verte más por aquí – me quedé pensativa en el rincón de la sala. Tal vez debería huir y averiguar cómo volver a casa. Solo quería eso, poder volver sana y salva. Nada más. No podría volver con mis hermanos si me quedaba allí… pero en mi interior, el afecto que sentía por Los Toros y el orgullo de guerrera que corría por mis venas me obligaba a matar a ese hombre. Así que me incorporé de nuevo con la razón completamente encegada.

Tal vez no me quise dar cuenta, o simplemente no noté su presencia. Pero aquél batallón de hombres que se escondía entre las somras cayó encima de mi como un yunque. Para cuándo me dí cuenta alcancé a ver como una daga me abría en canal y como empezaba a ahogarme en el suelo con mi propia sangre rodeada por enormes botas que no paraban de causarme numerosas contusiones. Lloré. Recuerdo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo empecé a llorar cómo una cría. Me ví perdida, cada golpe que medaban me provocaba bomitos de sangre. Me aguantaba el vientre creiendo que en cualquier momento mis visceras iban a desparramarse por el suelo. Pero ese momento no llegaba. Un talón me fue a dar en tal mal sitio que me quedé tendida, inconsciente, sangrante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Kyara se levantó llena de sudor y con la respiración muy agitada. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano debajo de su camisón para tocarse el vientre. Todo seguía en su sitio. Se levantó el pijama, la cicatriz continuaba ahí, inborrable, inmutable, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde principios de su seno derecho hasta su ingle izquierda. La tachaba de punta a punta. Le resultaba tan asquerosa. Realmente la odiaba, desearía poder hacer-la desaparecer… Respiró más profundo, cálmandose, intentando olvidar ese sueño sobre su pasado, el mismo sueño que la atormentaba en las prácticas de meditación, ese asqueroso sueño que la había separado de España y la había traido a Nueva York, ese sueño que la había convertido en una pieza muy buscada por los D.P, ese sueño en el que conoció a los chicos…

'Que borde que fue Raphael …. – pensó en la primera frase que le dedicó la tortuga por primera vez "Largo, vamos","¡Lárgate de una maldita vez, joder!". Lo que más le apenaba pensar es que, en el fondo, Raphael tenía razón…"si me hubieras echo caso no hubieras recibido esa tremenda paliza"…

La guarida se veía animada de buena mañana. La patrulla de la noche anterior no había sido muy exhaustiva y los chicos se sentían en plena forma. Michelanggelo fue levantado del sofá por las garras de Leonardo, que lo obligaba a entrenar con él. Donatello se había metido, solo despertar-se, de lleno en su enfrascada pelea con el ordenador mientras Rapahel se dirigía hacia la cocina recién levantado:

'¡Don! – gritó des de la cocina - ¿café?

'Sí, gracias.

'Buenos días Donny! – gritó Kyara que ya se había espavilado y se había apoyado sobre los hombros de Don.

'¿Qué hay nena?

'¿Que haces? – preguntó curiosa husmeando por encima del hombro de Donatello.

'Digamos que… se trata de un prototipo de "móvil", tal y como le llamaba Mickie – Kyara abrió los ojos.

'Y..¿en que se diferencia?

'Su alcance es mucho mayor, su proyección de comunicación por video muchísimo más nítida que los comunicadores que utilizamos y… además, si consigo perfeccionarlo, podríamos incluso transportar materia de concretas dimensiones a través de cable- Kyara entornó los ojos, pensando que tal vez Donatello necesitaba algo más de entretenimiento, pero decidió seguirle el hilo aunque solo fuese para hacerlo contento:

'O sea….que se podría teletransportar una canica en questión de segundos.

'Exacto. Veo que dominas mi jerga.

'Si bueno, me estoy adaptando – Don sonrió a la chica mientras le revolvía el pelo justo antes de volver a meter las narices en la computadora. Raphael salió de la cocina con dos cafes:

'Toma – colocó la taza sobre el escritorio de Don, Miró luego a Kyara

'¿Quieres? – dijo éste señalando la taza

'Vaya pues…

'Pues te compras – acto seguido marchó hacia el sofá dejando a la chica perpleja y por los suelos. Kyara no le quiso dar importancia, no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una batalla campal en la guarida.

Des de el salón se escuchaban los gruñidos de Michelanggelo y los golpes que le propinaba Donatello contra el tatami:

'No puedes atacarme por delante si no has estudiado mis movimientos- le gritaba Leo

'Si claro, me planto en medio de la caye y "oigan, malechores¿pueden colocarse en fila mientras les estudio uno a uno?"

'Deberías saber hacerlo en questión de segundos. Golpea alto. Vamos – seguidamente Michelanggelo acabó nuevamente por los suelos tras un revers de Leonardo- ¿qué te he dicho antes? Protegete la cara. – Mickie estaba realmente fastidiado, entrenar con su hermano mayor no era una de sus aficiones, pues no te enseñaba nada, unicamente sabía decirte los fallos que cometías:

'Hoye Leo, lo dejo. Estoy recibiendo de lo lindo hoy.

'Tu no vas a ninguna parte. No hemos terminado – Leonardo se plantó delante de él y le lanzó uno de los bo de entrenamiento entre sus piernas- Levanta, vamos.

Kyara había permanecido en el salón jugueteando con una pelota vieja intentando no llamar la atención de Raph y de no molestar a Donatello. Estaba pensativa, preocupada por su incapacida de mantener una sesión de meditación estable.. quería hacer algo al respecto, sabía que el Maestro Splinter no querría darle clases particulares, pues era siempre el primero en insistir en que cada uno debía encontrar su camino:

'Hoye Don- dijo la chica sentada contra la columna y lanzándo una pletoa de tenis contra la pared. Donatello emitió un sonido de afirmación - ¿tú podrías…ya sabes…ayudarme con eso de la meditación? – La tortuga levantó por primera vez en mucho rato la vista de la pantalla, se miró a la chica con asombro.

'Lo siento, yo no estoy lo suficientemente perfeccionado cómo para enseñarte, además el maestro insiste en que no meditemos nunca solos – Kyara bajó la mirada.

'¿Y Leo….?

'Te dirá lo mismo – Donatello volvió a darle la espalda – deberías hablarlo directamente con Splinter. – Kyara arrugó los morros en señal de aborrecimiento. Necesitaba algún método para poder perfeccionarse, pero sin el maestro de por medio. No entendía porque Splinter insistía en encontrar nuestro propio camino si luego no nos dejaba meditar a solas…

La muchacha se levantó y mientras se desataba su melena de la cola se sentó en el sofá junto con Rapahel, el cual permanecía recostado hacia atrás con el mando entre las manos. La chica fue a abrir la boca, pero la tortuga se le adelantó:

'Ni hablar

'Pero si no sabes lo que iba a decirte

'Sí lo se, ibas a pedirme que te entrenase en la meditación ¿no?

'Pues…¡no!- mintió la chica por rábia- sólo iba a decirte que cambiases de canal.

'Mentirosa – la tortuga cambió de canal y se sentó con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas - ¿Has vuelto a soñar en ello no? – Kyara se sorprendió, Raph a veces realmente la asombraba, parecía que en muchos aspectos no prestase ni la mínima atención o simplemente le resultaba indiferente, pero en realidad estaba en todo, le importase o no, y Raphael no tenía pelos en la lengua:

'Vaaaya – se rió Kyara – al final voy a importarte mucho más de lo que parece – La tortuga giró lentamente la cara hacia ella, su expresión resplandecía de indiferencia y se esforzaba por mantener la calma dado su incontrolable temperamento frente a los comentarios pícarescos de la chica.

'No te hagas ilusiones. Tú y tus pesadillas podeis iros a otra parte y no me importaría.- La chica frunció el ceño disgustada por el comentario, intentaba mantener un dialogo estable con Raph, pero aún y así éste seguía a la defensiva cuándo ella estaba cerca.

'Eres un desagradable. – la chica se levantó lentamente apartándo la mirada – sólo venía a pedirte consejo. – La tortuga se quedó mirando como Kyara se marchaba dirección a la sala de entrenamiento. La expresión de su rostro cambió de indiferencia a curiosidad, por una vez la muchacha no le había contestado con gritos e insultos, algo muy raro en ella. Tal vez estaba quedándose con él o tal vez hablaba en serio y realmente solo quería hablar. Por una vez Raphael sintió algo de arrepentimiento hacia su comentario a la chica. Se levantó rascándose la nuca y buscándola con la mirada por dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, pero no la veía des de el salón.

Michelanggelo estaba asqueado. Muy asqueado. Su cuerpo no daba para más y su hermano no tenía la intención de aminorar la marcha del entrenamiento. Le aborrecía de lo lindo tener que someterse a un entrenamiento diário con Leo; "Almenos el maestro a veces es algo más flexible…" pensó para sí mientras bloqueaba la rodilla de Leo que pretenía perforarle la cara. Mickie decidió contraatacar y se agachó para hacerle caer al suelo propinándole una patada en el pie de soporte de Leo, éste fue más rápido, saltó a tiempo hacia atrás y cargó contra contra el estómago de Mickie, éste cayó al suelo abrazándose la barriga y murmurando palabras indescifrables. Leo le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar-se, Michelanggelo no la rechazó pero tardó en recuperar el equilibrio. Leonardo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo en tal estado, acto seguido, divisó la figura de Kyara que observaba des de lo alto de uno de los postes de entrenamiento. Ella siempre se encntraba por las alturas, seguramente estaría más segura pudiendo controlarlo todo des de arriba:

'¿Qué Kyara¿Te unes a la fiesta? – le gritó Leo mirando hacia arriba.

'Eso eso. Ensáñate con ella que ya le toca- Michelanggelo intentó partir hacia la puerta, pero la garra de Leonardo lo agarró antes por los extremos de su bandana amarilla.

'Quieto – la chica bajó de un saltó cayendo al suelo casi a cuatro patas

'¿No crees que tal vez te pases un poco con el pobre Mickie? – leonardo la miró para luego girarse hacia Michelanggelo, el cual puso ojos de cordero degollado. Leo le soltó la bandana y se llevó una mano a la frente:

'Está bien, está bien. Te perdono por hoy.- Leo señaló amenazadoramente a Mickie para luego marchar hacia la ducha. Michelanggelo respiró tranquilo.

'Gracias nena, no sabía como quitármelo de encima – Kyara esbozó una ancha sonrisa en la cara.

'Por cierto Mickie…..

La biblioteca nunca había resultado ser un lugar muy acojedor, más bien todo lo contrario. Se trataba de un espacio cuadrado, iluminado por una ténue luz, rodeado por estanterías llenas a rebentar de libros de todo tipo, algunos de ellos manuscritos de Splinter de gran valor. Las baldosas de la sala lucían mugrientas y frías, al igual que las paredes que se decoraban con algún que otro pergamino abierto.

La muchacha había pedido ayuda con su meditación a Michelanggelo, el cual no le había respondido nada diferente de Don. Kyara se había puesto tan pesada que la pobre tortuga se había visto forzada a decirle que tal vez en la biblioteca de Splinetr encontráse algo.

La chica se dirigió a una de las oscuras estanterías y empezó a rebolotear con el dedo la solapa de todos los libros buscando algo útil. Michelanggelo permaneció por un momento de pié en la puerta fregándose la nuca, observando absorto en sus pensamientos:

'No te quedes ahí – le susurró la chica – ayúdame anda.

'pufff, pues bueno soy yo con los libros – le contestó acercándose a otra estantería – los libros de arte porqué tienen fotos, que si no lo único que leería serían los cuentos.

'Pues mira¿quieres que te lea la caperucita? – se mofó Kyara con el libro en las manos mientras observaba divertida la portada.

'No gracias, era el único cuento que Raphael se dignaba a contarnos a mi y a Donatello cuándo eramos pequeños.

'¿En serio?- se rió Kyara - ¿De verdad Raph os leía cuentos?

'Claro, Leo también. Pero los de Rapha solían ser más divertidos – Kyara soltó una carcajada en voz alta. No podía imaginar-se a Raphael contándoles un cuento a sus dos hermanos más jóvenes que él por un par de años, más bien siempre había creído que se trataba del hermano matón que se dedicaba a zurrar a los dos más pequeños y a discutir-se con el mayor, más o menos lo que hacía ahora. "Un Rapha en pequeñito,hehe" pensó la chica antes de volver a col.locar "La Caperutica" en su hueco de la estantería, pero, en el fondo de ésta, justo en el mismo hueco del libro pero más atrás, la chica observó un libro grueso, de piel negra. Lo sacó cómo pudo, apartándo los demás libros que lo tapaban. Se trataba de un tocho que pesaba toneladas, con la portada completamente de piel negra y el dibujo de un dragón en dorado:

'¿Y esto? – preguntó Mickie asomándose por los hombros de la chica.

'No lo sé, estaba escondido.

'Puaj! Vaya tocho¿quien se lee eso? – kyara lo abrió, para su asombro el interior del libro estaba bacío, sin hojas, sin letras … únicamente un hueco que comunicaba la tapa delantera con la trasera, un hueco en dónde se encontraba un papel doblado y viejo.

Michelanggelo se adelantó y lo tomó. En su interior, envuelto, se encontaba un ojo de cristal. Un ojo de gemma verde, grande como la uña de un pulgar y rodeado por una serpiente de plata oscura:

'�¿Hum¿Tanto rollo para esto?- soltó Michelanggelo levantando el objeto a la altura de su vista.

'Perece un colgante. ¿Es bonito no?

'¿Si? Pues ala, todo tuyo – Mickie la lanzó el ojo a Kyara mientras volvía a dejar el libro falso dónde lo habían encontrado:

'¿Tu crees que…nose…no lo necesitará nadie?

'¿eso? Pues tal y cómo estaba guardado, una de dos;o es peligroso o es de alguien que ni se acuerda que estaba ahí.

'Me quedo con la segunda opción

'Y yo. – Mickie siguió rebuscando por los libros – si fuese peligroso no se habría dejado tan al alcance.- Kyara lo miró, pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el negro puro y oscuro de la pupila. Un negro rodeado por una color verde esmeralda precioso. Los dragones que lo decoraban tomaban una forma serpenteante alrededor del ojo, una forma que acababa en un gancho, "seguramente para colgarlo del cuello" pensó la chica. Kyara depositó el ojo en el bolsillo y siguió buscando por las estanterías:

'¡Eh¡Gente! – la voz de Raphael apareció en la sala. Se encontaba de pie apoyado al marco de la puerta de entrada - ¿Qué diablos haceis aquí?- la tortuga y la chica se quedaron boquiabiertos. La entrada a la biblioteca no estaba prohibida, para nada, pero era algo raro que alguien que no fuese Donatello o el maestro la frecuentasen:

'Em…pues…le leía "La caperucita" a Michelanggelo – se apresuró a contestar Kyara mientras retomaba el libro en sus manos. Rapahel se quedó pensativo. Le había dado la sensación de que Kyara lo había dicho con malicía o burla, y así era, la chica le tiró una indirecta despreocupada sobre su infancia. Raph no le dio importáncia:

'El maestro te busca nena, y tú, Mickie, ayúdame a entrenar anda.

'¿Qué? Ni hablar hermano – michelanggelo intentó escabullirse por una esquina de la puerta, pero ,al igual que Leonardo hacía unos instantes, Rapha lo alcanzó por su bandana:

'¿qué quiere Splinter de mí?No he hecho nada malo…¿no? – Rapahel se encojió de hombros mientras arrastraba a Michelanggelo pasilló través:

'Algo de la meditación, supongo – Kyara se asombró. Finalmente había llegado a oïdos del maestro que la chica buscaba ayuda. No sabía si saltar de alegría o encojerse de miedo, pues el maestro podia ser realmente severo de vez en cuándo y temía que fuese a meterle la bronca. Aún y así, la chica corrió todo el pasilló dirijiéndose a la habitación de Splinter.

'¿El maestro va a darle clases particulares a Kyara? – preguntó Michelanggelo intentando deshacerse de la garra de su hermano que lo arrastraba contra su voluntad hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

'No, no lo creo. Me ha dicho que intentaría darle consejo,

'Ah, vaya. Así que has sido tú el que ha ido a hablar con él – Raphael fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mientras lo asiaba aún más fuerte. Michelanggelo retrocedió como pudo con las manos cómo parando algún golpe invisible:

'¡Vale vale! – se apresuró a decir – no diré nada Raph.

'¡Hum! – Rapahel dio media vuelta para continuar su camino hacia la sala mientras Mickie respiraba tranquilo antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente por su hermano.

La habitación de Splinter era pequeña pero muy abierta y ventilada. Gozaba de una pequeña salida hacia un jardín interior que él mismo cuidaba. El ambiente estaba bañado con un fuerte perfume a incienso y por el sonido del riachuelo de las alcantarillas fluyendo por el jardín.

La anciana rata se encontraba arrodillada en un pequeño cojín rodeado de quatro velas que permanecían encendidas. Kyara baciló antes de decir algo, pues el maestro parecía sumido en una eterna concentración, pero justo antes de que ella abriese la boca, él se adelantó:

'Adelante niña. Coje asiento – el anciano abrió los ojos pos primera vez y meció lentamente su cola de un lado a otro.

'¿Quería verme Splinter?- Kyara no solía llamarle maestro muy amenudo, ya que únicamente la enseñaba a meditar porque de las técnicas de batalla se encargaban los chicos. Así que no tenía porque ser su maestro, únicamente lo tataba de "usted" por respeto.

'Me han dicho que estás preocupada por tus avances con la meditación¿No es así?

'Si…bueno si..¿Pero quién le ha…? – la anciana rata levantó una ceja y sonrió. No pretendía violar la privacidad de Raphael, así que no contestó.

'Bueno niña…por lo que puedo conocerte y por lo que he observado, sé que tienes un pasado algo oscuro no muy bonito

'Si…bueno, no es del todo oscuro. Más bien no me gusta recordar cómo llegue hasta aquí – la chica apartó la mirada y suspiró – pero no lo entiendo. No le tengo miedo para nada a mi pasado, y aún y así no deja de atormentarme y cada vez lo paso peor.

'Tú no le tienes miedo, pero tu mente ha considerado que esos recuerdos es mejor esconderlos, por eso te hace creer que no les temes, pero en realidad tu inconsciente está realmente dañado a causa de ellos, por eso debe liberarlos cuándo le es posible.– El maestro tomó aire – y suele hacerlo cuándo te encuentras en un estado no consciente, para que no te duela.

'Es decir…únicamente temo a mis recuerdos cuándo se me aparecen, que suele ser cuándo estoy meditando o durmiendo.

'Exacto – la rata esbozó una sonrisa – que aguda. Ojalá a mis hijos les costase tan poco entender las cosas – Kyara no pudo evitar reirse pensando en las cara que pondrían los chicos si hubieran escuchado el comentario "inteligéncia femenina maestro" pensó. Por unos instantes la sa lleno de un silencio sepulcral mientras el Mestro Splinetr se levantaba y se dirigía hacia un pequeño altar lleno de pergaminos. La chica, aún arrodillada frente al cojín de la rata, frunció el ceño considerando que la conversación no había terminado:

'…Entonces…

'Entonces debes aprender a controlar a tu insonsciente – soltó la rata mientras tomaba con sus manos uno de los pergaminos viejos y polvorientos.

'¿Cómo?

'No te será fácil niña, pero por supuesto te ayudaré – El maestro se acercó y le entregó a Kyara el pergamino – Leete esto. Mañana lo pondrás en práctica durante la clase de meditación. – La chica desenrolló el pergamino y alcanzó a ver un par de parágrafos con instrucciones algo abstractas:

'¿Qué es?

'Se trata de una guia espiritual que te ayudará a calmar tu subconsciente cuándo medites. Supongo que te será de gran ayuda. Podrías probar – El anciano desapareció a paso lento entre la vegetación de su pequeño jardín dando la conversación por finalizada:

'Que tengas un buen día anciano, y gracias – dijo Kyara antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra ésta y desenrolló de nuevo el pergamino; "Cierras los ojos y tu cuerpose sumerge en una oscuridad profunda dónde únicamente escuchas los latidos de tu corazón.Puedes verlo, lo tienes delante, puedes tocarlo,lo llevas en tu pecho. Tu cuerpo de desliza a través de una cataráta de calma y emociones que te sumergen de lleno en aquel mundo al que se le llama cabeza. Algo te come por dentro, cada vez más al exterior, tanto que te acaba devorando y te das cuenta que te has quedado sin cuerpo. Aún y así te miras, y te ves allí, completamente inmaterializado …". La chica se quedó con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas¿qué demonios era eso?" No había entendido ni una palabra y encima tenía que ponerlo en práctica. El maestro tenía razón, aquello no iba a resultar fácil. Kyara empezó a desanimarse mientras enrollaba el pergamino de nuevo:

'¿Qué es eso? – Leonardo apareció por el fondo del pasillo a un metro de ella, con una mano en el cinturón y la otra sosteniendo algo que mordía.

'Ah! Nada nada – dijo la chica apresurándose a guardar el pergamino- una ayudita, nada más. – Leonardo abrió los ojos con una expresión de indiferencia y aburrimiento:

'Ha venido April.

'¿A si?

'Está con Raphael y Michelanggelo - Leo empezó a caminar retomando nuevamente su camino inicial y pasando por delante de Kyara – De ti no lo dudo, pero más le vale al cabezota de Raph pedirle perdón por lo de la noche de la tras-tienda.

'Ah, es verdad – la chica agachó la cabeza. La tortuga le dedicó un gesto con la mano y marchó dirección a las alcantarillas.

* * *

¿Que tal va con el segundo capítulo? La verdad esque estoy alargando mucho las cosas, pero me interesa que se conozca la relación que tiene la chica con las demás tortugas

Bueno, nos vemos pronto! dejen Reviews!


	3. Eddelwise

yey! que paxa gentuza! Uffff! Ke hartón de escribir por dioxx! U Me ha echo mucha ilu! Porque he recibido mi primer review! kawai Gracias (no kiero revelar nada de la relacion Raphael/Kyara,juas juas juas!XD que mala soy. Aunke creo ke su relación habla por sí sola...)

En este capítulo la cosa ya entra de lleno en el desarrollo de la história así como los primeros personajes que se irán conociendo (Anubis también!ueee )

Espero que os guste. bexitus!

#03# Eddelwise 

April no estubo muy dura, a Kyara la saludó con una sonrisa mientras ésta se disculpaba por lo ocurrido por otra parte, la chica tubo que arrancarle las disculpas a Raph de la boca. Cuando quería podía llegar a ser inmensamente cabezota.

Hacía horas que Kyara se había encerrado en su habitación. Estaba tumbada en la cama leyendose el pergamino que le había entregado el maestro; "Mira que solo se trata de un par de párrafos pero, joder, esto no hay quien lo entienda" pensó para ella misma mientras se miraba el contenido del pergamino frunciendo el ceño.

Finalmente, agotada, tiró el papelucho a un lado y se tumbó bocaarriba en la cama, observando el techo pensativa. El maestro le había dicho que había que ponerlo en práctica pero ella no entendía nada de lo que ponía, era todo tan abstracto…tan raro. Tras un rato más de estudio la chica optó por aprender-se el contenido de memoria y recitarlo mientras meditaba, haber si almenos así funcionaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sumergida en sus profundos pensamientos, se durmió.

Leonardo permanecía en la sala de entrenamiento aporreando el saco aprovechando que Raphael se encontraba ausente, ya que sino el sitio estaba ya reservado. Notó como alguien lo observaba desde hacia rato, pero no quiso darle ninguna importancia,"Kyara des de las alturas, seguro" penso mientras le propinaba al trozo de tela una patada alta que izo que el saco se tambaleara bruscamente. Leo se sintió agobiado y se giró para ver quien lo observaba. Para su sorpresa encontró a April en vez de a Kyara. La chica se percató de que la miraba y pareció volver al mundo normal:

'Ah¿te molesto? Solo observaba – Leo se agachó a por una toalla tirada al pie de la columna y se la colgó del cuello tras secarse con ella:

'¿Me observabas? Sigues con ese rollo de aprender ninjutsu? – la chica se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz.

'No aprenderlo del todo.. ya sabes.. sólo un poquito.

'April, no puedes coger un día cualquiera y decidir que quieres ser ninja – Leo se acercó y le golpeó la cabeza cariñosamente con uno de los sables de madera de entrenamiento.

'¡No quiero ser un ninja! – la chica apartó el sable de su cabeza mientras Leo pasaba por su lado riéndose – sólo quiero aprender a defenderme. Eso es todo.

'Te enseñaría con mucho gusto, pero estoy ocupado – la tortuga marchó haia el salón.

'Sí claro, ocupadísimo te veo yo

'Pregunta a Raphael

'Olvídalo, va ha decirme lo mismo que tú – la chica se cruzó de brazos y se giró dándole la espalda. La tortuga detuvo su camino y la miró, sonrió y desapareció por la esquina de la puerta.

La sala volvió a hacerse pequeña de nuevo para Kyara. Sentada en el tatami con las piernas cruzadas podía ver perfectamente como las paredes se le echaban encima de nuevo mientras el Maestro daba las últimas palabras de consejo antes de la meditación. La chica empezó a sudar intentando recordar el texto del pergamino para concentrarse en otra cosa y poder esquivar sus nervios. Pero no funcionaba. A un lado, Raphael la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras Leo lo fulminaba con la mirada pidiéndole que se concentráse.

El maestro dio por finalizada la charla y se sentó en la misma posición que todos en frente del grupo, dedicó una mirada fugaz a Kyara antes de indicar el inicio del ejercicio "vuelve a temblar de nervios"pensó para él mismo mientras encendía la última brizna de incienso.

Cuándo Kyara volvió al mundo real escuchó las palabras del maestro iniciando la meditación. La chica se colapsó, volvían a sudarle las manos y le temblaban los pies. "Cálmate, cálmate", intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que aquella vez no iba a ocurrir nada, que todo saldría bien. Buscando en un rincón de su memória empezó a recitar en playback los párrafos del viejo pergamino. Una y otra vez, esperando a que algo ocurriese.

Seguía recitando

Otra vez

Y otra.

Y en unos segundos …�¡BLAM!

La chica había notado cómo algo en su pecho estallaba, algo que le provocó una fuerte contusión y le izo abrir los ojos de golpe, casi poniéndolos en blanco. No había nada, todo era completamente bacío, blanco, nada. Asustada, su respiración empezó a agitarse descontroladamente pensando en que tal vez esta iba a ser la última vez. No pudo evitar voltear la mirada, se encontró con la figura de Michelanggelo que permanecía en la misma pose flotando en la nada…pero no tenía piel, és más, sólo se veía de él sus huesos, con sus músculos pegados a ellos y sus venas recorriendole todo el cuerpo pasando por un corazón latiente. ¡Su piel era completamente transparente! La chica soltó un grito,pero no se escuchó nada, todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Al mirarse a si misma comprobó que su aspecto no era mucho más diferente que el de Mickie, al igual que el del resto de las tortugas también allí presentes.

Un cosquilleo empezó a extenderse por las piernas de Kyara, ésta soltó otro grito ahogado al comprobar que se estaba desintegrando, poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, podía ver su carne resquebrajarse al igual que sus huesos y perderse en una infinidad de trozos casi invisibles. La desintegración continuó aumentando, subía por el torso, comiéndose su manos, sus brazos sus hombros, volvió a intentar gritar, pero la boca fue alcanzada y ésta se dividió en múltiples porciones.

El viento soplaba fuerte y muy frío. La música ambiental estaba formada por un coro de ranas situadas en una posible charca cercana y por el ruido de las ramas al mecerse con el viento. Todo estaba muy oscuro, los árboles, que cubrían todo el cielo del lugar, eran espesos y apenas dejaban penetrar la luz de la luna.

�¡BOOM!… Algo en el pecho de Kyara volvió a rebentar provocando que abriese los ojos de nuevo. Se encontró en el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada sobre un césped húmedo y frío, tras un par de intentonas seguidas de aparatosos fracasos, la chica consiguió incorporarse. Se tambaleó hasta obtener el apyo suficiente por parte de un tronco. Observó a su alrededor todo lo que su mínima visión nocturna le permitía. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, sus extremidades temblaban y su cabeza se encontraba muy nublada. Se encontraba en un bosque, eso estaba seguro.

La chica adelantó un par de pasos controlando ya algo mejor sus andares. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Husmeó a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de forma de vida. Nada.

Tal vez si la mente de Kyara no hubiera estado tan espesa la chica habría presenciado aquellos atacantes que se le lanzaron des de las alturas, enviándola fuertemente contra el suelo y agarrándola por los hombros a la vez que la levantaban. Se encontró sostenida en el aire cara a cara con un…¿toro? El animal fue más rápido y aprovechando la inmobilización de la chica le propinó un puñetazo en el vientre dejándola inconsciente.

'�¡Eh tú¿No me hoyes? –Raph llevaba por lo menos una hora gritando sin parar a la gente que pasaba por delante de la celda. Se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro, húmedo pero muy iluminado por la luz solar que se colaba entre los barrotes. El pasillo estaba formado por varias jaulas, la mayoría de ellas bacías. Aquella teletransportación tan rara había resultado bastante chocante para todos. Se habían despertado en un bosque y, minutos después, tras una emboscada, se encontraban encerrados en una celda subterránea que quedaba el techo a la altura del suelo. Lo que había resultado más peculiar en todo aquel ambiente extraño, eran los seres que se movían por él. Todos animales humanoides. Por una vez Kyara parecía la única rara del grupo y no los chicos.

'Déjalo ya anda, me estás dando dolor de cabeza – Donatello permanecía sentado en una esquina con Kyara, aún dormida, en su regazo. En la jaula también se encontraban Leo y Michelanggelo y otros dos tipos desconocidos. Una serpiente enorme que miraba con ojos amenazadores a cualquiera que se cruzase, y a un tipo regordete, parecía….¿un tejón? Algo así…Rapahel se los miró de arriba abajo algo incrédulo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no le gustaba. Continuó aporreando los barrotes:

'Encima se han quedado con las armas – se quejó éste dejándose caer al suelo.mickie suspiró:

'Bien…aquel que se encuentre algo despavorido, incrédulo y cagado de miedo que levante la mano- él fue el primero, y luego fue apoyado por Donatello y por el hombre regordete parecido a un tejón:

'No tengo manossss- siseó la serpiente des de su oscura esquina.

'Pues te jodes …- murmuró Raphael observandose los nudillos. En un movimiento fugaz la serpiente se acercó a Raph y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sacaba la lengua para tomar cada uno de sus aromas - ¡Aparta bicho! – Rapahel la empujó de nuevo contra la esquina anterior:

_'Dazen chiglaheir bascistan demus –_siseó ésta casi para ella misma:

'¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Raph a los chicos

'Qué dasen chiglajair bazasfan demus

'Qué agudo Mickie – le replicó Don. Éste desvió la mirada hacia sus muslos, en dónde Kyara empezaba a desñoñarse. - ¿qué tal nena?- la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, se levantó con el pelo alborotado y mirando a su alrededor.

'¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Leonardo el cual había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

'¿Cómo te encontarías tú si te acabases de levantar y te vieses encerrado en una celda de vete tú a saber dónde junto con tres tortugas, una serpiente enorme, un tejón y un gran dolor de cabeza?

'Mal- se rió Leo

'Muy mal- Mickie se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta cerrada. Se apoyó en los barrotes aburrido de tanta sorpresa.:

'¿NO escuchais algo? – el silencio que había ocupado la sala se vió intercambiado por un alarido de voces y gritos animando algo:

'menuda fiesta ¿no? – se mofó Mickie.

'Parece…-Leo se aproximó también a los barrotes- Parece un público.

'Ya ha empezado…- la temblorosa voz del tejón sonó por primera vez. Se acurrucó aún más en su rincón y empezó a sollozar. En unos instantes los pasillos bacíos se llenaron de un ir y venir de todo tipo de animales armados hasta los dientes y con sierta prisa. Algunos gritaban de euforia, otros simplemente los arrastraban y lloraban desconnsolados:

'¿Qué está pasando? – Kyara también se acercó a los barrotes. De repente, una masa corporal enorme de un color azulado tapó casi por completo el campo de visión de los encerrados. Se trataba de una espécie de hipopótamo enorme y seboso que alargó su mano y agarró la de Kyara. Ésta pegó un estruendoso chillido por el susto. Raphael reaccionó rápido y la cogió contra su pecho agarrándo la enorme muñeca del hipopótamo para que la soltase:

'¿Y esto¿Una humana? – soltó el hipopótamo tirando todo el aliento en la cara de la chica y de Raphael, que no la soltaba. El monstruo la observó de arriba a bajo con sus enanos ojillos y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa – me servirás.- El monstruo se apartó dejando paso a un par de reptiles fornidos y armados que se dispusieron a abrir la puerta:

'Es la hora, vamos – empujaron a todos fuera de la celda – dirigíos a la cola para que os den las armas.

'Me quedo con la humana, me falta personal en la herrería – soltó el hipopótamo a uno de los dos réptiles que miró a Kyara repasándola.

'Está bien, no tiene pinta de saber pelear.

'�¿Qué no!- gritó Kyara intentando deshacerse de las garras de Raph - �¡acercate y verás tú si no…!

'Cállate y no la líes – le susurró Raphael al oïdo. Inmediatamente uno de los reptiles propinó un golpe a Raph rovocando que soltase a la chica, la cual fue agarrada por una de las sudorosas y pesadas manos del hipopótamo:

'¡Eh¿qué haces? Suéltame¡Chicos ayuda! – el monstruoso animal se había cargado a Kyara a la espalda cómo un saco de patatas y se la llevaba pasillo a bajo esquivando a la multitud que corría hacia la otra dirección:

'�¡Kyara! – gritó Leonardo intentando deshacerse de las garras de los reptiles. Éstos parecieron hartarse y, haciendo uso de un bastón negro, le propinaron a Leonardo una buena descarga eléctrica que lo izo caerse al suelo en sus rodillas. Cuándo las demás tortugas intentaron ayudarle sufrieron la misma suerte:

'Si quereis pelea que sea en la arena, porque aquí teneis todavía menos posibilidades de salir vivos – comentó uno de los reptiles jugueteando con el bastón eléctrico entre sus manos- ¿Entendido?

'Si, lo hemos entendido- soltó Leonardo a regañadientes con una mueca de asco reprimiendo las ganas de partirle la cara.

Conducidos por la multitud pasaron por un pasillo larguísimo en dónde a lado y a lado se situaban aquellos "guardias" que iban repartiendo armaduras y armas entre los que formaban la cola:

'No se que está pasando pero no me gusta – se quejó Michelangelo cojiendo entre las manos un raro casco de latón que le habían tirado contra el pecho.

'Ni que lo digas – continuó Donatello observando la inservible espada que le habían dado. Él no sabía utilizarla¿dónde demonios estaría su bo?

'Pase lo que pase no quiero que nos separemos y, sobretodo, mantened la calma ¿queda claro? – los calmó Leonardo mientras también recibía en su pecho un casco de latón diferente al de Mickie.

'Clarísimo – Don había imitado a la troupe y se había puesto el casco, ofreciendole un aspecto de verdugo.

'¿Qué pasa con Kyara?- gruñó Raphael apartándose de enfrente a una masa corpórea de un color grisáceo sucio pertenenciente a algun de los allí presentes.

'Cuándo sepamos que pasará primero con nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella.- Leo imitó a Don y se pusó el casco mientras éste le intercambiaba el arma, una espada para Leonardo y una jabalina para Donatello. No era su bo pero podría funcionar igual.

El público se mecía histérico e impaciente. Cuándo los luchadores entraron en la enorme arena los gritos aumentaro su intenidad. Las tortugas se vieron rodeadas por unas enormes gradas osupadas por millones y millones de espectadores:

'Esto es..- comenzó Raph asombrado

'¿Un amfiteatro romano? – Don había empezado a desesperarse y el casco le daba algo de claustrofobia - ¿Qué demonios..? – Las cuatro tortugas junto con una horda de otros prisioneros habían sido empujados ahcia el centro de un enorme amfiteatro pero con un aspecto bastante más nuevo de lo que presentaba el de Roma. Todo metalizado, paneles de publicidad se desplazaban aquí y allí por las alturas del edificio, sin ningún soporte aparente. La arena era enorme, quizás cubría un kilómetro de terreno, terreno compuesto por arena y columnas de metal plantadas aquí y allí sin ningún tipo de orden.

Todos los allí presentes se encontraban igual de confusos, algunos parecía que sabían lo que debían hacer, otros estaba muy claro que no tardarían en desistir y empezar a llorar.

Michelanggelo se asustó, se encontró en un ambiente desconocido a la espera de que hubiese algún tipo de matanza, empezó a recular hasta topar contra un enorme pecho:

'¡Cuidado enano! – se giró para encontrarse con un Lagarto gigante que lo miraba a través de un solo ojo, ya que el otro lo tenía tapado con un parche negro – por mucho que retrocedas no vas a poder salir de aquí.

'Vaya, pues yo creía que sí – se mofó Mickie. El lagarto soltó una carcajada:

'Podrás salir cuándo sobrevivas. Intenta mantenerte vivo entre los 10 últimos y con un poco de suerte subirás de nivel.

'¿Qué? – Michelanggelo se encontraba confuso. Eso cada vez tenía más pinta de un espectáculo de gladiadores antiguo. Corrió junto a sus hermanos que esperaban impacientes a que todo comenzase.

'Manteneros vivos y podremos salir de aquí – les informó tras alcanzarlos.

'Tú y tu maldita lógica aplastante – le gruñó Raphael.

'Fijaos – Donatello señaló a lo alto del muro que separaba la arena de las gradas – estamos completamente rodeados por guardias- ciertamente el muro en sí se encontraba vigilado por centenares de guardias que lo rodeaban.

'¿Y que? – se quejó raphael

'Pues que, a pesar de que los muros són inmensos y que poca gente podría alcanzar las gradas, se han molestado en poner vigilancia a todo su alrededor. Cómo si esos guardias tubieran que evitar que la gente huyese.

'¿Cómo van a huir si no se pueden franquear esos muros?- preguntó Leo

'Pues…deben huir de algo lo suficientemente horroroso cómo para que intenten escalar la pared. – El estadio empezó a gritar espectante, un "CLANG" delató que una de las puertas colocadas en el otro extremo del que se encontraba la troupe se había abierto. Por ellas empezó a deslizarse una masa uniforme de color rojo. Una masa gelatinosa sin ojos ni patas, unicamente cuerpo. Se movía serpenteando y husmeaba el ambiente en busca de presas:

'¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?- gritó Raph . La masa pareció quedarse inmóvil por unos momentos, pero al segundo, se desplazó velozmente reptando por el suelo dirección hacia el primer grupo de prisioneros que corrían desesperados en dirección opuesta. Esa cosa no tardó en alcanzarlos, y uno a uno, al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, eran absorbidos hacia su interior. La masa gelatinosa del cuerpo del monstruo dejaba entreveer a las siluetas de los desgraciados.

Aquél monstruo soltó algo parecido a un grito chirriante y se desplazó hasta el gupo de las tortugas, Éstas lo esquivaron corriendo y saltando por doquier. Michelanggelo y Leonardo buscaron refugio tras una de las enormes columnas de metal:

'¿Qué hacemos? – Mickie intentaba contenerse las ganas de chillar.

'No lo se… no podemos atacar-la directamente o quedaremos atrapados en su interior.- La massa soltó un coletazo en dirección a las dos tortugas, éstas se apartaron tirándose al suelo deseando que la viscosidad no les alcanzase. Alguien aterrizó a su lado. Se trataba del lagarto con quién había estado hablando Mickie:

'No os quedeis ahí quietos, debeis moveros sin parar o os alcanzará..¡Cuidado! – otro ataque de la enorme masa del bicho fue esquivado. Leo y Michelanggelo corrieron a través de la arena alejándose del monstruo y seguidos por el extraño reptil:

'Pareces conocer el tema – le comentó Leonardo con la respiración entre cortada- ¿Cómo acabamos con él?

'Vuestras armas no servirán de nada, pues su piel no és rígida. ¿Veis aquella pequeña bola azul que tiene en el interior de su cabeza? – las tortugas frenaron y se giraron para observar. Efectivamente, en lo alto del bicho, entre sus sesos, se encontraba una bola azul del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

'¿eso?

'Apuntad ahí, si esque podeis alcanzarlo – el lagarto corrió nuevamete hacia el bicho con la intención de embestirlo o de herirlo. Mickie fue el primero en echar a correr hacia esa dirección.

'¿Tienes algun plan? – preguntó a Leo

'¿Que tal si trepamos las columnas? – michelanggelo asintió y ayudándose de un par de cuchillos empezó a escalar por las columnas metálicas junto con Leonardo.

'¡Si te tengo encima no puedo pelear!

'Pero si estamos huyendo Rapha aquí no hay nada que golpear.

'¿a no? Te parece esa cosa lo suficientemente grande cómo para golpearla?

'¡Inténtalo cabezota y verás dónde acabas! – Rapha y Donatello permanecían escondidos detrás de una columna, observando milímetro a milímetro el comportamiento del animal. De repente un nuevo "CLANG" llamó la atención de Donatello:

'Mira eso, van a soltar algo más. – Por la enorme puerta metálica empezaron a desfilar en perfecta formación una horda de reptiles parecidos a los de antes, pero algo más armados y protegidos. Algunos incluso disponían de pistolas:

'¿Esos también son los malos?

'seguro- respondió Don tras observar que el batallón se disponía a acabar a sangre fría con todo aquel prisionero que todvía pudiese quedar en pié. En todo esto la multitud no había parado de gritar enloquecida y de aplaudir constantemente cuándo algun cuerpo caía desparramando sus vísceras por la arena, dejándola rojiza y pegajosa.

'¡Que demonios¡Leo! - Don giró la mirada hacia el punto en dónde la tenía enfocada su hermano, observó, casi en lo alto de una de las columnas, a sus dos hermanos escalando, completamente a la merced del nuevo batallón el cual divisó su presencia y empezaron a apuntar-les. No pudieron apretar el gatillo, pues dos feroces tortugas se les lanzaron encima repartiendo leña por doquier a todo aquél con el que se cruzaban. Tras despejar un poco el perímetro, Rapahel observó la figura de Michelanggelo en lo alto de la columna:

'¿Pero que hace ese loco?

'Mickie se encontraba casi a la altura de las gradas. Toda la arena se veía realmente pequeña des de allí. Los prisioneros que quedaban vivos revoloteaban aquí y allí huyendo del monstruo y de un nuevo pelotón de Guardias. La arena había alcanzado un color más rojizo que el que presentaba en un principio. Mucha sangre, pero pocos cuerpos¿dónde se encontraban los cuerpos? En su inmensa distracción, Michelanggelo no notó que el extremo superior ( lo que vendría a ser la cabeza) del monstruo se había colocado justo a escasos metros de él, parecía como si lo oliese palmo a palmo. Michelangelo se quedó perplejo e inmóvil. Pudo ver a través de esa massa transparente todos y cada uno de los cuerpos que la masa había engullido. Los cuerpos permanecían con vida en su interior, pero eran derretidos paulatinamente grácias a algun tipo de sucos gátricos de la béstia, así pues, si el estadio se callaba un poco, se podían escuchar los gritos de numerosos perisioneros que notaban que se iban derritiendo poco a poco hasta perder la consciencia y desapaecer finalmente:

'�¡ Reacciona Michelanggelo! – el grito de Leo lo despertó justo a tiempo para saltar y evitar una acción evasiva de la bestia que se chocó contra la enorme columna de acero provocándo que ésta se tambalease y empezase a caerse.

"Encerar, dar brillo ylimar. Encerar dar brillo y limar" Kyara permanecía sentada en una silla echa añicos con todo un enorme cabazo de armas a su lado. Ese maldito hipopótamo la había puesto a acurar las armas de los luchadores más privilegiados. Se trataba de algún tipo de negocio colocado en el interior del estadio. La tienda estaba compuesta por un pequeño mostrador para atender a los luchadores y un pequeño replano detrás de éste en dónde se trataban todas las armas. Se fundían, se forjaban, se des-astillaban se limaban….

La chica había pasado apenas unos largos 45 minutos y no había parado de preocuparse. ¿Cómo estarían los chicos? No tenía ni idea de qué había sido de ellos pero tenía que encontrarlos cómo fuese:

'Ellos estarán bien, seguro, aquí la única que no sabe cuidarse sola siempre soy yo- se quejó mientras tiraba una pequeña daga a un lado de la sala y agarraba otra para seguir limpiándola:

'¿Dijíste algo a Maggie?

'¿Eh, que? No no. Tranquila – La chica no estaba sola, con ella también trabajaba una extraña muchacha de pelo muy oscuro y largo que se trataba a ella misma en tercera persona. Tenía un aspecto bastante humanoide a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba recubierto de un cortito bello y de que sus oreja eran enormes y le colgaban a lado y lado de la cara. No hablaba mucho, pero a pesar de ser tan callada y tétrica la chica siempre ebozaba una ancha sonrisa a todo aquél que le cruzase la mirada;"¿La habrá traido también ese estúpido hipopótamo a rastras cómo a mi?" se preguntó kyara observando sus movimientos de reojo mientras seguía sacandole brillo a la daga. La chica parecía moverse con soltura dentro del negocio, a si que sí también se encontraba allí por obligación llevaría bastante tiempo.

'Maggie se apoyó al mostrador y encendió algo parecido a una pequeña televisión que había encima de éste. Kyara levantó la vista asqueada intentando entretenerse en algo. La muchacha se sobresaltó cuándo en la pantalla alcanzó a ver la silueta de Michelanggelo saltando por encima de un enorme …¿moco rojo:

'�¡Mickie! – gritó Kyara levantándose de la silla y agarrándo la pantalla con las dos manos.

'¿Lo conoces¿Es nuevo verdad? Maggie no lo ha visto por aquí.

'¿Qué es esto¿Dónde demonios est�¿qué es esa cosa? – Maggie observó a Kyara perpleja antes de soltar una carcajada.

'Se trata de un espectáculo Kyara. La ronda de eliminación. Los 10 que queden podrán pasar al siguiente nivel o, si tienen mucha suerte, algún burócrata comprará sus servicios.

'¿Esclavos para divertir a la gente¿Qué diablos es esto¿Roma! – Maggie se miró a Kyara.

'Maggie no sabe que es eso…aquí se le suele llamar _Berzercko _…

'¿Berzecko¿qué idioma es ese?

'Edesiano¿Cuál si no? – se rió maggie. Kyara frunció el ceño y se la miró con expresión interrogante. Maggie dejó de reir y se puso seria:

'¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- Kyara sacudió la cabeza en forma de respuesta mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla – Tengo que salir de aquí…- la chica saltó por encima del mostrador e intentó escabullirse entre la multitud de guerreros que se paraban a hblar enlos pasillos, antes de cruzar una esquina la muchacha topó con lago blando que le devolvió el golpe dada la inestabilidad del material. Al caer al suelo levantó la vista para encontrarse con la enorme tripa del hipopótamo:

'¿Dónde te crees que vas pequeña?

Michelanggelo permanecía en el aire, esperando a caer sin saber cómo reaccionar. El ataque le había cogido tan por sorpresa que no había procurado armarse para poder atacar a aquel bicho en su punto flaco.

La enorme masa pareció estabilizarse tras haberse llevado con ella ala enorme columna de metal. Husmeó al cielo descubiriendo la presencia de Michelanggelo y , cómo por venganza, se lanzó a alcanzarlo.

Mickie se vió atrapado, caía con todo su peso de una altura bastante considerable mientas debajo suyo una masa uniforme de color rojo se revolucionaba intentando alcanzarlo:

'�¡Enano! – alguien gritó y un brillo fugaz y rápido se dirigió directo hacia Mickie, éste pudo pararlo con la mano antes de que lo alcanzase. Se encontró agarrándo una espada vieja y mellada. Y, des de lo alto de la columna más próxima se encontraba ese lagarto. Michelanggelo no se izo de rogar y cargó finalmente contra el monstruo. Cayó en vertical para ir más rápido y , al último segundo, cuándo la bestia parecía que lo iba a alcanzar, Mickie se impulsó hacia unlado para evitar tocar su cuerpo, hundiendo fuerte la vieja espada dentro de la masa viscosa con la intención de alcanzar aquella pelota azul.

Michelanggelo sonrió sostenido en el aire agarrándose a la espada clavada, pues había intentado no entrar en contacto con el monstruo pero, a su vez, dar en el blanco. Antes de que pudiese cantar victoria la masa rojiza le engulló el brazo pasando a ser su propio verdugo, pues en un intento de defenderse y de tragar a Mickie, el monstruo hundió más el filo de la espada en su punto más flaco:

'�¡Que diablos¡Leo! – Mickie gritó desesperado, pues su brazo no dejaba de hundirse y para colmo la bestia empezó a mecerse presa de una locura sublime agonizando antes de su muerte.

El público gritaba entusiasmado por el espectáculo que les estaba ofreciendo la pequeña tortuga. Michelanggelo por su parte observaba como su brazo cada vez tocaba ma´s fondo y podía notar perfectamente cómo epezaban a deshilacharse sus coderas a causa de la ácidez de quél bicho, si eso continuaba iba a quedarse sin brazo. El monstruo se tiró violentamente al suelo intentando aplastar a su verdugo contra éste. Mickie fue presa de un pánico terrible al verse rápidamente propulsado contra la arena, pero algo saltó a tiempo y, de un fuerte tirón que pareció ser hasta doloroso, consiguió arrancar a Michelanggelo de la masa y apartarse a tiempo para dejar que ésta cayera agonizante al suelo. Dónde emitió un par de chillidos acompañados por espasmos musculares antes de morir deifinitavamente:

'¿Mickie, estás bien? – Raphael había alcanzado a su hermano antes de que tocase suelo. Éste no le respondió, permanecía desmayado cayendo a plomo entre los brazos de su hermano. El brazo de la pequeña tortuga se encontraba destrozado, su primera capa de iel había desaparecido y había quedado a carne viva y sangrante.

'Rapahel – gritó Donatello acercándose ayudando a Leo a caminar, pues al caer la columna Leonardo había ido al suelo con ella y se encontraba algo magullado - ¿qué tal est�?

'Desmayado, pero bien… eso creo- algo cayó a las espaldas de Raphael, éste se giró bruscamente para plantar cara. Se encontró con el lagarto que observaba atentamente el brazo de Mickie:

'No tiene buena pinta, pero no es nada. Los servicios médicos se ocuparan de él en cuánto todo acabe.- Fugazmente Raphael apuntó al cuello del lagarto con una de las peuqeñas dagas que le habían etregado:

'¿Y tú quien demonios eres?- el lagarto apartó tranquilamente el arma de su cuello:

'Tu enemigo seguro que no – el lagarto levantó la vista – cuidado.- A raph no le dio tiempo de girarse y algo cortó su hombro. Con su hermano aún en sus brazos se giró y propinó una patada enviando al guerrero que lo había atacado a varios metros más all�:

'Ahí vienen más – indicó Donatello señalando al pequeño número de guerreros que todavía continuaba en pie. Algún que otro prisionero continuaba vivo por la arena y se enfrentaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a las pequeñas tropas. El lagarto se plantó delante de ellos y con tremenda fuerza y agilidad empezó a despachar bruscamente a los primeros que se le acercaban. Las tortugas que se mantenían en pié se unieron a la batalla formando un corralillo alrededor de Michelanggelo, que permanecía en el suelo todavía inconsciente.

Donatello atacó abalanzándose encima de un par de ellos golpéandoles en la nuca y en el estómago para dejarlos KO. Rapahel se abalanzó y propinó una nueva atada a otro, antes de dejarlo volar lo agarró y lo golpeó con el dorso del puño y lo tiró bruscamente encima de uno de sus compañeros que permanecía en el suelo agarrándose un muñón sangrante. Leonardo levantó la mirada observando cómo peleaba aquél lagarto. Parecía no temer a nada y no tenía ningún tipo de problema en descuartizar a sus víctimas con un par de dagas encorbadas que utilizaba a modo de garras. El reptil degolló a uno de los guerreros empezando éste a chillar agonizante antes de sangrar a borbotones por el tajo. Leonardo arrugó la nariz:

'¿Es necesário?

'Lo es, cuándo a ellos tampoco les importa hacertelo – Leonardo entornó los ojos y despachó de un par de cortes rasos y limpios al que parecía ser el último de los guerreros. Las tortugas permanecieron inmóviles, espectantes a otro ataque, respirando con dificultad y sudando a mares. Un silencio sepulcral, en el que solo se oían los lamentos de los caídos, inundó el estadio justo antes de que la multitud, enloquecida, empezase a chillar y a aplaudir cómo locos

Las tortugas se miraron entre sí, confundidas, sin saber que es lo que pasaba o que és lo que estaba por pasar. Una nueva horda de guerreros ocupó la arena, eran muy numerosos e iban armados con pistolas y con bastones eléctricos pero, a diferéncia de los otos, estos no iban apenas protegidos. Los chicos se prepararon nuevamente para atacar. Donatello observó cómo el lagarto se desposaba de su pesada armadura de latón y, tranquilamente se dirigía hacia la puerta por dónde habían entrado:

'¿qué haceis? Venid – les gritó haciéndoles un gesto con la mano. Los chicos abedecieron y, cargando a Mickie, siguieron los pasos del lagarto y del resto de prisioneros que habían quedado de pie. Leonardo los contó;" Diez, nada más ni nada menos. Sólo hemos sobrevivido diez del centenar que eramos….menuda matanza…"pensó para sí mismo mientras se adentraba nuevamente en las sombras de los largos pasillos dejado atrás la arena.

Kyara permanecía absorta al televisor, no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría cuándo comprobó que todos estaban a salvo. Pero le preocupaba pensar en el segundo nivel ¿qué sería eso, tal vez una nueva matanza en dónde los supervivientes podían pasar al tercero, y así sucesivamente:

'�¡ Eh! Pequeña, vuelve al trabajo y deja de gritar – el maldito hipopótamo se había instalado con ella y con Maggie en la herrería. No dejaba de soltar órdenes y tareas para las chicas, mientras que él se diponía a permanecer sentado en una enorme butaca (capaz de recibir su enorme trasero) leyendo algo. De vez en cuándo se levantaba para despachar a algun luchador que venía a recoger sus armas antes del combate, pero esa solía ser tarea de Magiie, la cual simpatizaba con la gran mayoría de guerreros. Kyara había recibido órdenes de seguir sacándoles brillo a las armas, las cuales no paraban de aumentar en número. Por lo menos ahora respiraba algo más tranquila al saber que los chicos habían sobrevivido:

'Hoye Maggie…¿dónde los lleban ahora? – la chica meció su largo y sedoso pelo al girarse para contestar a Kyara:

'Pues a sus celdas. Lo más seguro – Kyara agachó la cabeza y siguió con su tarea, ideaba algo para poder escabullirse de ahí, pero esa enorme masa de grasa parecía estar en todo. Maggie la observó por unos minutos, se preguntaba de dònde podría haber salido, pues sus conocimientos sobre la ciudad o sobre el Berzercko eran completamente nulos aún y ser un espectáculo mundialmente conocido:

'Esas tortugas…¿son amigas tuyas? – Kyara levantóla vista.

'Sí, he llegado aquí con ellas.

'Pues són muy buenas…són de la poca _morralla _que Maggie haya visto que sepa luchar tan bien.

'¿Morralla? – kyara arqueó una ceja amenazadoramente, pues le había parecido un insulto.

'La morralla són aquellos luchadores principiantes que los guardias recogen de los alrededores para ofrecer espectáculo a los ciudadanos.- Maggie, al observar que no había nadie a quien atender, se sentó al lado de Kyara ayudándola a limar las armas – aquellos luchadores que consiguen llamar la atención de algún comerciante o de algún burócrata, pueden tener la suerte de ser contratdos por éstos.

'¿Contratados¿pasan a ser luchadores pagados?- Maggie sacudió la cabeza, rpovocando que sus enormes orejas le golpeasen débilemente sus mejillas.

'No les pagan, los compran al estadio. Entonces pasan a ser luchadores privados que pelean cumpliendo los deseos de su comprador.

'No lo entiendo¿qué ganan los comerciantes comprando luchadores?

'Eddelwise se mueve económicamente grácias a las apuestas en el estadio, en su mayor parte, claro – Kyara pensó que la ciudad debía de llamarse Eddelwise, la cual debía estar compuesta por gente con dinero, como los burócratas, gente media que se gana la vida, como los comerciantes y pobres desgraciados que se juegan el pellejo en la arena, cómo los luchadores. Maggie prosiguió con su explicación:

'Cuándo un luchador es comprado se le llama _protegido _, si éste consigue una gran fama y agrada al público lo ascenderían a luchador campeón, a los que se les llama _berzerckers_ – Maggie sonrió a Kyara – De ahí el nombre del juego. Deben haber unos 20 berzerckers en toda Eddelwise.

'¿Eso es mucho o poco?

'Bastante poco, considerando que el número de protegidos es de centenares. – Kyara se quedó pensativa. Definitivamente ella y los chicos habían ido a parar a un mundo muy cruel, con toda una tecnología espeluznante pero con unos costumbres y valores algo arcaicos. Sumida en sus pensmientos la muchacha agarró una maza para limpiarla. Debajo de ésta, tapada por decenas de armas, alcanzó a ver el extremo de lo que parecía el bo de Donatello.Tumbó por completo el cubo bajo la incomprensible mirada de Maggie que la observaba confundida:

'¿Qué te crees que etás haciendo niña? – gruñó el hipopótamo des de su silla.

'Esque así no pierdo la cuenta- contestó Kyara en un tono borde ignorando por completoal esúpido animal. Efectivamente se trataba del bo de Donatello, y no muy lejos encontró los nun-chakus de Michelanggelo, los sais de raphael y los sables de Leonardo. Éstos últimos los podría haber confundido, pues la gran mayoría de armas se trataban de espadas, pero eran inconfundibles grácias a los mangos desgastados y algo sucios, a parte del pequeño reborde azul que adornaba el puño de los sables.

Maggie la observó interrogándola con la mirada:

'¿Cómo puedo sacar esto de aquí? – preguntó Kyara a la chica morena casi susurrándole. Maggie se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

'Maggie no lo sabe. Potom no dejaría nunca que alguien se llevase un arma que no es suya. Sólo las entrega cuándo las viene a recoger o cuándo alguien las compra – Kyara observó al tal Potom. Seguía sentado en su enorme butaca hojeando un libro, completamente ausente a lo que ocurría. Kyara suspiró y se recogió la melena en una cola:

'Esto no va a ser fácil…

Leonardo permanecía inmóvil en un rincón de la celda, observando palmo a palmo cada uno de los movimientos de los dos guardias que la custodiaban. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Les habían arebatado a Michelanggelo de las manos tan solo abandonar la arena. No sabía dónde estaba, con quién ni qué demonios le estaban haciendo. Aquél extraño lagarto había insistido en que no se preocupasen, que los médicos eran competentes, pero todo se le echaba encima. Vigilar a sus hermanos, esperar el regreso de Michelanggelo y encontrar a Kyara. No pudo soportarlo más y, tras unos segundos de fuerte tensión en los que apretó su puño todo lo que pudo, estalló y alargando el brazo entre los barrotes, agarró por el cuello al guardia que le quedaba más próximo y que había descuidado su posición. Éste emitió un sonido gutural mientras intentaba deshacerse del brazo de Leonardo que le rodeaba con fuerza el cuello. El otro guardia se abalanzó con el bastón eléctrico contra la tortuga, pero Rapahel se apuntó a la fiesta y, arrebatándole el otro bastón al guardia acorralado, consiguió propinarle una buena descarga al otro antes de que atacase:

'La incompetencia de la guardia siempre ha sido muy notable – una voz ronca y masculina apareció de entre las sombras del largo pasillo. Se trataba de una especie oso pardo bajito y regordete adornado con ropas muy llamativas y con todas sus manos anilladas. A lado y lado, cómo protegiéndolo, se encontraban un chacal de piel negra y el lagarto de la arena. Éste último les dedicó una sonrisa a las tortugas mientras indicaba a otro par de guardias que le seguían que abriesen la celda.

* * *

Ke tal va la cosa? Por ahí ha asomado Anubis, ya meterá la pata ya, eso seguro.

Bueno, me estoy rompiendo los dedos, literalmente, escribiendo todo tan a saco, pero esque yo tengo ganas de contarlo y vosotros (en teoria...hum!) de leer Xd, pero na, aki stoy, a mandar a mandar que pa eso estamos

Bn gentuza, nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo,(que de aki a un par de díascae fijo) Besos a tods!

Curiosidades: Eddelwise, el nombre de la ciudad, significa "flor de nieve", y se trata de una pequeña flor blanca que crece únicamente en temperaturas muy bajas y en montes nevados. Es mu bonita


	4. El ojo de quién contempla

Wuenassss! aki estamos de nuevo, ke hay? Uoooh! Ya he leído todos los reviews! Ke ilusión, la verdá eske anima a seguir escribiendo , jejejeje.

Pos aki os dejo con otro capítulo, haber si lo disfrutais, x cierto! Momento semi-meloso entre Rapha y Kyara (uooooh, ya era hora! Psé, todo a su tiempo XD)

Ah! si durante el texto veis como unos cuadraditos blancos es xk en realidad he puesto varias admiraciones o interrogantes juntos (!)y mira, le da por salir así..si esque entre los guiones y los apóstrofos, y las admiraciones y los cuadraditos akí no hay kien escriba decentemente hombre! jejejeje

Pos lo dicho, ahí os dejo con lo escrito, espero que os guste. Nos vemos al final, besillus!

YaS

#o4# El ojo de quién contempla

Los alrededores del estadio estaban formados por diversos campos de entrenamiento dónde los grandes magnates del Berzercko dedicados a la compra y venda de luchadores tenían sus propios campos de profesionalización de guerreros. Así las luchas podían llevarse a cabo a diário sin tener que reparar en coste de transporte de los protegidos. Más allá del círculo de edificios se extendían enormes llanuras verdes en dónde se situaban, escondidos entre bosques, las ciudades principales de los alrededores. Aún y tratarse de un tipo de civilizaión bastante avanzada hablando tecnológicamente, parecía que todavía conservaban un gran aprecio a la naturaleza, pues no había ningún kilómetro de recorrido que no estubiera acompañado por frondosos bosques de enormes árboles.

Los chicos habían acompañado al rechoncho oso pardo hasta una de las numerosas terrazas que se extendían fuera del estadio. El trato del magnate con el personal de la arena había sido exepcional, no había tenido que recurrir a ningún superior para poder llevarse a las tortugas de ahí. "Debe ser alguno de los clientes más privilegiado del estadio" pensó Donatello mientras atacaba con mucho gusto un plato de carne que corría a cuenta del oso:

'Os he observado durante la batalla y, ha quedado bastante claro, que poseeis capacidades de lucha bastante más avanzadas de las que puede tener una simple morralla – el oso se recostó en la silla y ofreció un cigarro al aire, ya que nadie lo aceptó - ¿puedo preguntaros de dónde sois? – Leonardo levantó la cabeza de su plato:

'De lejos, muy lejos – se apresuró a aclarar antes de que alguno de sus hermanos se fuera de la lengua. Rapahel puso su plato junto al montón bacío y se cruzó de brazos:

'A todo esto¿quién coño eres? – el oso soltó una risotada y echó una ojada al chacal que se sentaba a su lado, el lagarto había desaparecido tas abandonar el estadio:

'Si sois de lejos no me conocereis – el oso le tendió una mano a Raphael – Ernest Stocktow, comerciante de luchadores.- Rapahel le observó la mano arrogantemente sin descruzarse e brazos:

'Pues para ser comerciante llevas mucho oro en un solo dedo- dijo levantando únicamente la mirada. Ernest soltó una enorme carcajada:

'El comercio de luchadores de mucho dinero joven – Leonardo se paresuró a darle la mano por respeto:

'Leonardo, y ellos son Raphael y Donatello.

'Sí, genial – Raphael se levantó de la silla – gracias por la comida y por abrirnos la puerta, pero ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que encontrar a un hermano herido y a una niña malcriada – Leonardo lo tiró del cinturón impidiéndole levantarse del todo:

'¡Raph!

'Vuestro hermano se encuentra a salvo. Ya me he encargado de ello. Dentro de unas horas podreis estar con él. – raphael pareció calmarse y volvió a coger asiento tras apartar la mano de Leonardo de un guantazo – y en cuánto a la muchacha…

'Por ahí vienen jefe – indicó el chacal haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Efectivamente, el lagarto apareció con Kyara caminando a su lado con cara de confusión.

'�¡Chicos! – corrió y se tiró encima de Donatello sentándose en su falda – me teníais preocupada. ¿estáis bien? – Leonardo le revolvió el pelo ariñosamente:

'¿Y tu¿de dónde sales? – El lagarto se dirigió hacia Ernest:

'Potom no piensa perder-la fácilmente. Le ha gustado la chica – explicó el Lagarto

'¿ Y qual es el trato?

'Que continúe trabajando en la armería

'¿ La armería? – interrogó Donatello a Kyara, ésta se encogió de hombros.

'¿Y Mickie¿Cómo est�?- preguntó la chica ansiosa.

'Se están ocupando de él, no te preocupes – Ernest le izo una señal al chacal – Anubis, acércale una silla a la señorita.

'Claro – Anubis le acompañó la silla a Kyara mientras le sonreía y la repasaba de arriba a bajo.

'Ahora que estamos juntos ¿podemos hablar de negocios? – Ernest se apoyó con los codos en la mesa – subrallaré que lo hago por puro respeto, porque podría compraros directamente al estadio y no tener para nada en cuenta vuestra opinión, pero prefiero preguntar-lo.

'¿ De que se trata? – interrogó Leo

'Luchad para mí

'¿Serían tus protegidos? – le preguntó la chica. Ernest asintió. Donatello observó a Kyara preguntándose de dònde demonios había sacado el concepto de "protegidos".

'Tendríais camas, comida, intimidad y buen trato. A cambio de un intenso entrenamiento, una fidelidad y un buen comportamiento en batalla – Las tortugas se miraron entre ellas. Interrogándose con la mirada las unas a las otras, todos acabaron mirando a Leonardo, esprando que diera alguna respuesta coherente:

'Alaga, pero nosotros sólo queremos slir de aquí y volver a casa – ernest soltó una nueva carcajada acompañada por la del chacal y el lagarto:

'Eso es lo que queremos todos amigo – comentó el reptil

'Si quereis volver a casa os lo teneis que ganar. Y únicamente los berzerckers tienen una individualidad propia y deciden si luchar o no. Os propongo un sueño, podeis venir conmigo y seguir peleando en mejores condiciones o volver a los fríos calabozos de la morralla y esperar día tras día a que alguien os compre o, si teneis suerte, a morir.- Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la mesa. El mundo pareció pararse momentáneamente en aquella sección, pues por sus alrededores se escuchaba la parlanchina de los demás clientes y los niños aporreando una pelota contra las enormes paredes del estadio. Leonardo no sabía que decir. Estaba convecido que los demás esperaban su respuesta y decisión, pero por una vez se vió bloqueado, completamente en blanco… lo único que quería era poder sacarlos a todos de allí, y , por lo visto, el camino más fácil era trepar por la pirámide jerárquica de los luchadores hasta poder llegar a berzercker, no parecía difícil. Echó una mirada al lagarto que se sentaba a su lado:

'¿También eres su… protegido? – el reptil asintió con la cabeza – y ¿por qué peleabas en una batalla de principiantes?

'Entrenamiento en carne viva. Es cómo más se progresa.- Leonardo observó a los demás que lo miraban confundidos, decidió tomar una decisión antes de alargar más ese incómodo silencio:

'Está bien, pero si antes nos permitieras hablarlo entre todos.

'¡No hay problema!- Ernest levantó la mano mientras les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa- ¡Chico¡Chico! Trae la cuanta que nos vamos

El campo de entrenamiento de Ernest Stocktow parecía ser el más alejado de todos. Sobresalía resplandeciente de el enorme follaje de los árboles. Construido básicamente con madera y metal. Se encontraba rodeado por una enorme muralla con espinas sus alturas. Una enorme puerta de madera vigilaba la entrada hacia un amplio espacio en dónde se llababan a cabo los entrenamientos y en el interior de éste, se levantaba gloriosa una modesto edificio que servía de vivienda para Stotckow y para sus luchadores. "Una gran família" penó irónicamente raphael mientras observaba un cercado circula plantado en medio del patio en dónde dos luchadores etrenaban entre si bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de ellos.

Sólo entrar en el edificio, las tortugas se encontraron de cara con Michelanggelo que permanecía de pie saludándoles a todos con una sonrisa pícarona en la cara. Tenía el brazo envuelto en vendas pero parecía que podía moverlo con facilidad. Delató que el médico le había pedido reposo, pero que no estaba él para tonterías.

Ernest les concedió una pequeña sala dónde reunirse y decidir. Todo tenía un decorado bastante oriental, una mesa bajita situada en medio de la sala y rodeada por cojines era lo que pasaba más desapercibido entre numerosos telares cogados de las paredes:

'Bueno y… ¿que vais a hacer? – preguntó kyara tomando asiento en uno de los cojines. Leonardo se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras andaba iquieto de un lado a otro de la sala:

'No lo sé…

'No te desesperes Leo, todo por pasos. Primero¿cómo diablos hemos llegado a…Eddelwise?

'sí, Eddelwise- ayudó a chica sonriente- es el nombre de la ciudad

'¿y tu cómo sabes eso? – le peguntó raphael sin olvidar su tono despectivo hacia la chica.

'Tengo contactos- dijo ésta sacándole la lengua

'A lo que ibamos – insistió mickie. Donatello adoptó una postura pensativa, aguantándose el mentón con la mano y cruzándose de piernes minetras tenía la mirada perdida en la moqueta:

'Bueno.. solo és una suposición, pero diría que nos encontramos en otro mundo completamente distinto:

'¡Genial! Ya me encuentro mejor Don – gruñó raphael

'Lo que quiero decir es que, de alguna manera, nos vimos impulsados hacia aquí durante el entrenamiento de meditación con el maestro.

'Pero lo hemos repetido varias veces y nunca había ocurrido. ¿Por qué ahora? – todos se callaron. Kyara se quedó pensativa y, tras apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas habló:

'Bueno… no se si tiene algo que ver, pero el maestro me entregó un pergamino con un escrito muy raro que, en teoría, debía de servirme de ayuda para el ejercicio – las tortugas interrogaron a la chica preguntándose que tenía que ver eso -¡No se! No sabía cómo utilizarlo y empecé a recitarlo de memória mientras meditaba. Creí que almenos serviría de algo.

'Podría haber influido, si… pero no creo que Splinter te confiase algo tan peligroso. Debe haber otra causa- Leonardo se apoyó con los codos en el respaldo de la silla de Raphael:

'¿Tienes ese pegamino aquí? – preguntó éste cruzándose de brazos y colocándo los pies encima de la mesa. Kyara sacudió la cabeza:

'No, se quedó en la guarida.

'Pues no lo entiendo – Leonardo empezaba a estar de los nervios. Mickie suspiró y se levantó a chafardear por los adornos de la sala:

'Hoye Donny – preguntó finalmente - ¿qué ay de ese tocho-móvil que estabas construyendo¿Lo tienes? – Donatello abrió los ojos y se levantó corriendo con los brazos extendidos:

'�¡Claro!

'¿Lo tienes?

'No

'…….¿pues?…..

'Puedo intentar fabricar otro y hacerlo coincidir con la freqüencia del que se ha quedado en casa. Tal vez así lograse almenos comunicarme con la guarida.

'Claro, el maestro sabrá cómo sacarnos de aquí – apoyó Leonardo – muy bien hermano.

'Ese cerebrito tuyo va a servir de algo y todo – comentó Raphael poniéndole lapalma de la mano para que la chocase:

'Bueno y..¿que pasa con la oferta de Stocktow? – Kyara se había apoyado en la concha de michelanggelo que peramnecía de pie en el centro de la sala. Raphael se movió y, descruzándose los brazos se levantó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta:

'Aceptamos y punto.

'¿Crees que es buena idea? – dijo Mickie con la voz algo temblorosa – yo no me he llevado muy buenas impresiones Raph.

'¿quereis salir de aquí o no? – dijo la tortuga repasándolos a todos con el índice – Pues saldremos por la puerta grande. Llegaremos a Berzerckers y van a tener que lamernos el culo para que no nos vayamos.

'No te hagas ilusiones hermano, saldremos de aquí en cuánto Splinter nos diga cómo. Ya sea antes o después de llegar a campeones – Leonardo se cruzó de brazos en medio de la sala - ¿Todos de acuerdo tortugas? – Respondieron todos al unisono- Leonardo envió una mirada a la chica:

'¿Usted que dice señorita? – la chica le sonrió mientras se levantaba:

'Por mí estupendo, pero yo quiero salir de ese antro de armería.

'Ya has oïdo al mister niña. Podrás vivir aquí, pero tienes que trabajar allí. – Donatello la agarró por encima de los hombros mientras la sacudía jugueteando. La chica frunció el ceño y sacó morros. No le gustaba para nada tener que pasar el día con esa enorme bola de sevo, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

Kyara andaba medio perdida por los pasillos de la casa, no paraba de encontrarse a numerosos guerreros que la obserbaban con ojos viciosos acompañandola de comentarios cómo ;"hum, una humana bien puesta", "eso es una belleza" y otros comentrios que a la chica le recordaron típicos de los obreros de la Tierra. Andaba sin rumbo alguno, tampoco tenía prisa por llegar a algun sitio. Se había separado del grupo para explorar el edificio, pero éste había resultado muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía. Andaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensando en cómo estarían el maestro y April ¿Estarían preocupados por su desaparición¿Qué pasa si el maestro también había venido a este mundo y se encontraba por allí perdido?. La chica continuó andando dándole vueltas a la sesera. Cuándo le dio por meter las manos en el bolsillo notó que había algo que le impedía el paso en su bolsillo izquierdo. Lo sacó. Se trataba del ojo que había encontrado con Michelanggelo en la biblioteca:

'Vaya, ya ni me acordaba – se paró para observarlo detenidamente – Tú también te has venido ¿no? – ajustó la mirada observándolo de cerca. El iris del ojo era de color rojo. ¿no era verde? . Kyara se quedó pensativa y boquiabierta:

'Que raro…lo habría visto mal..- no le dio importáncia. Se desató la cadenilla de plata que llevaba colgando y colocó el hojo en ella para poder llevarlo del cuello. Al cruzar la esquina chocó contra algo parecido a una pared que la tambaleó bruscamente provocando que el ojo se le cayera de las manos y rodase por la moqueta:

'¡Ui! Perdona, no te había visto- cuándo la chica levantó la mirada se encontró con el chacal de piel oscura que iba con Ernest.

'Tranquila, no es nada – el chacal se agachó a por el ojo, lo observó con curiosidad antes de devolvérselo a la chica- que curioso ¿no?

'Sí, lo encontré hace poco – la chica le sonrió y se ató la cadena con la ayuda del chacal. Éste le entregó la mano tras atarle el cierre:

'Soy Anubis. El ojito derecho de Stockow – el chacal le guiñó el ojo entregándole una gran sonrisa dónde dejaba entreveer unos respetables y blancos colmillos.

'Kyara – sonrió ésta encajando la mano - ¿El ojito derecho? – preguntó maliciosamente

'Tse, el izquierdo es Warlock. Esa enorme iguana que tiene más cola que cerebro – se rió el chacal de su propio chiste- no me hagas caso, es un buen hombre. – Kyara lo sonrió y lo observó curiosa. Todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse al hecho de estar rodeada de animales. Anubis era un tipo alto, de piel más bien negra recubierta de un pequeño y brillante bello. Su morro era alargado y estrecho, lucía unos ojos brillantes y oscuros junto con unas enormes orejas. Su complexión, atlética, era de puro luchador, ya sea por los músculos pegados a la piel o por las múltiples cicatrices que se delataban a través de su ropa:

'Hoye…que casualidad, eres igualito al dios de la muerte egipcio, incluso en el nombre- el muchacho la miró extrañado justo antes de estallar en una escandalosa risotada:

'En lo del dios de la muerte has acertado, y en lo del nombre también. Pero no tengo ni pajolera idea de quién son los egipcios. ¿Alguna aldea indígena del continente del sur? – Kyara entornó los ojos mientras daba por finalizada la conversación.

'Cuándo salieron al patio, ambos se toparon con Michelanggelo y Warlock sentados en la escalera de entrada. Estaban hablando animadamente minetras sostenían en sus manos una cerveza:

'¡Tú! Borracho! No te estarás medicando por ese brazo no? – le dijo Kyara dándole un leve golpecito en la nuca a la tortuga.

'No me seas Leonardo anda – se rió Mickie. Warlock se incorporó y ofreció la cerveza a Anubis, el cual la aceptó agraciadamente:

'Michelanggelo me ha dicho que también peleas – dijo Warlock acercándose a la chica.

'Sí bueno. Mi estilo de lucha es muy diferente al de los chicos. Soy más….¿cómo lo diría?…¿callejera?- mientras Kyara contestaba, Warlock posó su único ojo en el colgante de Kyara. Se lo quedó mirando curioso:

'¿ese no es el ojo de la biblioteca de la guarida? – preguntó Mickie incorporándose y pegándole un enorme trago al baso. Michelanggelo pareció quedarse enbobado al observar el ojo- oye. No era de color verde?

'¿Verdad? – saltó Kyara señalándole con el dedo – a mi también me lo pareció, pero ahora veo que es rojo.

'Quizas se trata de un amuleto prodigioso con la capacidad de prevenir el futuro y, dado el color que ha tomado, ha llegado a la conclusión de que todos vamos a morir y se ha teñido de rojo para tratar de advertirnos.

'Cállate!

'A ti te ha sentado mal la pelea colega – se mofó Warlock apoderándose del baso de Mickie. Kyara se acercó a la tortuga agarrándola del brazo bueno:

'¿Dónde están los chicos?

'Yo que se. Furulando por la casa supongo

'¿Para qué los quieres? Si aquí estás bien acompañada – soltó Anubis agarrándo a Kyara por los hombros. La chica sonrió a regañadientes pensando que si se quedaba con esos tres, acabaría borracha como una cuba por la gran cantidad de cervezas que estaban ingeriendo. Pero tal vez era más cómodo quedarse con gente conocida que no vagar por la casa sola soportando comentarios obscenos por parte de los luchadores.

Leonardo permanecía sentado en el borde de la ventana. Observaba cómo caía la noche tal y cómo solía observar la aparición del amanecer en Nueva York. Se encontraba inseguro, con algo de miedo…únicamente deseaba poder volver a casa y recuperar aquella monotonía que maldecía hasta hace un par de días atrás. Había hablado con mucha seguridad cuándo les había afirmado a los chicos que todo iba a salir bien, que no había de qué preocuparse. Pero ahora que lo analizaba todo en frío veía cómo su propia autestima y confianza se derrumbaba hecha añicos. Sentía que no debía mostrarse débil, tenía que continuar en pié, no podía rendirse estando sus hermanos y Kyara a su alrededor. Leo protegió su cara entre sus manos en señal de cansancio y agobio. Fuera, justo había anochecido y una brisa muy fría frotaba las ramas del bosque hasta llega a convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor. A lo lejos, se oía el aullar de algún animal que se entremezclaba con alguna que otra voz proviniente del patio trasero de la casa, dónde solían reunirse los luchadores a tomar unas copas.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse indicó a Leonardo que no se encontraba solo. Observó por el rabillo del ojo la figura de Raphael que se acercaba tranquilamente a sus espaldas. Raph se apoyó en el tramo de la ventana en dónde Leo se encontraba sentado:

'Que pasa hermano. ¿Ahogando penas?

'Disfutándo de la soledad solamente- Raphael asintió mientras escrutaba la oscuridad de los bosques.

'¿Qué te preocupa? – le preguntó. Leonardo giró la cara para enfocar la mirada de Raph:

'¿Y a ti? – Rapahel lo interrogó con la mirada preguntándose a qué se refería su hermano si era él el que se encontraba raro- Porque algo tiene que pasarte para venir y preocuparte por mí. Por tu hermano mayor, aquél con quién no dejas de discutirte. Aquél con el que te peleas constantemente y aquél con el que sólo te sueles cruzar alguna palabra para soltar alguna amenaza – Raphael se lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, intentando comprender el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Pero cuándo leo lo miró, le comprendió y sintió que, realmente muy en su interior, sí que fallaba algo. Volvió a mirar a la oscuridad recibiendo con agrado la fresca brisa de la noche en la cara, brisa que provocó que los extremos de las bandanas de ambos bailasen elnloquecidas durante unos segundos. Raphael suspiró:

'Sólo estoy asustado – le clavó la mirada a Leonardo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro – igual que tú – Leo lo miró compasivo y sonrió. Tras darle una cariñosa palmada en el caparazón se incorporó y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Empezó a andar hasta la puerta lentamente, cómo controlando cada uno de sus paso. Cuándo colocó la mano sobre el pomo dorado levantó la mirada del suelo:

'Todo saldrá bien…¿no? – Raph le sonrió

'Por supuesto. Siempre que estemos juntos, todo irá bien. – Leonardo lo miró y haciendo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida se marchó por la puerta.

Kyara había optado por desaparecer de allí, pues tras comprobar que todos habían alcanzado un estado alto de embriagadez había acabado por decidir que le apetecía furular sola por los pasillos de la casa, ya que ahora se encontraban bacíos porque todos los luchdores se encontraban en el patio bebiendo.

'Hace rato que no sé nada de Don, Rapha y Leo – susurró para ella misma. Al girar por una esquina alcanzó a ver a Leonardo que salía de una habitación del fondo del pasillo. Kyara silvó para llamar su atención, cuándo la tortuga se acercó, la chica se percató de la mala cara que tenía:

'¿Todo bien Leo?- la tortuga asintió y acto seguido soltó un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

'Sólo estoy cansado. Voy a acostarme. Nos vemos mañana niña – kyara lo observó retirarse por el pasillo con la mano levantada despidiéndose:

'¡Buenas noches! – le gritó cuándo se percató de que la tortuga se marchaba sin que ella le contestase.

Kyara entró en la habitación de dónde había salido Leo con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún conocido. Por suerte o por desgracia fue a dar con Raphael que seguía escrutando las afueras del edificio apoyado en la ventana. Éste se giró descubriendo la presencia de la chica:

'¿Te has perdido por los pasillos o buscas algún amigo? – Kyara le puso cara de asco y empezó a marcharse por la puerta – vale vale, lo siento. Acepto a Kyara cómo animal de compañía- le sonrió intentando romper la gruesa pared que él mismo había formado. La chica se dirigió hacia la ventana ocupando el sitio en el que antes había permanecido Leo. Raphael clavó la mirada en el colgante en froma de ojo que caía en el centro de su pecho. La chica se percató y le arreó una colleja en la nuca:

'�¡Qué diablos estás mirando!

'�¡Pero serás pervertida! – la tortuga alcanzó el colgante - �¡miraba esto!

'…ah…- soltó la chica con un hilo de voz y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Drante unos minutos el silencio del exterior se contagió en la habitación. Ëse silencio incómodo que siempre aparecía cuándo Kyara y raph intentaban mantener una conversación estable sin llegar a gritarse o a insultarse. La chica se sintió agobiada por unos instantes y empezó a trepar por la ventana con la intención de sentarse fuera, en las losas del tejado:

'Cuidado, vas a caerte.

'Necesito tomar el aire

'¿Esque no te llega des de aquí? – se mofó la tortuga – ya verás que te caes.

'¡Ei! Estás hablando con Kyara! La maestra de las alturas ¿recuerdas? – un paso en falso empujado por la humedad de las losas traicionó a la chica y éste resbaló tejado a bajo. La tortuga la agarró por la mano en un movimiento fugaz y rápido. La chica la miró algo asustada, rapahel le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica:

'¿La maestra de las qué?

'ya que estás súbeme ¿no?- la tortuga obedeció y levantó a la chica hasta volver a sentarla en el marco de la ventana minetras soltaba una gran carcajada.

'¿Lo ves? Nunca me haces caso – Kyara lo miró de reojo algo avergonzada. Se quedó pensando, disfrutando por una vez de aquel familiar silencio que los volvió a rodear a los dos. Tras una larga pasua habló:

'Tienes razón… - Raph la miró sorprendido – si te hubiera echo caso en la gran mayoría de los aspectos, muchas cosas en mi vida quizás hubieran ido mejor…- Rphael observó la sonrisa tímida y apenada de la chica. Lo sorprendió ver a Kyara dejando atrás su posición defensiva con él y hablándole por igual, nunca había llegado a imaginar que la chica pudiera darle la razón algún día, estaba convencido que su naturaleza se basaba en todo lo contrario, siempre contradecirle.

La tortuga no supo que decir y calló:

'Pero…¿sabes? No me arrepiento para nada de la primera vez que decidí no hacerte caso. Sí bueno, me llevé esa tremenda paliza que me ha marcado de por vida…-la chica lo miró con una sonrisa compasiva-pero no cambiaría mi cicatriz por nada del mundo, porqué entonces no os habría conocido.- La tortuga sonrió, mirándola primero y luego mirando de nuevo al bosque. Seguía apoyado al marco con los brazos cruzados y esbozaba una sonrisa de medio satisfacción:

'Entonces esa primera vez te la perdono

'¿Y las demás?

'Bueh, tampoco han tenido graves conseqüencias ¿no? – la chica tambaleó la cabeza:

'Sí bueno, siempre acababas gritándome – Kyara se rió quitándole importáncia a su comentario. Pero Raphael cambió su sonrisa por una seriedad infinita:

'Lo siento – ahora fue Kyara la que se sorprendió de que se estubiera disculpando

'¿Por qué?

'Suelo ser bastante borde sin ni siquiera proponermelo…

'Pero esque si no lo fueses no serías Raphael.

'Ya, pero a veces hago daño a la gente de mi alrededor y no me doy cuenta- otro incómodo silencio se apoderó de la escena. Kyara decidió cambiar de conversación para evitar de nuevo otra pausa de ese calibre, no sabía porque pero ver a Raph disculparse por sus actos no podía asociarlo. Raphael nunca se disculpa, sólo habla y dice lo que piensa y punto. Ésa era la verdadera faceta de la tortuga, pero por lo visto había muchos puntos negros de su carácter que no dejaba conocer.

La chica se fijó en que la tortuga se encontraba cabizbaja, a su manera, pero se le veía triste:

'¿Qué te pasa? – no contestó - ¿no se trata solamente de qué te hayas disculpado verdad? Hay algo más…- Raphael meció la cabeza quitándole importáncia a la pregunta de la chica. Únicamente siguió con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche:

'No es nada. Antes me ha tocado ser el apoyo de Leo y ahora necesito que me apoyen a mí…sólo estoy asustado por todo lo que ha pasado- la chica le sonrió compasiva y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro inclinándo todo el cuerpo:

'¿Cees que…Donatello podrá sacarnos de aquí? – preguntó la chica con la voz algo temblorosa pero serena,minetras la tortuga intentaba disimular la incomodidad de tener a la chica tan cerca:

'¡Pues claro! Él puede con todo. Es un genio – Kyara se asombró y levantando la cabeza se lo iró divertida:

'Vaya vaya. Esto es muy raro. Así que el orgulloso, impulsivo, violento y borde Raphael esta noche ha decidido ser otra persona completamente diferente. – la chica se rió.

'¿qué diablos dices? Me disculpo y alago a mi hermano y ¿ya me etiquetas de buena persona?Tú no me conoces.

'Oh ya! Mira tú, el chico más duro de los dos mundos – se mofó la chica jugueteando con los dos extremos de la bandana roja de Raph – todos los que te conocemos sabemos perfectamente que eres pura armadura Rapha, pero por dentro eres incluso más blandito que Michelanggelo.

'No me compares por favor – la chica soltó una risotada y ambos continuaron en silencio observando la oscuridad ignorando por completo lo que llegaba a disfrutar el uno del otro con su sola compañía. Kyara se encontraba calmada, casi adormilada jugueteando todavía con la banda de Raph, éste por su parte estaba rígido cómo una piedra y estudiaba milímetro a milímetro los movimientos de la chic, por pocos que fueran. Tras una larga pausa, la tortga rompió el silencio:

'Hoye.

'¿Hum?

'Cuándo te ice ese comentario en la guarida… no lo decía en serio – a Kyara le resonó la frase dentro de su cabeza;" tú y tus pesadillas podrías largaros a otra parte y no me importaría". La chica sonrió para ella misma, contenta de saber que no era lo que realmente pensaba, pues llegó a tomarse ese comentario realmente mal:

'Lo sé – Raphael la miró y acarició uno de sus rizos.

"�¡CRASH!"

Algo de cristal rebentó a escasos metros de la pareja, provocando que Kyara saltase corriendo hacia dentro asustada. La tortuga se subió de un salto a las losas del tejado y la chica lo siguió escondiéndose detrás de su caparazón por sí volvía a aparecer algún objeto volante:

'�¡Yeeyh¿Qué pasa hermano? Porque no bajas?- se trataba de Michelanggelo acompañado por Warlock y Anubis que les gritaban des de abajo del todo del patio:

'�¡Maldito imbécil¿Pero tu estás loco¿qué haces tirando eso? – raphael le devolvió el grito cabreadísimo y apretando el puño.

'�¡Tranquilo Raph, no os hubiera dado ni aunque hubiera querido! – Warlock y anubis empezaron a reirse cuándo Mickie empezó a tambalearse de lado a lado:

'�¡Pero estás boracho maldito hijo de !- le gritó raphael a Mickie, el cual soló le izo un señal despectivo con la mano.

'�¡Hola Mickie! – Kyara apareció por detrás de Raph sacudiendo la mano con fuerza y sonriendo.

'�¡Eh nena! No s has abandonado! – bocalizó Michelanggelo cómo pudo señalando a la chica a lo alto del tejado.

'�¡Bájate un rato anda! Que se te echa de menos- gritó anubis también algo pasado de rosca, el que parecía más sereno era Warlock:

'�¡Michelanggelo si no te metes en la cama te envió yo de un puñetazo!

'Joder Rapha! No me seas Leo anda! – se rió

'¿qué diablos pasa con Leo? – Leonardo asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas de más abajo, que era su habitación. Llevaba durmiendo algunos minutos hasta que los berridos de Mihelanggelo y Raphael lo levantaron. Mickie no pudo evitar ponerse pálido cuándo lo vió aparecer - ¿Quieres que baje a patearte el culo Mickie?

'�¡Yo os lo patearé a los 3 como no os calleis! – imitando a Leonardo, Donatello asomó también la cabeza por una de las ventanas de más a la esquina, a judgar por su cara llevaría trabajando en el intercomunicador toda la noche.

'�¡Yeyyh! Esa reunión familiar!- Anubis estalló en carcajadas mientras evitaba los puñetazos que Michelanggelo le propinaba por ser un bocazas. Raphael y Kyara entraron de nuevo en la habitación. La chica bostezó a la vez que se estiraba los músculos con los brazos en alto.:

'Me voy a la cama Rapha. Hasta mañana – la tortuga tardó en contestar, pues se quedó mirando cómo lo chica avanzaba por el pasillo hasta perderse por una de las esquinas:

'Buenas noches- susurró

La mañana se veía igual ade perezosa que en la Tierra. Kyara deambulaba adormilda por los pasillos del estadio intentando recordar el camino hacia la armería. Tras dar un par de vueltas por los mismos sitios y comprobar que llegaba tare, optó por seguir los carteles, a los cuales no había prestado atención hasa entonces. Al llegar, el enorme hipopótamo se encontraba con sus brazos sebosos cruzados, de pié en frente de la puerta, observó a la chica como se acercaba. La fulminó con lamirada antes de empezar a gritar-le:

'�¿Y esta hora? Tendrías que esar trabajando des de hace 30 minutos!

'Lo se´, lo siento, me he perdido por muy estúpido que parezca.

'Me lo creo, porque las estúpideces sólo las hacen los estúpidos- Kyara le sacó la lengua con asco cuándo éste se giró para meterse en la tienda – Dile a Ernest que no voy a permitir que estés llegando tarde cada día.

'Ya te lo he dicho, ha sido sólo esta vez – el hipopótamo gruñó algo incomprensible y se retiró hacia la trastienda. La chica avanzó colocándose el delantal de color negro con el escudo de la armería. Maggie permanecía apoyada en la madera del escaparate:

'¿qué tal tu primera noche en el campo de entrenamiento?

'No está mal, pero eso es un antro de borrachos y de musculitos con la testosterona demasiado subida – Maggie se rió.

'Ya. Por cierto, Maggie consiguió hacer lo que me pediste – la chica se dirigió a una esquina y rebuscó en una caja. De ella sacó las armasa de las tortugas envueltas en un mantel blanco – Maggie las ha limpiado y ha conseguido separarlas del resto para que Potom no lo note. – Kyara se las miró para comprobar que eran aquellas justo antes de tirarse al cuello de la chica:

'¡Bien¡Bien! te lo has currado – la chica le cogió el mantel conlas armas envueltas y lo colocó debajo del mostrador – ahora sólo tengo que colarse las a los chicos sin que la masa de sebo se de cuenta. Kyara se agachó quedando escondida detrás del mostrador. Buscó un istio algo escondido, en dónde no pudieran quedar a la vista, pues tenía miedo de que a alguien le diera por comprarlas.

Mientras la muchacha permanecía agachada, algo del otro lado del mostrador le tiró levemente de uno de sus rizos:

'¡Au! Hoye te esperas a que acabe joder!- para su asombro, la chica se encontró con la pícara sonrisa de Anubis apoyado en el mostrador con u par de tiquets en la mano:

'Pero que borde eres con los clientes. Así trabaja cualquiera

'Que susto me has dado – Kyara le agarró los tiquets de la mano y se puso a buscar las armas que correspondían con los números - ¿Y que haces aquí tan temprano?

'Al Míster le ha dado por entrenar en la arena.

'¿No hay lucha hoy?

'Se hacen siempre por las tardes, por las mañanas nunca. La gente suele estar de resaca después de los grandes combates:

'Cómo uno que me sé yo – Kyara miró amenazadoramente y con picardía al chacal, el cual la respondió arqueando las cejas y soltando una enorme sonrisa. Anubis permaneció aguantandose la cabeza con una mano que tenía apoyada al mostrador, observaba a Kyara, eserando a que ésta pudiera encontrar las armas. Estaba realmente claro que la chica era verde en el tema, pues si le hubiera dado los tiquets a Maggie se las hubiera encontrado en un segundo. El chacal divisó que algo estaba en el suelo, pegado al mostrador. Se trataba de un mantel blanco que envolvía unas armas, entre las cuales divisó el puño de un sable:

'Hoye Kyara – la chica se giró

'Acercame eso anda – el chacal señaló con el hocico hacia las armas de las tortugas.

'Em…¿para? – titubeó la chica intentando evitar que a Anubis le diera por comprar alguna.

'Pues para limpiarme las uñas. ¿Para qué va a ser mujer? Quiero ver ese sable

'No te gustar�, es muy viejo – Anubis notó que la chica no cedía a enseñarle las armas y levantando una ceja alargó su brazo tumbándose encima del mostrador para alcanzarlo. Pudo comprobar que era muy pesado, se tenía que estar acostumbrado a ello para poder manejar esa cosa correctamente. Observó y estudió a fondo el sable, cómo si de un experto se tratase, lo pesó con el dedo intentando encontrar el punto medio de equilibrio:

'Es muy bueno – la chica se giró con los pedidos en las manos para ver a que se refería el chacal. Se espantó cuándo comprobó que se trataba de la espada de Leonardo. Se apresuró a dejar las cosas encima del mostrador y a quitarselo de las manos. Pero el chacl fue más rápido y l apartó mientras se alejaba del mostrador para que la chica no lo alcanzase.

'¡Dame eso!

'¿De qué tipo de aleación está echo? Tiene pinta de ser manejable, aún y pesar cómo un muerto – insistió Anubis mientras hacia el payaso por en medio de la sala haciendo cómo que pelabaa contra algun rival invisible.

'Pero que tío.¡Trae ac�! – Anubis obedeció finalmente a la chica que empezaba a impacientarse por alguna razón. Kyara le arrebató el sable de las manos y lo colocó junto a las otra armas bajo la atenta mirada del chacal que observaba divertido:

'¿Són de las tortugas no?

'¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? – el chacal arqueó nuevamente una ceja:

'Porque ese sable está hecho para desplazarse rápido en medio de la batalla, porque, aún y pesar tanto, tienes que coger impulso para poder usarlo. Y justo és tal y cómo Leonardo utilizó su espada en la batalla de ayer. Así que por su manera de moverse, tendría que estar acostumbrado a pelear con ellos.- Kyara se quedó sorprendida por la capacidad de análisis de Anubis. Realmente el chico estaba muy metido en el mundo de los luchadores, posiblemente sería lo único que habría vivido en toda su vida:

'¿A ti la astúcia te la regalaron no¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Ayer no te ví en la arena, aunque Warlock si que estaba.

'Fue decisión de Warlock entrenarse así. Yo no suelo pelear con la morralla – Anubis cogió sus armas y las aguantó debajo de su brazo:

'Bueno¿entonces el sable no está en venta?

'Ni en sueños Anubis

'Vaya vaya- el chacal optó una posición picaresca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amenazadora – al gordo Potom no le va a gustar que te niegues a venderle algo a algún cliente.

'¡Pero serás..! Éstas armas ya tienen dueño.

'¿Y eso dónde lo pone? Porque las tortugas no van a tener tiquet de ellas – Kyara lo fusiló con la mirada. Quedaba claro que Anubis sólo estaba bromeando, pero la puso bastnte nerviosa. El chacal izo un además de levantar la mano para llamar la atenci´n de Potom que permanecía sentado en su silla:

'¡Eh! Míster! Tengo un problema con su dependienta

'�¡SHhhhht¡Cállate! – Kyara le agarró el hocico pera impedir que conctinuase hablando:

'Dime Anubis¿qué pasa ahora con la puñetera humana? Si esque mira que llegais a ser cansinos los de Ernest ¿eh? – El hipopótamo se había percatado de los gritos del chacal y se dirigía hacaia ellos. Kyara soltó a Anubis disimulando ser una buena chica mientras le lanzaba una mirada compasiva pidiéndole que no preguntase nada de las armas:

'¿Qué problema hay? – Potom apoyó su enorme mano en el mostrador provocando que este se tambalease violentamente. Anubis abrió la boca para contestar mientras le lanzaba a Kyara una mirada cómplice:

'Pues verás viejo Potom.- empezó el chacal levantando la mano que le quedaba libre para gesticular - Si me pones a chicas tan guapas de dependientas no es bueno, porque la gente no se fija en las armas precisamente. Por Maggie te perdono, pero con Kyara ya nos pasamos de la media. – El viejo hipopótamo soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y le propinó un guantazo amistoso a Anubis. Guantazo que dada las dimensiones de la palma de la mano tubo que ser doloroso a la fuerza:

'Ves a pudrirte un rato por la arena anda – e dijo éste antes de volver a tomar asiento en su enorme sillón.

'Eres un payaso – susurró Kyara – que miedo me has hecho pasar.- El chacal se rió mientras empezaba a marcharse en dirección opuesta por la que había venido con todos los trastos debajo del brazo:

'Me debes una pequeña

'Anda, que sí…¡Hoye¿Y los chicos?

'Hasta ésta tarde no estarán aquí – Anubis desapareció finalmente fuera del alcance de la vista de Kyara.La chica se quedó pensativa y observando el bacío pasillo ¿Qué hora sería?…si los luchadores sólo iban pr la tarde eso por las mañanas iba a ser muy aburrido…

'Menudo mujeriego ¿no?- se rió Magiie apareciendo de la tras-teinda con la cera entre las manos

'¿Quién¿Anubis? Tiene pinta…

'Toda la pinta. Es un faldillero de cuidado – contó la chica mirena a Kyara mientras le pasabaun trapo para que la ayudase a encerar las armas – A Maggie también le estubo rondando durante algún tipo, cuando ella acabab de llegar.

'¿lleva aquí mucho tiempo?

'Maggie no lo sabe. Cuándo ella llegó, Anubis ya era uno de los protegidos más conocidos junto con Warlock. A decir verdad, la fama de la que goza Ernest Stocktow la consiguió grácias a sus dos hombres. Fueron ellos los que lo conviertieron en lo que és hoy en día.

'Entonces …- Kyara se miró su imagen reflejada en el filo de una enorme espada que enceraba- entonces los dos comenzaron a luchar muy temprano ¿no? Porque Warlock no lo sé, pero Anubis es jóven. – Maggie se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio.

* * *

¿que tal va la cosa¿Cómo lo veis? Ya nos metemos más en el tema. He intentado darle algo más de humor a éste capítulo para cambiar un poco el tonillo almenos durante algún que otro capítulo, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

Bueno pues de akí a un par de días (jajaja, qué rapidez!) subiré el quinto capítulo (x dioxxxxxx! k ya van 5! A este paso esto va a resultar una saga, juas juas!) Pues espero que os haya gustado y dejadme reviews! Ke yo no sé a la demás gente pero a mi me hacen mucha ilu!XD

Pues nos vemos de aki poco chente, besillus a tods!

Curiosidades: Tal y cómo comenta Kyara , y cómo muchos de vosotros ya sabeis, Anubis es el dios egipcio del embalsamiento (momificación). Tiene cabeza de chacal negro y cuerpo de hombre. Se trata de una divinidad egipcia que siempre me a molado bastante, x eso lo entrometo x en medio siempre que puedo ! (Ueeeeh! Viva AnubissssssssssXD XD) además suelo darle un carácter cachondo. así que va a formar una perfecta pareja de payasos junto con Mickie durante toda la historia (¿he dicho toda? jejej) Besos!


	5. Sudando sangre

Wuenas otra vezzz! Ke hay? Uehhh! he recibido más reviews! Ke ilu, aki somos la gran mayoría faniáticas hembras eh? Bueno bueno, pero veo que me ha salido competencia con Raph ( eh? Itsuki? ;) ) Tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe tampoco lo va a passar tan mal, jejejeje.

Bueno, pos he decidio que este capítulo lo dedico a mis lectoras (ya no pongo la xk todos somos tías, ke yo sepa...el problema es Medah, que no sé lo que és..le llamaremos híbrido, XD es coña es coña, bexus! ) po ahí va, siento no dedicaros un capítulo más mono, xk este es algo cruento, pero bueno, más adelante ya lo haré con algún otro más bonito (ooooh! ). Pos lo dedico a Hada, Karla, Itsuki (hum! jejej) y Medeah! Creo ke no me dejo a nadie...si sí lo siento y lo incluyo a la próxima.

Pues "bueno corazones" (cómo dicen en homozapping XD XD) os dejo aquí con la nueva entrega, aber que tal os parece la cosa (oooh! Pobre Anubis!) bexillus des de Barcelona! MUAKS MUAKS!

#05# Sudando sangre

El estadio se encontraba impresionantemente concurrido. Los alrededores de éste estaban colapsados, al igual que cada uno de sus 6 entradas, dónde se alargaba una enorme cola de espectadores intentando conseguir sus entradas de última hora.

El aero-vagón disminuyó su altura cuándo se aproximaron al bullicio de gente, con la intención de que éstos se apartasen. Los guardias del estadio se encargaron de dispersar al personal, intentando dejar un pasillo suficientemente ancho cómo para que la aeronave pudiera aterrizar. Todo el mundo se encontraba nervioso y expectante, la enorme cadena de guardias que protegía la aeronave se vio forzada a utilizar la fuerza en numerosas ocasiones. Todo estaba muy revolucionado. Tal vez demasiado.

El areo-vagón aterrizó alcanzando el suelo con un silbido casi inaudible. Cuándo las puertas de éste empezaron a abrirse la multitud todavía aumentó su histeria y su empeño en acercarse. El primero en pasar fue Leonardo, el cual reculó tras percatarse del percal que se había montado con los espectadores. Con cara asustada, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo libre de concurrencia que los guardias se encargaban de mantener vacío. El próximo en bajar fue Mickie, el cual, tras sacar la cabeza, decidió quedarse un tiempo más dentro del vagón, pero Raphael salió agarrándolo de su bandana y arrastrándolo hasta el pasillo detrás de Leo. Donatello fue el último en salir en compañía de Anubis y Warlock que parecían más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de acontecimientos, luego, detrás de ellos, cuatro protegidos más de Stocktow.

La multitud gritaba enloquecida por ver a sus héroes entrar en el estadio justo antes de la batalla. Algunos se amontonaban para sacar fotos, otros simplemente gritaban y silbaban, las chicas alargaban la mano por entre la cadena de guardias con la esperanza de qué alguno se dignase a tocarlas. Michelanggelo permaneció cerca de Raphael con cara asustada:

'Estoy flipando tío…

'Ni que lo digas ..¿Toda ésta gente está aquí por nosotros? – dijo Raphael señalándolos con el pulgar.

'Bienvenido al mundo de la popularización- comentó Anubis pasando por su lado y tocando las manos de todas las chicas que se ofrecían, a las cuales no se les ocurría nada más que empezar a gritar aún más fuerte. Leonardo proseguía su camino el primero de todos. Miraba a lado y a lado intentando aparentar sereno y queriendo pasar desapercibido. Pero por el mero hecho de ser el primero, la multitud se inquietó aún más y, consiguiendo tirar al suelo uno de los guardias, la cadena se rompió y el pasillo empezó a llenarse de espectadores enloquecidos. Leonardo se vio acorralado por ambos lados y antes de que pudieran alcanzarle pegó un enorme salto pasando por encima de todos y consiguiendo aterrizar justo en la puerta de entrada al estadio, bajo la protección de los guardias. Intentó mirar entre la gente para saber que había sido de los demás.

Por suerte los guardias consiguieron controlar la situación haciendo uso, una vez más, del bastón eléctrico dejando algún que otro desgraciado catatónico perdido en el suelo:

'Esto no me gusta – comentó Donatello al pasar por a lado de uno que había quedado tendido en el suelo con vómitos a causa de la estocada eléctrica. Warlock, que caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado, se rió:

'Te acostumbrarás, ya verás – Después de unos agobiantes minutos, todos se reunieron en el interior del estadio, camino a la armería para coger sus armas. As tortugas se encontraban tremendamente nerviosas. Iban a pelear por segunda vez en la arena pero aún y así no podían quitarse los nervios de encima. Le habían hecho jurar y prometer a Ernest que esta vez no se trataba de monstruos enormes, éste les había comentado que simplemente se trataba de una pequeña batalla de bajo nivel con un grupo de protegidos de uno de los comerciantes de los alrededores, por lo que Mickie decidió participar aún y el estado en el que se encontraba su brazo.

Leonardo se acercó a Stocktow que les había esperado directamente dentro del estadio, habría entrado por otra puerta, seguro.:

'Todo esto de ahí afuera…¿es por nosotros? – le preguntó la tortuga. Ernest sonrió des de lo alto de su silla mecánica, una silla que se desplazaba flotando a cierta distancia del suelo. Stoctow solía utilizarla para ir a los sitios; "para acortar distancias a éste cuerpo tan viejo y maltratado" solía argumentar.

'En vuestro primer combate no tardasteis en ganaros al público, y eso se paga con la popularidad. Sumando el hecho de qué sois algo novedoso para los adictos al Berzercko y que os habéis unido a uno de los grupos de protegidos más conocidos de la zona, digamos que vuestro nivel popular a aumentado en poco tiempo. – Leonardo bajó la mirada pensativo mientras la silla de Stocktow lo adelantaba dejándolo atrás. Sabía perfectamente que el Berzercko se trataba de un espectáculo muy popular en Eddelwise, pero no que llegase a recolectar un grupo tan numeroso de maniáticos y adictos a la sangre.

'Aquí tienes tus armas, son buenas.

'Para buenas las tuyas, preciosa.

'¡Uix! – Kyara pegó un golpe en el mostrador con la mano y se giró a Maggie- ¿por qué demonios tienen que ir soltando esas tonterías cada vez que se les dice algo?- La chica morena se rió mientras cogía el tiquet a otro luchador:

'Tómalo cómo un piropo.

'Sí, ya. Pero es que al final acaba siendo algo aborrecido. Además¡te sueltan cada idiotez! Pienso hacer un diccionario, sí señor; "El diccionario del luchador; consigue a todas las mujeres que quieras sin que huyan de ti" – Maggie continuó riéndose intentando aparentar responsable delante de los luchadores que esperaban su turno y que se habían visto personalizados en el comentario de Kyara:

'Hoye nena, quiero una maza tan redonda cómo ese culo tuyo – comentó una voz por detrás de la pelirroja. Ésta se giró hasta las narices de todo:

'¿Dónde la quieres¿En tu cabeza?

'Puaj, madre mía, te tienen que salir corriendo los clientes. Sigues siendo una borde- Kyara volvió a reencontrarse con la sonrisa picarona de Anubis. Detrás de éste se encontraban las tortugas con Warlock y algunos luchadores más. Únicamente Mickie se dignó a saludarla con la mano.

La chica le entregó a Anubis sus armas, compuestas por dos dagas parecidas a algún tipo de hoz. Cuándo Donatello le dio las buenas tardes Kyara le entregó tan rápido cómo pudo el mantel con las armas dentro. La chica miró de reojo a sus espaldas, controlando los movimientos de Potom por miedo a que le dijese algo:

'¿Esto es...? – balbuceó Leonardo recuperando uno de sus sables y observándolo de arriba abajo. Leo le dedicó una sonrisa y , tras echarle también una mirada a Potom, le soltó un beso fugaz en la mejilla:

'Tened cuidado Leo..¿vale?..lo de Micke ya fue un buen susto…-le susurró la chica.

'Tranquila. Somos los mejores - Las demás tortugas se apresuraron a hacerse con su armamento antes que alguien le diera por cuestionar de dónde lo habían sacado. Arrancándole los sais de la mano, Raphael miró a Leo con ojos rencorosos dejándolo perplejo durante unos instantes. Anubis, apoyado en una de las paredes más cercanas al mostrador, le echó una ojeada celosa a Leonardo al verlo blandiendo sus sables orgulloso de haberlos recuperado. Raph se acercó al mostrador:

'Al final, que curres aquí nos va a servir de algo y todo. – agarró una de sus armas y la observó detenidamente - ¿quién los ha encerado?

'Maggie los limpió, y Kyara los enceró ésta mañana – soltó la chica morena cuándo pasó por allí.

'¿Quién es Maggie?

'Ella es Maggie- le contestó Kyara a la tortuga poniendo cara de circunstancias.

'Aps. ¿Tú los has encerado?

'Si – soltó Kyara orgullosa

'Pues mal echo – la muchacha se quedó perpleja – éste metal se estropea si le das cera. – Kyara fue a vocalizar algo pero no llegó a tiempo, pues Raphael la interrumpió mientras se marchaba a paso tranquilo hacia el grupo:

'Pero bueno, que más quiero, si tú tampoco puedes hacer dos cosas seguidas bien. – la chica se quedó boquiabierta observando cómo el grupo se iba en dirección a la arena. Intentaba reprimirse las ganas de gritar por miedo a que el seboso hipopótamo la mandase a limar espadas, pero tras aguantar un tiempo prudencial no pudo más y estalló en un grito de histeria que resonó por todos los pasillos. Maggie la observó interrogándola con la mirada junto con los demás luchadores de la cola:

'¡Es culpa de ese imbécil¡Si es que me pone de los nervios!- dijo mientras le arrancaba de las manos el tiquet al siguiente luchador.

'Ya claro. Y ni siquiera le has deseado suerte. ¿No ha adivinado Maggie tus pensamientos?- le soltó la chica de grandes orejas con un tono de picardía en su voz. Kyara entornó los ojos y siguió buscando las armas que correspondieran con el tiquet ignorando por completo el comentario con segundas de su compañera.

Maggie acabó de atender al último luchador, pues todos deberían encontrarse ya a punto de entrar en la arena. La chica morena se acercó cuidadosamente a Kyara y condujo detrás de una columna para no estar a la vista de Potom:

'¿Te apetece ver el combate des de primera fila? – Kyara la miró echándole en cara el porqué no se lo había comentado antes.

Un día más la multitud se acumulaba alrededor de la arena, observando des de las alturas el mínimo movimiento de los luchadores, esperando poder verlos descuartizar, atacar, matar y desangrarse si hacía falta. Únicamente buscaban espectáculo con el que poder ir a tomar unas copas por la noche mientras comentan la pelea y las decapitaciones que ha habido:

'Sigo pensando que esto es una brutalidad…- susurró Leo para sí mismo. Raphael alcanzó a escucharle pero no le dio importancia, sólo le golpeó cariñosamente la nuca. Las 4 tortugas, junto con Warlock, Anubis y los otros luchadores, permanecían en el centro de la arena, a la espera de que saliesen los protegidos del comerciante que había apostado con Ernest.

Michelanggelo mecía impaciente sus nun-chakus orgullosos de haberlos recuperado. Aún y tener el brazo mal herido y con poca movilidad, se sentía seguro si él y sus hermanos iban bien armados. Para intentar calmar los nervios del ambiente Mickie bromeó con Raphael simulando que le golpeaba con uno de sus chakus, no tardó en retroceder para evitar la estocada que seguramente le propinaría su hermano, pero para el asombro de la tortuga, Raphael se lo tomó a buenas y únicamente lo agarró por detrás del cuello:

'¿Vas a poder pelear bien con ese brazo? – le preguntó

'Pues claro hermano, se trata de unos estúpidos protegidos cómo nosotros – Raph lo miró con ojos compasivos y lo soltó para dirigirse hacia Leo.

'Bueno, pero igualmente no te separes mucho de nosotros – Mickie asintió mientras volvía a juguetear con sus armas.

Tras unos minutos de larga espera, un gran alarido del público indicó a los luchadores que sus contrincantes acababan de entrar en el campo. No eran mucho más numerosos que ellos en número y sus armas no eran gran cosa, pero todos y cada uno de ellos iban protegidos hasta los dientes y, sólo uno de ellos, parecía realmente peligroso. Se trataba de un enorme rinoceronte que mecía orgulloso por encima de su cabeza una enorme hacha dorada. El rinoceronte fue el primero en acercarse, pero no parecía que fuera a atacar. Se situó en frente de Donatello y Warlock, que quedaron completamente cubiertos por la sombra de la enorme bestia. El lagarto se acercó a Donatello, el cual se encontraba ya en posición de ataque:

'Ten cuidado con él, no vas a poder vencerle con un simple bo – Don lo miró dibujando una enorme sonrisa:

'No me subestimes. No dependo solo de mi arma – acto seguido Don inició la batalla cargando contra el rinoceronte. La tortuga le propinó un fuerte golpe que fue detenido con el mango del hacha a modo de protección. El rinoceronte esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y, aumentando la fuerza con la que sostenía su arma y la de Donatello, empujó a la tortuga metros atrás provocando que ésta cayera contra la arena. Don miró a Warlock, que lo observaba divertido reforzando su anterior comentario:

'Qué rabia me da que siempre tenga razón – gruñó mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su bo.

Michelanggelo se mantenía entretenido esquivando las estocadas de algo parecido a una pequeña iguana que blandía un enorme sable, más grande que su cuerpo mismo. No había supuesto ningún problema para Mickie esquivar esos toques, pues era bastante lento, pero algo lo atacó por detrás propinándole un fuerte golpe en el caparazón con tanta mala suerte que lo izo caer de morros en el suelo. La pequeña iguana, aprovechándose de la situación, levantó su enorme sable para darle la primera y la última estocada:

'�¡ Porque demonios siempre me toca recibir a mi!- soltó mientras se cubría esperando a que llegase el golpe. Un ruido metálico resonó por el estadio. Cuándo Mickie abrió los ojos temeroso se encontró a Leonardo arrodillado que había amortiguado el golpe con sus espadas cruzadas. La tortuga fulminó con la mirada a la iguana mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picarona. Leo separó una de sus katanas dejando a la otra soportando al sable y blandió un fuerte golpe hacia el cuerpo del lagarto, éste fue rápido y lo esquivó, haciendo que la espada de Leo únicamente le desgarrase el hombro. La tortuga tendió una mano para ayuda a incorporarse a Michelanggelo mientras no perdía de vista a la iguana que se agarraba el hombro evitando la hemorragia que ya asomaba por entre sus dedos:

'¿todo bien? - preguntó

'Todo bien maestro – bromeó mickie antes de propinar una fuerte patada hacia atrás para evitar un nuevo ataque por las espaldas.

Alejados del grupo, Anubis y Raphael se mantenían ocupados con 4 de los protegidos enemigos. Después de repartir algunos golpes esporádicos, quedaron envueltos espalda contra espalda en un corralillo:

'¿Eso es una mujer?- preguntó el chacal refiriéndose a una silueta femenina que vestía un apretado corsé de metal y mecía, a través de una cadena, una enorme bola envuelta en púas:

'Eso parece- le contestó Raph manteniendo la posición con sus sais en alto:

'Pues me la pido – Anubis desapareció del ruedo de un brinco en dirección a la mujer, dejando a Rapha completamente rodeado y solo.

'¡Vuelve aquí traïdor! – berreó Raphael de los nervios mientras esquivaba los primeros toques del contrincante que se atrevió a entrar primero en el círculo. - ¡Pero será…! – la tortuga, cansada de aquello, agarró el brazo de uno y lo empujó de una patada en la espalda contra otro enviándolos a ambos contra el suelo mientras procuraba despachar al siguiente. Parecía más rápido que el resto y utilizaba con agilidad un par de pequeñas dagas que Raphael debía procurar bloquear antes de que le desgarrasen la piel. Después de unos largos segundos bloqueándose alternativamente la tortuga optó por un combate mano a mano y, lanzando sus sais contra la columna de metal para que se quedasen clavados, saltó por encima de su contrincante y le propinó por las espaldas una patada a los pies para hacerlo caer y, una vez en el suelo, golpeó con el codo el estómago de éste para dejarlo inconsciente. Observó a su alrededor. Anubis se encontraba pelando (¿o jugando?) con la pobre chica, la cual no parecía muy amañada en la lucha y los dos enemigos que habían quedado tumbados en la arena habían desaparecido. Así que optó por arrancar sus sais del frío metal y desaparecer también.

'Woooooow…esto es una pasada.

'¿Nunca habías venido aquí?

'No. Sólo he visto la pelea de los chicos por el televisor de la armería – Kyara permanecía en lo alto del muro , al principio de todas las gradas. Se agarraba al muro con fuerza por la impresión de encontrarse dentro de algo tan grande y con tanta gente. Maggie había conseguido meterlas en el pasillo de los guardias, aquél que quedaba más cercano a la arena y en dónde no había espectadores que pudieran molestar. Kyara se había sorprendido del trato de Maggie con el personal del estadio, seguramente ya se conocerían des de hacía tiempo, pues no le había dado ninguna dificultad conseguir que nos dejasen pasar. Aunque estar tan cerca de los guardias ponía a la chica nerviosa, pues únicamente estaba allí, de pié, dejando una separación calculada al milímetro entre ellos y rodeando todo el alto muro de la arena.

Lo más difícil había sido escapar de Potom. Éste debía seguir sentado en su silla creyendo que las chicas se encontraban limando armas en la trastienda. Cómo ya no aparecería ningún luchador porque todos se encontraban en el ruedo, el gordo hipopótamo no las iba a echar de menos cómo dependientas:

'No veo a Leonardo…-dijo Kyara mirando por todos lados.

'¿No es ese?- maggie señaló hacia una esquina del estadio, en dónde se encontraba Leo peleando con la pequeña iguana. Ambos habían recibido algunos cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, pero aún y así el reptil se había llevado los más graves. Leo respiraba con dificultad y ya estaba algo harto de aquel tipo. Cargó de nuevo contra él, provocándole nuevos cortes en las piernas y en el pecho, la iguana no lo soportó y cayó a la arena incapaz de soportar su peso. La tortuga dio el combate por finalizado, pero se puso de nuevo en guardia al comprobar que el reptil se arrastraba por la arena con sus dos piernas completamente muertas detrás de si mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre cuándo avanzaba. Respiraba muy fuerte, ahogado, y pegaba sablazos hacia delante con la esperanza de alcanzar a Leo, éste se quedó observando cómo la iguana se agarraba a su última oportunidad de vencer, retrocedía embobado por el espectáculo. En unos segundo, Warlock apareció por encima del otro reptil , y pisando la hoja del inmenso sable, lo agarró por la cabeza y le partió el cuello bruscamente mientras la iguana soltaba el último chillido. Warlock se incorporó mirando a Leonardo que lo fusilaba con la mirada:

'¡Sí! Es necesario – contestó antes de que la tortuga le preguntase – si vas a pelear sin matar a nadie Leonardo, van a acabar por matarte a ti antes. Y yo no puedo estar allí siempre. – Warlock se marchó cargando contra otro enemigo. Leo se dejó caer de culo al suelo, observando absorto el cuerpo sin vida de la iguana. Un fuerte escozor le recordó que tenía todo el cuerpo magullado por pequeños cortes y, después de intentar por un breve tiempo que dejasen de sangrar, se incorporó para unirse de nuevo a la lucha.

'Vaya…tú amigo Leo va a tener que espavilarse si no quiere morir Kyara- Maggie se apoyó junto a la pelirroja observando el combate.

'Lo se, siempre les digo a los chicos que no duden en matar si es necesario. Pero el entrenamiento que les ha ofrecido durante toda su vida el Maestro Splinter lo prohibe rotundamente.

'¿Pelear sin matar¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? – Maggie frunció el ceño mirando a Kyara

'Je, suena raro aquí en Eddelwise ¿no?- se mofó la chica refiriéndose a lo acostumbrados que estaban sus habitantes a la violencia explícita y carnal.

'�¡Vaya!- gritó Maggie

'¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasa?- insistió Kyara mirando por toda la arena

'Se han cargado a uno de los de Stocktow

'�¿Qué¿A quién?- Maggie solo señaló con el dedo hacia una de las columnas. Allí estaba tumbado en el suelo un cuerpo inerte sin cabeza, a su lado, pegando algo parecido a un grito de victoria, se encontraba el enorme Rinoceronte con la cabeza del desgraciado chorreando sangre a litros entre sus manos justo antes de lanzársela a los pies de Donatello, que permanecía de pie intentado idear una estrategia de tumbar a la bestia después de varios intentos fallidos. La multitud gritó enloquecida aclamando a la bestia por su sanguinario comportamiento. La cabeza rodó por la arena hasta topar con los pies de Don, que retrocedió asqueado. Kyara no pudo evitar taparse la boca con las manos pensando en cómo podía llegar a quedar cualquiera de las tortugas si esa enorme hacha alcanzaba alguno de sus cuellos:

'¿Cuántos quedan?- alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

'Haber…Maggie cuenta 8 de 10 de los protegidos de Stocktow y …7 de 12 de los contrarios.

'¿8¿Han matado a dos?

'Por lo visto. Pero comparando, vamos en ventaja, han matado a 5 enemigos – Kyara miró nuevamente a la arena temiendo perderse alguna muerte más, al ser la extensión tan grande, no se alcanzaba a ver toda de una sola ojeada.

Raphael despachó a uno más enviándolo de una patada hacia Mickie, quién lo remató contra la columna de un puñetazo. Raph observó el terreno con calma, pues no se apreciaba a ningún enemigo cerca. Leonardo se encontraba pelando junto con los otros dos luchadores aliados, Donatello atacaba con paciencia y prudencia al enorme rinoceronte mientras Michelanggelo saltaba de aquí para allá cayendo encima de sus víctimas. Respirando con dificultad a causa del cansancio envió una mirada a las gradas. Llenas hasta reventar por la muchedumbre ansiosa de violencia. Divisó la figura de Kyara junto a la de Maggie, miraba preocupada la arena repasándolos uno a uno para ver cómo se encontraban:

'Saluda Kyara, que nos están mirando – dijo Maggie levantándole la mano a Raphael que observaba estático en medio de la arena. Kyara izo lo mismo cuándo se percató:

'Anubis tiene razón, así cualquiera trabaja..- susurró maliciosamente Raph refiriéndose a la escapada de las chicas. Raphael pareció por un momento volver al ruedo cuándo divisó detrás de Kyara (que lo saludaba) la figura borrosa de algo cubierto por una gabardina negra. La tortuga dio un paso al frente expectante para ver quién demonios era:

'¿Qué mira tanto? Lo van acabar hiriendo- se quejó la chica dada la insistencia de Raphael. La silueta negra alargó una mano hacia el cuello de Kyara sin que ésta se percatase, pero justo antes de que entrase en contacto con su piel, la chica se giró para ver a Maggie y la figura desapareció en la nada. La tortuga se extrañó, tal vez sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero lo había visto y se lo creía. Tubo que dejar en paz sus ilusiones cuándo un nuevo enemigo se le echó a la espalda rodeándole el cuello con un cuchillo, Raph se lo quitó de encima inclinándose violentamente hacia delante y tirándolo al suelo para luego dejarlo inconsciente de un pleno puñetazo en la cara.

'Por poco- sonrió Maggie a Kyara la cual continuaba expectante el combate.

Al rato, Anubis decidió dejar de jugar con la chica y la lanzó violentamente contra el rinoceronte con la intención de echarle una mano a Don. El monstruo no esperó a que el cuerpo de la chica lo golpease y lo apartó de un hachazo partiéndolo en dos mientras ésta todavía gritaba:

'Uff! Que cosa más bruta joder – soltó Donatello harto de su perseguidor.

'Ni que lo digas, la chica tampoco estaba tan mal – Anubis cargó contra el Rinoceronte con sus dos dagas por delante mientras Don le enviaba una mirada culpándolo de vicioso por su comentario. El chacal fue golpeado en un costado, pero lo soportó y aprovechó para rasgar un ojo a la bestia justo antes de salir volando por los aires víctima de un manotazo histérico por el dolor del corte. Doanatello pensó que la cosa ya no sería tan bruta si no podía ver con claridad lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero se equivocó, ya que el rinceronte empezó a pegar bandazos y estocadas por doquier víctima de un dolor y una rabia insoportables:

'Muy bueno Anubis, nos has complicado las cosas

'Puaj, ya verás como se cansa pronto – soltó el chacal oscuro mientras se frotaba la nuca al levantarse del suelo. Por arte de mágia Warlock apareció sigilosamente por detrás de la bestia y lo cruzó, literalmente, por la espalda usando sus dagas. La bestia mando un hachazo hacia atrás, pero el reptil fue más rápido y lo esquivó mientras se reunía con el grupo. Donatello vió su oportunidad y cargó contra el rinoceronte tirándolo al suelo de una patada. Justo antes de que volviera a levantarse, le pateó violentamente el estómago con la intención de dejarlo inmóvil por un rato, pero cuándo lo consiguió, Anubis se situó ágilmente sobre la espalda de la bestia y , utilizando el hacha de ésta, le rebanó de un corte seco y limpio la cabeza. Finalmente el cerpo permaneció tumbado inmóvil sobre la arena dejando un enorme charco de barro ensangrentado a su alrededor. El chacal se erguió glorioso sobre la bestia y dedicó unas miradas al público que gritó alabándolo por la matanza:

'Siempre hace lo mismo, cómo le gusta alardear- dijo Warlock con una sonrisa en la cara.

'Ni que lo digas- contestó Don dibujando una mueca de asco mientras observaba cómo la sangre salía a borbotones del cuello del animal.

El combate no tardó mucho en darse por finalizado tras algunos kaos más por parte de Michelanggelo y Warlock. El público gritaba eufórico y rompieron en una sesión intensa de aplausos mientras los protegidos vencedores que quedaban en pie recibieron los alagos con mucho gusto (cómo Anubis) o simplemente empezaban a marcharse por la puerta de la arena (cómo el resto). Por un enorme altavoz, la voz de una mujer indicó que en unos minutos se iba a iniciar el segundo combate. A Kyara le pareció oír el nombre de Ernest Stocktow pero le pareció imposible que los chicos tuvieran suficientes fuerzas cómo para llevar cabo otro combate:

'Tendríamos que ir volviendo a la armería, los luchadores no tardarán en traernos su armas – indicó Maggie mientras se esmuñía entre los guardias con Kyara de la mano:

'¿Quién va a pelear ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja procurando no perder a su compañera por entre la numerosa masa de cuerpos:

'Maggie cree que Anubis tiene un mano a mano con no se quién.

'¿Anubis otra vez¿Va a luchar él solo contra otro?

'Ajá

'Pues vaya ganas…seguro que Ernest a apostado un buen montón de pasta por él – Las chicas empezaron a correr por los pasillos que llevaban a la armería, estaban completamente vacíos ya que las puertas de salido del estadio se encontraban en dirección apuesta. Al pasar por un cruce de caminos, Maggie divisó a dos figuras que conversaban medio metidas en las sombras, le pareció raro que estuviesen por allí a esas horas, pero no le dio importancia porque lo único que le inquietaba en esos momentos era saber si Potom se había enterado a o no de su ausencia. Sus dudas fueron disipadas cuándo, al llegar, se encontraron con los toscos ronquidos del hipopótamo que había quedado completamente dormido en su butaca. Las chicas se apresuraron a ocupar su lugar antes de que la multitud se acercase y despertasen al gordo de Potom.

Warlock fue el que se encargó de traer todas las armas para limpiar. Informó que los demás, menos Anubis, se encontraban en la enfermería curando las pequeñas heridas del combate. El lagarto parecía estar cansado por el esfuerzo, aún y estar acostumbrado a ello nunca dejaba de faltarle el aliento al finalizar los combates. Se quedó un rato con las chicas mientras que, apoyado en la barra, observaba curioso el combate de Anubis por la pequeña televisión de la armería.

Su contrincante se trataba de un gato. De complexión más bien alta y delgada, pero tenía pinta de ser muy rápido. Al igual que Anubis, tenía el cuerpo recubierto de un pequeño bello de un color marronoso, unas enormes orejas y una larga cola peluda que le asomaba por la parte trasera del pantalón:

'¡Vaya! Anubis se va a poner contento, perro y gato – soltó Kyara divertida mientras agarraba el bo de Donatello y lo pasaba a Maggie.

'No debería resultarle muy difícil. Su contrincante es rápido, pero Anubis siempre ha sido el más veloz de todos. Además, parece tener una fuerza mediocre, y aunque el chacal tampoco es un musculitos, es bastante más resistente - explicó Warlock mientras se repasaba un pequeño corte en el brazo. Maggie, automáticamente, cogió el botiquín y se sentó frente del lagarto y empezó a curárselo:

'¿Conoces a ese gato?- preguntó Kyara alzando una ceja

'Creo que lo llaman …Jovi, Maggie lo ha visto por aquí a veces – Kyara puso cara de indiferencia. Había visto pelear a Anubis, ya sea en la arena o en entrenamientos, y ese gato no iba a llegarle ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Donatello permanecía sentado en una camilla conla cabeza entre las manos a la espera de que la doctora pudiera sanarle el brazo, algo magullado. Ésta se encontraba distraída con Mickie, que no dejaba de hacer tonterías por miedo a que le pusieran algún tipo de inyección:

'¿Pero quieres estarte quieto Michelanggelo?

'Va a pincharme, seguro.

'No digas bobadas, sólo tiene que envendarte de nuevo el brazo – Donatello se levantó de un salto algo fastidiado por la espera.

'¿Bobadas? La última vez tampoco tenían que hacerlo y me pincharon.

'Eso fue para calmar el dolor – explicó la doctora con un hilo de voz bastante cansada de intentar envendar el brazo por quinta vez.- ¡ No te muevas! – Mickie pareció para quieto por unos minutos tras el grito de la chica. Donatello esperó su turno mientras observaba por la ventana a la arena, la cual se veía pequeñíssima y alejada porque la enfermería se encontraba arriba del todo de las gradas, era el edificio que daba forma al estadio.

Cuándo Don y Mickie salieron de la habitación, fuera ya los esperaban Raphael, que jugueteaba apoyado en la pared con un papelito, y Leonardo que permanecía sentado agarrándose el mentón con las manos:

'Anubis vuelve a pelear en la arena- informó Don señalando con al pulgar la ventana de la habitación que quedaba a sus espaldas. Leonardo puso cara de sorprendido y Raphael únicamente arqueó las cejas:

'Pues que le vaya bonito- comentó antes de tirar con precisión el papelito en la papelera.

El combate ya había comenzado. Durante los primeros minutos ambos oponentes se enzarzaron en una cruenta batalla dónde la rapidez era lo más importante. Aquel gato llamado Jovi no paraba de atacar y Anubis bloqueaba su daga con sus enormes hoces en mano. Des de la armería, Warlock observaba expectante mientras Kyara y Maggie le iban echando ojeadas a la pantalla cuándo su trabajo se lo permitía. Al lagartole pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de Jovi, no paraba de atacar intentando herir a Anubis lo más rápido posible. Siempre que el chacal se lo permitía, lanzaba estocadas directas contra el cuerpo de su oponente,;"¿Por qué no ataca a Anubis a sus puntos vitales? Si quiere herirle de gravedad sería la opción más senzilla…" pensó para sí el lagarto mientras obervaba que el gato únicamente pretendíaherirle, no importase dónde.

Tras unos largos minutos de bloqueos, Anubis consiguió alcanzar a su rival, pegándole un buen tajo en la espalda, Jovi se estremeció de dolor durante unos segundos antes de devolverle el golpe dibujando un pequeño corte en el pecho del chacal. Anubis no pareció inmutarse ni lo más mínimo por aquella minidez pero por otra parte, el gato parecía de lo más orgulloso de haber podido alcanzarlo con el filo de su daga. Una pequeña línea rojiza, acompañada de una pequeña gota de sangre que resbalaba pecho abajo, se esbozó entre el pelaje oscuro y brillante de Anubis. El combate prosiguió otra vez cómo al principio. Estocadas rápidas que eran bloqueadas por el contrario llenaron el aire del estadio mientras los ojos curiosos de los pocos espectadores que quedaban en las gradas seguían sus rápidos movimientos.

Warlock se incorporó un poco des de su posición apoyada al mostrador:

'¿Qué le pasa? – comentó. Kyara lo miró extrañada y luego echó una ojeada a la pantalla. Anubis se encontraba sudando a mares, las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Respiraba con dificultad intentando tragar grandes bocanadas de aire y sus movimientos cada vez se eran más lentos.

'¡Vamos! Recupérate! – gritó Michelanggelo des de las gradas a las que había acudido con sus hermanos.

'Que extraño…tampoco llevan tanto rato cómo para que se ponga así – murmuró Donatello sentado en las escaleras.

'Antes ya ha estado peleando, es normal que esté cansado ¿no?

'Antes no ha peleado todo lo que podía Mickie, he visto que guardaba sus fuerzas para después- contestó Raphael con desdén recordando el jugueteo que se había traído el chacal con la chica mientras ellos se dejaban los caparazones en la arena.

'Pero no puede ser que esté así- Mickie volvió a girarse hacia la arena. Un pequeño zumbido delató la silla flotante de Ernest Stocktow que se acercaba al grupo por las escaleras. Todos se giraron a mirarle. Parecía muy preocupado por su luchador, no se podía alcanzar a ver si por su seguridad o por la gran cantidad de dinero que habría apostado por él. Permanecía sentado en su silla,al borde del balcón bajo el que se extendía las demás gradas y la arena, se mordía insistentemente los dedos haciendo que sus anillos chocasen entre sí y delatasen un inconfundible nerviosismo.

El chacal ya no se aguantaba de pie, y tras bloquear la última estocada de su rival, cayó de rodillas sobre la arena revuelta sin perder de vista a su enemigo. No pudo fijarse muy bien en sus movimientos, pues la mirada empezó a nublarse y durante unos segundos lo vio todo completamente blanco justo antes de recuperar la vista de nuevo tras frotarse los ojos. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza lanzó una nueva estocada hacia delante alcanzando la pierna de su rival:

'�¡Así se hace! Sigue! Vamos! – lo animaba Mickie gritando cómo un loco. Anubis le dirigió una larga mirada a la tortuga. Permanecía en el suelo a cuatro patas incapaz de levantarse, cuándo Micke volvió a gritarle algo, el chacal le sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco desplomándose sobre la arena quedando completamente incosciente. Todas las tortugas se levantaron sorprendidas viendo como el cuerpo inerte de Anubis permanecía muerto a plomo sobre el suelo. Stocktow levantó una mano con brío y la meció de un lado a otro. Des de el lado opuesto de las gradas, otro personaje levantó también la mano en contestación y, segundos después, el megáfono señaló que el combate se había dado por finalizado. Stocktow se marchó por dónde había venido seguido por el zumbido de su silla:

'Id a la entrada, os llevarán a casa- es lo único que les dijo a las tortugas que se habían quedado boquiabiertas por los acontecimientos. Leonardo volvió a mirar cómo los médicos cargaban en camilla el cuerpo de Anubis:

'Bueno, por lo visto, Ernest no es una persona tan fría cómo creía- Donatello se giró a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño – al fin y al cabo…ha tirado antes la toalla negándose a perder a su luchador.

* * *

Ala ala, que esto ya está. Ahí termina el capítulo, con una última reflexión profunda de Leonardo (tú sigue así Leo, reflexiona reflexiona, que los demás van a lo bruto).

pues nada, ya nos vemos en la siguiente capítulo, el número...6! Uooooooooh! Pero que brutalidad por dioxx¿Y a mi desde cuándo me gusta tanto escribir? Si en la uni no hago el huevo...U...ke mal repartido ke está el mundo...

Besiyus a todos gentuza! Nos vemos de aki a un par de días o tres,(xk llega el finde y las borraxeras son mu malas :p Mickie: ueeh! Alcohol! yas: borraxo �� ) MUAKS MUAKS Dejad reviews sobre el capítulo! Ke me animan a escribir y así puedo seguir el ritmo! Jejejeje.


	6. Intercomunicando

Nenaaaasssss! Ke hay? Aquí nos vemos de nuevo. Os traigo otro capítulo de standby, haber que tal va la cosilla por esos mundos.. ai ai ai, os he visto a todas mu preocupadillas por Anubis eh? (si esque ya os dije que el perrito engancha, que será lo que tiene...XD) .

Bueno bueno, pues aquí continúa la paranoia, y lo que le queda por continuar!Ai Itsuki , itsuki! xro como vas a caerme mal mujer! (mientras te quedes con Anubis y me dejes a Raph para mí no hay problemas juas juas juas!)

X cierto, diréis que es una paranoia, xro hay una canción que me gusta mucho para el tema de Stanby. No habla de ello, si no de algo completamente diferente, xro me gusta . Se trata de " Volando sólo" de Extremoduro ( x cierto...�¡qué conciertazo de Marea! x si alguna sois fans XP)

Bueno que no me enrrollo más. Espero que os guste y , para variar, lo dedico a mis nenas! Besiyusssssss

#06# Intercomunicando

En la armería el silencio había sido máximo, después de que Warlock se fuese con los chicos al campo de entrenamiento, Kyara suplicó a Potom para que le dejase ir un momento a la enfermería. Quería saber que había sido de Anubis. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez estuviera muerto y, aunque conocía al chacal más bien poco, le sentía muy mal pensarlo. Como era de suponer la respuesta de Potom fue clara y concisa; "pedir pedir pedir, es lo único que sabéis hacer. ¡Tendrías que estar trabajando en vez de mirando el combate por la televisión! Si vas a tener que pedir descanso cada vez que le peguen una paliza a un amigo tuyo vamos apañados. Además¿qué demonios són todas esas armas por limar que hay en la trastienda¡Ya os estáis poniendo!"

Kyara marchó a paso marcado y cabreado a la trastienda, y agarró con violencia una espada y empezó a limarla mientras refunfuñaba palabras irreconocibles. Maggie no tardó mucho en presentarse en la habitación:

'No te preocupes- le dijo sentándose a su lado a ayudar – sólo se ha desmayado, si no no se lo hubieran llevado en camilla. Lo habrían envuelto directamente.

'Igualmente…..me ha parecido muy raro lo que ha pasado. �¡Y encima ese gordo imbécil que nos tiene aquí encerradas todo el día!- Maggie la miró divertida recordándole que hasta hace unas horas habían escapado para ver el combate. La chica morena meció sus orejas riéndose, tratando de conseguir que Kyara no se preocupase tanto. Agarró otra arma y empezó a limarla también:

'Mira, piensa lo que quieras, pero Maggie juraría por Martzoom que ese chacal faldillero nos va a estar dando la soba en un par de días- Kyara la miró interrogativa:

'¿Por Martzoom¿Y eso que es¿Vuestro dios? – Maggie estalló en carcajadas, las cuales silenció cuándo Potom les exigió que se pusieran a trabajar des de el otro lado de la pared.

'De verdad Kyara, espero que algún día te dignes a explicarme de dónde demonios vienes – la chica pelirroja le arrugó la nariz intentando evitar ese tema – Martzoom no es un dios, es el patrón del Berzercko. Él fue el primer campeón liberador de Eddelwise – Kyara miró a Maggie con indiferencia, dándole a conocer que no entendía nada – verás…en los inicios del Berzercko, se trataba de un espectáculo muy esclavista en dónde se utilizaban a los luchadores cómo puros animales. Solían encerrarlos durante días en un sitio pequeño para que se encontrasen violentos al salir a la arena. Creeme, en aquella época se creaban verdaderos monstruos. Hubo uno de ellos que se convirtió en el primer Berzercker: Martzoom. Al conseguir una individualidad propia, mató a su comerciante y a sus aliados y repartió entre los protegidos unos amuletos. Ésos amuletos proveïan a su portador de una serie de poderes, así que pasaron a ser muy codiciados por los luchadores y se empezó a pelear en la arena por ser el portador de uno de esos amuletos. Cómo el número de protegidos era enorme, los amuletos pasaron a rifarse entre los campeones, o berzerckers. Martzoom consiguió reunirlos todos durante una época, pero luego se los fueron quitando de la mano – Kyara se mordía el labio inferior intentando guardar tanta información en su cabeza e intentando extraer conclusiones:

'Entonces…los berzerckers, cuando pelean entre ellos¿lo hacen para conseguir los amuletos?

'Exacto, cuándo un campeón es derrotado, pierde su título y los amuletos que posea–Maggie se rascó la cabeza soltando por unos instantes la lima – pero eso era hace mucho tiempo. Hoy en día los amuletos están completamente desaparecidos. Nadie sabe qué son ni cómo son. Y los berzerckers únicamente pelean para mantener su título.- Kyara se embobó mirando un punto muerto de la pared.

'¿Nuca te has fijado en la enorme estatua de piedra que se levanta en lo alto del estadio? – Kyara pensó. Sí que recordaba haber visto encima de la arena, mucho más arriba de las gradas y cubriendo todo el estadio, unos soportes de metal que coincidían en el centro, en dónde se levantaba una enorme estatua. Pero nunca se había fijado en ella:

'Me suena haberla visto…¿la que se encuentra cubriendo el estadio encima de una especie de telaraña de vigas de metal?.

'Exacto- assintió Maggie- pues ese es Martzoom. Todos los estadios importantes tienen una estatua suya.

'�¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí que os oigo hablar en vez de limar! – Potom apareció por la puerta gritando con un nivel considerablemente alto a las dos chicas, que empezaron a limar con más brío al instante.

Por los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento ya había anochecido y el típico fresco de la noche empezaba a extenderse por la zona dejando paso a una pequeña y casi invisible neblina, que convertía los bosques en una especie de masa oscura y tenebrosa. Numerosos protegidos de Ernest volvían a reunirse en la cantina del lugar, juntándose en coro alrededor de la pequeña pantalla de televisión que mostraba las imágenes de cómo Anubis había caído en el ruedo. La gente no paraba de decir que aquello era imposible, que si Anubis había caído así, cualquiera de ellos también lo haría.

Warlock se sentaba fuera, en las escaleras, observando hacia el infinito de la oscuridad mientras apuraba un cigarro:

'Buena pelea viejo – le comentó un compañero que venía de paso mientras le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro:

'Gracias- el lagarto se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, con la intención de encontrarse con las tortugas y la chica. No dejaba de darle vueltas al echo tan raro de que Jovi pelease de aquella manera:

Quería herirle cómo fuera, aunque sólo fuese cortándole una uña…-se dijo para sí mismo antes de encontrarse caminando por los pasillos de la casa.

Donatello levantó airoso la réplica del intercomunicador, compuesta por un amasijo indescifrable de cábles conectados a una pequeña pantalla de cristal y a un altavoz:

'Tal vez deberías ponerle algún tipo de carcasa ¿no? – soltó Leonardo cogiéndolo con cuidado- parece que vaya a desmontarse…- Don le arrebató el comunicador de las manos fusilándole con la mirada.

'¿Qué más quieres? He tenido que buscar por mí mismo todo el material. Aunque no me ha resultado difícil. La tecnología de Eddelwise supera con creces la de la Tierra.- Michelanggelo se acercó a las espaldas de su hermano, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla:

'A lo que íbamos. Enchúfalo ¿no? – todas las tortugas esperaron expectantes a que Donatello toquetease el trasto para poder encontrarse con la cara de Splinter de un momento a otro. Kyara se escabulló entre Leo y Raph para poder alcanzar a ver la pantalla entre tanta tortuga. Donatello presionó un botón y se quedó esperando.

Nada

Ninguna señal.

Todos continuaron en silencio esperando a ver la imagen en la pantalla. Donny, sujetando el comunicador, no supo cómo decirles que no funcionaba, pues por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente seguro lo iban a machacar. Kyara observó el aparato y agarró los extremos de uno de los cables, el cuál permanecía sin conectar:

'Hoye¿no tendría esto que estar conectado a algunas pilas o algo así?

'ah….Claro, lógico.

'�¡Pero serás…..!- Raphael levantó el puño intimidando a Don:

'¿Qué quieres? Si es que me ponéis todos de los nervios- la tortuga se abrió camino entre sus hermanos y, agachándose, empezó a manipular uno de los pequeños generadores de la habitación, sacándole un par de piezas y uniendo los cables con los del comunicador:

'¿qué haces?- preguntó Leo mirándolo por encima del hombro.

'Supongo que a Ernest Stocktow no le importará prestarnos un poco de energía de casa.- Don presionó de nuevo el botón, y la pantalla pareció iluminarse en blanco y negro por unos instantes:

'¡Funciona funciona!- gritó Mickie

"PLOF"

En unos instantes el campo de entrenamiento se quedó completamente a oscuras. Donatello había hecho saltar los plomos de todo el recinto. El ambiente se llenó de gritos de histeria, risas, bromas y golpes. Todo un caos:

'Genial Donny, eres de lo mejorcito- gruñó Raphael

Tan sólo pasaron unos cuántos minutos hasta que alguien le dio por volver a conectar el generador principal, entonces todo se iluminó de nuevo. Leo alcanzó a ver a Mickie que pretendía arrearle entre la oscuridad con un cojín aprovechando el desconcierto:

'¿Y ahora qué? – Raphael empezaba a impacientarse tras comprobar que la pantalla continuaba estando en blanco. Donatello lo asesinó con la mirada y se dedicó a deshilachar el montón de cables conectados del generador al intercomunicador:

'Pues necesitaré una fuente de energía muchísimo más grande- explicó

'¿El estadio?- preguntó Mickie protegiéndose detrás de Kyara por si a su hermano le daba por devolverle el atrevimiento. Leo meció la cabeza:

'Ni hablar, está demasiado vigilado por las noches. Además, podríamos meternos en un buen lío. Y no interesa.

'¡Qué demonios! Estoy contigo Mickie. -Raphael echó una ojeada a sus hermanos mientras agarraba a Michelanggelo por los hombros- vayamos al estadio y pinchemos el generador.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, a su paso, apareció Warlock con la mirada confusa al descubrir a toda la troupe reunida con caras de circunstancias. Warlock cerró la puerta en silencio sin dejar de observarlos asombrado:

'hem….¿molesto? – Leo se apresuró a quitarle importancia sacudiendo la cabeza:

'¿Sabes algo de Anubis?

'Nada. Ernest se encuentra con él en el hospital de Eddelwise en estos momentos.

'Stocktow…se preocupa mucho por vosotros ¿verdad?- El lagarto sonrió frente a la pregunta de Donatello, que se refería al echo de que el oso pardo había detenido la batalla antes de qué Jovi le diera por degollar al chacal:

'¡Hum¿eso os ha parecido? – Warlock se acercó a Michelanggelo- únicamente se preocupa por su dinero. Creedme. Puede haber perdido millones con la derrota de Anubis, pero sabe que si lo mantiene vivo ganará muchísimo más. – el lagarto fijó su ojo en el intercomunicador- ¿qué es esa cosa?- una incómoda incertidumbre se extendió por la habitación. Donatello permanecía con la boca abierta a la espera de que alguna astuta excusa pasase por la punta de su lengua. Al no haber respuesta alguna, Warlock se fijó en el pequeño generador medio desmontado. Se echó a reir a carcajadas:

'¿Habéis sido vosotros los causantes de ese enorme apagón?

'Si es que cómo te luces hermano- le reprochó de nuevo Mickie a Don. Donatello pasó de tanta incertidumbre y apostó por no callarse:

'Necesito más energía. Muchísima más. – aclaró mientras terminaba de arreglar el generador. Warlock se frotó el mentón cerrando los ojos:

'No se lo que es, pero si esa cosa no ha funcionado con toda la energía del recinto, no lo va a hacer con algún generador convencional. Tal vez…podríamos probar con La Central de Eddelwise.

'¿La central? Pero…necesitaría traer aquí esa energía – insistió Don con la intención de no delatar que pretendían comunicarse con la guarida ¿cómo iban a hablar tranquilamente con el maestro sobre qué hacer si estaban rodeados de medias de seguridad y guardias?.

'Te prestaré una super-batería – Warlock se encaminó hacia la puerta- tengo alguna por ahí guardada de la última vez que me tocó hacer algo así. ¿Vienes? – Don asintió y se encaminó detrás de Warlock.

'Una maldita pila no va a solucionar el problema- se quejó Raphael dejándose caer en una butaca:

'No tonto. No es una pila, si no una batería Raph- explicó Kyara des de su espalda mientras Raphael la fulminaba con la mirada- únicamente tendrán que cargarla en La Central y traerla hasta aquí.- Kyara se giró hacia Raphael con las manos en la cintura y con aspecto arrogante- Donatello y Warlock son muchísimo más inteligentes que tú ¿no crees que ya hubieran sabido que una pila no serviría de nada?- Kyara se encontraba borde a causa del incidente con los sais en la armería.

'Mira tú, la gatita está sacando las uñas – se mofó Raphael levantándose de la butaca y colocando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella mientras la señalaba.

'Guarda ese dedo Raph, no vaya a ser que lo pierdas

'Ya vale- ordenó Leonardo apartando a ambos hacia direcciones opuestas y dando la discusión por finalizada- Si éstos dos tienen pensado asaltar La Central de Eddelwise ésta noche, iré con ellos. Vosotros quedaos- Leo empezó a seguir los pasos de la tortuga y el lagarto- te dejo al mando Michelanggelo. Ocúpate de esos dos.

'¿Estás de broma? – gruñó Raphael mofándose de Mickie.

'Em… no se si es buena idea Leo- se apresuró a responder Michelanggelo temeroso de su propio hermano.

'Buenas noches- soltó antes de caminar pasillo a través

'Buena suerte Leo!- le gritó Kyara agitándole la mano des de la puerta ignorando por completo a Mickie siendo coaccionado por Raph.

La noche ya se había extendido en su mayor parte. Cubría perezosa todos los bosques que formaban la ciudad de Eddelwise, ofreciéndole un aspecto tétrico y solitario. La bruma que había cubierto anteriormente el campo de entrenamiento se convirtió en una niebla algo espesa y fría que regaba las plantas con llovizna.

Un aero-deslizador se abrió paso entre las masas de árboles, siguiendo un estrecho camino de arena que se escabullía entre los enormes troncos de los árboles. Warlock conducía temerario esquivando las enormes secuoyas sin llegar a seguir el camino al cien por cien.:

'¿Está eso muy vigilado?- preguntó Leo luchando contra el aire que mecía insistentemente los dos extremos de su bandana azul. El lagarto soltó una risotoda.

'Pues claro, pero no es nada que no podamos superar.

'Ésta batería pesa cómo un muerto, más vale que busquemos el camino más corto al generador- se quejó Donatello intentando colocar de una manera estable la super-batería en su espalda.

'El camino más rápido és también el más peligroso. Entraremos por arriba.

'Pareces seguro de lo que dices¿has hecho esto otras veces verdad?- warlock volvió a reirse ante la pregunta de Leonardo.

'Anubis y yo no le tenemos mucho apreció a la política de Eddelwise. A los pocos meses de que Stocktow nos "contratase" y empezase a entrenarnos, el chacal y yo solíamos llevar a cabo numerosos atentados contra La Central.

'¿Y eso¿de que serviría robarles la energía?

'De nada ciertamente, pero lo tomábamos cómo un entrenamiento a carne viva. Además, el generador principal del Campo de Entrenamiento se alimenta con esa energía. Grácias a esa super-pila, conseguimos robarles la suficiente cómo para tener un par de años de electricidad gratis.- Warlock giró bruscamente hacia la derecha- y cómo es lógico, Ernest nunca llegó a molestarse por ello, pues nunca a pagado impuestos eléctricos grácias a nosotros.

'Ya me parecía raro que tuvieras uno de estos trastos por ahí – le reprochó Donatello con picardía.

A los pocos minutos el lagarto descendió escondiendo el areo-deslizador entre los arbustos de un pequeño monte, debajo del que se extendía la enorme esplanada ocupada por La Central. El enorme edificio se erguía orgulloso en el centro del recinto. Un edificio gris metálico que cuidaba sus entradas con rejas metálicas y numerosos guardias aquí y allí:

'Bueno, vale. ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Leo a Warlock

'No ser vistos y poder llegar al edificio. Luego solo tendríamos que escalarlo hasta arriba.

'Está bien, pues voto por una ofensiva entre las sombras- concretó Donatello. Warlock lo miró extrañado

'¿Pero sabéis de eso?

'Por favor, éstas hablando con ninjas ¿recuerdas?- Leonardo saltó silenciosamente hasta acercarse lo máximo a la reja de alambre de púas:

'La invisibilidad es nuestro punto fuerte. Síguenos sin hacer ruido y no pasará nada- Donatello saltó junto a Leo al recibir la señal de éste de terreno despejado. En escasos segundos ambas tortugas saltaron la reja sin complicación alguna y en completo silencio. La faena para Warlock fue imitarlos sin hacer ningún ruido. Una vez dentro, corrieron hasta alcanzar la pared del enorme edificio. Leonardo miró arriba, acongojado por lo qué les iba a tocar escalar, se preguntó si Don podría seguirles el ritmo con ese enorme trasto en la espalda:

'¿No hay otra manera Warlock? Con esta cosa en mi caparazón vamos a ir muy lentos,- El lagarto se rascó el mentón pensativo:

'Si conseguimos llegar hasta el tercer piso, allí hay unas escaleras de emergencia que no suelen utilizar…podríamos llegar hasta el generador trepando por ellas.

'Pero al ir por dentro del edificio nos arriesgamos a que nos vean…deberíamos cubrirnos con algo. No me gustaría que mañana me demandasen por intrusismo cuándo viesen mi jeto en la arena. – observó Don

'No te quejes tanto, vamos – Leo saltó al interior del edificio por una de las ventanas. Fue a caer en una especie de despacho, completamente a oscuras. Después de indicarles a los demás que entrasen, insepeccionó por el pasillo. Unas sombras se acercaban por la esquina, ajustó la puerta y les indicó a Don y a Warlock que permanecieran en silencio. Rezó para que a los dos guardias no les diera por entrar ahí. Pero lo hicieron:

'Los cafés del despacho del capi son los mejores del recinto- soltó uno de éstos abriendo la puerta y la luz

'Sí, lástima que sólo se puedan tomar durante el turno de noche- uno de ellos se dirigió hacia la cafetera situada en una esquina de la habitación antes de percatarse que la ventana estaba abierta- que raro – la cerró. Los dos guardias se sirvieron su café y se dispusieron a tomarlo con tranquilidad, uno de ellos, al darle un trago a la taza, miró al techo descubriendo a las dos tortugas y al lagarto. Iba a gritar pero le resultó imposible, pues Warlock cayó sobre él con todo su peso, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El otro desenfundó su pistola, pero Leonardo lo golpeó por detrás, dejándolo tendido en el suelo:

'¿No querías esconder tu cara Donny?- le dijo Warlock tirándole una de las gabardinas y las gorras de los guardias. Las dos tortugas se vistieron con la ropa de los guardias y Donatello le paso la super-bateria a warlock:

'Ya tenemos invisibilidad – bromeó Don saliendo de la habitación.

'ah, claro, a eso os referíais, así cualquiera- se mofó el lagarto

'Bah, anda vamos – ordenó Leonardo sin ganas de explicar que Donatello simplemente bromeaba sobre los ambiguos sentidos de la palabra.

Cómo las demás noches, los luchadores del Campo de Entrenamiento de Stocktow se reunían en la cantina del patio de entrenamiento, tragando sin parar litros y litros de cerveza. A veces realmente parecía extraño que todos aquellos magullados y cicatrizados protegidos fueran algunos de los luchadores más reconocidos de toda Eddelwise.

Raphael paseaba por los pasillos del recinto intentando alejarse de la jauría de borrachos que no hacían nada más que felicitarle por el buen combate en la arena. Éste únicamente los sonreía sin responder, pues a todos les había ido de un pelo que no los degollasen. Empezó a pensar en el hecho de que, tal vez, debería empezar a dejarse de tanta tontería y palabrería de honor del ninjutsu y rebanar alguna que otra cabeza para protegerse. Pues al igual que a Leo y a los demás, alguno de ellos ya habría acabado muerto y desparramado en la arena si no fuera por las múltiples intervenciones esporádicas de Anubis y Warlock que mataban a sus contrincantes mientras que ellos únicamente los dejaban inconscientes. No soportaba el hecho de tener que depender de alguien para sobrevivir, y, ya sea por orgullo o por rabia, la próxima vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarse salvar el trasero por nadie, así que, si hacía falta, mataría, el maestro no estaba allí para verlo ¿no?

Sumergido en su meditación, la tortuga alcanzó a ver, al cruzar la esquina del pasillo, cómo la puerta de la habitación de Kyara se cerraba. Le pareció extraño, sobretodo cuándo la chica les había dicho que iba a ducharse y, con lo que tardaba siempre la muchacha en hacerlo, no era posible que hubiese terminado.

Se dirigió hacia allí con la esperanza de que fuese Michelanggelo buscando asustarla o gastarle alguna broma. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y, efectivamente, la chica se estaba duchando. Observó la sala en silencio cuándo, de repente, una sombra oscura saltó velozmente por la ventana

'�¡Eh! – Raphael se asomó por ésta, alcanzando a ver algo que se deslizaba entre los matorrales y se perdía en la eterna oscuridad de los bosques. Permaneció en silencio, observando la habitación, preocupado. ¿Podría ser la misma sombra que había visto en el estadio acechando a Kyara? Algo por dentro le dijo claramente: Sí.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño:

'¿Kyara?

'¿qué pasa? – la chica se encontraba bien y le hablaba a través de la mampara toda entelada a causa del calor del agua.

'¿Todo bien? – preguntó la tortuga ojeando todo el baño.

'Pues claro. – la chica apagó el agua mientras parecía coger algún tipo de champú-¿Ocurre algo importante?

'no no, nada

'�¡Pues largo de aquí! – berreó nerviosa por la presencia de Raphael en su baño. La tortuga arrugó el morro desquiciado por la bordería de la chica, empezó a marchar en dirección a la puerta.

'�¡Hoye¿Raph?

'¿Y ahora que?- le contestó devolviéndole la jugada con el mismo tono.

'¿Te importa bajarte mi ropa a la lavandería? – la tortuga fue a contestarle alguna delicadeza de las suyas por el morro de echarlo a gritos y luego pedirle un favor, pero no lo izo. Únicamente agarró toda la ropa que se encontraba encima de la tapa del lavabo. Algo cayó de entre los pliegues de ésta. Se trataba del ojo de Kyara colgado de la cadenita de plata que la chica solía llevar. Raph lo cogió y lo observó pensativo:

'Hoye nena – dijo mientras lo miraba detalladamente – esto me lo quedo yo.

'¿El qué?- contestó la chica inquieta des de detrás de la mampara deteniendo nuevamente el agua.

'Tú amuleto éste.

'¿El ojo? Ni hablar! Déjalo encima del lavabo anda.- la tortuga no obedeció y, sin la intención de empezar a discutirse con la chica mientras ésta se duchaba, se despidió:

'Buenas noches

'�¡Oye! Rapha!- gritó Kyara mientras abría estrechamente la mampara – �¡ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta con el ojo!- su respuesta fue un enorme portazo que dejó a la chica fuera de sus cabales y terminando lo antes posible para ir a su encuentro.

Aquello estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había parecido en un principio. Deslizarse por los pasillos de los dos primeros pisos había sido pan comido ya que Donatello y Leonardo pasaban completamente desapercibidos entre los guardias, únicamente debían abrir paso a Warlock que cargaba con la super-batería a sus espaldas. Una vez alcanzaron las escaleras que les deberían llevar hasta el piso del generador (según el lagarto era la séptima planta), el ritmo fue más lento, ya que la batería pesaba mil demonios y Warlock ya no se encontraba en su plena etapa de adolescencia, sino más bien en una juventud avanzada tirando a madurez:

'¿Necesitas ayuda viejo? – bromeó Donatello mientras alcanzaba el segundo replano de escalones:

'Metete tú ayuda por dónde te quepa – le contestó el lagarto devolviéndole la impertinencia – uno hace lo que puede a su edad.

'¿Qué edad?- preguntó Leonardo des de las espaldas del lagarto ayudándole a cargar la batería.

'32 primaveras llevo encima ya- Donatello silbó sorprendido. Realmente aparentaba ser muchísimo más joven, tal vez haber estado peleando la mayor parte de su vida cómo protegido le había ayudado a conservarse tan bien, aunque algo en la mirada del reptil lo delataba. Una mirada cansada, harta de carnicería y repleta de enormes secretos que nunca contaría:

'¿Qué pasa? Seguro que podría ser vuestro padre – se rió éste.

'¿Un lagarto gigante? – se mofó leo

'Bueno, ya tenemos uno y es una anciana rata.- bromeó nuevamente Donatello vigilando que nadie le diera por entrar en el caracol de las escaleras.

'Bueno, si vosotros sois hermanos¿quién es el mayor?

'Allí ves a nuestro petulante líder, Leo.

'¿qué pasa Don¿Mickie no está y tienes que hacer tú el papel de payaso?- Leonardo fulminó con la mirada a su hermano por el adjetivo impuesto de "líder petulante". Warlock se rió a carcajadas intentado que no fuesen muy sonoras para no llamar la atención de los guardias:

'Yo también soy el mayor de 7 hermanos. Es una porquería.

'Ni que lo digas- dijo Leo mirando picaronamente a Donatello, que le sacó la lengua en contestación.

'¿Cuántos años os lleváis?- preguntó Warlock colocándose mejor la batería a su espalda.

'Pues yo tengo 22 primaveras- contestó Leo adelantando al lagarto de un salto para inspeccionar junto a Don la puerta de salida de las escaleras:

'Y yo 20 veranos. Lo prefiero así – silenciosamente, ocuparon los pasillos del séptimo piso abriendo paso al lagarto. No había nadie. Warlock les indicó el camino des de la retaguardia. En pocos segundos se encontraron de cara con un par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada al generador:

'¿Pero que..?- alcanzó a decir uno de ellos antes de que Donatello lo alcanzase con su vara, lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo mientras leo hacía lo mismo con el otro.

'No me han visto – explicó Warlock- entrad, rápido.- Las tortugas obedecieron cerrando la puerta detrás del lagarto y asegurándola con una barra de hierro para que no entrasen. Por muy extraño que pareciera, nadie se encontraba dentro. Se trataba de una enorme y amplia sala rodeada por pasillos de metal que se sostenían en el aire mientras rodeaban algo parecido a un cono metálico lleno de paneles de control y cables y clavijas por todas partes. Donatello se guió instintivamente hasta uno de los paneles más cercano y empezó a manipularlo. Warlock acercó la batería y la dejo caer a su lado mientras Leonardo reconocía todo el recinto para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro. Se impresionó al comprobar que debajo de los pasillos flotantes se abría una inmensa altura que caía junto con la base del generador. Esa cosa era realmente grande, tal vez el edificio se había construido a su alrededor otorgándole un solo acceso, el del séptimo piso, en el que se encontraban:

'Date prisa Donny. Esto no me gusta nada.

'Tiempo tiempo. Tengo que averiguar cómo puedo conectarlo a la batería- el lagarto se acercó a ayudarle. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, una clavija apareció al abrirse un pequeño compartimento- Perfecto- Donatello conectó la clavija con el cable de entrada a la batería y empezó a cargarla.

'¿Vas a necesitar mucha?- preguntó Warlock mirando por encima de sus hombros cómo la barra de espera de la recarga iba llenándose progresivamente.

'El máximo, porque si el intercomunicador no ha funcionado con el Campo De Entrenamiento, va a necesitar toda la que pueda conseguirle.

'¿cómo algo tan pequeño cómo ese tocho-móvil puede gastar tanto?- preguntó Leo apoyándose en la barandilla de uno de los pasillos con los brazos cruzados.

'Te recuerdo que estamos en otra dimensión, tal vez en otro mundo. La cobertura no llega hasta aquí leo- explicó Donatello observando cómo se llenaba la barra de recarga de la pantalla. Ninguna de las dos tortugas se había percatado que Warlock se encontraba entre ellas, y los miraba confundido:

'Vaya, así que es eso – dijo finalmente – ya me extrañaba a mí que fuerais tan ignorantes. – Leonardo se dignó a hacerle un repaso rápido de todo lo que les había ocurrido, el lagarto no pareció comprenderlo a la perfección pero se dio por satisfecho cuándo empezaron a golpear violentamente la puerta. Los guardias caídos habrían llamado la atención de los demás y, por la multitud de voces y la fuerza de los golpes, se habían reunido unos cuántos en los pasillos:

'¿Donatello cómo va esa barra?- le gritó Leo aguantando la puerta junto con Warlock.

'Le queda un 25 por ciento. Ya casi está.

'Dile que se dé prisa o nos van a patear el trasero de lo lindo – Leonardo empezaba a impacientarse y, ya que habían sido descubiertos, se quitó el traje de guardia para una mayor libertad de movimientos. Algo empezó a arder al otro lado de la puerta. Leo y Warlock se apartaron de ésta cuándo sus espaldas se calentaron demasiado:

'Están utilizando los lásers para abrirla- explicó el lagarto que corrió hacia el panel de control junto con Donatello. Efectivamente, una línea rojiza empezó a dibujarse por los bordes de la puerta de metal, en pocos minutos la echarían abajo:

'�¡Date prisa Don!- gritó Leo

'Entretenedles!

'Ni hablar! No podemos dejar que nos vean o vamos a tener graves problemas – indicó Warlock. Leonardo desenfundó sus espadas:

'Pues lo haremos en las sombras – Leo atizó a uno de los cabales de la electricidad dejando toda la habitación a oscuras dónde únicamente se veían los destellos de la enorme maquinária que cubría parte del habitáculo:

'Espera espera, yo no se vosotros, pero yo no puedo pelear así!- se quejó warlock algo impaciente.

'Pues quédate cerca de la batería- Don se unió a su hermano mientras le daba vueltas a su bo en una de sus manos. En escasos segundos, la puerta metálica cedió cayendo pesadamente al suelo provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

La muchacha corrió violentamente las cortinas que conducían al comedor, vacío en esos momentos. Divisó a Michelanggelo sentado en el sillón mirando algo parecido a una televisión. La chica se le puso delante con las manos en la cintura y con cara de cabreada:

'¿Dónde está Raphael? – Mickie movió su cabeza intentando alcanzar a ver algo de la pantalla quitándole importancia a las preocupaciones de la chica:

'Y yo que sé. Por ahí peleándose con alguien, seguro. – Kyara pegó un pequeño grito se histeria antes de dirigirse a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Michelanggelo pareció volver por un momento a su mundo antes de pegar un salto del sofá y salir corriendo detrás de la chica:

'¡Eh¡Eh¡Espera! No quiero problemas, si cuándo llegué Leo os estáis arrancando los pelos va a ser culpa mía- la chica se giró con los ojos encogidos a causa de la ira, su reacción provocó que Mickie se detuviera en seco, temeroso de acercarse más para no recibir ningún puñetazo. Acto seguido, Kyara volvió a girarse para proseguir su camino en busca de la tortuga. Michelanggelo se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo:

'Dios…eso ha dado susto…

El patio delantero del recinto se encontraba completamente vacío. Todos los luchadores estaban metidos en la cantina y, a juzgar por el ruido que hacían, tan borrachos que mañana ya veríamos quién iba a entrenar.

Algo se movía entre las sombras. Se deslizaba y saltaba, pegándole al aire con todas sus fuerzas. Permaneció inmóvil. La bandana roja de Raphael bailó al son del aire que meció todo el follaje de los enormes árboles justo antes de qué este reprendiese la marcha de nuevo y enviase un par de estocadas con sus sais al típico enemigo invisible con el que solía entrenar sus movimientos:

'�¡Raphael! – Kyara apareció por la puerta de la casa y se acercaba a la tortuga pisando fuerte el suelo y con los puños completamente cerrados. Raph entornó los ojos mientras hacía girar sus sais en sus manos para luego colocarlos de nuevo en su cinturón. Cuándo la chica lo alcanzó se cruzó de brazos y la desafió con la mirada. Kyara extendió la palma de la mano boca arriba en frente de las narices de la tortuga:

'Mi ojo – Raphael le apartó la mano de un pequeño guantazo.

'Olvídalo.

'pero �¡cómo te atreves?'! Es mío¿Qué diablos te ha dado ahora para quedártelo?- la chica empezó a ponerse todavía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

'¿Tuyo? Lo encontraste en la biblioteca de sensei – la tortuga se giró dándole la espalda e intentó volver a su entrenamiento justo antes de que Kyara lo agarrase por los extremos de su bandana y lo hiciese retrocedes bruscamente:

'�¡No me ignores! Quiero que me lo des¿para qué lo quieres tú?

'¡pero serás cabezota!

'El que fue a hablar- Raph se contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara y, para ello, respiró profundo intentando esquivar toda su ira:

'Si nos ha traído hasta aquí debe ser algo peligroso. Déjame que me lo quede hasta que sepamos cómo funciona – un crujido de ramas delató la presencia de alguien. La tortuga se giró bruscamente repasando milímetro a milímetro la oscuridad del extenso bosque – además…alguien lo está buscando…- susurró sin dejar de mirar.

'¿qué? No te he oïdo- confeso la chica acercándose más a él - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué miras?- Raph no respondió, seguía plantado observando entre las sombras. La chica volvió a tirarle de la bandana - �¡No me ignores!

'�¿Pero quieres ….!- aprovechando la distracción de la tortuga, fuera quien fuera el intruso del bosque se marchó dejando oir a su paso el roce de las hojas.

'¿Qué ha sido eso? – pareció percatarse al fin la chica. Raphael se giró muy mosqueado y le gritó a la chica gesticulando con sus manos cómo si estuviera agarrando un par de manzanas.

'�¡Es que no puedes estarte calladita ni un par de minutos?- Kyara retrocedió frunciendo el ceño, pero no se dio por vencida:

'¡No cambies de tema¡Dame el amuleto!- Raphael pasó por su lado ignorándola:

'Bah. Olvídame – le dijo mientras levantó su mano de modo despectivo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la casa. Kyara fue a gritarle algo pero nuevamente, al igual que en la armería, se quedó sin palabra alguna y pegó un enorme grito de histeria pura. A Raphael se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuándo alcanzó a oirla a sus espaldas y se giró ligeramente muy sorprendido mientras observaba de reojo cómo la chica empezó a patear con rabia el saco que colgaba de la rama de un árbol. La tortuga no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de entrar del todo en la casa. Para nada quería contarle a Kyara que habían estado a punto de robarle el estúpido ojo en un par de ocasiones, al menos, si lo tenía él, el ladrón no sería tan osado y la chica no correría ningún peligro.

'�¡Ah! Algo me ha rozado!

'Soy yo Warlock.

'Joder Don, no hagas eso.

'¡Cuidado! – Donatello agarró la cabeza de Warlock y la agachó para ayudarle a esquivar uno de los numerosos rayos láser de color rojizo que habían inundado la sala en cuestión de segundos. Leo y Donatello se encargaban de ir despachando a los guardias mientras Warlock permanecía cerca de la súper-batería para informar cuándo ésta acabase de cargarse. Toda la sala se encontraba sumergida en una eterna oscuridad rota, de tanto en tanto, por los reflejos de alguno de los lásers.

Tras combatir a un par de docenas de guardias, Leo se encontraba exhausto y Don empezaba a impacientarse por la carga:

'Bueno…parece que la cosa se ha calmado- comentó Leonardo tragando bocanadas de aire. Ruido de pasos delató la presencia por los pasillos de una nueva horda de guardias. Warlock acabó por darse por vencido y agarrándo la batería se dirigió a Don:

'Esto va a tener que quedarse en un 85 por cientoDonny – el lagarto lo desconectó y, cargándosela de nuevo a la espalda, saltó por encima de la barandilla del pasillo dejándose caer en la extrema profundidad de la sala que cubría los siete pisos:

'¡Vamos! – les gritó. Las tortugas obedecieron y, con una fe ciega, siguieron sus pasos cayendo al bacío – �¡ahí, en ese saliente! – Donatello consiguió caer de cuatro patas justo encima de éste, y se lanzó a alcanzar la mano de Warlock que había quedado colgado y le costaba subir dado el peso de la batería. Cuándo Leo también cayó, abrió la puerta de metal de una patada para volver a corretear por los pasillos de La Central:

'¿En que piso estamos?- preguntó colocándose en cabeza para combatir a los guardias esporádicos.

'No estoy seguro, pero puede que sea el cuarto – dijo el lagarto corriendo detrás de ellos tan rápido cómo el peso de la batería se lo permitía.

'Estupendo- Leo siguió corriendo aún y cuándo se veía que el pasillo no tenía salida alguna a parte de un ventanal enorme.

'¿No pensarás…? – balbuceó Don, sus expectativas se cumplieron y Leo traspasó de un salto el cristal llevándose el ventanal entero por delante mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos y dejándose caer nuevamente al bacío, cayendo al suelo haciendo una acrobática voltereta:

'Pues claro…¿en qué estaría pensando? – susurró Don para sí mismo mirando la altura dde de el cuarto piso. Warlock le tiró la batería a Leo, el cual gruñó cuándo la alcanzó des de el suelo. El lagarto y Don saltaron también antes de que los guardias se diesen cuenta de dónde estaban.

Únicamente corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzar la verja que rodeaba el recinto, justo cuándo la saltaron, la alarma estalló por toda La Central de Eddelwise iluminándola de un color rojizo gracias a dos enormes luces pivotantes. No tardaron en alcanzar el aero-deslizador y desaparecer de allí en cuestión de segundos. Donatello observó cómo las enormes luces rojizas quedaban atrás perdiéndose entre la espesura y las sombras de los enormes árboles. Se dejó caer a plomo sobre el suelo del vehículo antes de estallar en carcajadas junto a los otros dos. Unas carcajadas nerviosas y cansadas que ser perdieron en el rastro de la noche.

* * *

Ueeeeh! Ala, ya st�, un capitulillo más, a este paso voy a hacerle caso a Hada y voy a hacer una novela, xk seguro ke me da para editar un buen tocho!(de momento la história entera me ocupa unas 57 páginas... xa ke veais, ke así separado x capítulos se ve mucho más bonito, pero luego enchufas el Word y lo flipas.) Mi ordenador ya me ha dado varios avisos, cualkier ´día se rebienta sin avisar, ya vereis si no...Pues nada niñas, nos vemos de aquí a un par de días con el próximo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews! NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO!Besos a todasss.!

YaS


	7. Pisando fuerte

Wuenasssss otra vez x aki, esto está empezando a resultarme algo macabro...(són las 12 y media de la noche y yo aki escribiendo...jorl!)

Bueno bueno bueno, para que luego digais que no os quiero, os estoy actualizando a capítulo diário, eso ni en las mejores series de quiosco eh? Pos ala, no me enrrollo más que luego me leo a mí misma hablando sola y pienso que algo no anda bien en mi cabeza...juventud desquiciada...que se le va a hacer

¿que si va a haber algun romance? juas juas juas juas XD eso es una preunta tabú (buah, lo que queda por venir!) Bueno nenas (si esque ya lo escribo exlusivamente pa vosotras, sois mis clientes Vip(very important person) que lo sepais!.

Besiyus a todas y espero que os guste!

YaS

#07# Pisando fuerte

La mañana se había extendido por toda Eddelwise y los primeros débiles rayos de sol asomaban entre el follaje del forndoso bosque que rodeaba el Campo de Entrenamiento. Ernest no había vuelto todavía, permanecía en el hospital con Anubis y el entrenamiento de los protegidos corría a cargo de Warlock. Ya que él era uno (a parte de Anubis) de los más especializados en el tema y, en ausencia de Stocktow, él y un par más de asesores se encargaban de controlar a los luchadores, los cuales obedecían sin rechistar por el respeto que les tenían a los "veteranos".

Cuándo el lagarto asomó por el patio de entrenamiento, ya se había formado un corralillo alrededor del cercado del pequeño campo de batalla. Numeroso gritos y algún que otro aplauso indicaban que un par de luchadores habían empezado a pelear y los demás habían decidido vaguear haciendo de público. Warlock se acercó a los pies de una enorme estaca clavada en el patio como diana de muchas estocadas de prueba. En lo alto de la estaca a cuclillas, se encontraba Michelanggelo, observando gracioso el espectáculo por encima del tumulto de luchadores:

'¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Warlock mirando hacia arriba colocando su mano a modo de parasol.

'kyara, que les está metiendo una paliza a todos – dijo Mickie riéndose. El lagarto frunció el ceño y se deslizó cómo pudo entre la aglomeración. Los luchadores empezaron a cederle el paso hasta el cercado al comprobar que se trataba de él. Efectivamente, en el interior de cercado, se encontraba la pequeña humana pelirroja meciendo una daga de madera en sus manos. A sus pies, se encontraba uno de los muchos luchadores que habían sido derrotados por la muchacha. Arlock observó cómo la chica despachó acrobáticamente a otro protegido que se atrevió a entrar en el cercado. Saltó por encima de él y lo agarró por la espalda dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la columna y tirándolo al suelo de una patada en las rodillas. Todos los espectadores aplaudieron de nuevo, muchos de los allí presentes empezaron a maldecir a la muchacha que, siendo más débil y hembra, podía con todos haciendo uso de su agilidad y velocidad. La chica se paseaba airosa alrededor del cercado invitando a que algún valiente se atreviese a entrar.

Warlock no supo cómo frenar esa escena, pues empezó a estar temeroso de que pudiera derrotarlo a él también. Entre el tumulto distinguió las figuras de Raph y Leonardo: "Donatello se encontrará todavía durmiendo después del trote que tuvimos anoche" penso el lagarto para sí mientras se abría paso hasta las dos tortugas. Leonardo miraba la escena gracioso y orgulloso de lo que le había enseñado a la chica, Raphael por otro lado se encontraba bostezando y apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados apoyados en el cercado:

'Esto tiene que ser obra vuestra – gimió el lagarto con una sonrisa.

'¡Ja! – fue lo único que mencionó Raph

'No creas, cuándo hemos llegado Kyara ya repartía tundas a todo dios – Leonardo se fregó el mentón mientras observaba cómo la chica despachaba nuevamente a uno de los más grandotes- es extraño, no le gusta entrenar. Únicamente suele hacerlo cuándo se encuentra muy molesta por algo – Leo miró picaronamente a Raphael que continuaba bostezando con la cabeza en el cercado. Cuándo éste se dio por aludido gruñó y se incorporó estirando todos sus músculos mientras cruzaba perezoso los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

'Que la chica sea marimacho no es culpa mía

"PLAF"

La daga de madera que sostenía Kyara fue a reventar en la cara de Raphael. Que se puso de los nervios tras contener el dolor de haber recibido un golpe seco de buena mañana:

'�¿Quién es una marimacho!

'¡Tú¡Maldito saco de hormonas!- La chica no respondió, únicamente agarró una de las espadas de uno de los contrincantes tirado en el suelo y saltó el cercado detrás de la tortuga, que por querer evitar un enfrentamiento a mano armada escapó de un salto entre la multitud. Aprovechando que la atracción principal había abandonado el campo de batalla persiguiendo a Raphael, Warlock puso orden y empezó a entrenar a a los luchadores. Solía colocarlos por parejas y les hacía pelear con sus armas llenas de pintura, después de algunos minutos, el lagarto comprobaba los golpes que se habían dado observando las manchas de pintura sobre la ropa de los protegidos. Así podía enseñarles cuáles eran los puntos básicos que podrían matar a un enemigo en tan sólo una estocada. Leonardo recogió uno a uno a sus hermanos, pasando primero a despertar a Donatello, y los entrenó a parte del grupo. Pues la lucha en la arena poco podía compararse con las técnicas del ninjutsu y los chicos ya hacía unos días que no entrenaban a causa de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Mientras las 4 tortugas ensayaban algunas estocadas, Kyara se sentó a observarlas en las escaleras con una manzana entre las manos. Uno de los asesores de Warlock, se fijó en ella, y tras dar un par de instrucciones a un grupo de luchadores, se acercó al lagarto:

'Hoye, esa chica es muy buena para ser humana. Ernest podría dejarla caer por la arena ¿no?

'Potom la tiene trabajando en la armería, Stocktow consiguió traérsela consigo a cambio de eso. No creo que en un par de días ese gordo haya cambiado de opinión.- el lagarto desprendió una estocada hacia uno de los luchadores dejándole el cuello completamente pintado de rojo – aunque no dudaré en comentárselo. En alguna emergencia podría ser de gran ayuda.

Un zumbido familiar recorrió todo el campo de entrenamiento. Las tortugas se giraron y distinguieron a Ernest Stocktow que volvía casa tras pasar una noche en e hospital. No venía sólo. Un enorme y regordete elefante recubierto de joyas igual o incluso más que Stocktow cruzó la verja de la entrada junto a él. Michelanggelo se acercó a Warlock:

'¿Y ese? – el lagarto frunció el ceño

'Me parece que se trata de Goblin-o'mare. Otro comerciante del sur de Eddelwise.

'¿Y a qué viene? No pretenderá comprar algunos luchadores ¿no?- la tortuga se rascaba inocentemente la nuca, preocupado por si él y sus hermanos podrían llegar a separarse. El lagarto levantó los hombros y acudió a la llamada que le izo Ernest con la mano:

'No lo sé. Tal vez sólo viene a negociar algún combate- comentó mientras se dirigía hacia los dos comerciantes Michelanggelo observó pasmado durante unos momentos y se reunió a sus hermanos jugueteando con sus nun-chakus después de que Leonardo lo llamase un par de veces.

En la hora de la comida era cuándo todos los luchadores aprovechaban para descansar después de hartarse a comer algo que, según los cocineros, podía considerarse comida. El comedor se extendía en una enorme sala con mesas alargadas puestas sin ningún orden aparente. Michelanggelo solía decir que aquello parecía una cárcel:

'¿bueno y que¿qué pasó al final con la pila esa?- preguntó Mickie sentado al lado de Kyara y vaciando su plato en el de ella.

'�¡Eh!-soltó la chica

'Bien. Ya está cargada. Deberíamos intentar comunicar con el Maestro lo antes posible- indicó Donatello dándole vueltas a la masa pastosa de un color grisáceo.

'Pues ¿a que estamos esperando?- comentó Raphael apartando su plato de enfrente- Leonardo sacudió la cabeza.

'No debemos precipitarnos. El saqueó a La Central de Eddelwise hoy va a ser noticia y no sería bueno que Stocktow nos enganchase con una super-batería. Esperaremos hasta ésta noche- Leonardo, a diferencia del resto, comía de su plato sin preocupación alguna. Michelanggelo lo observó arrugando la nariz emitiendo una mueca de asco mientras Kyara le vaciaba su plato en el de él. Donatello la observó y frunció el ceño:

'¿Dónde está el ojo? – la chica fusiló con la mirada a Raphael que se cruzaba de brazos dejando su plato completamente lleno. Donatello siguió la mirada de la chica hasta dar con la de su hermano- ¿Y porqué lo tienes tú?

'Me parece que se trata de algo muchísimo más importante que una simple llave para volver a casa.

'Bah. Tú lo que quieres es llamar la atención de Kyara – la enorme sonrisa de Mickie se vio recubierta de potaje grisáceo por unos instantes cuándo la chica le aplastó su plato en la cara. Michelanggelo se la miró sorprendido, pues creería que sería Raphael el que se devolvería:

'Pues al menos lo consigue- dijo ésta levantándose de la mesa pegando un fuerte golpe con el plato vacío. Todas las tortugas se miraron entre ellas, ni siquiera Mickie se había dignado a limpiarse todavía la cara cuándo Leonardo se levantó detrás de la chica. Raphael lo siguió con la mirada alcanzando a ver cómo la agarraba amistosamente por encima de los hombros a la vez que ésta, risueña, le devolvía el apretón.

'…que asco…-susurró para él

'Sí bueno, el potaje no está delicioso que se diga- comentó Mickie limpiándose la cara con asco. Raphael entornó los ojos y también abandonó la mesa en dirección opuesta a la de su hermano y la chica. Michelanggelo miró a Don interrogándole con la mirada. Éste le respondió arrugando los hombros y volviendo a jugar con el potaje grisáceo de su plato.

Una tarde más, la armería se vio repletita de luchadores que entregaban o venían a recoger sus armas. Kyara se sentía muy cansada; "eso me pasa por madrugar", pensó para ella mientras buscaba las armas que coincidían con el tiquet que le había entregado un luchador algo parecido a algún tipo de cangrejo. Maggie también se encontraba algo aborrecida, despachaba con rapidez su cola para poder ir a ayudar a Kyara en la suya. A diferencia de otros días, hoy Potom se encontraba muy activo y se había puesto a limar y a encerar armas mientras las chicas se ocupaban de atender a los luchadores. Maggie se acercó y encendió la pequeña televisión:

'Mira, hoy hay morralla – dijo señalando la pantalla vagamente. Kyara se giró por curiosidad intentando imaginarse cómo se vieron los chicos aquél día en que pelearon por primera vez en la arena. El estadio soltó también algo parecido a un monstruo. Caminaba a cuatro patas pero se erguía en sus dos traseras para husmear el aire. Era peludo, oscuro y se movía con mucha rapidez llevándose siempe algún que otro prisionero entre sus dientes a cada movimiento que hacía:

'Siempre sacan a monstruos cuando pelea la morralla ¿o que?- Kyara se acercó a la pantalla para ver mejor a esa cosa de cerca.

'Normalmente sí- le contestó la chica morena atendiendo sin parar a los clientes.

'¿de dónde diablos los sacan?

'Son los berzerckers que los cazan por las afueras de Eddelwise y los veneden al estadio por un módico precio. Los monstruos de éste estadio suele traerlos Ra.

'¿quién es? – preguntó Kyara agarrando el tiquet a otro luchador. Para su sorpresa, ésta vez no fue Maggie quién le contestó, si no el mismo luchador:

'Es el único berzercker que ronda por la zona. Los demás hace tiempo que se mantienen inactivos- Kyara levantó la vista. Se trataba de Jovi, el luchador gato que había tumbado a Anubis en la última pelea. Kyara lo miró con desdén, no parecía que fuera alguien tan fuerte cómo para poder vencer a Anubis con una sola estocada:

'Toma – le dijo la chica prácticamente tirándole el arma a la cara. El gato vaciló por unos instantes.

'Ésta no es mi daga – dijo señalando el cuchillo mellado y oxidado que la chica le había entregado.

'¿Ah no? Pues ahora sí – la chica ni se inmutó por la insistencia de Jovi y se fue directamente a despachar a otro luchador.

'Perdona perdona – Maggie se apresuró a arreglar el ¿malentendido? Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras Jovi miraba desdeñoso a la chica pelirroja- Toma, es ésta. – el gato agarró la daga y se marchó sin dejar de observar curioso a Kyara.

'Chica, no puedes dedicarte a cambiarle el arma a todo aquél que te caiga mal- Maggie se acercó para despachar a último luchador.

'¿Y a mi que más me da? Que me echen. No me pagan por trabajar aquí – Maggie entornó los ojos y se perdió por la trastienda.

Después de una cruenta batalla en la que ésta vez , los que sobrevivieron fueron muchos menos que 10, el servicio del estadio se apresuró a limpiar el campo de cuerpos muertos y de sangre. Los espectadores no se habían marchado de las gradas y permanecían expectantes. Kyara se extrañó y, en ausencia de Maggie, se atrevió a preguntar a Potom:

'¿Hay alguna otra pelea? – Potom la miró, y a regañadientes se tambaleó caminando como sus dos pequeñas piernas le permitían hacia una especie de calendario electrónico colgado en la pared. Lo observó frotándose el enorme mentón mientras bajo su pecho, todas sus grasas se removían apretadas por un estrecho peto azul lleno de manchas:

'Pues sí. Tus amigos van a volver a salir a la arena – seguidamente se volvió hacia su butaca dónde continuó limando una enorme espada- maldito Ernest, no para de sacarse dinero con las estúpidas peleas, y yo todavía metido en esta mierda de antro – Kyara lo miró extrañada y volvió a prestar atención ala pantalla:

'¿Otra vez?…parece que no van a parar hasta que alguno se mate

'¿Qué estás mirando?

'Tranquilo Raph, no ha dicho nada.

'Me da igual, que ni se atreva – Los protegidos de Stocktow habían coincidido por los pasillos con los de Goblin-o'mare. Se trataba de un par de chicas bastante fornidas y recubiertas de metal por todos lados, y unos cuántos luchadores normales y corrientes entre los que destacaba un águila con unas hermosas alas en su espalda y algo parecido a un cangrejo (Kyara lo había despachado antes) con el que Raphael había empezado a picarse:

'Vamos – Leonardo arrastró a su conflictivo hermano de su bandana roja en dirección a la armería a recoger las armas que habían entregado previamente para encerar y limar. Raphael apartó la mano de su hermano de un manotazo y se le adelantó. Leo lo observó curioso y sin saber el porqué de su comportamiento. Michelanggelo ya se encontraba hablando con Maggie y Kyara cuándo los demás llegaron. Las chicas les entregaron las armas a toda prisa sin que éstos les tuvieran que dar el tiquet. Mickie volvió a juguetear con sus nun-chakus por los pasillos mientras sus hermanos cogían sus armas:

'Estoy empezando a cansarme de tanto combate, des de que llegamos hacemos uno al día por lo menos- se quejó Donatello

'Y siempre nos va por los pelos de que no nos despellejen – indicó Raphael observando minuciosamente sus sais bajo la indignada mirada de Kyara:

'No los he encerado si es eso lo que estás mirando – la tortuga los giró en sus manos antes de colocárselos en el cinturón, del cual, escondido entre los pliegues sacó el ojo de Kyara todavía colgando de su cadenita y lo izo rodar en su dedo desafiando a la chica con la mirada. Kyara intentó alcanzarlo estirando la mano, pero no lo consiguió y le giró la cara a la tortuga:

'¿No es ese tu colgante Kyara?- preguntó Maggie señalándolo.

'No me digas- dijo a regañadientes mientras entregaba sus espadas a Leonardo, el cual entornó los ojos antes de indicar a sus hermanos que se dirigieran a la arena:

'�¡Tened cuidado ¿vale! – gritó la chica mientras les despedía con la mano en alto. Donatello se giró y le guiñó un ojo indicándole que no se preocupase por nada mientras Mickie continuaba jugueteando a sus espaldas con sus chakus. Ambas chicas miraron atrás, hacia la butaca de Potom, en dónde se encontraba éste limando las armas tarareando alguna canción que sólo él conocía. Maggie miró a Kyara compasiva:

'Parece que hoy no vamos a poder escaparnos.

'Cierto- dijo la chica dejándose caer a plomo sobre el mostrador- sube el volumen del televisor anda.

Michelanggelo fue el primero en atacar tirándose encima de uno de los luchadores de Goblin-o'mare, éste resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y envió la tortuga por los aires cuándo se incorporó. Mickie cayó a los pies de Donatello tragando más tierra que aire:

'Que bien – se mofó éste de su hermano. Don saltó y acertó de una estocada en medio de la cabeza de un contrincante, dejándolo sangrante en el suelo mientras se cubría su rostro. Alguno de los luchadores aliados se acercó y aprovechó la confusión del enemigo herido para traspasarlo por la espalda con una pequeña hacha que parecía manipular con soltura. Donatello se marchó para no tener que ver de nuevo otro enemigo agonizando hasta morir en la arena.

Leonardo se enfrascó con el águila, que no dejaba de revolotear aquí y allí. Alzaba el vuelo y acechaba a la tortuga des de las alturas tirándose sobre ella con su lanza en mano. Leo no paraba de tragar más y más suelo cada vez que su contrincante atacaba de nuevo, así que, cuándo el águila volvió a tirarse hacía Leo, éste se agachó levantando en el último momento una de sus espadas para acabar cortándole en dos una de sus alas. El enemigo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo dejando un chorro de sangre detrás de sí y revolviéndose histérico por haber perdido una de sus hermosas alas enplumadas. Leonardo levantó sus espadas poniéndose en guardia mientras plumas y más plumas revoloteaban aquí y allá meciéndose en el aire llegando hasta a ser incordiantes. El águila se levantó finalmente y decidió cargar con todas sus fuerzas contra la tortuga en un combate de mano a mano en el suelo.

Por su parte Raphael se abría camino entre los luchadores enemigos para poder llegar hasta el cangrejo para saldar la cuenta anterior. Saltó encima de él con sus sais en alto, listo para darle una buena estocada, pero en su camino se interpuso una enorme espada más bien cuadrada que lo empujó en dirección contraria. Cayó al suelo acrobáticamente observando su atacante, se trataba de una de las chicas fornidas revestida de cuero y metal, que sostenía con ligereza esa espada que la doblaba en altura y en peso. Raph no pudo evitar observar curioso cómo blandía esa enorme arma. Saltó para esquivarla a la vez que le propinaba una patada echándola hacia atrás, fuera de su camino hasta el cangrejo. De nuevo, cuándo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, la chica volvió a propinarle un sablazo dibujando un pequeño pero profundo corte en su caparazón. Raphael, a causa del golpe, fue a dar con toda la mala suerte del mundo de cabeza contra una de las columnas metálicas, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo arenoso. La chica se incorporó tras haber pegado esa estocada con todas sus fuerzas, y sosteniéndola nuevamente en el aire se dispuso a dejarla caer encima de la tortuga con la intención de separarle en dos con el simple peso de la espada. Michelanggelo la atacó lateralmente haciéndola perder el equilibrio y enviándola unos metros más all�:

'¡Eh¡Raph! – lo meció por los hombros, pero su hermanos continuaba inconsciente. Un pequeño hilo de sangre que aparecía entre la bandana indicaba que debía tener un buen golpe en la cabeza- No me hagas esto… - Mickie lo dejó en el suelo y permaneció en guardia a su alrededor impidiendo que nadie se le acercase. El enorme cangrejo se percató de la situación y se lanzó chasqueando su enormes pinzas metálicas encima de la tortuga, Michelanggelo paró el golpe y le propinó una nueva patada para alejarlo de la zona, pero no lo consiguió, pues el crustáceo no se movió del sitio y le rasgó violentamente la mejilla al pegarle con una de las pinzas. Michelanggelo cayó nuevamente al suelo perdiendo uno de sus nun-chakus. Se incorporó temblando viendo cómo sangraba a borbotones dejando un charco en la arena de debajo de su cabeza. El cangrejo atacó de nuevo y, colocándo una de sus enormes patas encima del caparazón de la tortuga pegándola completamente al suelo, se preparó para una nueva estocada directa a la nuca de Michelanggelo. Justo antes de que su pinza entrase en contacto con él, algo apareció veloz a las espaldas del crustáceo y, con las armas cruzadas entre sí, las abrió violentamente dibujando un arco en el aire, en escasos segundos, la cabeza del cangrejo cayó al suelo víctima de un corte limpio y eficaz. El cuerpo sin vida e inerte cayó encima del caparazón de Mickie, éste lo apartó con asco cuándo comprobó que su enemigo había quedado mutilado. Una mano se extendió para ayudar a levantarse a Michelanggelo:

'Ra..Raphael – balbuceó. Su hermano permanecía de pie, con las manos ensangrentadas y con el hilo de sangre resbalando aún de su cabeza. Michelanggelo juraría que nunca le había visto esa expresión en la cara- lo…lo has matado…

'Eras tú o él – agarró la mano de su hermano para levantarlo del suelo – y los débiles caen primero- seguidamente, Raph se marchó en dirección al próximo oponente. Michelanggelo lo observó con algo de miedo. Se movía rápido, muy rápido, y, por primera vez en su vida, había visto a uno de sus hermanos mayores matar. Mickie observó cómo atacaba de nuevo, esquivando unpar de estocadas de la chica de la enorme espada para hundirle luego, en un movimiento rápido e invisible, uno de sus sais en el estómago de la chica, que cayó con unleve gruñido a plomo colgando del brazo de Raphael y no tocó el suelo hasta que éste retiró su arma de sus carnes. Mickie tubo miedo cuándo éste lo miró de una manera vacía y fría, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo:

'�¡Cuidado enano!- Warlock berreó y paró una estocada dirigida a la tortuga, que pareció volver al mundo real – estáte atento Michelanggelo ¿qué haces?- Mickie sacudió la cabeza y marchó corriendo por la arena en busca de uno de sus chakus perdido.

Leonardo se encontraba realmente entretenido con el águila. Ésta había conseguido provocarle un corte bastante profundo en el brazo derecho, así que únicamente podía utilizar a la perfección el izquierdo. Paraba cómo podía las numerosas y directas estocadas del animal, una de ellas, demasiado alta, pudo esquivarla por los pelos y le dibujó una pequeña y fina línea roja en la mejilla. Soltó un nuevo sablazo y acertó en el pecho del ave, éste retrocedió aguantándose el dolor orgullosamente justo antes de volver a atacar, pero Donatello también saltó y lo alcanzó en el aire eniándolo unos metros más atrás:

'¿Todo bien hermano?- preguntó a Leonardo haciendo rodar su bo en sus manos.

'Me está costando – Leo se miró la herida del brazo que no paraba de sangrar y le escocía mil demonios. La apretó con la intención de que dejase de brotar sangre, pero mal le fue y únicamente soltó un berreo a causa del dolor:

'Parece profundo, déjame que acabe yo con esto- Donatello se tiró nuevamnet encima del animal y le propinó con la vara en todo el estómago para luego tumbarlo de una patada giratoria de boca en la arena. Una vez en el suelo, lo golpeó en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente de una vez por todas. Donatello se acercó a Leo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, justo cuándo le tendió la mano una bocina seguida de una voz en el megáfono anunció que el combate había terminado:

'Que raro – dijo la tortuga guardándose su vara en su funda de la espalda.

'Habrán habido ya muchas víctimas y Goblin-o'mare no le interesará que hayan más- todas las tortugas se reunieron nuevamente en la puerta de salida de la arena. Warlock se reunió con ellas:

'Ei enano, te han dado bien – dijo girándole la cara a Mickie para observarle el enorme corte desgarrado de su mejilla- eso va a dejar marca – Michelanggelo solo asintió. Se encontraba algo perturbado por lo que había visto y su estómago no estaba nada bien. Pasaron por delante suyo los médicos con las camillas vacías para recoger a los heridos y a los muertos. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz de asco cuándo le pasó por delante la chica de la espada con ese enorme agujero en su estómago, el cuál todavía sangraba a pesar de que la chica había caído muerta al instante. A medida que caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería, Mickie lanzó una mirada vergonzosa a Raphael, que caminaba delante de él firme, cómo si nada hubiera pasado, con el enrome corte del caparazón todavía sangrante:

'¿estás bien?- Leo apareció a su lado agarrándolo por el hombro con el brazo bueno.

'Sí, no es nada…¿y tú?…ese corte parece doloroso.

'No más que el tuyo Mickie

'¿Ves? Maggie te lo dijo, volvieron a ganar – Kyara respiró tranquila mientras apagaba el televisor y se sentaba junto a la chica morena de enormes orejas a limar armas:

'No puedo evitar preocuparme, cada vez que vienen de una pelea están hechos un cromo- un silencio no buscado se esparció por la armería. Únicamente se oían los gritos de los espectadores histéricos por haberles acortado el espectáculo de esa manera. Maggie fue la primera en romper el silencio:

'Lo han hecho muy bien, són unos buenos luchadores y…-la chica miró a Kyara – Raphael ha peleado estupendamente – Kyara meció la cabeza.

'Va a tener problemas, lo sé – Maggie la interrogó con la mirada – ha matado, y a sus hermanos no les habrá echo ninguna grácia.- Maggie se quedó mordiéndose el labio, pensando. Todo eso le parecía bastante extraño, pues nunca se había dado el caso de que un luchador sobreviviese más de un par de meses sin matar a nadie en la arena, es decir, lo acababan matando a él:

'Ha hecho bien, es más, tú misma dijiste a Maggie que siempre les decías que no pasaba nada por matar en situaciones extremas. Sobretodo cuándo tu enemigo no piensa en otra cosa que en quitarte la vida ¿no es cierto?

'Sí, lo es…- Kyara fue a decir algo más, pero no supo cómo continuar y se calló dejando que el silencio se apoderase de nuevo de la armería.

El Campo de Entrenamiento de Stoktow volvía a adquirir la típica vivacidad que obtenía por las noches gracias a las diarias reuniones de los luchadores en la cantina. Ésta se encontraba repletita de grupos bebiendo aquí y all�, mirando nuevamente la batalla por la televisión o jugando a juegos de mesa compartiendo una euforia colectiva. Fuera, en las escaleras de entrada, se amontonaban también discutiendo o dialogando, compartiendo sus penas y alegrías o simplemente se sentaban silenciosos a observar la infinita oscuridad del bosque que se extendía más allá de la verja que rodeaba el recinto entero. Esa enorme verja que muchos de ellos habían soñado que saltaba escapando de aquel desquicio si no fuera porque, la gran mayoría de luchadores, no tenían ningún sitio dónde acudir y no pretendían volver a caer en las garras de los servicios del estadio para tener que volver a batallar cómo morralla compartiendo una fría celda con 10 más cómo ellos. Pensándolo bien, si no se tenía ni familia ni vida al exterior, estar allí tampoco era tan malo si no fuera porque el día en que alguno de ellos muriese en la arena, nadie los iba a socorrer. Stocktow únicamente salvaba a aquellos luchadores que consideraba realmente importantes, si no, no tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos en dejarlos morir agonizantes en la arena; "una cama vacía, habrá que llenarla" solía pensar.

Aquella noche las tortugas se habían unido a la fiesta, creían que bien se lo habían merecido. Leonardo compartía mesa junto con Michelanggelo y otros dos luchadores mientras jugaban a cartas y controlaba que Mickie no le diera por beber más cerveza de lo normal. Donatello permanecía sentado en las escaleras con Kyara y Warlock, y Raphael se apoyaba en la barra de la cantina hablando con la camarera:

'Os ha ido de cerca- comentó Kyara pegándole un trago a la cerveza.

'Siempre nos va por los pelos- Donatello le agarró uno de los rizos y empezó a juguetear con él

'Al final te acabas acostumbrando, ya veréis- Warlock imitó a Kyara y bebió él también. Donatello suspiró:

'Espero no tener que estar aquí tanto tiempo cómo para acostumbrarme a ello

'Cierto- le apoyó la chica – bueno, vuestras técnicas mejorarán, Splinter no podrá quejarse de que no habéis entrenado.

'Es verdad – Warlock se incorporó con un gruñido resintiendo en su pierna, todavía magullada por la pelea – sobretodo en Raphael he podido observar una mejora. Nunca lo había visto tan activo en una batalla, degollar al cangrejo le ha estimulado- el lagarto soltó una carcajada y se encaminó hacia la cantina. Donatello se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo y confuso. Giró su cara hacia Kyara a los pocos segundos:

'¿Ha dicho degollar? – la chica arqueó las cejas haciéndose la tonta mientras sotenía en su mano el enorme baso de cerveza. Donatello le leyó la mente:

'Oh dios- agarró la jarra de las manos de Kyara y pegó un enorme trago- espérate a que se entere Leo.- un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la pareja:

'¿qué pasa¿A parecido morirse alguien?- ambos levantaron la cara sorprendidos al descubrir la sonrisa arrogante de Anubis que los observaba con las manos en la cintura.

'Toma campeón, te la ganaste- la chica rubia le pasó una jarra a Raphael haciéndola deslizarse por la barra. Éste la alcanzó con mucho gusto y bebió. La multitud de la cantina se inquietó por unos instantes, cuándo la tortuga giró la cara hacia la puerta de entrada, observó a Anubis entrando airoso con Kyara en brazos pidiéndole a golpes que le bajase:

'Vaya, el perrito ha vuelto de la ultratumba – dijo irónicamente Raphael intentando esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Todos los luchadores se amontonaron a su alrededor felicitándole por recuperarse y llenándolo de alabanzas por el combate. Kyara consiguió escurrirse entre la multitud una vez Anubis la había dejado en el suelo y fue a sentarse junto a Raphael con su jarra entre las manos:

'Se ha recuperado rápido

'Tal vez demasiado- comentó la tortuga dándole otro trago a la jarra.

'Que borde eres, al fin y al cabo no lo izo tan mal.

'Lo tumbaron de una estocada, si eso no es mal no sé que será lo peor- la chica suspiró dando el caso por perdido:

'¿Y mi ojo?

'Marrón, cómo siempre – Kyara le soltó un sopapo en la nuca.

'Graciosillo¡sabes a qué me refiero!- antes de que la tortuga pudiera devolverse Anubis alcanzó a Kyara y la cargó como un saco de patatas mientras empezaba a hacer el payaso subiéndose en las mesas recreando ficticiamente la batalla con Jovi. Raphael lo miró con una mueca de asco:

'Anubis la está mareando – comentó la chica de la barra riéndose

'A ella le gusta – dijo levantándose tras acabar de un trago toda la jarra y dejarla de un golpe seco y violento encima de la barra.

'¿Entonces qué fue?

'Veneno

'¿Ese gato envenenó el filo de la daga? – Michelanggelo abrió los ojos sorprendido – pero eso…¿está permitido? – el chacal sacudió la cabeza y se recostó más en la butaca.

'Entonces… no se… ¿no se puede denunciar o algo parecido?- Kyara asomó la cabeza por encima del respaldo. Se habían reunido todos en el salón aprovechando que éste se encontraba siempre vacío por la noche. Donatello preparaba los últimos arreglos el inter-comunicador mientras Warlock y Raphael cargaban la batería escaleras abajo procurando que nadie los viera.

'El veneno se mezcló con mi sangre y desapareció antes de que pudieran analizarlo.

'Entonces...¿no es seguro que te hayan envenenado?- Michelanggelo frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

'Sé que es seguro, yo fui quién lo notó en mis carnes, pero no hay manera de demostrarlo.- Anubis apoyó sus codos en las rodillas a la vez que Warlock y Raphael aparecían por la puerta – por lo que he escuchado no ha sido el único caso, últimamente mueren muchos luchadores en los combates mano a mano a causa del envenenamiento.

'¿Y porqué en un mano a mano y no en una batalla normal? – Kyara se levantó y ayudó a pasar la batería por la puerta antes de que alguien se percatase de lo que ocurría.

'En los mano a mano es cuándo se apuesta más dinero por el luchador¿qué demonios hacéis con la super-batería? – Anubis se acercó a Warlock cuándo éste y Raphael soltaron la enorme pila en el suelo, cerca de Donatello - ¿has vuelto a saquear La Central?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Warlock le devolvió la sonrisa mientras intercambiaba unas miradas que únicamente el chacal sabía descifrar

'Haber, atentos – Donatello conectó el extremo del cable sobrante del inter-comunicador a la batería mientras Raphael ajustaba la puerta y ajustaba una silla con el pomo para que no pudieran abrirla des de fuera. Donatello apretó el botón, todos se agruparon a su alrededor cuándo la pantalla empezó a brillar. Unos pitidos parecidos a la línea del teléfono resonaron por todo el salón. Estubieron así duarnte unos minutos:

Parece que no hay nadie en casa- bromeó Mickie apoyándose en el caparazón de Donatello que observaba impaciente. Todos callaron cuándo un "click" demostró que alguien había alcanzado el inter-comunicador. La cara asustada de April apareció en la pequeña pantalla:

>¡Oh dios mío¡Don! – April desapareció por unos instantes -�¡Maestro¿Dónde demonios estáis? Estábamos preocupados¿qué es esa cosa? - la chica señaló a Warlock que aparecía por detrás de los hombros de Donatello

'Vaya hombre, que amable – susurró éste con ironía . Splinter se apresuró a acudir a los gritos de la chica, la cual no había marchado de la guarida des de que los chicos habían desaparecido. La alcanzó a ver en el laboratorio de Donatello, con el aparato comunicador entre las manos. Se lo arrebató de las manos y suspiró al reconocer la cara de Don enla pantalla:

>Donatello hijo mío. ¿Dónde estáis?

'No hay tiempo para eso maestro, necesitamos instrucciones rápidas y concisas

>¿Qué ocurre¿Estási todos bien?

'Sí, si. Algo raro pasó durante la meditación y nos vimos transportados a otro mundo, otra dimensión o algo parecido…

>¿Otra dimensión¿Cómo?

'No lo sabemos, creemos que puede ser a causa de algún tipo de alteración provocado por un viejo papiro que le izo aprenderse a Kyara - Splinter reconoció la cabeza de la muchacha que asomaba con una sonrisa temerosa. La anciana rata sacudió la cabeza.

>Eso no es posible, ese papiro no resulta ser nada peligroso. Únicamente sirve de ayuda al alma para poder llegar a un estado de meditación profundo.

'Bueno maestro. ¿Y esto tiene algo que ver? - la cara de Don había sido reemplazada por la Raphael que sostenía en sus manos el ojo de Kyara. Splinter se volvió pálido, parecía que le costase pronunciar las palabras:

'¿que le ocurre?- preguntó Michelanggelo a Leonardo al otro lado del nter-comunicador.

>De dónde…¿de dónde habéis sacado eso? Raphael acorraló a Kyara agarrándola por los hombros y la enfrentó a Splinter. La chica habló con la mirada baja:

'Bueno…lo encontré en un libro muy extraño, escondido entre los demás libros de su biblioteca – la anciana rata se frotó el mentón mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pantalla. Parecía realmente preocupado. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

'Maestro, debe darse prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar la energía para mantener la comunicación. Queremos saber cómo llegamos y cómo volver.- Splinter pareció volver al mundo real.

>Ese amuleto pertenece a otra dimensión. El pergamino que entregué a Kyara ayuda al alma a salir del cuerpo para explorar las dimensiones paralelas en busca de respuestas. De eso se trata la meditación…la muchacha llevaría el amuleto consigo cuándo utilizó la inscripción del pergamino, potenciando el poder de éste y conduciendo no sólo el alma, si no el cuerpo entero, hasta la dimensión a la que pertenece el ojo. Es decir, en la que os encontrais

'Entonces…¿el ojo siempre a pertenecido a Eddelwise? – Splinter arrugó el morro al escuchar ese nombre de la boca de la chica y asintió con la cabeza.

'Daros prisa chicos, a esto no le queda mucha vida- indicó Warlock señalando la barra de energía de la batería que empezaba a parpadear.

'Maestro no hay tiempo – Leonardo arrebató el inter-comunicador - ¿cómo podemos volver?- Splinter continuó frotándose el mentón con los ojos cerrados

>Igual que cómo habéis llegado

'¿igual? – preguntó Leonardo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a sus hermanos sin comprender.

>Pero el poder del amuleto habrá menguado, encontrar una forma de potenciar su eficacia y os traerá de vuelta a casa

'¿Meditando otra vez? – preguntó Michelanggelo acercando su cara a la pantalla.

>Si conseguís controlar el ojo no será necesario

'Últimos segundos – avisó Warlock

'Maestro…-alcanzó a decir Leonardo antes de que Splinter lo cortase:

>Cuidaros hijos míos, Eddelwise puede resultar muy peligrosa - la comunicación se cortó acompañada por un casi inaudible pitido procedente de la, ahora vacía, super-batería. La confusión se extendió por toda la sala y el desánimo se apoderó de todos los allí presentes. Donatello se dejó caer pesadamente en le sofá lanzando el inter-comunicador a un lado:

'Pues no nos ha dicho nada claro…

'¿Cómo diablos se potencia el poder de un estúpido ojo? – preguntó Mickie dejándose caer al lado de su hermano. Raphael se dirigió a Kyara que permanecía sentada en el respaldo de la silla con la mirada perdida:

'Te dije que tú amuleto era algo importante – la chica no contestó, únicamente lo miró entristecida – no debiste cogerlo de la biblioteca.

'No debí no debí no debí. Según tú son muchas las cosas que nunca debí hacer Raphael – la muchacha le giró la cara observando por la ventana. Permaneció así durante unos segundos antes de hundir su cara entre sus manos – Cuándo meto la pata, la meto hasta el fondo…- la tortuga sintió compasión por la chica y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente:

'Todo irá bien. Agradece que Splinter no te haya echado la bronca por coger algo sin premiso- la chica levantó la cara apartándola de sus manos y le susurró:

'Y tú agradece que ninguno de nosotros se haya ido de la lengua- Raphael la miró sin comprender a qué se refería. La chica lo observaba de reojo cerrando amenazadoramente los ojos -Hoy te has cargado a dos enemigos ¿recuerdas?- Raphael cambió la expresión de su cara de confusión a una infinita seriedad que incluso llegó a intimidar a la chica aún y cuándo era ella la que trataba de intimidarle a él. La tortuga giró la cara chasqueando los dientes justo antes de dedicarle una mirada fugaz:

'¿Tu no has matado?

'Demasiadas veces quizás. Y no me gusta.

'Pues a mi me ha gustado – la chica lo miró sorprendida abriendo los ojos al máximo intentando digerir aquellas palabras.

'Rapha…

'Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y volveré a hacerlo cuándo se me obligué a ello – Raphael abandonó la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que no acababa de comprender del todo aquella conversación.

'No tienes nada que perder Stocktow. Tú luchador hubiera acabado siendo retado por cualquier otro tarde o temprano – El pequeño ratón sorbió el café ya algo frío después de tanta conversación. Alzó la mirada hacia el confundido Ernest que se repasaba los anillos- 100 millones de dots a favor de Kobra –añadió a forma de ultimátum. Stocktow miró a algún punto muerto de la pared, reflexionando, intentando encontrar la respuesta en alguno de los desgastados ladrillos que adornaban la sala. Finalmente hundió su mirada en el café para luego clavarla en los ojos Amadar que lo sonreía maliciosamente:

'100 millones de dots a favor de Raphael.

* * *

Esa apuesta buena! 

YaS: Yo más yo más! Yo te lo compro directamente XP (XD)

Pues aquí os dejo por ahora, con esa intriga que os va a hacer quedaros sin uñas juas juas juas(¿veis como yo sola me monto la hitória? realmente algo anda muy pero que muy mal en mi cabeza...). Espero que os haya gustado, pues quiero mantener el ritmo, que ya nos encontramos en pleno desarrollo y una no se puede rendir a estas alturas (UP! Up! Up!)

Pues (cómo siempre) nos vemos de aquí a un par de días (siempre digo un par y luego reulta que es menos, xro ueno). Dentro de na oas subo ya el capitulo 8 (si esque nunca dejo de flipar cada vez que digo el numero del capítulo que tengo que subir, vaya tela U)

Besos a todas nenillas. Nos vemos! YaS

Curiosidades: me he sacado de la manga el Dot, lo considero cómo la moneda de Eddelwise.

Otra es el nombre del primer berzercker de todos, Ra, cómo ya habreis notado se trata de otra deïda egipcia, el dios del sol exactamente, que enseñó a los egipcios (junto con Osiris) cómo cultivar la tierra. Así que lo he mezclado con todo el rollo ese de los amuletos de los berzerckers destacándole a él por ser el más importante de todos los que han existido por ser el primero(al igual que Ra)


	8. Ni contigo ni sin tí

Yeeeeeeeyh! ésta vez he tardado más en actualizar (me lo merecía). Bueno pos na, lo de siempre, aquí os dejo con otro capítulo, éste ma kedado algo más cortito que el resto (x un par de páginas me parece... ya ves tú XD)

Ahora viene lo que me gusta, xk me parece ke el siguiente va a ser el mejor capítulo de la históra (�¡BOMBAZO!) juas juas juas! Haber si me doy prisa y puedo seguir el ritmo, xro eske kuando se acerca el finde no hay quien me desenganche de la barra del bar jejej '.

Pues nada mis nenas, espero que os siga gustando ah! Y una vez más, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, todavía ahora me ilusiono un montón cuándo los leo!

besitos a todas! YaS

#08# Ni contigo ni sin tí

Por la mañana el estadio se encontraba muy vacío, se hacía casi imposible creer que durante la mayor parte de la tarde se trataba de uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad. Ahora los pasillos permanecían solitarios y oscuros, únicamente utilizados por los servicios de limpieza que se quejaban por el paso de los comerciantes que tenían tiendecillas por la zona.

Maggie caminaba adormilada observando sus pies. Iba cargada con un par de cajas de cera que el viejo Potom le había dicho que comprase y que llevase a la armería. No solían abrir tan temprano, pero aquél día tocaba limpieza, de la qué Kyara se había salvado sin saber cómo; "influencias de Stocktow" pensó Maggie mientras cambiaba las cajas de lugar para que no se le durmiesen los brazos. El silencio del pasillo era roto por sus únicos pasos, parecía que en aquella sección no había nadie aún. Maggie suspiró pensando en que tal vez debía haberse quedado durmiendo, pues Potom no estaría a aquellas horas cómo para saber a que hora había abierto. Pero su buena conciencia se lo impedía, a veces sentía asco de ella misma por ser tan "buena chica". La chica morena detuvo sus pasos cuándo escuchó un par de voces susurrando a través del silencio del pasillo. Se acercó lentamente, caminando con las puntas para evitar que los tacones tocasen la dura piedra. En una esquina encontró a dos siluetas que cuchicheaban manteniendo las distancias entre ellos. En una de ellas Maggie reconoció a la pequeña rata de Amadar, uno de los comerciantes más ricos del norte de Eddelwise, la otra silueta se escondía bajo una gabardina negra, aparentaba ser un hombre, ya que resaltaba unos enormes hombres y era más bien bastante alto. Maggie escuchó aguantándose la respiración, pues juraría que se encontraban hablando en el mismo rincón que cuándo la chica vio por primera vez a algo parecido hacía tan solo un par de días atrás, antes del combate del chacal:

'La cantidad necesaria no es muy cara, es más, te la dejo por la mitad – alcanzó a oír la chica por parte del hombre de la gabardina: "Drogas" fue lo primero que pensó. Amadar pareció coger una especie de potecito que estudió minuciosamente:

'¿Es efectivo? – dijo la rata arqueando una ceja.

'Pregúntale al chacal negro de Stocktow- Maggie se llevó una mano a la boca y una de las cajas de cera le resbaló de las manos para ir a caer al suelo estruendosamente. Los dos hombres se giraron asustados y vieron rodar uno de los potes de cera por la esquina. Amadar husmeó por ésta a la vez que el hombre de la gabardina negra desaparecía para volver a encontrarse en escasos segundos en el lugar en dónde había caído la caja. La chica por suerte no se encontraba allí, permanecía escondida en uno de los mostradores de las tiendas cerradas que había quedado abierto por pura casualidad. Apretaba sus puños y sus ojos deseando que se fueran:

'¿Crees que…? – preguntó Amadar dudoso

'¿y que importa? No detendrán el combate – la rata soltó una carcajada y se marchó en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba, Maggie esperó a no escuchar nada de nada para asomarse temerosa por el mostrador. Cuando comprobó que se encontraba sola, salió corriendo hacia la armería descuidando la caja de cera tumbada.

Michelanggelo y Anubis escaparon de los entrenamientos deslizándose entre la multitud. Se dirigieron curiosos a la parte trasera del recinto para observar el entrenamiento especial de Raphael. Stocktow lo había separado del grupo para prepararlo, a las ordenes de Hatch, uno de los asesores más duros, para la batalla contra el protegido de Amadar.

Michelanggelo, sentado de cuclillas encima de las tejas del tejado más próximo con Anubis junto a él:

'¿Dónde va?- señaló Anubis a Hacht que se marchaba hacia el interior de la casa mientras Raphael continuaba dándole al saco. Michelanggelo se rió:

'Raph no habrá aceptado que alguien que no sea Leo o el Maestro lo entrene.

'Eso del ninjutsu es muy raro. ¿Cómo puedes entrenarte sólo, sin contrincante? – Anubis pegó un salto sin esperar respuesta y se situó a cuclillas encima del poste en dónde estaba colgado el saco. Raphael pareció sorprendido de verlo aparecer tan de repente:

'¿Tú no deberías estar por ahí durmiendo? – le dijo al chacal mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y éste lo observaba curioso:

'No es para tanto, ya tuve un día de reposo, puedo moverme.

'¿Puedes o debes? Moverte – Anubis entornó los ojos justo antes de aterrizar al lado de la tortuga:

'Está bien, debo moverme – la tortuga se giró y continuó dándole al saco. El chacal lo observaba curioso, comprobando que cada uno de sus fugaces y duros movimientos tenían algún fin, que solía ser herir a su enemigo dónde más duele. Cada una de las estocadas de la tortuga se dirigía a un punto clave para doblar al contrincante en el mínimo tiempo posible. Debería ser terrible pelear en un mano a mano con alguien que pega así. Michelanggelo imitó a Anubis y apareció de un salto detrás de éste:

'Eso de darle al saco de esa forma ¿es también algo de los ninjas?- Mickie lo miró sorprendido para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa:

'¡Que va! Únicamente Raph le da con tanta rábia.

'¿qué pasa¿queréis algo en concreto o sólo venís a incordiar? – gruñó Raphael algo nervioso por la presencia innecesaria de su hermano y del chacal:

'¿vas a pelear en un mano a mano Raph? – preguntó Mickie inocentemente aguantándole el saco mientras su hermano seguía aporreándole con rapidez:

'Pues claro. Y pienso aplastárlo.

'¡Así se habla hermano! – Michelanggelo levantó el puño meciendo uno de sus nun-chakus.

'Buena suerte – dijo Anubis con su típica sonrisa pícarona

'Tranquilo perrito, se apañármelas mucho mejor que tú- le dijo Raph sin dejar de pegarle al saco. Anubis borró su sonrisa y lo observó seriamente. Hasta aMickie le había dolido ese comentario. El chacal se dio media vuelta y partió hacia el entrenamiento de nuevo:

'Kyara tiene razón- Anubis miró a Raphael antes de continuar su marcha, la tortuga lo miró cuándo escuchó el nombre de la chica– no eres más que un prepotente que oculta ser un completo imbécil- Raphael lo fulminó con la mirada. El chacal le sonrió arrogantemente- nunca me han hecho una descripción tan detallada sobre alguien- acto seguido, Anubis se marchó. Raphael respiró profundo y arreó un buen puñetazo al saco pillando completamente por sorpresa a Michelanggelo que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero:

'No le hagas caso Raph, sólo lo hace para incordiar – Mickie intentó calmar a su hermano soltando una serie de risotadas nerviosas quitándole importancia al asunto, pero por dentro él era el que tenía más miedo:

'Lo que de verdad le va a incordiar va a ser un brazo roto cómo continúe así.

'�¡Michelanggelo! – la voz de la chica, inoportuna cómo siempre, gritó des de la entrada de la casa, se encontraba con Leonardo a su lado, el cual observaba a Mickie frunciendo el ceño, con cara de pocos amigos y las manos en la cintura. Ambos se acercaron:

'¿Escabulléndote eh? – Leo lo agarró por el cinturón y lo arrastró. Kyara permaneció de pie sorbiendo de el zumo que sostenía en sus manos viendo como Mickie se negaba a entrenar., Raphael continuaba arreándole al saco sin detenerse ni interesarse por la presencia de la chica, únicamente le lanzó una mirada asesina entre puñetazo y puñetazo, Kyara se sorprendió, pues no recordaba que estuvieran discutidos por nada en concreto, decidió romper el hielo ara observar su reacción:

'Ten cuidado ésta tarde. Ya no me hacen mucha gracia éstos combates de mano a mano.

'Claro, cómo si te importase

'¿El que?

'Olvídame.

'¿Perdona?- la tortuga dejó de golpear al saco para atender a la sorprendida mirada de la chica:

'¿se te tiene que repetir todo dos veces verdad? – Raphael levantó el brazo señalando la puerta- Largo – Kyara se enfadó y tiró el zumo al suelo:

'¿Y ahora que he hecho mal?

'Existir

'�¡Pero menudo…! – la chica empezó a marcharse sin terminar la frase, porqué Raphael la continuó por ella:

'¿menudo prepotente que oculta ser un maldito imbécil? – Kyara se giró sorprendida, esas palabras habían salido de su boca la última vez que se había discutido con él. La chica fue a decir algo, pero Raphael le indicó con la mirada que mejor que se callase y marchase:

'Pues si – contestó ella antes de irse por dónde había venido. Raphael volvió a respirar profundo y se sentó al pie de la estaca que sujetaba el saco. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para luego esconder su cara entre sus manos; "pues tienes razón" penso para sí mismo mientras permanecía en esa posición durante varios minutos.

El estadio volvía a estar completamente lleno. La gente se sentaba por dónde podía, incluso las escaleras hacia las gradas se encontraban repletas de grupos sentados en el suelo por no tener asiento. El público aclamaba con euforia el comienzo del combate mientras mecían numerosas banderitas con el escudo de Amadar y otras con el escudo de Stocktow, una manera simple y sencilla de apoyar al luchador que más les agradaba. Las tortugas y algunos luchadores más habían tomado asiento en la zona de las gradas destinada al servicio del estadio. Aquella zona se veía partida en dos, una en cada punta del estadio. Ernest Stocktow permanecía sentado entre sus luchadores observando con furia a Amadar que se mecía orgullosos al otro lado del estadio. Michelanggelo jugueteaba con un papel nerviosamente sin quitar la vista de la blanca arena. Donatello se percató:

'Mickie tío, tranquilo- la tortuga agachó la cabeza y soltó el papel.

'¿quién és su rival?

'Un tal Kobra – le contestó Leonardo que permanecía de pié apoyado en la barandilla de las gradas. Leo suspiró mientras Donatello intentaba calmar a Michelanggelo, el cual volvió a jugar de nuevo con el papelito al escuchar el nombre del enemigo. La tortuga observaba cada uno de los detalles de la arena, sin poder evitar pensar cuales eran los lugares más estratégicos para atacar: "esto me está volviendo loco" penso para sí cuándo se percató que en vez de preocuparse por Raph se encontraba analizando el terreno de batalla cómo si fuese él el que tuviera que pelear. Levantó la cabeza, intentando tragar aire fresco para calmarse entre tanta multitud y tanto jaleo. La telaraña metálica que cubría parcialmente el estadio le deslumbraba a causa de los reflejos de los rayos del sol. Se trataba de numerosas y anchas vigas de metal que confluían en un mismo centro, en el que se levantaba, sobre una plataforma también metálica, una enorme estatua de piedra que parecía amenazar en derrumbarse encima de la arena en cualquier momento. La observó inconscientemente, se trataba de un luchador revestido de metal cómo protección por todos lados. Era un orangután, Un enorme orangután que mecía orgulloso en su mano una noble espada y en la otra levantaba algo parecido a una piedra:

'Algún luchador del pasado

'¿has dicho algo? – Leonardo no se percató de que pensaba en voz alta y Mickie se dio por aludido a causa de sus nervios. La tortuga le sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano encima de la cabeza:

'Nada Mickie, sólo pensaba.

Ambos contrincantes saltaron al campo. Raphael fue el primero y salió acompañado por un enorme alarido de la multitud que, completamente nerviosa, se levantó de las gradas para aplaudirle. La tortuga no izo ningún ademán de corresponder a su público, únicamente esperó plantado en medio de la arena. Por raro que pudiera parecer, por sus venas no corría ni una gota de nerviosismo, pero si de euforia y de ganas de pelear. Se extrañó de sí mismo cuándo se vio completamente indiferente a los gritos de la multitud y al hecho de enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara:

'Aunque esto no está hecho para mí, me siento ligeramente en casa – susurró para si mientras observaba al público. Le extrañaba haberse acostumbrado tan rápido a notar la adrenalina por su cuerpo, a haberse acostumbrado a no temerle a las heridas y ni mucho menos a la sangre. Se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y ese era el único apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, para él el público no era nada más que un atajo de invitados a presenciar una muerte cruel y violenta en sus carnes.

La tortuga parpadeó y retrocedió unos pasos temerosos cuándo se encontró a sí mismo sumergido en un mar de pensamientos crueles, sanguinarios y asesinos. No sabía que era lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan bien momentos antes de jugarse la vida pero, fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba esa sensación y no quería perderla.

Raphael desenvainó sus sais cuándo la puerta opuesta del estadio empezó a abrirse. Por ella apareció algo deslizándose, algo muy largo, capaz de doblarle en altura si se erguía por completo. Se acercó a paso lento, caminando, sin miedo a que pudiera atacarle por lo lejos que se encontraba aún. Reculó sorprendido cuándo distinguió cómo enemigo a la misma serpiente que le había amenazado el primer día que llegó a Eddelwise, aquella que se le echó encima dentro de la celda.

La tortuga esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se alegró sólo de pensar que podría devolverle el atrevimiento:

'Hombre, cuánto tiempo- se mofó éste cuándo la serpiente se había acercado lo suficiente. Ésta pintó una mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa y sacó la lengua husmeando cada uno de los olores que se desprendían en el ambiente – no creí haberte visto salir viva de aquella primera batalla – Kobra estalló a carcajadas pero no llegó a pronunciar ni una palabra, a sus "pies" se encontraba una daga, Raphael la miró curioso:

'¿cómo se supone que vas a coger eso¿con la boca? – le dijo irónicamente con una clara intención de calentar al enemigo. La serpiente reculó unos metros con una sonrisa algo maléfica en la cara. En unos segundos empezó a retorcerse cómo si algo la estuviera partiendo en dos . El público observaba boquiabierto sin comprender lo que ocurría ni el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño. La tortuga reculó por precaución cuándo unos bultos en los costados de la serpiente empezaron a estirar des de el interior de su piel dando la sensación de que iban a desgarrarla en cualquier momento. Raphael observaba sorprendido aquel acontecimiento, le daba la sensación de que su rival iba a matarse él mismo. Los dos bultos fueron creciendo hasta que, efectivamente, la piel se resquebrajó y dejó paso a dos brazos que se estiraron con un sonoro "Creck" que indicaba que los huesos se habían colocado en su sitio. La serpiente observó a la tortuga sin borrar de su cara la sonrisa endemoniada de la que caía un hilo de baba por el esfuerza a "sacar" esos brazos aparecidos de la nada. Unos brazos escamados de un color marronoso con únicamente tres dedos en sus manos. Raphael los vio comparables con los suyos si no fuera porque éstos eran el doble de largos y mucho más estrechos. La serpiente alcanzó la daga y se movió velozmente dibujando eses en la arena hasta su presa. Se desplazaba utilizando los brazos, aumentando así su velocidad:

'�¿Pero no decías que tú no tenías manos! – dijo la tortuga mientras daba un salto rápido hacia atrás esquivando la daga de la serpiente. Antes de que pudiera aterrizar, Kobra se colocó en su retaguardia y lo lanzó por los aires de un coletazo. La tortuga amortiguó la caída rebotando sobre sus manos en el suelo para luego incorporarse de nuevo.

Kyara permanecía con la boca abierta en una mueca de asco mientras señalaba con el dedo la pantalla de la televisión tapando por completo a la asquerosa serpiente con su yema. Los luchadores esperaban en la cola observando sorprendidos el comportamiento de la chica esperando a que ésta se dignase a darles sus armas :

'�¡Kyara! – el grito de Potom sacó a la chica de su embobamiento y continuó despachando a la gente con prisa:

'Pero qué demonios quiere si Maggie todavía no ha aparecido. �¡No puedo ocuparme yo sola de todo!

'¡A callar! – Kyara siguió arrancando tiquets de las manos a regañadientes cabreada por no poder ver el combate de Raphael. Había decidido que quería que la tortuga recibiese un buen susto. Se lo merecía. Tal vez con una estocada sería suficiente, pero la muchacha quería que saliese herido. Kyara se sorprendió cuándo pensó que le estaba deseando lo peor a uno de sus amigos: "se trata de Raphael, en este caso no cuenta". Se encontraba muy disgustada por lo que la tortuga le había dicho aquella misma mañana, no comprendía cómo aquellas palabras habían llegado a sus oídos pero si que era cierto que la chica solía describirlo de aquella manera, sobretodo cuándo acababan de pelearse, es decir, siempre. La muchacha continuó sumergida en sus pensamientos justo cuándo divisó a Warlock y a Anubis entre la gente. Entonces se izo la luz y la chica recordó:

'�¡Anubis! – el chacal erguió más aún sus orejas - �¡voy a matarte!- soltó una carcajada nerviosa e intentó mantener las distancias con la chica para que ésta no le hiciera una de sus llaves:

'vamos vamos, no es para tanto. Sólo le he dicho una verdad, ese estúpido se lo merecía

'Vaya, así que has sido tú- Kyara lo fulminó con la mirada dejando al chacal completamente desnudo y sorprendido por la trampa que la chica le había tendido para que él mismo reconociese su chivatazo. El chacal empezó a reírse nerviosamente mientras empezaba a escabullirse. La chica alargó el brazo con rapidez y lo alcanzó del collar de metal que llevaba éste alrededor de su grueso cuello:

'No huirás…-dijo con voz tétrica al oído del chacal – nadie traiciona a Kyara

'�¡Kyara!

'�¿Qué? – contestó ésta gritando con el chacal en sus garras pensándose que se trataba de Potom. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Maggie que respiraba con dificultad y parecía agotada. La chica reunió fuerzas antes de dirijirse rápidamente hacia Kyara:

'Tienes que detener el combate.

'¿para qué? Déjale, se merece un par de rasguños.

'Pero no lo entiendes- Maggie extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz con los nervios a flor de piel – la daga de Kobra está envenenada. Amadar ha comprado el veneno ésta misma mañana lo he visto.- La chica pelirroja la observó con los ojos cómo platos durante unos segundos. Cuándo toda la información le llegó al cerebro pegó un bote:

'�!Qué!

'Hoye¿esa serpiente no es la de la cárcel?

'Sí, parece que sí Mickie – Donatello fijó su vista en la pelea- no recuerdo haberla visto entre los 10 supervivientes. Leonardo seguía plantado de pie fijándose en cada uno de los movimientos de la serpiente:

'Raph no debería tener ningún problema para vencerla…no parece gran cosa

'¿Cómo que no? Mira lo rápido que se mueve.

'Pero tener que combinar las dos patas en correr y atacar no es fácil Mickie, eso le resta movimientos – Leonardo se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que la serpiente no era gran cosa, Amadar lo tenía que saber, al igual que también debería conocer la gran habilidad de Raphael para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo:"…sí es así…¿Por qué se ha jugado dinero apostando por uno de sus luchadores más mediocres si sabe que va a perderlo?". Leonardo se incorporó tirándose para atrás:

'Esto no me gusta, no me gusta ni un pelo – sus dos hermanos lo observaron sin comprender.

Raphael esquivó una nueva estocada de la serpiente a la vez que se colocaba en uno de sus costados y le clavaba uno de sus sais rajándole unos cuántos centímetros de piel. Obra emitió un sonido algo parecido a una queja y, desesperado, se volvió para escupirle a la tortuga una asa pastosa de color verde en la cara. Raphael se llevó las manos a esa cosa intentando quitarla lo más rápido posible. Por instinto, saltó hacia atrás a ciegas confiando en alejarse de la serpiente lo suficiente para poder quitarse eso. Pero cuándo consiguió ver algo, Kobra se había acercado demasiado y le propinaba un puñetazo enviando a la tortuga unos metros más allá mientras se deslizaba por la arena debajo suyo para alcanzarla al caer.

'¡Maldita sea¡ Quieres esperarte y pensar!

'¡No hay tiempo para pensar!

'¡Pero Kyara¡ Pero qué….!- La chica corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del estadio arrastrando del brazo a Anubis que la seguía sin comprender, al igual que Warlock, que los seguía únicamente para saber lo que se proponían - ¡Porque me arratras!

'¡Porque yo sola no puedo con los guardias!

'�¡ Con los qué! – la chica giró una esquina con el lagarto y el chacal detrás - ¿No pretenderás….? – a Anubis no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, pues Kyara tiró de su brazo violentamente y lo empujó contra los 4 guardias que custodiaban las puertas hacia la planta de los luchadores. El chacal, sin tiempo a reaccionar, se los llevó a los 4 por delante y también a la puerta contigua, cayendo todo al suelo estrepitosamente. Warlock y la chica pasaron por su lado corriendo aprovechando el camino despejado:

'¡Hoye eso a sido una guarrada! – le gritó el chacal a la chica mientras se incorporaba acariciándose una de sus orejas:

'Eso por el chivatazo – Anubis gruñó y se apresuró a seguirles el paso antes de que los perdiera.

Un grupo de guardias no tardó en echarse-les encima tras recibir la noticia de que 3 locos andaban sueltos por el sótano del estadio. Kyara se topó con el primero de ellos y los fue despachando uno a uno con la ayuda de Anubis y Warlock:

'¡No los matéis!

'Aquí cada uno juega con sus cartas

'¡Anubis!-le reprochó la chica pidiéndole que le hiciera caso.

'¿dónde vamos?- preguntó Warlock colocándose delante de todos y abriendo camino.

'A la arena, hay que detener el combate

'Nos va a caer un buen puro por esto nena!- se quejó el chacal tirando a bajo de una patada una de las puertas.

'Yo no os he pedido que vinierais

'Claro que no, prácticamente nos has arrastrado

'Si a Maggie por las buenas no le han hecho caso, me lo van a hacer a mí por las malas. –Kyara pegó una patada alta a uno de los guardias que se estrelló contra la puerta de entrada a la arena, haciéndola volar por los aires. Kyara no entró, únicamente gritó a Raphael des de la puerta. La tortuga giró la vista sorprendido esquivando una de las estocadas que Kobra le había enviado:

'¿Kyara?

'�¡No pelees, el arma está envenenada! – Raphael observaba a la chica a lo lejos sin comprender lo que le decía. La serpiente se acercó por detrás y levantó el arma lista para estocarle por la espalda aprovechando el desconcierto de la tortuga cuándo algo se lo impidió golpeándola bruscamente en la cabeza. Anubis y Warlock se habían desplazado hasta el lugar y habían cancelado el combate a su manera.

Des de el otro lado del estadio, Amadar se puso histérico y le mando un señal con la mano a Stocktow que lo observaba. Stocktow fue a levantar la mano para abandonar, ya que se trataba de la intrusión de sus protegidos cúando Leonardo se la agarró:

'Mire – la tortuga señaló a un rincón de la tribuna de Amadar dónde unos cuántos de sus luchadores saltaban a la arena para combatir los intrusos. Ernest miró a Leonardo. Tras hablarse con las mirada durante unos breves segundos, Leo le izo un señal a sus hermanos y los tres saltaron sincronizadamente al campo. Los espectadores se levantaron de sus gradas asombrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo y aullando aún más fuerte que nunca. Don, Leo y Mickie se colocaron cerca de los demás:

'¿pero qué…?- empezó a preguntar a Raphael observando cómo se había liado la cosa en unos momentos:

'¿Qué pasa colegas? Parece que esto al final va a ser una batalla al completito – Michelanggelo mecía con ganas sus nun-chakus mientras observaba cómo se acercaban los demás.

'¿pero que diablos está pasando?- dijo Raphael algo nervioso

'Eso me gustaría saber a mí- contestó Don sonriendo.

'la daga de Kobra tiene el filo envenenado- Kyara se acercó a Raph- Maggie ha visto esta mañana cómo Amadar lo compraba. Ha intentado hablar con el presidente del estadio y no le han escuchado.

'Así que aquí la teniente Kyara le ha dado por llevar a cabo una evasión al campo a lo bruto- prosiguió Anubis sonriendo maliciosamente. Mientras sacaba sus armas. Raphael reflexionó intentando recordar si en algún momento la serpiente le había dañado, pero no había sido así. Sintió que le habían estado tomando el pelo y que hubiera podido acabar muerto con tan sólo rozar esa daga. Gruñó y saltó violentamente contra Kobra aprovechando que ésta estaba desprevenida y, con un movimiento rápido y brutal, le cortó el brazo en el que sostenía la daga. Ésta aulló mientras se retorcía por el suelo de dolor agarrándose con la otra mano el muñón sangrante que le había quedado. Acto seguido pegó una patada giratoria en la nuca de ésta enviándola a los pies de uno de los protegidos de Amadar que saltó para evitar el cuerpo de su compañero y así continuar corriendo hasta atacar. Anubis se avanzó y clavó sus dos dagas encorvadas en el pecho de éste, cayendo a cuatro patas encima de él para luego saltar y enfrentarse a otro:

'¡Kyara! No te separes de mí - Leonardo se puso delante de la chica con la intención de protegerla.

'¿Y qué más?- la chica le desenvainó una de sus espadas cogiendo por sorpresa a la tortuga y marchó hacia el tumulto de luchadores:

'¡Oye!

Michelanggelo se vio enfrentado a Kobra, la cual no dejaba de lanzar zarpazos con el brazo que le quedaba. Alcanzó a la tortuga en un amago lanzándola por el aire. Raphael pasó por el lado de su hermano en el suelo:

'Mickie no te metas, ésta es mi lucha- Raphael saltó encima de la serpiente, ésta le rasgó el pecho dejándole tres arañazos rojos, pero no se dio por vencido y la tortuga siguió su ataque clavando uno de sus sais en vertical al cráneo de Kobra. Ésta dejó de moverse tan frenéticamente cómo lo había estado haciendo y quedó muerta colgando del sai de Raphael. La tortuga observó cómo se le descolgó la mandíbula a la serpiente dejando entrever a los extremos de su sai traspasándole el cráneo hasta la boca. La tortuga pisó el cuello de ésta para desincrustar el arma de la cabeza del reptil. Un nuevo enemigo lo atacó por la espalda pero Kyara apareció bloqueando la daga con uno de los sables de Leonardo. Raphael se giró sorprendido y propinó una patada al luchador que forcejeaba con la chica:

'No deberías estar aquí

'No debería no debería no debería- la chica lo miró sonriéndole picaronamente- según tú son muchas las cosas que no debería hacer- dijo recordando lo mismo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

'ahora es cuándo tienes que decir "cuándo meto la pata la meto hasta el fondo"- contestó la tortuga con doble sentido pegando un sablazo a otro enemigo.

'Muy bien, veo que te molestas en aprenderte nuestras conversaciones- Kyara cortó con el sable el estómago de algo parecido a un pequeño ratón que se había abalanzado sobre ella con un hacha.

'Es que procuro que sean escasas, así puedo recordarlas.

'No sé porque pierdo el tiempo y me juego la vida salvándote el trasero.

'¿Por qué soy un prepotente….?

'¿… que oculta ser un completo imbécil? – la chica continuó la frase iniciada de Raphael – ya me sé esa cancioncilla. Yo la inventé ¿recuerdas? – Raphael atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacia sí con un brazo para evitar que a ésta le partieran la cabeza en dos de un martillazo. Fue ella misma quién alargó la pierna propinando una fuerte patada a su atacante:

'Tal vez te arrepientas.

'¿de inventarla? La mayor parte del tiempo no .

'¿Y la menor parte de éste? -Raphael pegó un salto hacia atrás llevándose a la chica consigo para alejarse de un enemigo. Mientras la miraba a los ojos incomodándola tiernamente. Al tocar suelo la chica se apartó para atacar a los pies de uno que pretendía partir a Donatello en dos. Luego se giró y miró a Raphael a los ojos:

'La menor parte de éste, deseo matarte. – la tortuga la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara antes de ensañarse con un luchador de Amadar. Cuándo pudo volvió a acercarse a la chica mientras le agarraba la muñeca por detrás y él mismo dibujaba un arco en el aire con la espada de Leonardo para provocarle un corte en el cuello a algo parecido a una avispa que se avanzaba peligrosamente:

'Ésta vez te perdono- le comentó a ésta sin soltarla

'No te lo he pedido –respondió la chica forcejeando para que la soltase. Raphael volvió a blandir la espada a través de la muñeca de Kyara para defenderse de otro enemigo a la vez que soltaba una enorme carcajada. La chica se sorprendió de verlo actuar con tanta soltura en un combate de ese calibre:

'No sé porque te resistes, si sabes que me quieres – dijo irónicamente.

'Sí ya. Vaya que te aprecio con locura – Kyara consiguió soltarse y marchó corriendo hacia Leonardo, no sabía si para devolverle su espada aprovechando que casi no quedaban enemigos o para resguardarse de una de las muchas facetas de Raphael que no conocía. Algo en la manera de actuar de la tortuga le había parecido a la chica que no andaba bien, no solamente porque degollase y matase a enemigos sin ningún tipo de problema ni atención, si no porque se encontraba algo más graciosillo de lo normal y, conociendo a la tortuga, en cualquier momento podía saltarle con alguna de sus frases de la que ella no se vería capaz de escapar, así que prefería esquivarla y evitarse tener que quedar mal.

Al cabo de unos minutos una horda de guardias cargados con rifles apareció por las puertas y rodearon a los luchadores de Stocktow y a los pocos que quedaban en pie de Amadar:

'¿qué están haciendo? – comentó Donatello colocando su vara en posición de defensa.

'¿No somos nosotros los buenos? – Michelanggelo frunció el ceño mirando a Leonardo, que observaba confundido la escena. El ambiente se calmó cuándo Maggie apareció acompañada por Stocktow por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado los guardias. La chica morena se dirigió a Kyara preocupada y le observó un pequeño rasguño de la mejilla:

'¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Kyara girando la cara

'Después de que los protegidos de Amadar bajasen a la arena, la organización superior del estadio han creído a Maggie y lo han detenido en las gradas. – Kyara observó cómo uno de los guardias agarraba con unos guantes la daga de Kobra, la cual tubo que arrancar de los dedos muertos de su brazo cortado antes de dipositarla en una bolsita de plástico. Uno de los guardias se dirigió a Ernest y habló con él durante algunos minutos, las tortugas, Warlock, Anubis y las dos chicas, esperaban impacientes a saber la sentencia que se les iba a venir encima por haber saltado al campo. Maggie se sobresaltó asustada:

'¡Mira mira! – señaló a las gradas, arriba del todo, en dónde, en una de las esquinas más altas, una sombra oscura observaba, cuándo Maggie la señaló, ésta desapareció en la nada. Raphael se movilizó inquieto:

'És él - susurró

'Es el tipo que vi hablando con Amadar! El que le vendió el veneno al igual que se lo vendió al comerciante de Jovi – Raphael se acercó a la chica morena cogiéndola por los hombros:

'¿Estás segura? – Maggie asintió algo asustada por su aprisionamiento.

'¿qué ocurre Raph? – Leo colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

'Se trata del mismo que lleva persiguiendo a Kyara des de hace un par de días.

'¿Qué quién me…? – Kyara se sobresaltó. Raph se giró para hablarla:

'Es lo que te decía, lleva un par de días persiguiendo el ojo. Por eso te lo quité- la chica se mordió el labio de abajo mientras se imaginaba, temerosa, el haber sido observada por un hombre que pretendía aprovecharse en cualquier momento de su distracción para robarle. Donatello se acercó a la chica junto con warlock:

'Pues ese ojo…-comenzó a decir.

'Habrá que vigilarlo- Leo se giró a Raphael extendiendo la palma de su mano- yo lo guardaré Raph- La tortuga reculó fastidiada:

'¿qué vas a poder hacer tú por él que no pueda hacer yo?- Leonardo pareció meditar durante uno segundos, y apartó la mano considerando que su hermano tenía toda la razón. No sabía porqué pero Raphael no estaba dispuesto a entregar el ojo, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera. Leo observó a su hermano como se erguía desafiante delante de él, le habló con la mirada, reprochándole el hecho de que hubiera llegado a matar tanto en un solo combate. Raph comprendió porqué su hermano lo miraba así, y habló antes de que pudiera decirle algo:

'Sí, era necesário – Leo bajó la mirada y, con un gesto decepcionado, marchó junto a Warlock y Anubis que hablaban con Stocktow:

'La federación ha considerado la intrusión cómo algo que se les escapaba de las manos, así que únicamente me han impuesto un a multa que va a recurrir a cargo de Amadar, por haber roto las normas y envenenar el filo de la daga:- Anubis frunció el ceño observando a Warlock :

'Entonces…-empezó a decir- ..¿No hay ningún problema?- Stocktow le guiñó uno de sus pequeños ojos:

'Nada que yo no pueda solucionar – el osos pardo empezó a marcharse en su silla flotante, unos metros más atrás, se giró para volver a decir algo –Al final teníamos razón y resulta que si que te envenenaron…-Stocktow izo una pausa antes de echarles una mirada cómplice a sus dos mejores luchadores – Sería una lástima que no se lo comentásemos a Jovi ¿no? – Warlock y Anubis se miraron sonriéndose maliciosamente dando por entendido lo que Ernest les había dicho con segundas. Anubis se cruzó de brazos maquiavélicamente:

'Claro, estoy impaciente por contárselo.

* * *

Yeyyyyy ese vengativo de Anubis, ya verás tú cómo va a acabar el minino de Jovi ...si eske no se puede ser así hombre! XD

Ésta vez no tengo ninguna curiosidad por contaros, si eske ¿hay algo que ya no sepais? jejejeje, bn chikillas, pos nada, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que éste os haya gustado, y lo que había dicho antes, el siguiente pa mi ke va a ser el mejor, lo escribiré deleitándome cada vez que coloca alguna de mis yemas en el teclado (hum! hum! hum!() )

Pos muchos besiyus a todas (es decir, a Hada, Itsuki y Karliña) y escribidme Reviews!


	9. Vivir un sueño

Wuenassss! ke paxa nenas! Como va todo? pos na, aki os dejo el capítulo way way way del k os hablaba, os lo dedico a mis tres mosketeras, Hada, Itsuki y Karla! ;)

¿que decías Hada de que mi correo no acepta mails anónimos? como se cambia eso? compendedme, soy escritora y dibujante, a mi las makinitas bien lejos , jejeje

Perdonad x ser tan breve, xro ando cn prisa. Besiyus a todasssss

YaS

#09# Vivir un sueño

La noche volvía a caer perezosa sobre Eddelwise, cubriendo por completo todo el Campo de Entrenamiento de Stocktow, que se iluminaba con las débiles luces de la taberna y de las farolillas del patio.

El viento soplaba frío pero muy débil, pero aún y así, la temperatura del ambiente era alta provocando que los luchadores desplazasen sus juergas nocturnas de la taberna hasta el patio de ésta, llenando el ambiente de alaridos, risas y múltiples conversaciones que se entremezclaban entre ellas.

Una sombra sentada en el tejado observaba tranquilamente todo el espectáculo, dejándose engullir por la oscuridad y meciéndose libremente con el aire. Los dos extremos de una bandana azul bailaron al ritmo del viento mientras Leonardo se recostaba hacia atrás, apoyando sus codos en las tejas del tejado. Se sentía extrañamente cansado, hacía ya unos días que únicamente entrenaban y peleaban sin descansar. No comprendía cómo los protegidos de Ernest podían aguantar aquel ritmo durante años y años de servicio, le parecía algo completamente inhumano: "Bueno, al fin y al cabo tampoco son humanos" pensó para sí mismo. Por unos instantes le pareció volver a encontrarse en la guarida, rodeado por todos sus hermanos y con el maestro supervisándo su meditación. Se sintió extrañamente melancólico, aquella monotonía de la que siempre intentaba huir persiguiendo amaneceres por toda la ciudad, ahora le parecía de lo más atractiva y solamente deseaba poder escapar de aquel lugar, encontrar cuánto antes la manera de volver a casa. De volver a esa monotonía.

Una sombra silenciosa se acomodó a su lado, por unos instantes, la bandana púrpura de su hermano le abofeteó la cara antes de que el viento dejase de soplar momentáneamente. Cuándo giró su vista, se encontró con la mirada perdida de Dontaello que permanecía sentado apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, observando sin inmutarse la eterna oscuridad de los enormes bosques:

'¿preocupado? – Leo volvió a mirarlo sin comprender. – siempre sueles volverte un alma solitaria cuándo algo te reconcome la cabeza.

'Bueno¿quién no estaría preocupado? Únicamente quiero volver a casa – Donatello le sonrió tiernamente.

'No tardaremos, ya verás.

'Eso espero – Leo se incorporó hasta alcanzar la altura de su hermano - todo aquí es muy raro… todo… - Donatello lo miró –Intentan envenenarnos, persiguen a Kyara por su ojo, y …Raphael se comporta de una manera muy rara – Don bajó la mirada. No queriendo contar el secreto de Raphael a su hermano, pero por lo visto ya se había percatado de ello – ha estado peleando toda su vida de la misma manera¿para qué cambiar ahora¿porque matar sin razón alguna?

'Me parece que matar para defenderte se trata de una razón de mucho peso Leonardo. Todos nos hubieramos dado cuenta tarde o temprano. Él ha sido el primero – Donatello se ajustó su bandana apretando más el nudo- juraría que el maestro, si nos hubiera visto en las situaciones en las que nos hemos encontrado, aprobaría ese comportamiento.

'Lo aprobaría en casos extremos Don, pero no por diversión. . Juraría haberlo visto sonreir mientras degollaba a alguno de sus enemigos.

'….¿te preocupa?…estamos hablando de Raph, no ocurrirá nada.

'No me preocupa que ocurra algo, si no que pueda llegar a disfrutar matando. – Leonardo volvió a mirar a la nada – y me parece que incluso ha sobrepasado esos extremos. – Donatello miró a su hermano, parecía muy preocupado, pero sabía del cierto que no iba a crear una discusión con Raphael por ese tema. Pues Leonardo únicamente podría defenderse con las instrucciones e ideas que habían estado recibiendo durante toda su vida. Raphael tenía el peso de la verdad, pues llegados a ciertos extremos, matar se convertía casi en una obligación si se pretendía sobrevivir, y Raph se había visto obligado a ello. Ya sea por él o por sus hermanos.

Donatello cambió de conversación con tal de no preocupar más a su hermano mayor:

'he estado pensando…..

'Ui! Novedad, Donatello utilizando su cerebro.

'¿Y cuándo no? Soy el único que piensa por aquí.

'Por eso lo digo – leo le sonrió – dime.

'Bueno, he reflexionado sobre lo que nos dijo el maestro- Don miró a su hermano, intentando que lo comprendiera – eso de conseguir potenciar el poder del ojo para poder hacerlo funcionar y que nos lleve a casa.

'Si - asintió Leo para indicarle que lo seguía a la perfección.

pues he llegado a la conclusión de que, si el ojo se trata de un objeto de ésta dimensión, entonces el potenciador también tiene que encontrarse por aquí, porque si no, ese amuleto nunca hubiera llegado hasta la Tierra ¿no, es decir, alguien en un pasado tiene que haberlo utilizado para transportarse hacia la Tierra. – Leonardo tragó una a una las palabras intentando digerirlas. Finalmente se incorporó del todo quedándose de pie:

'És lógico, sí…¿Entonces? – Donatello imitó a su hermano y se levantó a su lado.

'Puede parecer simple, pero sólo tenemos que encontrar el potenciador – Leo frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

'…simple…me parece que esto va a resultar más difícil de lo que parece….

Michelanggelo caminaba por los pasillos algo adormilado. Mordía con vagancia una manzana que había hurtado de la cocina mientras estudiaba rincón a rincón cada uno de los pasillos intentando encontrar a alguien con quién charlar un rato antes de irse a la cama. Repasó mentalmente la lista: Leonardo y Donatello estarían en la taberna, Kyara seguramente durmiendo en su habitación, y Raphael también había permanecido encerrado ."¿Y Anubis y Warlock?". La tortuga frunció el ceño pensativa, intentando averiguar dónde estaría si fuese el lagarto o el chacal. La mente se le iluminó y chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria:

'Claro, si fuese Anubis le estaría pateando el trasero a Jovi – la tortuga empezó a correr hacia la salida con la intención de encontrar al lagarto y al chacal antes de que se marchasen para poder unirse a la fiesta con ellos.

Cuándo Michelanggelo cruzó una esquina, se encontró con Kyara, vestida con una única bata y con la mirada perdida:

'�¡Eh! Nena¿Te apuntas a la fiesta? – Kyara no lo miró, continuó caminando pasillo a través con paso sereno:

'No gracias, estoy cansada – la tortuga la observó extrañado cómo se perdía por la esquina.. Le parecía muy raro que Kyara se comportase tan fríamente, y mucho más que no se apuntase a una fiesta. Arrugó los hombros y prosiguió su paso hacia la salida.

Raphael permanecía tumbado en la cama, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra sujetando el ojo por la cadenita de la chica. Lo observaba milímetro a milímetro. Por unos instantes se sumergió en ese color tan rojizo de la pupila, se vió reflejado en él, identificándose con él, ya sea por el color de su bandana o por el aspecto tan apacible que adoptaba reflejándose. Perdió la vista durante unos instantes y se encontró de nuevo en medio de la arena, descuartizando lentamente a Kobra con uno de sus sais, rasgándole cada milímetro de piel hasta llegar al hueso y tener que partirlo con las manos para matar a la serpiente antes de que ésta se desangrase.

Raphael cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, otra vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo en un mar de imágenes y pensamientos sangrientos y cruentos, envueltos y entrelazados por la sangre de sus enemigos. Suspiró profundamente y depositó el ojo en su mesilla de noche antes de incorporarse y frotarse la cara con fuerza. Se sentía muy extraño …¿des de cuándo le gustaban tanto las matanzas?…Eddelwise lo estaba cambiando lentamente y temía que, si permanecían más tiempo del previsto allí, su personalidad pudiera llegar a cambiar tan radicalmente hasta llegar a verse reflejado en uno de los numerosos luchadores que únicamente vivían para matar y ser heridos.

La tortuga despertó de sus pensamientos cuándo alguien picó a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, la abrió entrando en la habitación. Se trataba de Kyara. La chica cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí sin dejar de mirar a la tortuga a los ojos. Únicamente vestía con una bata y su mirada aparentaba más serena de lo que nunca hubiera aparentado cuándo se encontraba cara a cara con Raphael:

'¿Qué pasa¿Buscas a alguien? – la chica negó con la cabeza a la vez que Raphael se levantaba de la cama para atenderla - ¿entonces? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo nena, estoy cansado.- La tortuga se giró dándole la espalda para colocar sus sais encima de la mesa, Kyara se soltó el pelo de la coleta y, cuándo Raph volvió a girarse, la muchacha lo sorprendió y lo empujó violentamente provocando que la tortuga quedase sentada en una de las butacas:

'¿Pero que…? – gruñó Raphael, pero éste se calló y se quedó absorto cuándo la chica dejó caer la bata que llevaba puesta al suelo, mostrándose completamente desnuda.

Jovi corría desesperado por los pasillos vacíos del estadio. Escrutaba entre la oscuridad intentando que no lo sorprendieran por ninguna esquina. Escuchó un ruido, pasos. Paró y aguantó la respiración para oír mejor, pero cuándo lo izo, una mano apareció de las sombras por su espalda y le agarró violentamente de una de sus orejas. El gato gruñó y lanzó una estocada hacia atrás con una pequeñísima daga. Anubis salió de la oscuridad saltando por encima del gato y aterrizó delante de él:

'¿Pretendes herirme con eso? – el chacal se abalanzó sobre él con su típica sonrisa burlona en la cara, pero Jovi, velozmente, esquivó y continuó corriendo por los pasillos. Anubis se quedó plantado de pié con los brazos cruzados:

'Esto me está divertiendo – sonrió.

'acaba rápido lo que quieras hacer y vámonos – Warlock apareció por detrás de él abriéndose camino entre las sombras. El chacal se giró sacando morros:

'Déjame divertirme un poco anda. ¿Has cerrado la puerta?

'Sí, pero eso no significa que no vaya a salir por otro sitio – Warlock lo miró cómo quién mira a un niño caprichoso:

'Para entonces ya lo habré alcanzado – Anubis se marchó en dirección contraria por la que se había ido el gato. Warlock suspiró mientras seguía por el camino del gato. Al chacal le había dado por dirigir a Jovi hasta el estadio y encerrarlo dentro para que fuera víctima de un macabro juego entre la oscuridad. Un juego dónde, preferiblemente, debía de ser cazado por Warlock antes que por Anubis, ya que éste último no iba a tener ningún tipo de compasión.

Jovi permaneció escondido en uno de los rincones más oscuros del sótano del estadio. Sólo existía una posible entrada hasta allí y la habían cerrado. Se vió completamente rodeado. Huyendo sólo conseguiría retrasar el momento en que el chacal y el lagarto lo alcanzasen, pues ni él mismo tenía la confianza de que consiguiese aguantar escondido hasta el amanecer. Se refugió aún más cuándo escuchó de nuevo unos pasos. Permaneció en la esquina, con la pequeña daga en la mano, respirando con dificultad y siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su presa. Una cosa estaba clara, debía intentar cargarse a sus perseguidores antes de que lo hicieran ellos. La sombra que lo seguía husmeaba inquieta el aire, llevando a cabo pasos cautos y silenciosos. Muy silenciosos. Tal vez demasiado para que se tratase del lagarto o del chacal. Jovi apretó más la daga cuándo la sombra se acercó hacia la esquina con la intención de inspeccionarla. El gato no pudo esperar más y se lanzó contra ella:

'�¡Eh¡Eh! – la sombra lo esquivó por los pelos, únicamente consiguió dibujarle un pequeño corte en el hombro. Jovi se sorprendió cuándo se encontró con una de las tortugas:

Anubis paró de correr y alzó sus orejas para luego husmear con su gran olfato el aire que permanecía encerrado en el sótano del estadio. El chacal frunció una ceja extrañado cuándo descubrió de quién era el olor:

'¿Mickie?

Raphael repasaba inconscientemente cada una de las curvas que formaban el cuerpo de la chica. Por unos segundos se vio tentado a levantarse y ahuecarla entre sus brazos, pero recobró la consciencia y recordó que se encontraba frente a frente con Kyara desnuda delante de él y observándolo obscenamente. La tortuga se inquietó:

'…¿qué haces?… - la chica no contestó, únicamente se acercó y se sentó a cuclillas encima del confundido Raphael, que intentó alejarse resultando en vano, ya que el respaldo de la butaca se lo impedía. La tortuga se encontró con los senos de la chica a escasos centímetros de la cara, la giró, con la intención de evitarlos, pero Kyara le agarró la cara y le besó apasionadamente durante algunos segundos. Raphael no comprendía, no entendía porque ese comportamiento por parte de la chica y, luchando a grandes esfuerzos contra su instinto agarró a Kyara por las muñecas provocando que ésta dejase de besarlo y lo observase extrañada:

'Ya basta, si esto se trata de una broma no me está haciendo ni pizca de gracia.

'Aquí de momento nadie se ha reído.

'Yo voy a ser el primero cómo te eche desnuda por la ventana- la chica le sonrió tiernamente acariciándole la cara con sus muñecas todavía presas de la tortuga. Le posó un beso fugaz en los labios de Raphael justo antes de levantarse y tumbarse bocarriba en la cama con una posición sensual mostrando todo su cuerpo rosado y desnudo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Algo estalló por dentro del pecho de Raphael al verla así e inconscientemente se levantó de la butaca para dirigirse hacia ella, pero se detuvo a escasos metros. Estaba claro que la chica sólo quería provocarle…y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Raphael se encontró confuso, una parte de él quería salir corriendo de la habitación, y otra, la más salvaje, ennudarse en los brazos de la chica para siempre. Se quedó dubitativo, observándola palmo a palmo tumbada en su cama. La muchacha aprovechó el desconcierto y con un movimiento fugaz, aprisionó con sus piernas a la tortuga por la cintura atrayéndolo y tumbándolo encima de ella. Raphael se vió con la chica desnuda entre sus brazos, y olvidando por completo la parte racional de su cerebro, se entregó besándola apasionadamente mientras estudiaba cada uno de los recodos del cuerpo de Kyara con sus manos.

'No sé lo que pretendes….pero lo estás consiguiendo- le indicó Raphael con un susurro mientras hundía sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica perdiéndose entre sus rizos a la vez que ésta soltaba una pequeña risita.

Michelanggelo se encontraba absorto. Había acudido al estadio con la esperanza de encontrar a Warlock y Anubis y se había topado con Jovi, que lo observaba amenazante blandiendo su cola de un lado a otro con nervio:

'¿y tú que haces aquí? – le preguntó arrogante el gato. Mickie se incorporó tapándose la pequeña herida de su hombro con una mano:

'Pues venía a reírme mientras te pateaban el culo pero, como siempre, he metido la pata- la tortuga le sonrió desafiante a la vez que Jovi se avalanzaba sobre él con la daga en la mano. Mickie lo esquivó, pero el gato logró alcanzarle de una patada y lo mandó contra la pared. Michelanggelo intentó insorporarse pero para entonces el gato se había situada en frente de él y le atizaba un buen golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la daga, dejandolo inconsciente cayendo a plomo contra las frías losas del suelo.

Warlock empezaba a cansarse de aquella história, el estadio era demasiado grande cómo para encontrar a un minino asustado escondido en él. Tenía la esperanza de que Anubis ya le hubiera mordido el cuello para cuándo lo encontrase, comprobó que no era así cuándo divisó la silueta del chacal cruzando veloz por la esquina:

'¡Anubis! – el chacal retrocedió - ¿dónde diablos est�?

'No lo sé, pero huelo a Michelanggelo por aquí – Warlock arqueó una ceja sorprendido. "¿que diablos hacía la tortuga en aquel lugar?". El lagarto supiró:

'Mira que es fullero ¿eh, seguro que también venía a divertirse un rato – el chacal sonrió arrogante.

'Pues cómo haya encontrado él a Jovi se lo estará pasando de lo lindo.

'No digas chorradas, haber si va a acabar herido por tu culpa – Warlock se acercó al chacal - ¿Hueles algo? – Anubis empezó a moverse con velocidad:

'�¡Por allí! – ambos empezaron a correr dirigidos por el olfato del chacal que, en teoría, debía de llevarles hacia la tortuga. Warlock se encontró persiguiendo a Anubis por las celdas de los prisioneros, vacías en aquel momento. El chacal se detuvo en seco provocando que Warlock chocase contra él. Se sorprendió husmeando una de las celdas, que Anubisabrió de una patada:

'Aquí está – Warlock distinguió la silueta de Michelanggelo encadenado a la pared, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre resbalando por su bandana amarilla. Anubis se acercó con precaución:

'Eh Mickie, colega…-lo meció con fuerza pero no despertaba, lo desencadenó de la pared de un sablazo de una de sus hoces dejando a la tortuga tendida en el suelo. Warlock observaba la escena cuándo divisó entre las sombras, unos ojos brillantes y amarillentos que les observaban, para cuándo el lagarto quiso reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde y Jovi se le tiró encima.

Raphael abrazaba a la chica por detrás, con su cabeza perdida entre el matojo de pelo rojizo de Kyara, olía cada uno de sus aromas, intentando grabarlos en su mente. Observaba el ambiente, oscuro, silencioso, tranquilo. Sobretodo tranquilo. Abrazó a la chica más fuerte por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí con la esperanza de fundirse con ella para siempre. De preservarla para la eternidad entre sus brazos. Que no huyese, que no escapase. Suya y únicamente suya, alejándola de las garras de Anubis y de todos aquellos que la rondaban. Kyara ya dormía, permanecía silenciosa, respirando lentamente entregándose a cada uno de los abrazos de la tortuga. Raphael se recostó y la observó. Se veía tan distinta de la Kyara de siempre, aquella Kyara que lo insultaba y lo atacaba. Aquella Kyara que respondía con alguna bordería cualquier ataque, aquella Kyara a la que siempre la había llamado marimacho…ahora parecía más femenina que nunca, adormilada, con sus labios estrechamente abiertos y su cabeza ladeada sobre el cojín con una expresión de serenidad. Raph le depositó de nuevo un beso en los labios de la chica antes de recostarse y adormilarse abrazándola para que no se fuese con el día. Sólo quería eso, encontrarla allí cuándo despertase.

Warlock reculó con Jovi en la espalda ahogándolo con una cadena. Perdió la vista por unos momentos justo antes de reaccionar y aplastar violentamente al gato contra la pared más cercana. Anubis se percató y saltó hacia ellos, pero el gato fue más rápido y huyó de nuevo entre las sombras. El lagarto se quedó tosiendo tragando el aire a bocanadas, tras preocuparse por él durante unos instantes, el chacal echó a correr detrás de Jovi. Warlock vaciló, pues no sabía si seguirlo o quedarse con el cuerpo desmayado de Mickie, pero ese ataque a traición lo había puesto de los nervios y optó por seguir al gato con a intención de dejarse de jueguecitos de críos y acabar con él:

'Lo siento enano, luego venimos a por ti – le dedicó Warlock a Michelanggelo antes de salir corriendo.

Anubis perdió el rastro en medio de los pasillos oscuros. Se paró a escuchar cada uno de los sonidos que desprendían los pasillos. Nada. Husmeó el aire, intentando encontrar el olor de Jovi, y lo reconoció escondido en alguna parte de su alrededor. Se puso en guardia desenfundado sus hoces y observando detenidamente el ambiente:

'¿No te parece poco honorable envenenar una daga cuándo sabes que no puedes vencer a alguien? – gritó el chacal convencido de que el gato lo escuchaba:

'Sí, lo es. Pero sólo sigo órdenes. Igual que tú – algo se movió rápido por la espalda del chacal. Jovi se escondía entre las sobras entremezclándose con los olores de la humedad para que Anubis no lo detectase – de no haber sido así, no nos hubieramos enfrentado.

'Nadie te obligó a envenenarla. Sí lo hiciste fue por tu propia voluntad, así que no me vengas con paridas de seguir órdenes – el gato estalló en carcajadas en algún recóndito lugar de los anchos pasillos que se entrecruzaban entre ellos:

'Parece que no os dais cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre ¿verdad? – dicho esto Jovi se dejó ver y salió corriendo en dirección a la enorme puerta que llevaba a la arena. La reventó de una fuerte patada y salió al campo abierto bañado por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba entre la telaraña de metal que cubría el estadio. El gato se detuvo en el centro de la arena, por sorpresa de Anubis que lo seguía. El chacal también detuvo sus pasos a una distancia prudencial:

'Sólo soy un simple peón, al igual que mi dueño.

'¿suplicas por tu vida? – el chacal se rió – que miserable.

'No. Nunca lo haría – Jovi desenfundó de nuevo su pequeña daga y retrocedió unos pasos – muy pronto os daréis cuenta de lo que se está cociendo, pero para entonces, todo habrá pasado y no podréis hacer nada por evitarlo – Anubis frunció el ceño sin comprender:

'¿qué demonios estás diciendo? Déjate de tanta habladuría y ataca ¿no es eso lo que quieres? – Jovi meció la cabeza.

'No. Estoy harto. Harto de atacar – el gato levantó su puñal en alto, el cual brilló con el reflejo de la luz de la luna - ¿sabes? Hay gente que lo controla todo des de mucho más arriba. Y un simple veneno sólo ha sido el principio.- algo parecido a una lagrima pareció resbalar de la mejilla peluda del gato. Anubis se estremeció confundido mientras Warlock asomaba por la puerta – no dejeis que consiga el amuleto, o todos y cada uno de vosotros lo vais a lamentar en vuestras carnes. – Cuándo el chacal fue a preguntar algo, Jovi bajó con un movimiento veloz su daga y, rápidamente, se rajó el cuello de punta a punta, empezando a sangrar a borbotones y cayendo en la arena. El chacal se acercó algo confundido. Observó a Jovi que lo miraba todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y sangrando a más no poder con la cabeza ladeada en el suelo:

'¿No crees que el honor es lo más importante? – Jovi continuó agonizando momentos antes de que Anubis le clavase su hoz en el corazón y detuviera el sufrimiento del gato, que murió con una sonrisa. Se quedó allí, mirando sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Jovi se había matado para qué alguien no lo hiciese por él, y ese alguien no era precisamente Anubis. Warlock alcanzó al chacal agarrándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo fuera de la arena.

'Entonces me he perdido algo bueno!…vaya…

'Tú lo que eres es un despreocupado, enano. Podría haberte matado – Warlock se cruzó de brazos al subirse al aero-deslizador que esperaba fuera del estadio – se lo diré a Leonardo – el lagarto sonrió maliciosamente mientras Mickie lo fusilaba con la mirada:

'Menuda manera de intimidarme… - Warlock se rió antes de percatarse de Anubis, que permanecía observando el estadio sentado en el borde de la nave. El chacal se dio cuanta de que lo observaban y se giro:

'¿Hemos hecho bien de dejarlo allí en medio de la arena muerto? – Warlock se descruzó de brazos.

'Es lo mejor, verán que se ha matado sólo. Así nos ahorramos problemas.

'Y…tampoco ha sido culpa vuestra ¿no?- insistió Michelanggelo frotándose la cabeza justo dónde tenía el golpe. Anubis pareció comprender y volvió a mirar al estadio:

'No lo entiendo. No sé qué habrá lo habrá impulsado a matarse así….

'Daba la sensación de que, si no se mataba, alguien lo haría por él – warlock se frotó el mentón – tal vez…se ha ido tanto de la lengua porque ya tenía pensado matarse, y ha preferido intentar avisar. Eso del amuleto… - Anubis se giró para mirar a Warlock.

'Creo que se refería a los legendarios amuletos de los berzerckers.

'¿Los qué de quién? – Michelanggelo parecía no comprender, pero para no interrumpir de nuevo esperó a que ellos mismos se lo contasen:

'Crees que…¿todavía quedará alguno por los alrededores?- el chacal asintió.

'Seguro. Y alguien anda tras él – Anubis recordó las palabras de Jovi: "¿sabes? Hay gente que lo controla todo des de mucho más arriba" –alguien bastante importante.

La medianoche hacía rato que había dejado atrás la ciudad de Eddelwise, y más bien la noche se encaminaba hacia una madrugada perezosa en la que no acababa de salir el sol. Todo permanecía en silencio. La tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire de los bosques de los alrededores. Los primeros pájaros ya empezaban a revolotear aquí y allí mientras las hojas se mecían con un leve zumbido con el viento. Fuera de la verja del Campo de Entrenamiento de Stocktow, semi-oculto entre los arbustos y los enormes y gruesos troncos, una silueta negra esperaba inquieta y con cautela. Algo le llamó la atención y se giró en redondo hacia la puerta de la salida. Allí estaba. Kyara caminaba solemne y desnuda abriéndose camino entre la bruma matutina y siendo bañada por uno de los débiles y primerizos rayos de sol. Su expresión era estática, parecía no parpadear y permanecía con la mano levantada con la palma hacia arriba guardando algo en ella. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la figura oscura, que avanzó y se colocó delante de la chica. De un manotazo rápido y nervioso le agarró la muñeca y le abrió la palma, de su interior, substrajo el ojo rojizo colgando de la cadena de plata. La silueta se lo escondió y soltó una leve carcajada antes de desaparecer en la nada. Kyara, cómo una autómata, regresó tranquila y desnuda sobre sus pasos hasta alcanzar su habitación.

Raphael estiró sus músculos agarrotados de estar toda la noche en una misma posición y tras bostezar levemente, echó una mano a su lado y pudo comprobar que tenía mucho más espacio del que había tenido toda la noche. No le dio importancia, volvió a adormilarse perezoso de levantarse. Pero cuándo su cerebro volvió a funcionar y le retransmitió toda la información de la noche pasada, pegó un brinco incorporándose en la cama. Miró a su lado, nada. Todavía yacían las sabanas divididas en múltiples pliegues marcando, de alguna manera, la forma que había dejado la chica. Suspiró decepcionado:

'Sabía que pasaría – susurró para sí mientras hundía su cara entre sus manos intentando despejarse, y procurando aguantar las ganas de chillar por no haber encontrado a la chica a su lado por la mañana.

Unos gritos y risas lo desperaron de sus pensamientos. Se asomó por la ventana, abriendo la persiana de ésta y bañando toda la habitación con la luz del sol. Fuera, sentados en las escaleras de debajo de su ventana, se encontraban Michelanggelo, Anubis y Warlock. Mickie miró arriba cuándo escuchó el ruido de las persianas:

'¿Ei! Buenos días hermano – Raphael lo observó extrañado y sospechoso:

'¿qué diablos haces tú levantado tan temprano?

'Bueno digamos que…todavía no me he acostado

'Pero aún y así se ha echado una buena cabezadita – se mofó Anubis refiriéndose a cuándo la tortuga había quedado desmayada en el sótano del estadio . Todos se rieron, Raphael los observó con vagancia, sin acabar de comprender cómo podían aguantarse de pié si no habían dormido con lo cansado que se sentía él. Sin decir nada, se apartó de su ventana y marchó al lavabo.

'�¡Eii! Levanta! – kyara abrió los ojos perezosa y se levantó a abrir la puerta, alguien la estaba aporreando de buena mañana. Antes de poner la mano en el pomo se percató de qué se encontraba desnuda y se apresuró a ponerse algo:

'¿Dónde está mi bata? – no le dio importancia y se vistió con el camisón que le había dejado Maggie junto con un montón de recambios de ropa. Cuándo abrió la puerta se encontró con Leonardo que la observaba gracioso:

'va siendo hora de levantarse ¿no? – la chica bostezó.

'Hoye Leo, no estamos en casa, no es necesario que nos vayas levantando uno a uno.

'Que va, si sólo dormías tú. Los demás estamos ya casi listos para entrenar.- la muchacha puso los ojos cómo dos platos

'¿No pretenderas que yo…?- no izo falta acabar la frase, Leonardo se dio por enterado.

'Sí, tú también vas a entrenar, así que espavila – la tortuga se marchó dejando a la chica rota en pedazos. Se encontraba muy cansada, cada uno de sus músculos se quejaba ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera y ahora…¿pretendía ponerla a entrenar:

'Tal vez me vendría bien…me duele todo el cuerpo de la batalla de ayer….- la chica se dirigió a la ducha- si que estoy en baja forma…

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la chica salió de su habitación ya arreglada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras bostezaba cansada. Observó a Raphael que se acercaba en su dirección por el pasillo:

'Buenos días Raph – le dijo ésta sin darle importancia y bostezando de nuevo.

'¿Buenos días? – la tortuga pareció vacilar por unos momentos – ¿eso es todo? – Kyara lo miró sin comprender - ¿por qué te has ido?.

'No me he ido a ninguna parte, sigo aquí.

'Que graciosilla.- comentó la tortuga mirándola maliciosamente

'Acabo de levantarme ¿qué esperas? – la chica empezó a marchar por el pasillo.

'Ei ei ei, no tan rápido – Raphael le cerró el paso y puso su mano – el ojo – Kyara le miró la palma de la mano y frunció el ceño:

'¿de que hablas? Lo tenías tú¿recuerdas? – apartó su mano para poder proseguir su marcha – me lo quitastes. – Raphael se salió de sus cabales y agarró a la chica por el brazo cuándo ésta pasó por su lado. Kyara se giró algo fastidiada, pero cambió su cara cuándo se encontró con la expresión infinitamente seria de la tortuga:

'No me vengas con tonterías, anoche tu fuiste la única que entró y salió de la habitación. Y el ojo estaba conmigo antes de que vinieras.

'¿qué yo que? – la chica tiró de su brazo para soltarse, pero no lo consiguió – lo tuyo es una enfermedad Raph, yo anoche no pise tu habitación ni por casualidad – la tortuga la miró con más rabia:

'¡Oh! Vale, genial – soltó a la chica – puedo pasarte que te acuestes conmigo y que luego no quieras saber nada del tema, pero no puedo pasarte que lo hicieras para robarme el ojo .

'�¡Que? – el grito de la chica resonó por el pasillo, y, tras poner cara de sorprendida por el comentario, se giró enfadada fusilándole con la mirada - ¿tu en que sueñas? Nunca me he acostado contigo – Raphael se cabreó y, agarrándo por los hombros a la chica y arrastrándola hacia el espejo más cercano, le giró la cara para mostrarle su cuello, en el que se dibujaba un pequeño moratón ( chupetón) que le había hecho Raph con sus colmillos la noche anterior. La chica se lo observó detenidamente, sorprendida y asustada:

'Y no busques tu bata que la tengo yo – Kyara se giró a mirarle. Empezó a atar cabos, tal vez por eso le dolían todos los músculos, tal vez por eso no encontraba su bata y tal vez por eso se encontraba tan cansada. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca negándose a creer lo evidente, intentando recordar alguno de aquellos instantes, pero nada. Aún y así, tenía una vaga sensación de haber estado con Raph durante mucho tiempo. La tortuga la observaba sin comprender, sin saber si la chica se estaba haciendo la tonta o es que simplemente no se acordaba. Kyara volvió a mirar a Raphael a los ojos:

'¿No me mientes? Si es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

'Aquí de momento nadie se ha reído- contestó la tortuga imitando el primer diálogo de anoche. Kyara se sorprendió, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería, señaló a Raphael con el dedo asombrada:

'Yo seré el primero cuándo te tire desnuda por la ventana- dijo recordando por lo menos una de las conversaciones. La tortuga arqueó una ceja tratando el tema de evidente mientras la chica se abrazaba a si misma con cara pálida y desencajada:

'..no puede ser…-susurró justo antes de agarrar violentamente a Raphael por la bandana acercándolo a ella - �¡Tu me emborrachaste!

'¿qué diablos…?

'Me emborrachaste y te aprovechaste de mí. Por eso no recuerdo nada.

'menos coñas!- dijo éste liberándose de la garra de la chica - ¿de verdad me ves capaz de algo así Kyara?- la muchacha lo miró con ojos sospechosos sin querer contestar – fui yo el primero en sorprenderse ¿sabes?. Fuiste tú la que viniste a buscarme.

'�¿Y tú porque te dejas llevar!

'�¡Porque….!- la respuesta quedó incompleta. La chica se encontraba confundida y Raphael estaba de los nervios. Algo en el interior de Kyara le decía que la tortuga le decía la verdad, y se preocupó enormemente de no acordarse de ello. Se giró, observando a Raphael que miraba en dirección opuesta con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared: " Realmente él no tendría porque mentirme…":

'Bueno…lo más importante ahora es el ojo – Raphael volvió a mirarla.

'¿En serio no lo tienes Kyara?

'¿Para que iba a quererlo¿Para que volvieran a perseguirme de nuevo? – tras esa frase de la chica, ambos parecieron encontrar la luz y se intercambiaron un par d miradas cómplice. Ambos sabían que alguien buscaba ese ojo, y , si la chica no se acordaba de haberse acostado con Raphael, era porque alguien la obligó a ello para robarle el ojo más fácilmente a la tortuga. Ambos salieron corriendo por los pasillos en busca de los demás.

'Pues es un problema….- Leonardo se frotaba el mentón- si estás en lo cierto…tenemos que proteger ese amuleto con la vida – Michelanggelo se acercó a su hermano.

'Sería lo más lógico que Jovi se refiriera al ojo cuándo habló del amuleto.

'Claro, por eso Raphael dijo que llevaban días acechado a Kyara – soltó Donatello mirando a Anubis.

'Y el gato también debía de saber que lo teníamos, porque si no, no nos hubiera lanzado el ultimátum a nosotros. – Warlock observó al grupo, que parecía estar atando cabos mentalmente:

'Pues una cosa está clara, ese ojo no va a salir de aquí.

* * *

Bn cariñusss ke tal la cosa? Buena ke? jejejej ese momento carnal entre Raph y Kyara, jajajajaja

bn nenas, os dejo ke komo e dixo antes ando cn prisas. Besiyus a todas y nos vemos en el cap. 10!

bexillus.


	10. Hurtando en la basura

Wuolaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ke paxa? Esta vez he tardado más en actualizar, eske esto de estar de fiesta y no tener que hacer nada vuelve a una muy perra (más perra de lo que ya és de por sí)

Pues bueno, aquí celebro yo el capítulo numero 10 de Stanby ! UEEEEEEE! una decena de capítuloas!jejejej que ilu que ilu!

Bn nenas, lo de siempre ( a x cierto, merci Hada, ya he cambiado lo del correo, ya puedo recibir mails anónimos! ueeee ) Aquí os dejo con uno de los capítulillos, de lo mejorcito también.

besiyus a todos!

YaS

#10# Hurtando en la basura

La tensión en la sala se había hecho evidente. Nadie movió ni un músculo, nadie se atrevió a gesticular ni una palabra. Cada uno perdió su mirada por dónde pudo, otros, simplemente, afrontaban la realidad con más morro y miraban desafiantes a los culpables. Donatello suspiró y se acercó a Kyara:

'Haber si lo he entendido bien…¿te han controlado para que te acostases con Raph y le quitases el ojo? – Kyara soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras torcía la cara:

'Sí, algo así.

'O sea, la cuestión es que no hay amuleto.

'La cuestión es que te has acostado con Raph – Mickie apareció por detrás de Donatelo con una sonrisa burlona muy poco propia para la situación que se estaba viviendo. Antes de que pudiera proseguir diciendo burreces, Raphael lo asió fuertemente de su bandana intimidándole:

'¿Qué tiene de raro que se acuesten?- Anubis alzó sus orejas – Yo creía que ya lo hacían.

'Cierto, yo también – Warlock apoyó la moción:

'Me parece que ese no es el tema…- dijo Kyara sonrojada escabulléndose detrás de Leonardo:

'No lo es, es verdad. Lo que es de vital importancia ahora es recuperar ese ojo, si no no habrá manea de volver a casa.

'No entiendo cómo puede alguien controlar a la chica mentalmente y robar el amuleto…- Donatello se frotó el mentón y perdió su mirada en la moqueta – es decir, alguien que puede controlar mentes no creo que vaya a matarse mucho por conseguir un maldito amuleto ¿no? Ya tiene un poder bastante grande creo yo.

'La avaricia es mala Donny – Michelanggelo había conseguido deshacerse de las garras de Raphael.

'Además, ese poder, si es verdad que lo posee – Anubis miró a Kyara insinuando que tal vez ella se lo había inventado todo, la chica lo fusiló con la mirada – se trataría de un poder concedido por algún tipo de amuleto.

'¡Tú y los amuletos Anubis!

'No, escucha Warlock. Es posible ¿no? Hace mucho tiempo estos amuletos se conocían, en la actualidad únicamente se han perdido, pero eso no significa que algún berzercker haya conseguido encontrar alguno o que se haya dedicado a recuperarlos uno a uno. – Todas las tortugas miraron al chacal sorprendidas. Donatello pareció interesarse por el tema:

'Entonces…¿dices que el ojo de Kyara tal vez es uno de los antiguos amuletos berzercker?

'Exacto, y si puede controlar las mentes de las personas – Anubis volvió a lanzar otra mirada culpabilizadora a Kyara restregándole que tal vez se había acostado con Raph por gusto – significa que ya tiene alguno más de los otros amuletos – Raphael, apoyado en el apoya-brazos del sofá pareció cansarse de tanta habladuría y mostró su impaciencia haciendo girar uno de sus sais mientras observaba de reojo a Kyara que seguía la conversación detrás del caparazón de Leonardo:

'Bueno, ese amuleto tiene que estar de vuelta ¿no¿Pues a qué esperamos? – Warlock le barrió el paso a Raphel estirando una mano. Adoptó una postura bastante seria, intentando que los demás prestasen atención:

'Me parece que el asunto se nos está yendo de las manos.

'¿Y? – preguntó arrogante la tortuga

'Pues que con la colaboración de Ernest todo nos será más fácil . Todos se impresionaron:

'¿Qué¿Decírselo todo al viejo? – Mickie pareció volver al mundo real por unos instantes.

'Ep! El míster puede con todo, creednos – Anubis apoyó la moción de Warlock, a la que las demás tortugas no tardaron en unirse por decisión de Leonardo

Tras un par de horas dando explicaciones a Stocktow, éste se entregó a ayudarles después de mirarlos desafiantes y de bombardearlos con millones de preguntas. Leonardo intentó evitar en todo caso preguntas del tipo ¿de dónde venis¿Dónde encontró Kyara el ojo? Etc.

Warlock expuso al oso pardo rechoncho las intenciones que habían. Pretendían intentar hablar con Amadar y con el entrenador de Jovi, todo con tal de encontrar a aquél que había vendido veneno a los comerciantes. Si encontraban a ese tipo encontrarían al ladrón del ojo. Ernest se repasó los anillos minuciosamente, estudiando algún tipo de estratégia. Al cabo de uno segundos, alcanzó el teléfono y llamó:

'¿Garder? Soy Ernest, necesito permiso para la Celda Temporal del sur de Eddelwise, para mañana mismo…gracias- stocktow colgó y repasó uno a uno los rostros de Warlock, Anubis y leo que lo observaban curiosos. Ernest esbozó una envidiable sonrisa que destacaba su poca humildad:

'Mañana le haremos una pequeña visita a Amadar – el oso se agachó y rebuscó algo por los cajones de su escritorio – en cuánto al comerciante de Jovi…- izo una pausa para buscar en un enorme blocc de páginas viejas y amarillentas que casi se pegaban entre sí - ..se trata de Straughter, un maldito mono del centro, puedo facilitaros la dirección – Stocktow apuntó algo en un papel que luego cedió a Leonardo.

'Escuchadme bien – Ernest agarró el papel sin dejarlo ir- mañana os acompañaré a La Celda Temporal, pero para encontrar a Straughter quiero una discreción absoluta. Se me caería el pelo si supieran que os estoy cediendo información confidencial y, cómo ya sabréis, no os sale a cuenta que a mí se me caiga el pelo – Leonardo observó que el lagarto y Anubis se levantaban para dirigirse a la puerta, los imitó, antes de salir Ernest les dio el último ultimátum:

'Mañana a las 10. – el oso guiñó un ojo- Si yo caigo, vosotros caéis conmigo.

Donatello esperaba apoyado en el aero-deslizador. Tenía su bo detrás de su cuello en el que apoyaba los brazos en una mueca de cansancio. Observaba risueño a su alrededor sin parecer darle mucha importáncia al tema.

Raphael perdía los nervios preguntándole a una anciana cómo llegar a cierta calle, cuándo ésta pareció explicarse mejor, Raph se montó de un salto en el areo-deslizador:

'¿Vas a mover el culo o te lo muevo yo? – dijo Raph con una sonrisa a su hermano. Donatello entornó los ojos:

'De verdad que hacer misiones contigo me estresa Raph. Siempre nos acaba pasando algo malo- Don subió al transporte justo antes de que Raphael arrancase:

'Mentira, se acaba liando porque la situación lo fuerza.

'Ya, y sueles ser tú el que fuerza la situación – Raphael no contestó, se entretuvo a conducir aquél aero-deslizador que flotaba a unos metros del suelo mientras dejaba atrás árboles y más árboles plantados en medio de la carretera sin ton ni son : "que ciudad más rara…" pensó antes de que Donatello le rompiese el silencio:

'Ah, por cierto – Don le pegó un codazo con ojos de vicio - ¿qué tal con Kyara en la cama? – el corazón de Raphael dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar que se le fueran los controles a la derecha. Al comprobar que no obtenía respuesta, Donatello siguió - la verdad es que hacía tiempo que esperaba que pasase.

'¿A si? – Raph lo miró de reojo extrañado – por favor…

'¿oh¡Vamos! Estaba claro a millas que lo vuestro no era nada más que una atracción física conducida por los carros del deseo y el placer. Aamor súcio, ya me entiendes.

'No. No te entiendo.

'¿En serio?

'Hablas cómo un maldito libro de poesía joder.

'Rapha, deberías leer más. A las chicas les gusta. – Raphael chasqueó los dientes en una mueca de fastidio:

'Mira que le he dicho a Leo que tú cuándo te aburres hablas mucho. Y aún y así me ha designado contigo – Donatello esbozó una enorme sonrisa tras el comentario irónico de su hermano mientras le daba golpecitos en el caparazón con su vara:

'Estáte quieto. Mira – Raph señaló delante dejando el volante por unos instantes- ese tiene que ser el Campo de Entrenamiento de Straughter.

Maggie había permanecido toda la mañana interrogando conla mirada a Kyara. La chica pelirroja había estado mustia, callada. Nada de incordiar a Potom o de meterse con los luchadores, sólo hacia su trabajo callada, incluso podría decirse que era uno de los días que más había trabajado.

Kyara se cruzó con la mirada de Maggie, que la observaba curiosa. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa:

'¿Qué ocurre?

'Eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti. ¿ha pasado algo grave..?- Kyara vaciló al contestar. Tras meditar unos segundos, se escabulló a la trastienda haciendo un ademán a Maggie de que la siguiera.

Una vez dentro, Kyara se preocupó de que nadie pudiera oírlas y se acercó a la chica lo máximo posible:

'Tal vez lamente contarte esto pero es que lo necesito- Maggie acarició los rizos de la chica en respuesta, intentando calmarla de alguna manera – No somos de aquí Maggie, ni siquiera de este mundo, no de ésta dimensión…y me parece que por mi culpa no vamos a poder volver a casa…

El camino hacia la Celda Temporal de Eddelwise era más bien largo: "incluso más que hacia La Central de Eddelwise", pensó Leonardo mientras se apoyaba con los codos en la puerta del aero-deslizador dejando que el viento le soplase en la cara mientras meditaba profundamente. Michelanggelo se acercó a él:

'¿qué es eso de La Celda Temporal¿Una cárcel?

'Algo así – explicó Warlock que sostenía el volante del deslizador en sus manos.

'Es dónde encierran a los culpados a la espera de un juicio – Ernest se adelantó y contestó por Warlock. Era lo primero que había dicho durante todo el viaje. Permanecía sentado en su silla mecánica en la parte trasera del deslizador, Anubis se encontraba a su lado. Pasase lo que pasase siempre estaba allí: "que curioso, es algo así cómo un perro guardián…tal vez le esté agradecido a Ernest por salvarle la vida…" Mickie observaba la escena con una ceja arqueada asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de dar a entender que entendía las explicaciones de Stocktow cuándo en realidad pensaba en otra cosa. Leo continuó observando el paisaje, estudiándolo todo, quedándose con cada una de las imágenes que pasaban por debajo del deslizador, ya sean niños jugando, árboles, ríos, pequeños prados…

'No sé si ha sido lo correcto enviar a Don y a Raph juntos. Lo de la discreción absoluta no es algo de Raphael.

'Pero ¿y que? – le contestó Mickie – si hubieras ido tú te hubieras acabando discutiendo con él, y si hubiera ido yo me hubiera acabado pegando – Michelanggelo pareció meditar acerca de sus mismas palabras – vaya¿te has dado cuenta que el problemático es siempre él?- Michelanggelo soltó una carcajada. Mientras Leo sacudía lentamente su cabeza:

'Que fullero

La chica morena se había sentado en una de las sillas de la trastienda y se acariciaba una de sus enormes orejas peluditas, intentaba tragar poco a poco cada uno de los elementos que Kyara le había contado: de dónde venían, cómo llegaron hasta Eddelwise, cómo conectaron con casa, qué era el ojo de Kyara y cómo lo perdió. Maggie pareció volver al mundo real por unos instantes:

'Entonces…¿te preocupa el amuleto verdad?- Kyara asintió entristecida:

'Sí…pero también todo en general…- la chica levantó la mirada – me he acostado con Raph Maggie.

'¿Qué tiene de malo? Maggie creía que ya lo hacíais – Kyara la fusiló con la mirada recordando el comentario de Anubis, que también había sido por el estilo.

'Ya… bueno vale. Pero él….es una tortuga y yo una humana y…ya me entiendes…

'No hay problema- contestó rápidamente Maggie riéndose – aquí eso de las espécies no se tiene en cuenta y nunca ha supuesto ningún problema de infección ni nada por el estilo, únicamente que luego aparecen cruces. El padre de Maggie era gato y la madre era otro cruce.

'�¡No digas chorradas que embarazada no estoy! – Kyara se puso histérica mientras Maggie seguía en su mundo:

'Sería bonito un Raphael pequeñito- Maggie levantó sus brazos cómo parando un golpe invisible al comprobar que Kyara se salía de sus cabales – vale vale, era broma. ¿No puedes recordar nada acerca de aquél al que le entregaste el ojo?- Kyara se calmó y volvió a coger asiento mientras negaba con la cabeza. La chica morena se cruzó de brazos y, tras pensar profundamente durante unos instantes se levantó:

'Ven con Maggie, conozco a alguien que podrá saberlo

'¿quién era ese tipo¿cómo?

'Tú confía , ahora sólo tenemos que escabullirnos de aquí… - Maggie escudriñó toda la sala hasta encontrar una pequeña rendija en la esquina superior de la pared que quedaba a la altura del suelo del exterior. Maggie se acercó y , subiéndose a una silla, empezó a tirar de ella. Desistió:

'¿Puedes? – le dijo mirando a Kyara que observaba la escena confundida. La muchacha se acercó y lo intentó. Tras tirar de la rendija unos segundos con toda su fuerza ésta cedió:

'¡Kyara es fuerte!- dijo la pelirroja arrojando la rejilla a un lado.

'Empiezas a hablar cómo Maggie- se mofó la otra mientras empezaba a deslizarse por el pequeño hueco

Las dos tortugas se acercaron con precaución al cercado del Campo de Entrenamiento de Straughter, éste estaba completamente rodeado por luchadores y por curiosos:

'¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Don pegándose al caparazón de su hermano entre el bullicio de gente.

'No lo sé, pero habrá que saberlo – Raph empezó a abrirse camino vilentamente entre la multitud hasta llegar al patio del recinto, en el cual se hallaba estacionado un aero-deslizador algo parecido a una ambuláncia:

'A alguien le ha dado un chungo- comentó Raphael observando la escena en busca de alguién que pudiera ser Straughter.

'Ni que lo digas – Donatello señaló hacia la puerta de la casa, de dónde salían un par de médicos sosteniendo a alguien en una camilla cubierta por una manta negra – no ha sido sólo un chungo, directamente se ha muerto alguién- Raphael vaciló, pues no alcanzaban a ver la cara del fallecido, se acercó a un luchador que se encontraba cerca de la ambuláncia:

'¿quién ha muerto?- el lichador no contestó, únicamente bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, negándose a contestar. Raph lo agarró violentamente del cuello y lo estampó contra el deslizador - ¡Te he hecho una pregunta demonios!

'Raphael por favor – Don intentó calmar el ambiente, pero le fue en vano. El apresado por las garras de la tortuga titubeó antes de vocalizar alguna palabra:

'Arnold Straughter – Raphael soltó al chico preso de un ataque de rabia por encontrarse su presa ya muerta – ésta mañana lo han encontrado en su cama con su corazón entre las manos – Donatello arastró a su hermano hasta las afueras del cercado del Campo de Entrenamiento, allí dónde pudieran gozar de algo de privacidad:

'¿te das cuenta?

'Si, él nos ha hecho la faena.

'Estúpido, no veníamos a matarle, si no a hacerle cantar.

'No hay mucha diferencia una cosa de la otra – Don miró decepcionado a su hermano mientras retrocedía hundiéndose más en el bosque.

'No me estaba refiriéndo a eso Raph, Straughter se ha matado él mismo al igual que su luchador Jovi, que también se degolló a si mismo apenas hace medio día.

'Insinúas que…

'Que hay algo que los está haciendo hacer cómo moscas. – Donatello se apoyó al tronco de un árbol pensativo – y estoy seguro que se trata de algo sobre el tipo del veneno y del amuleto de Kyara – Donatello sacó un comunicador de su bolsa y se dispuso a llamar a Leo para contarle la nueva – al fin y al cabo, si puede controlar mentalmente a la gente y hacer que se acuesten con cualquiera…- Raphael gruñó – también puede hacer que se maten ellos solos ¿no?

Leonardo alcanzó el comunicador con rápidez, pues se encontraban caminando por los pasillos blancos e iluminados de La Celda Temporal en el que se extendía un silencio incómodo que se vió roto por la llamada de Donatello.

Al frente de todo se econtraba Stocktow que abría camino airoso hacia la celda de Amadar, Anubis le seguía olfateando aquí y allá mientras Warlock lo fusilaba con la mirada pidiéndole algo de educación. Ernest se acercó a un mostrador protegido por un grueso cristal:

'¿Tiene pase?

'Soy Ernest Stocktow, tengo permiso de Garder – la chica del otro lado del cristal pareció llamar a alguien y confirmar ese permiso. Tras unos segundos de espera, la mujer apretó un botón y una enorme puerta de metal se deslizó hacia a un lado:

'Pueden pasar. – La troupe obedeció y cruzaron la pueta para verse en el centro de una enorme habitación redonda y blanca dónde se encontraba situadas las celdas en los extremos de la esfera. Ernest pareció distinguir la silueta de Amadar entre todas las demás celdas.

Leonardo corrió cerca de Mickie y Warlock:

'Malas noticias, Straughter también se ha matado.

'¿A si? – Warlock pareció meditar un rato – la cosa se está empezando a complicarse…

'¿Empezando?- se quejó Mickie – esto es cómo en las películas, todos los que están envueltos en un crimen empiezan a morir uno a uno hasta que les toca a los protagonistas y mueren también en condiciones muy extrañas.

'Y tan extrañas, Straughter se ha arrancado el corazón con sus manos. – Michelanggelo tragó saliva frente a la intervención de Leonardo que pareció intimidarle profundamente bajo la mirada burlona de Warlock.

Ernest se acercó a la celda de Amadar, el zumbido peculiar de la silla de éste provocó que la rata se girase a recibir a su visitante. Dedicó una sonrisa picarona pero llena de malícia a Stocktow justo cuándo éste despachaba a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de Amadar:

'No podemos dejarlo a solas – explicó uno de estos.

'Estoy bien protegido, gracias – Stocktow señaló a Anubis y al resto que permanecían a sus espaldas. Los guardias decidieron dejarlo todo en manos de Ernest y marcharon:

'¿Tú viniendo a hacerme una visita? Algo va realmente mal¿verdad?

'Voy a ser breve Amadar – Ernest abrió la celda con una tarjeta metálica, la puerta cedió con un click a la vez que Warlock entraba en su interior junto a la rata – Necesitamos información y la quiera precisa, si no Warlock te va a hacer un favor y te sacará de aquí. Pero en camilla. – la rata pareció incomodarse por la presencia del lagarto y se alejó de él:

'No puedes hacer esto, se trata de coacción y yo tengo mis derechos cómo ciudadano de Eddelwise – Leonardo pareció salirse de sus cabales y se metió junto con Warlock en la celda. Agarró violentamente a la rata por su traje blanco y lo pegó a la pared mientras lo amenazaba con la mirada:

'Pues y no soy de Eddelwise y a mi tus derechos poco me importan¿haber que te parece? – la rata sudaba a mares y empezó a tartamudear intentando soltarse de las garras de Leonardo que parecía dispuesto a matarlo si hacía falta:

'Empecemos Amadar, no tengo todo el día – dijo Ernest encendiéndose un cigarro – respuestas claras. ¿Quién te vendió el veneno?

'¿El veneno? Nadie nadie, yo lo compré en el …- Leo no dejó acabar de hablar a la rata, pues lo golpeó violentamente contra la pared más cercana.

'Respuestas claras – le indicó entre dientes y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

'Está bien, está bien – Amadar respiró profundo intentando evitar el dolor de su cabeza por el golpe -no...no puedo decir nada porque él…- Leo lo aplastó de nuevo contra otra de las paredes, ésta vez, levantándolo del suelo para dejarlo colgado:

'Respuestas claras.

'Pero me matará…

'¿Quién te matará Amadar? – intervino Stocktow acercándose lo máximo que su silla le permetía - ¿será el mismo que ha matado ya a Jovi y a su comerciante, Straughter?- La rata puso sus ojos en blanco del susto y su corazón pareció no latir durante unos segundos:

'Los ha…- Amadar se calmó por unos instantes justo antes de sacar una fuerza de mil demonios y de arremeter contra Leonardo, consiguiendo así deshacerse de las garras de la tortuga a la vez que saltaba sobre la silla de Ernest para atacarle a él, Anubis se apresuró a intervenir. Leonardo observó que Amadar se situaba encima de Stocktow y, agarrándole por el cuello, susurraba algo a su oído justo antes de que Anubis lo lanzáse de un puñetazo contra la pared dejándo una pequeña mancha de sangre en el sitio dónde había colisionado la cabeza de Amadar para luego resvalar hasta caer inconsciente al suelo:

'¿Está bien? – se apresuró a preguntar el chacal. Stocktow se puso blanco, y tras hacer un ademán de que lo siguieran, empezó a partir de aquel lugar con todos detrás.

Una vez fuera y de camino hacia el deslizador, Lenardo se acercó a Ernest:

'Sé que le ha dicho algo.

'Eres muy agudo Leonardo – Ernest miró a la tortuga sonriéndole– a parte de un gran coaccionador. Llama a tus hermanos y diles que el hombre que buscamos se trata de Ra, el berzercker de Eddelwise. Si no vuelven ya, acabarán muertos por le camino.

'�¡Raph detente! – Donatello corría desesperado detrás de su hermano esquivando árboles, plantas, troncos caídos, alguna que otra maquinária vieja tirada por el suelo. Raphael corría preso del alma del diablo bosque a través:

'�¡Estaba aquí Don! Lo he visto.

'¿Quién?

'El hombre de la gabardina, el mismo que me arrebató el amuleto.

'�¡detente! No tenemos órdenes de seguirle y tampoco sabemos de lo que es capaz – Raphael no se prestaba a escucharle, únicamente corría siguiendo a una sombra apenas perceptible entre los árboles. Sin darse cuenta, las dos tortugas llegaron, gracias a la persecución, a un descampado de arena, en dónde se levantaba en su centro un viejo edificio abandonado y en ruinas, completamente cubierto por los árboles. Don se detuvo a contemplar el lugar así cómo a recuperar aire, pero Raph siguió corriendo perdiéndose entre las sombras del enorme edificio:

'¡Ya vale Raph! – Sonó el comunicador y Don lo tomó intentando tragar bocanadas de aire:

>¿Qué pasa¿Cansado?

'Hoye Leo, no se qué demonios le pasa a Raphel pero está empezando a preocuparme. Llevo media hora persiguiendo a una sombra que todavía no he visto por ninguna parte.

>Ten cuidado Donny. Encuéntralo y volved de vuelta al Campo de Entrenamiento. Por cierto¿sabes algo de Ra?

'¿ese no es el berzercker que suele rondar por la zona de Eddelwise? Kyara me contó algo

>Pues ese es nuestro hombre

'….¿es una broma no?….

>No

'…No me gusta ser pesimista Leo pero…- Don paró de hablar y observó a su alrededor, un crujido le había delatado la presencia de alguien. Desenvainó su bo y esperó con el comunicador en la mano. Tras unos segundos prudentes continuó – Hoye Leo, no tengo tiempo, he perdido a Raphael, luego nos vemos – Donatello colgó el comunicador cuándo un nuevo crujido lo izo girarse en redondo justo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en su nuca que lo tumbó de boca al suelo.

Raphael se detuvo entre las sombras y los trastos viejos de ese edificio. Observando a su alrededor, estudiándo todos y cada unos de los objetos, con sus sais desenvainados hurtaba en la oscuridad. Un golpe lejano y seco lo perdió de su concentración. Raph se giró y miró hacia atrás buscando a su hermano:

'¿Donny?

* * *

Uajajajaj, que tas quedau solo Raph! Por listo¡ala!

Bn gentuza, este a sido un capítulo un poquito más cortito que el resto, pero esque me dau cuenta de que los pongo muy largos... y así a lo mejor la gente se aborrece de leerlos ¿no? Tal vez ahora empiece a hacerlo algo más cortos...ya se verá.

Bn xikillas (y xikillus) pos nos vemos de aquí poco, espero poder actualizar alguno antes de irme, pero a partir del jueves hasta el lunes de pascua no espereis nada, xk no estaré por aquí. Pero bueno, eso no significa que vaya a dejar de seguir escribiendo eh!

besos a todos y espero que les haya gustado (dejad reviews! )


	11. Corazón de mimbre

yeyyyyyy! ke perdemos a Raphael! uajajajas!XD( cómo jode que te avancen algo eh? jejej, así os doy más ganas de leer!) Bn gente! Toy mu contenta con los reviews! Porque a parte de mis tres niñas ahora ya puedo recibir reviews anonimos y he conocido a más chente! ueeeh!Gracias a todos!

Bn gentuza, pos aqui os dejo con mi último capítulo de semana santa, lo siento, me ha salido algo corto, pero bueno, la intencion es lo que cuenta ¿no? Al proximo os aseguro que será uno de esos interminables jejeje.

Bn nenes, besos a todos y espero que os guste!

YaS

#11# Corazón de mimbre

Las calles pasaban a gran velocidad. No se detenía ante nada, ni ante deslizadores, ni ante multitudes, nada de nada. Para ella la carretera era su campo de batalla y todo aquél que se cruzase sufriría las consecuencias.

Kyara había cedido que Maggie la llevase en una especie de deslizador en forma de motociclo. La serenidad que mostraba la chica morena a la hora del trabajo la perdía por completo cuándo conducía, agarrarse a ella era inútil. La chica solía correr más:

'¿Pero cómo puedes ir así por la vida? – gritó Kyara para que la escuchase por encima del viento y el ruido del motor.

'A Maggie no le gusta llegar tarde a los sitios.

'Pero aquí la cuestión es llegar ¿sabes?

'Y Maggie siempre llega, pero antes – la chica le dio un último acelerador al motociclo deslizante justo antes de girar por una esquina bruscamente y meterse por unos callejones mal formados a causa del estado de las casas que lo formaban. Un barrio bastante asqueroso y mediocre comparado con el resto de la ciudad. La chica morena aparcó y bajó rápida mientras se sacaba el casco:

'Vamos – Kyara la siguió observando sorprendida la moto, que se quedó sin atar ni nada que pudiera evitar que se la llevasen:

'No te preocupes, tiene un sistema de seguridad. Cualquiera que intente robarla se llevará una buena descarga eléctrica – Maggie abrió la puerta a Kyara, una puerta de madera algo vieja y cascada. Una inmensas escaleras hacia arriba delataban un estrecho pasillo estrechamente rociado por la luz de la calle.

Una puerta se abría al otro lado de las escaleras:

'Maggie, se ha abierto

'Ya – comentó la chica sin darle importancia al hecho de que la puerta se hubiera abierto por sí sola. Entraron en una casa modesta, pequeña, algo más nueva que el resto del edificio y muy decorada. En un balcón a final del comedor, alguien se mecía de espaldas observando el paisaje urbanístico compuesto por la pared del piso de enfrente:

'Buenos días vieja Chontra – la abuela se giró. Se trataba de una delgada mujer de una melena blanca exuberante con unas enormes orejas arrugadas a lado y lado de una flaca cara, con unos enormes ojos emblanquecidos:

'Hacía tiempo que no venías a verme pequeña.- su voz sonó fuerte, extraña, como si no correspondiese a ese cuerpo tan delicado que mostraba.

'He estado muy ocupada.

'No vienes sola – Kyara se dio por aludida y quiso saludarla por educación. Largó una mano a la vez que entornaba los labios para vocalizar, pero Chontra se le adelantó:

'Llevo unos días esperándote Kyara.

'¿me…conoce? – La abuela se levantó, i titubeando un poco al andar, se desplazó lentamente hacia una de las butacas del comedor:

'No, es más, nunca nos hubiéramos podido conocer de no ser que no hubieras llegado a Eddelwise – Kyara se quedó sorprendida, no la conocía pero sabía a la perfección todo lo que había pasado. La abuela alargó una mano al vacío:

'Mucho gusto – dijo. Kyara miró curiosa la mano que no le señalaba y la alcanzó para saludar:

'Es ciega – le susurró Maggie para que sólo pudiera oírla ella.

'¿Necesitáis ayuda jovencitas?

'Sí vieja Chontra, Maggie quería preguntarte si podrías ayudar a Kyara.

'¿En lo del amuleto?

'¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Kyara sentándose al lado de la vieja.

'Hueles a magia sucia. ¿Hace poco has tenido un amuleto en tus manos?

'Sí. Hace apenas un día – Kyara observó los enormes ojos vacíos de Chontra. Ojos cansados, llenos de recuerdos y de imágenes aún y no poder haber visto nunca nada.

'Entiendo. – la abuela pareció suspirar – supongo que querrás descubrir su paradero ¿no? Todo el mundo que ha tenido un amuleto de berzercker en sus manos quiere recuperarlo – Kyara vaciló tras esa pregunta. Es cierto que quería recuperar el ojo, pero sabiendo quién era la persona que la hechizó la noche anterior, sabría quién tenía el ojo:

'No, únicamente quiero saber quién lo tiene, Lo necesito para volver a casa. – La abuela titubeó y levantó sus dos manos en dirección a la cara con cuidado. Temblando, consiguió coger la cara de la chica:

'Anoche estuviste bajo la influencia de un amuleto ¿cierto? Puedo notarlo. – la abuela gruñó- hay una parte de tu memoria bastante oscura….¿Tu pasado?

'…sí….

'Y existe otra que está cerrada y escondida…ésta es más reciente

'Tal vez sea el tiempo que permaneciste controlada.- inquirió Maggie

'Puede…

'No hables- le pidió la abuela a Kyara- quiero que te concentres en los pocos recuerdos que tengas de la noche anterior- Kyara obedeció y se centró en lo único que recordaba con claridad. La conversación que tubo con Raph antes de acostarse con él.

Una vez más, Kyara se vio sentada a cuclillas sobre la tortuga que la observaba sorprendida antes de agarrarle las muñecas con fuerza y mirar a la chica con ojos de rencor pero con una mirada tierna que intentaba esconder sin éxito alguno. Kyara recordó cómo se lanzó a besar a Raphael. No por primera vez, la chica observó que Raph se le presentaba realmente atractivo en sus recuerdos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir recordando, alguien tomó el control de ellos, los manipuló a su manera, avanzándolos hacia delante con una gran velocidad para luego tirarlos de nuevo hacia atrás. Parecía que alguien controlase un pase de fotos con un mando a distancia. El caos mental se esparció por la cabeza de Kyara, entremezclando recuerdos antiguos de su estancia en Los Toros de Asturias con otros más recientes en la guarida de Nueva York. Todo se movía y ella no pudo controlar nada. Quiso chillar pero no lo logró, para entonces, todo el pase de diapositivas a gran velocidad se detuvo de golpe, parándose en la cara de un humano de mediana edad, moreno, con barba y unos enormes ojos azules.

Chontra soltó a Kyara violentamente y empezó a temblar mientras parecía hundirse cada vez más e el sofá. Maggie reaccionó y la alcanzó, intentando calmarla mientras Kyara volvía en sí y se percataba de lo ocurrido:

'¿qué ocurre¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó Kyara preocupada.

'¿Qué ha visto vieja Chontra?- la abuela vaciló y, aún temblando, consiguió llevarse una mano a la boca:

'…Ra…

La sombra ocupaba la mayor parte de aquél lugar, únicamente unos débiles luces de los rayos del sol se dejaba ver por entre las vigas de madera comida y mugrientas que sostenían lo que quedaba de techo. Las ruinas se amontonaban a lo largo del piso de toda la estancia.

Raphael caminaba con precaución, dependiendo del permanente estado de invisibilidad de un ninja, utilizando las sombras para desplazarse y observando a milímetro todo. Buscaba algo. Aquella sombra que tantas pesadillas le había producido. Donatello había quedado rezagado a las afueras del edificio No comprendía porque tardaba tanto en entrar, nunca hubiera dejado que Raph se deslizase sólo hacia ese lugar ...¿verdad?

La tortuga se situó debajo de uno de los pasillos superiores que recorrían la estancia, unos pasos se dejaron sonar justo encima de él y, de un movimiento fugaz, lanzó uno de sus sais hacia arriba, entre el suelo resquebrajado, con la intención de asustar a la presa y de que se colocase en un lugar más visible.

El plan funcionó y, una velo sombra que huía de la estocada desprevenida de Raphael, se postró encima de uno de los montones de ruinas más altos de la sala.

Una gabardina larga y oscura escondía un cuerpo alto, grande y corpulento. La tortuga se dejó ver y se desplazó hacia la luz para poder ver mejor a su enemigo. Raph se asombró al comprobar de que se trataba de un humano de unos 30 y muchos años, que sonreía arrogante con una serenidad envidiable. Lucía unos enormes ojos azules uno de los cuales se veía cruzado por una cicatriz que le recorría toda la cara. En el cuello del hombre, Raphael pudo divisar, entre muchos otros colgantes, el amuleto del ojo rojizo de Kyara:

'sabes a por que vengo ¿no? – dijo la tortuga desafiante con una mirada fría. El hombre amplió su sonrisa y agarrando el ojo, partió la cadena que lo sostenía de un tirón y lo mostró a Raphael.

'¿Me equivoco? – preguntó él. La tortuga izo girar sus sais en las manos antes de enviarle una mirada asesina.

'No. Si eres tan listo también sabrás que no vas a salir de ésta con vida ¿no? – el humano soltó una carcajada antes de que Raphael se tirase contra él con la intención de herirle con uno de sus sais. El hombre fue más rápido y agarró su mano colocándole su propio sai a escasos metros del cuello de la tortuga. Lo hizo con un movimiento rápido, del que ni siquiera Raph habría podido cubrirse:

'No tengo intención de matarte. Has sido viciado por el ojo y me vas a ser de utilidad – el hombre soltó a Raphael violentamente - ¿Lo quieres? – dijo mostrando nuevamente el ojo acercándose a la tortuga con confianza. Raphael retrocedió. Su cabeza le pedía a gritos que cogiera el ojo. Des de que lo tenía la sangre no le asustaba, nadie le asustaba, se había visto muy convencido de sí mismo en todo. Y le gustaba. Vaciló sobre si cogerlo o no, pero dejó actuar a su razón llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de una trampa y que el hombre no iba a cederle el amuleto tan fácilmente, así que, pegando un guantazo en la mano del hombre, lo apartó de su vista:

'Está claro que lo quiero, pero lo cogeré de tus dedos muertos. Me sabrá mejor – La tortuga se puso en posición defensiva al comprobar que el humano había cambiado por completo la expresión de su cara a una infinita seriedad que amenazaba:

'No sabes lo que estás diciendo – el hombre guardó el ojo en el bolsillo- Lo he intentado por las buenas, ahora vas a tener que vivirlo por las malas – el hombre alzó un brazo en dirección a Raphel, éste retrocedió expectante con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Fue a decir alguna palabra, pero algo se le tiró violentamente encima pasando el bo por delante de su cuello para inmovilizarlo hacia atrás:

'¡No te presentes por delante a un enemigo imbécil!- dijo Donatello a Raph forcejeando con el humano- hazlo por la espalda.

'¿No estás tú para eso Donny? – se mofó Raphael. El hombre se quitó a Donatello de encima lanzándolo violentamente contra una de las paredes que flojeaban, la cual se vino a bajo cuándo Don la golpeó con su caparazón. Raphael aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse encima del humano, pero éste se percató y se giró blandiendo una espada que emitió una estocada azulada que seguía aún y superar la envergadura del filo de la espada. Raphael recibió ese rayo azul en su pecho y fue lanzado a través del piso arrastrándose unos metros por el suelo. Se incorporó tambaleante y con la ayuda de la pared, consiguió ponerse de nuevo de pié. El pecho le ardía y, al mirarlo, descubrió una fea quemada que cubría parte de las placas de su pecho. Jadeó lamentándose por el dolor y apretó su puño para evitarlo. El hombre, expectante ante la figura desaliñada de Raphael, levantó nuevamente su mano amenazadoramente hacia la tortuga.

Por unos instantes, Raphael se vio por dentro de sí mismo. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, en dónde únicamente se observaba un hueco resplandeciente delatando lo que tenía delante, cómo un televisor. Se sentía forzado, cansado, confundido y con miedo. No supo lo que pasaba pero, cuándo izo un esfuerzo por huir de ese rincón de su mente, una puerta se cerró dejándolo atrapado.

El cuerpo de la tortuga se dobló en sus rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, tembloroso, alcanzó a emitir un pequeño gruñido por el esfuerzo.

Pasados unos segundos, los brazos de Raphael cayeron muertos a lado y lado de su cuerpo arrodillado. El humano esbozó una desagradable sonrisa cuándo la tortuga levantó su mirada y se incorporó lentamente dirigiéndose hacia él con tranquilidad y serenidad.

>>�¿Qué ocurre? – Raph se encontraba atrapado en la habitación oscura y, por más que golpease las paredes no podía salir de allí. Se sentía asustado, aturdido y muy confundido. Observaba por la pequeña ventana iluminada cómo se acercaba más y más al hombre sin poder hacer nada.

Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía y únicamente poseía el control de una pequeña parcela de su mente.

Donatello se quitó de encima los pesados tablones de madera que le habían aplastado al caerle el piso encima. Un brazo no le respondía y su cabeza le daba vueltas impidiéndole centrarse. Aún y así, alcanzó a ver al humano situado con Raphael al frente:

'¿qué hace ese imbécil?- susurró Donatello para sí a la vez que se incorporaba y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se tiraba nuevamente encima del humano. Cuándo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de tocarle, algo pareció advertir al hombre y éste, preso de una velocidad sobrehumana, agarró la tortuga por el cuello en el aire. Con otro movimiento veloz, alcanzó uno de los sais del cinturón de Raphael con la mano que le quedaba libre:

'Ra…Raphael – alcanzó a susurrar Donatello con un hilo de voz pidiendo ayuda a su hermano. Pero Raph únicamente lo miró con unos ojos vacíos, inexpresivos, que se mostraban indiferentes a los acontecimientos:

>>�¡Para!- Raphael gritó des de la habitación oscura agarrándose a la pequeña ventana que le mostraba el hombro de su hermano siendo atravesado por una de sus armas - �¡Don!.

Donatello gritó y cayó pesadamente al suelo, intentando hacer pasar el dolor y la escozor agarrándose la herida sangrante. El humano esbozó una leve sonrisa y marchó junto con Raph desapareciendo entre las sombras del edificio. Donatello volvió a gritar más de rabia que de dolor cuándo se arrancó por sí solo el sai de su hermano en el hombro. Cayó al suelo jadeando y sudando e intentó incorporarse para luego dejarse caer nuevamente para vencerse por el dolor.

" Ra se ha equivocado de víctima, y va a lamentarlo cuándo lo sepa. Pero tú manténte oculta, no te expongas si no quieres pasarlo realmente mal. Niña, mucho me temo que sin quererlo te has metido en la boca del lobo, y ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada por ayudarte…lo lamento. Cuida tus pasos pequeña"

Kyara recordaba las últimas palabras de la vieja Chontra mientras se agarraba a la cintura de Maggie evitando caerse a causa de la velocidad. La chica morena no había soltado ni una palabra des de que salieron de la casa de Chontra. Parecía bastante preocupada por el hecho de que se tratase de Ra el que se encontraba detrás de todo.

Casi inconscientemente, Maggie se vio obligada a llevar a Kyara al Campo de Entrenamiento de Stocktow, sin importarle los problemas que tendrían cuándo Potom se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Le preocupaba la humana pelirroja y únicamente estaría tranquila cuándo la dejase rodeada por Leonardo y los demás.

Ya mediodía, el recinto se encontraba en ebullición. Algunos grupos de luchadores entrenaban aquí y allí, otros descansaban al sol jugando a juegos de mesa, y otros simplemente paseaban por el Campo de Entrenamiento.

Maggie aparcó la moto justo en la entrada bajo la atenta mirada de los luchadores de los alrededores que parecieron confusos de encontrársela aquí y no en la armería. Cuándo comprobaron que la que iba con ella se trataba de Kyara, desviaron las miradas quitándole importancia al asunto pensando que al ser amigas sólo venían a hacer una visita.

La chica pelirroja corrió por los pasillos con Maggie detrás. Sabía que los chicos se encontrarían en el salón o en el despacho de Ernest. Acertó, se encontraban en el primero de los lugares y la reacción de las tortugas fue de preocupación al descubrir la mirada asustada de la chica:

'¿Te has enterado de la última? – preguntó Leo acercándose a ella y lanzando una mirada de curiosidad a Maggie. Kyara agachó la vista antes de contestar:

'Se trata de Ra ¿verdad? – Leo asintió interrogándola con la mirada.

'Maggie la ha llevado a ver a Chontra, una de las clarividentes más eficaces de toda Eddelwise. – Maggie se acercó y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Warlock.

'¿Chontra? – la voz de Ernest resonó por la sala. El oso pardo había permanecido indiferente a la intrusión de las chicas y ellas tampoco se habían percatado de su presencia - ¿La vieja Chontra de los viejos barrios? – Maggie asintió.

'¿Qué ha dicho? – volvió a preguntar Stocktow acercándose a la chica en su enorme silla flotante.

'Bueno, ha reconocido la presencia de Ra en los recuerdos de Kyara y…- Maggie tragó saliva antes de continuar intentando elegir sus palabras - ..y ha asegurado que Ra se ha confundido, que Kyara se le escapó de las manos por equivocación.

'¿Y eso que significa? – se atrevió a preguntar Leo agarrando inconscientemente a Kyara por la cintura en un gesto de protección.

'Pues que va ha venir a por ella en cuánto se de cuenta de su error – Warlock escondió su rostro entre las manos en una señal de cansancio. Michlenaggelo permaneció callado observando a la chica con preocupación, al igual que Leo. Únicamente Anubis se atrevió a soltar la botella de las manos y a romper el silencio:

'Entonces, lo del amuleto es cierto ¿no? – Maggie le asintió cómo respuesta.

'No entiendo nada – inquirió Mickie bastante incómodo.

'Cualquier persona que se vea expuesta al poder del amuleto, empieza a depender de él sin darse cuenta. Como una especie de droga. Lo necesita y no permite que nadie se lo arrebate -–explicó el chacal. Leo bajó la mirada:

'Eso es…lo que le ocurría a Raph.

'exacto, cuándo le quitó el amuleto a Kyara no se percató de que el ojo le estaba comiendo por dentro poco a poco – Anubis se acercó a Kyara frotándose el mentón – lo extraño es que… durante todo el tiempo que la chica lo tubo, el poder del amuleto no le afectase- Kyara parpadeó sorprendida:

'Yo…no noté nada...simplemente me gustaba cómo adorno.

'Por eso. Por eso – soltó Anubis triunfante antes de mirar a Maggie – Por eso Chontra ha dicho que Ra se ha equivocado. Para poder desatar todo el poder del amuleto en su totalidad, se necesita un neutralizador, es decir, unas manos que no se sientan corruptas frente al poder del ojo – Todos los presentes de la sala miraron a Kyara, que se sintió incómoda y se aferró al cinturón de Leonardo que permanecía a su lado aún agarrándola por la cintura.

'Y por lo que ha dicho esa vieja…Ra debe haberse confundido.- Stocktow habló por primera vez en mucho rato.

'Exacto, el berzercker de Eddelwise habrá creído que para desatar el poder del ojo se necesita a alguien que haya estado expuesto a él. No se ha parado a pensar que es todo lo contrario – Todos intentaron digerir toda aquella explicación filosófica de Anubis acerca de los amuletos. Kyara, por unos instantes, se soltó del cinturón de Leo y, estudiando palmo a palmo toda la sala, se dirigió a los allí presentes con preocupación:

'¿Y Donny y Raph?

'Es verdad – Leonardo alcanzó el comunicador de encima de la mesa – maldito Don, le he dicho que encontrase a Raphael y que volvieran corriendo – Leonardo marcó el número y esperó. Una melodía parecida a un timbre de teléfono algo ahogado se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, por los pasillos. Todos se volvieron a mirar, sorprendidos. En cuestión de segundos Donatello apareció en el salón en muy mal estado. Su hombro sangraba sin parar manchando toda la moqueta a su paso y su piel mostraba numerosos cortes y moratones. Nadie dijo ni una palabra, todos miraron sorprendidos. Donatello dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de mostrar uno de los sais de Raphael y dejarlo resbalar de su mano para que cayese al suelo. Poco después, la tortuga se desplomó sobre los brazos de Michelanggelo que se acercó a alcanzarlo antes de que cayese en la moqueta.

Se llevaron a la tortuga a rastras hasta la enfermería del recinto, en dónde los médicos se ocuparon de ella al menos para coserle la herida del hombro y desinfectarles todos los cortes que sufría. Don pidió la atención de Leo cuándo todos se disponían a dejar a los médicos trabajar. Leonardo se quedó en la habitación, observando sin ningún tipo de asco cómo cosían la herida de su hermano:

'La cosa es menos grave de lo que parece – dijo Leo sonriendo a su hermano para calmarlo. Pero Don lo miró sumergido en una infinita seriedad.

'Todo se complica Leo.

'¿Dónde está Raph?

'Está con él. Se marchó con él

'¿Con Ra? …- Leo bajó la mirada – no es posible…

'Lo es…no lo entiendo – Donatello se quejó, pues uno de los médicos le colocó un punto en mal lugar – ese hombre no es normal Leonardo…sabemos de lo que es capaz, y hoy también he visto habilidades que por fuerza tienen que ser a causa de los amuletos. Me juego lo que quieras a que tiene más de uno…y Raph…

'Lo ha confundido. Claro – Leo miró por la ventana con una expresión de entendimiento en la cara – ha creído que Raphael podría ser el neutralizador del ojo…pero no es así.

'¿El que?

'Luego te lo contaré – Leonardo empezó a marchar por la puerta.

'Está bien, de todas formas… – Donatello se erguió un poco, lo justo para alcanzar la pequeña riñonera que llevaba siempre consigo y sacar algo de su interior. Lo tiró hacia Leonardo, que lo alcanzó antes de que le diera en la cara. Por sorpresa de la tortuga, Leo se encontró con el ojo rojizo entre sus manos:

'Volverá a por él, y Raphael lo acompañará.

'¿Tú has podido…?

'¿Quitárselo? – Donatello soltó una carcajada poco modesta - ¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando hermano? De todos vosotros soy el único que conseguía quitarle los cascabeles a Splinter sin que sonasen – Leonardo le sonrió compasivamente. Era cierto, Donatello era el único que podía robar panderetas sin que nadie se percatase de ello, su sigilo era su principal arma. Leonardo colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hermano mientras lo miraba complacido:

'Cuándo vuelvan…prométeme que conseguirás que Raphael se quede.

'No prometo nada Don…llegados a este punto, yo ya no se lo que puede pasar – Leonardo empezó a marchar por la puerta, antes de cerrarla, dedicó una última mirada a Donatello que todavía lo seguía con la mirada - ¿te pondrás bien?

'Pronto – dijo éste apretando su puño en alto justo antes de emitir otro gruñido por otro punto mal puesto

Kyara se había sentado en el borde del tejado, allí dónde se sentó la primera noche que llegaron a Eddelwise. Observaba sin expresión alguna los movimientos de los luchadores del patio. Entrenaban, se tumbaban en la hierba…numerosas conversaciones se entremezclaban sin conseguir que ninguna fuese completamente entendedora.

Michelanggelo se encontraba con ella, sentado a pocos centímetros de la chica, escrutaba sin parar el horizonte del bosque, esperando a poder ver en cualquier momento la silueta de su hermano apareciendo entre los árboles:

'Raphael no aparecerá Mickie, al menos no todavía . Ya has oído a Leo.

'Pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento ¿no?

'Pero ahora no – Michelanggelo se apoyó con sus codos en las tejas del tejado quedando semi tumbado con una expresión de fastidio en la cara.

'Leo me ha pedido que no te deje sola.

'¿Hum? – izo la chica mirándolo extrañada

'que te proteja, ya sabes.

'pues a la próxima le dices a Leonardo que soy suficiente mayorcita cómo para protegerme sola – Michelanggelo miró a la chica divertido.

'Ese sería un comentario típico de Raphael – la tortuga se incorporó de nuevo quedándose sentado - ¿le hechas de menos?

'Que pregunta más tonta. No le echo de menos, sólo estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle…- Kyara agachó la mirada – todavía no me creo que haya sido capaz de marcharse con el enemigo.

'Estará controlado, seguro. Al igual que Ra te controló a ti…- Michelanggelo soltó una carcajada intentando disipar la preocupación del ambiente - ¿crees que el verdadero Rapha se dejaría llevar así?- Kyara sonrió:

'No, claro que no.

'Más bien preocúpate por ti misma y reza para que a Ra no le dé por venir a buscarte a ti.

'Mientras no se de cuenta de que me necesita estaré tranquila. – Michelanggelo desenfundó uno de sus nun-chakus y empezó a repasarlo minuciosamente, más bien por aburrimiento que por molestarse en tenerlos en perfecto estado:

'¿Sabes? Me da algo de miedo pensar que en cualquier momento me va a tocar pelear contra mi propio hermano. Y lo peor de todo es que por más que Leonardo le diga que me deje en paz, ésta vez Raphael no le hará caso y va a seguir pegándome – Mickie esbozó una tímida sonrisa – maldito…me ha maltratado durante toda mi vida. Pero, aún y que yo solía recibir bastante por él, siempre ha estado ahí para salvarme de alguna estocada enemiga. Cuándo llegaste tú a la guarida, siempre me metíais en líos y acababa recibiendo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – Michelangelo paró durante unos segundos. Kyara lo observó mientras la chica se abrazaba las rodillas. La tortuga miró a la chica a los ojos mientras sonreía:

'Y siempre que se acababa de discutir contigo intentaba no cruzarme en su camino, porque siempre ahogaba su incapacidad de pegarte conmigo.

'Ni que lo digas …- la chica suspiró – nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien…la verdad…- Michelanggelo miró a Kyara arqueando una ceja de forma maliciosa:

'Pero os queréis. – antes de que la chica pudiera responder a tal acusación, la tortuga se adelantó para que no la cortase – y lo sabéis. Sólo que a los dos os rebosa el orgullo por todas partes y no tenéis huevos a deciros nada. – Michelanggelo se incorporó y a cuclillas saltó para alejarse de la chica que, por su expresión, parecía que fuera a pegarle en cualquier momento:

'Hoye Mickie – dijo Kyara apretando su puño y cerrando los ojos intentando evitar la rabia que le comía por dentro - ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a incordiarme?

'Nop. Leo me ha dicho que esté contigo y es lo que voy a hacer – la tortuga sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Qué ocurre¿no vas a disfrutar de la compañía de tu cuñado¡Todo queda en familia mujer! – Kyara se levantó veloz y persiguió a Mickie por los tejados. Éste huía de la chica mientras se reía a carcajadas hasta que, sin quererlo, se encontró brincando en el balcón del despacho de Stocktow, dónde Leonardo y Anubis se encontraban hablando con él. Michelanggelo detuvo a la chica y la agarró para que ésta ni hiciera ningún ruido. No se escuchaba nada del interior, pero alcanzaron a ver perfectamente cómo leo depositaba el ojo encima del escritorio de Stocktow:

'¿Lo tienen? – susurró Mickie.

'Que demonios…entonces por eso nos han advertido de que era posible de que nos atacasen…¿por qué Leo no nos ha dicho que Donatello había conseguido el amuleto?

'Esa cosa es muy peligrosa nena…a mi me da miedo. Nunca tendría que haber dicho que te la quedases, justo cuándo la encontraste en la biblioteca del Maestro – Kyara no contestó, únicamente continuó mirando el ojo encima el escritorio. Leo no les había dicho nada para no tener que meter a más inocentes de por en medio en todo este asunto. Pero la chica ya había pasado de ser inocente a víctima, así que tenía todo el derecho de saber que esa cosa se encontraba en el Campo de Entrenamiento. Kyara se marchó intentando esquivar a Mickie para que no la siguiera: " Ra sabe que ellos lo tienen, e irá a por ellos. Pero no tendrá en cuenta el factor sorpresa que supondría que ellos perdieran el amuleto…" La chica se escabulló en su habitación mientras maquinaba la manera de poder ganar tiempo para recuperar a Raphael cuándo atacase el Campo de Entrenamiento. Si el amuleto desaparecía, todos lo buscarían, entre la confusión de la pérdida la chica podría escabullirse y habría más tiempo para hacer volver en sí a Raph.

'Tarde o temprano vendrá a por mí ¿no?. Pues para cuándo se de cuenta, ni yo ni el amuleto estaremos aquí – Kyara había cogido por banda a Maggie la cual observaba sorprendida y confundida la decisión de la chica – sólo necesito que me lleves de nuevo con Chontra cuándo consiga coger el amuleto. – la chica morena vaciló:

'Maggie no…no cree que sea una buena idea.

'Chontra me dirá lo que debo hacer para evitar que Ra lo coja y cómo usarlo para volver a casa – Maggie suspiró apartando la vista.

'Siempre me metes en líos…está bien. Búscame en cuánto robes el amuleto…

* * *

Vaya vaya vaya, lo que se llega a cocer. No os he mentido, hemos o no hemos perdido a Raph? jejeje

Bn, me sabe mal deciros que ahora ya hasta el lunes no voy poder subir ningún otro capítulo (a menos que ésta noche me ponga las pilas y me escriba otro en un plis (que siempre acabo aciendo lo mismoU))

También me congratula (de dnd e sacado yo esa palabra?) anunciaros que ns encontramos ya casi al final de la historia, y yatengo pensados un par de finales, pero me da que me decanto por el más trsite...nose nose jejejejeje ya se ver�!

Bn gentuza, besos a todos y dejadme reviews! Haber si puedo leerlos antes de irme y así difruto más de mis vacaciones (menuda escusa tonta, pero haber si cuela, jejejXD) bn nenes, besiyus y FELIZ SEMANA SANTA A TODOS!

Bess! Yas


	12. Heridas encharcadas

Que paxa gente? Al final he cumplido y me tirau horas y horas por la noche intentando subir un capítulo más, y, al igual que el otro, ma kedau algo corto, pero bueno, ya os he dicho que cuándo vuelva nos volveremos a ver con los capítulos quilométricos jejeje

Bn chente, espero que os guste. X cierto un (>) es cuándo hablan x telefono o algo así, y dos (>>) són los diálogos dentro de lamente de Raph.

besos y espero que os guste

YaS

#12# Heridas encharcadas

El frío se había hecho presente al caer la noche. Una neblina cubría, otra vez más, todos los alrededores del Campo de Entrenamiento dejando entrever únicamente, las débiles luces del cercado del recinto que parpadeaban a causa de la espesa humedad. Todo parecía en calma, pero la realidad era que la tensión del ambiente se hacía irrespirable. Todos habían quedado avisados sobre un posible ataque, Stocktow les había ordenado estar atentos durante toda la noche.

Leonardo con Michelanggelo al lado observaba por la ventana desnudando palmo a palmo el paisaje esperando poder ver algún indicio que les señalase algún posible ataque. Donatello había hecho lo posible por evitar el dolor de sus heridas y se había colocado junto a sus hermanos dispuesto a echar una mano si era necesario. Mickie miró hacia atrás nervioso:

'¿Y Kyara? – preguntó mirando a Leo.

'En su habitación con Maggie, Anubis las está vigilando – Leonardo se volvió para ver a su hermano y sonrió al comprobar que casi tiritaba- ¿estás asustado Mickie?

'No, no, apenas.

'¡Que va! – se mofó Donatello des de una esquina de la habitación.

'Me encuentro en una habitación encerrado esperando a que, un tío loco con poderes y mi hermano convertido en un asesino¡nos ataquen y nos hagan besar nuestros caparazones y decir adiós! – Mickie suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¿Cómo voy a estar asustado? Es absurdo…

'Pues cómo tú – susurró Don mientras repasaba minuciosamente su bo. Leonardo se incorporó y se centró en la habitación mirando a sus hermanos.

'Chicos, tal vez lo que pase ésta noche no va a ser agradable, y tampoco va a ser fácil. Pero pase lo que pase manteneos juntos y…cuidado con Raph. – Leonardo volvió a mirar por la ventana- Es nuestro hermano pero en estos momentos no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Esa habitación parecía hacerse más pequeña por momentos. La oscuridad le engullía palmo a palmo y lo convertía en invisible. Buscaba la luz, sólo eso. Intentaba mantenerse cerca de la pequeña ventana para al menos poder ver algo, saber lo que ocurría, entender lo que hacía.

Raphael permaneció sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos durante horas. Murmuraba algo inteligible, maldiciéndolo todo. Todo lo que le rodeaba, Incluso se maldecía a si mismo. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta las manos le temblaban y alguna que otra lágrima rabiosa había conseguido huir. Volvió a intentar de golpear las paredes, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato haciendo lo mismo y lo único que había estado consiguiendo era que la paranoia en la que se veía envuelto lo engullese cada vez más. Le rabiaba no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, y no sólo se encontraba solo y a oscuras entre una gran confusión, si no que la única salida hacia el mundo real era una pequeña ventana que le mostraba el mundo a su paso. Eran sus únicos ojos. Le dolía mirar, pues se veía a si mismo andando, respirando, atacando, y ni siquiera sabía porqué, dónde ni cómo…sólo estaba allí, perdido en su propia mente sin salida alguna.

La taladrante voz en su interior únicamente se reía a carcajadas cada vez que la tortuga soltaba algún grito de rabia y desfallecimiento. Se apretaba las sienes creyendo que tal vez esa voz iba a desaparecer, pero allí estaba de nuevo cuándo ya descansaba. Ra se había apoderado por completo de sus sentidos y Raph se notaba como una simple caja vacía que se guarda a sí misma en su interior.

Cuándo la tortuga consiguió calmarse se incorporó y andó balanceándose hacia la pequeña ventana. Pudo observar un paisaje, se trataba del Campo de Entrenamiento de Stocktow envuelto en neblina a causa de la profunda noche. Segundos después, se vio a si mismo desplazándose entre las sombras acercándose a su objetivo intentando no ser visto. Raphael se desesperó y giró hablándole al techo:

>>¿Qué pretendes?- la vocecita de su cabeza le contestó sin hacerse de rogar.

>>Nos han robado algo muy importante, y no pienso permitirlo.

'�¡Ahí est�!- el descontrol se extendió por la zona en cuestión de segundos. Todos los luchadores salieron en manada al patio intentando detener la ofensiva de Raphael. Donatello se asomó a la ventana cuándo escuchó los alaridos. Descubrió a su hermano avanzando rápidamente por el patio mientras esquivaba estocadas, degollaba y seguía corriendo:

'�¡Diablos! No sabía que fuese tan rápido.

'¡Andando! – Leonardo agarró sus espadas y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos seguido por sus hermanos. Se encontraron a Warlock por el camino:

'¡Mickie!- gritó Leo a sus espaldas - ¡vete con Anubis junto a Kyara!

'¡Perfecto¡No me quejaré!- Michelanggelo desvió su camino hacia la habitación de la chica.

Las tortugas alcanzaron la enorme entrada a la casa, en dónde divisaron la figura de su hermano en la puerta. Jadeando y con un solo sai en las manos, Raphael se mostraba más tétrico que nunca y observaba a sus semejantes con los ojos vacíos y con una mueca amenazante. La tortuga apretó la empuñadura de su arma cuándo Leonardo desenvainó plantándosele delante. Fue tiempo suficiente el que tardó una gota de sangre al caer del filo del sai de Raphael para qué éste se lanzase contra su hermano con violencia y voracidad. Leo le bloqueó el golpe desatando un estrepitoso sonido metálico por toda la sala a la vez que miraba a Raph directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara:

'¿Cuántas veces me habrás dicho que ibas a patearme el culo?

Michelanggelo llegó a la esquina del pasillo encontrándose de cara con Anubis que también corría desesperado:

'¡Yey¿Y las chicas?

'¡Y yo que sé! Las muy….! – el chacal se encontraba alterado, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos muchachas habían desaparecido de la habitación:

'�! Las has perdido! – le gritó Mickie con las manos en la cabeza – �¡Leo me mata! – la tortuga salió corriendo con el chacal detrás, justo cuándo giraron la esquina, la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió para mostrar a las dos chicas que salían sigilosamente:

'Hombres…que simples – se mofó Kyara mientras empezaba a correr hacia el despacho de Stocktow con Maggie detrás:

'Maggie te esperará en el deslizador, date prisa – la chica morena continuó su camino pasillo abajo cuándo Kyara se paró en frente de la enorme puerta de roble del despacho de Ernest. Kyara tragó saliva, había hecho eso muchas veces, pero des de que vivía con las tortugas la falta de práctica la mataba. La chica dejó de comerse el coco y tras alcanzar una enorme bocanada de aire, pegó una buena patada a la puerta y se agarró del marcó superior de ésta para quedarse pegada en el techo del pasillo. Ernest abrió la puerta preocupado y asustado, parecía estar hablando con Warlock mediante un comunicador. Después de mirar a lado y a lado del pasillo, el oso intentó volver a meterse dentro, pero Kyara se colocó detrás de él y, dándole una patada a la silla flotante, mandó a Stocktow pasillo abajo. La muchacha cerró la puerta y se apresuró, Ernest no la había visto, pero si volvía la chica ya podía despedirse. Tras unos segundos de vacilaciones, Kyara empezó a buscar deseperadamente por los cajones intentando encontrar el ojo. Finalmente, envuelto por un paño rojo, apareció el amuleto que aún sostenía la cadenita rota de la chica. Kyara lo agarró y , en un movimiento veloz, atravesó la ventana sin perder el tiempo en abrirla. Aterrizó a malas maneras sobre el suelo, un tobillo se le resintió, pero no quiso parar el ritmo y continuó corriendo hasta llegar al deslizador de Maggie que permanecía encendido y listo.

Donatello arremetió con uno de los extremos de su bo contra Raph, pero éste lo agarró con la mano libre y lanzó a su hermano metros atrás contra uno de los muebles de la entrada. Leonardo atacó de nuevo a espaldas de Raphael, pero algo, rápido cómo el rayo, se metió por en medio y lo lanzó a él también contra la pared. Warlock se quedó se quedó plantado, mirando cómo al lado de Raphael aparecía casi desdibujándose, la silueta de Ra, envuelto en su gabardina de cuero negra. El humano le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al lagarto:

'Warlock.

'Ra

'No quiero más juegos. Sabéis a por qué vengo ¿verdad? – Warlock pareció morderse la lengua por unos instantes, pues no sabía exactamente si venía a por el ojo, o también quería llevarse a Kyara consigo. El humano apartó su gabardina a un lado y levantó el brazo hacia Warlock, el cual se asustó por unos instantes antes de apretar aún más fuerte las puños de sus dos dagas.

'¿Y el amuleto? – soltó amenazadoramente Ra. Leonardo se incorporó des de su situación de caída y empuñó de nuevo sus sables:

'¿y esto es un berzercker?- Don por su parte también había recobrado la postura y acechaba amenazante

'a lo mejor te crees que te lo vamos a dar así por las buenas

'A nosotros nos va más el rollo pelea – Michelanggelo apareció en escena acompañado por Anubis. Leo se giró:

'¿No teníais algo que hacer? -dijo irónicamente.

'Bueno, ya no

'¿Qué? – gritó Leo. Anubis intentó calmar la situación parando un golpe invisible con las manos:

'Se han ido – Donatello resopló, no tenían suficientes problemas que Kyara y Maggie tenían que marcharse. Ante la confusión, Ra pegó un sablazo en dirección a Warlock que, perseguido por el haz azul, lo lanzó violentamente pasillo a través arrastrándolo por el suelo escasos metros. La batalla se dio por iniciada de nuevo y las tres tortugas se lanzaron encima de su hermano. Raph se apañaba para esquivarlos uno a uno, de un salto se situó detrás de Michelanggelo y le cruzó por la espalda con su sai. La tortuga aúllo antes de girarse para devolverse, pero Raph lo agarró por la muñeca y le lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de puñetazos en el estómago, el vientre de Mickie pareció quejarse y obligó a la tortuga a doblarse en el suelo justo antes de que Raph le propinase un golpe en a nuca dejándolo inconsciente:

'¡Ya basta! – Leonardo se tiró violentamente contra Raph. Sus miradas quedaron fijas al bloquearse el uno al otro. Leo lo miraba amenazante, con odio, deseando poder atravesarle con uno de sus sables, pero algo en su interior le recordaba que se trataba de su hermano y no se veía capaz de hacerlo, a diferencia de Raph, que lo observaba con los ojos fijos y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara esforzándose a causa del bloqueo:

'¿qué ocurre Leo¿No puedes mantener a ralla ni a tu hermano pequeño?- la voz de Raphael sonaba profunda, grave, no parecía su verdadero tono pero aún y así mantenía su desprecio en las frases:

'Tú no eres mi hermano – Leonardo se lo sacó de encima de un empujón y cargó de nuevo sobre él lanzándole un corte horizontal, frente al que Raph se agachó para propinar una patada en las piernas de Leo. Éste perdió el equilibrio tambaleándose hacia atrás, tiempo que Raphael aprovechó para saltar hacia atrás y despacharse a Donatello de una patada.

>>�¡Ya basta! – Raphael caminaba nervioso por la habitación oscura dando golpes a las paredes, sus manos le sangraban y se había quedado sin uñas de rasgar en la oscuridad. Sudaba, a mares, y la impaciencia empezaba a comerle por dentro. Ver cómo él mismo machacaba a sus hermanos no era una imagen muy agradable y la tortuga empezaba a hundirse en un océano de desesperación y confusión.-�¡Detente detente! – Raphael se arrastró por la pared dejándose caer al suelo y escondiendo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas y sangrantes.

>>Tienes mucha rabia acumulada por tus hermanos. Lo leo en tus recuerdos. Discusiones, huidas, pelas…no suele ser muy normal ¿no?- la vocecita de su cabeza empezó a gritarle de nuevo aumentando la desesperación de Raphael, que continuaba sentado sollozando. Algo explotó en uno de sus costados y la tortuga soltó un grito ahogado mientras se agarraba el dorso asustada.

Anubis había hundido una de sus hoces en el costado de Raphael, que atacó de nuevo en cuestión de segundos después de tambalearse herido observando a Anubis minuciosamente. Seguidamente fue golpeado por la espalda por Donatello, que giró su bo sobre sí mismo para luego volver a apuntar al cuerpo doblado de su hermano.

La moto-deslizador de Maggie derrapó la última curva y se detuvo justo antes de que Kyara subiese corriendo las pútridas escaleras que conducían al piso de Chontra. La muchacha entró en la casa dando un portazo y jadeando:

'¡Vieja Chontra! – gritó. La desliñada figura de a vieja ciega se dejó entrever sentada en el balcón, de espalda a las chicas. Kyara se acercó sin esperar respuesta y se colocó en frente de la vieja. Ésta tenía los ojos perdidos, desorbitados y una mueca de miedo en la cara:

'Tiene que ayudarnos – Kyara se agachó frente a la mujer.

'Has vuelto pronto…¿las cosas van mal?

'Muy mal – insistió Maggie

'No hay tiempo abuela, dígame qué debo hacer con el amuleto.

'Lo has traído…no quiero esa cosa en mi casa…

'¡por favor! – Chontra hundió su rostro entre sus temblorosas y raquíticas manos y , tras parecer meditar durante unos segundos, alargó sus manos hasta el pelo de Kyara.

'Sólo tú puedes usarlo…pero no deberías. El amuleto puede matarte…

'Sólo dígame que tengo que hacer para evitar que Ra lo coja- Chontra vaciló.

'Debes…sólo se puede desatar el poder del amuleto por las manos del neutralizador. Una vez desatado, se le puede elegir un dueño, Ra querrá designarse a sí mismo…- Chontra tomó aire – debes darle otro dueño – Kyara miró a Maggie algo confundida, la chica morena se abrió de brazos y se acercó:

'Esto es una locura Kyara, no puedes cargarle la responsabilidad de un poder semejante a una persona ajena a todo – Kyara suspiró y se levantó pensativa:

'Bueno, pues me lo quedaré yo – Maggie la miró absorta y Chontra se quedó perpleja:

'Eso es…muy peligroso…- Chontra agarró con un movimiento demasiado veloz para su edad el jersey de Kyara – eres muy joven y no estás corrupta. No te apoderes de tal poder o lo lamentarás:

'Bueno¿y que hago¿Dejo que Ra desate el amuleto y se haga con otro y que encima no podamos volver a casa? – Kyara agarró ella las manos de Chontra intentando mostrar algo de compasión a la abuela- dígame que tengo que hacer para desatar ese poder antes que Ra – la abuela apartó sus manos y vaciló unos instantes antes de levantarse cuidadosamente y dirigirse al salón, quedándose de espaldas a las dos chicas:

'Maggie, llévala delante de Martzoom – la abuela se giró mostrando sus ojos emblanquecidos y muertos – es hora de que el héroe recupere su ojo.

Michelanggelo se levantó dolorido, tubo que hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido cómo para poder esquivar el cuerpo de Anubis que se le lanzaba encima víctima de uno de los impresionantes sablazos de Ra. El humano no había parecido moverse mucho, dejaba la faena sucia a Raphael únicamente ayudándolo arremetiendo de tanto en tanto con su espada a alguno que se atreviese a atacarlo. El pecho de Anubis ardía, y el chacal aulló de dolor agarrando el brazo de Mickie con fuerza para intentar hacer pasar el mal momento.

Leonardo se sacó de encima un trozo de madera que había caído del piso y, jadeante, se incorporó tambaleándose e reuniendo fuerzas para intentar arremeter una nueva estocada. Raphael permanecía en el centro de la habitación, de pie, completamente magullado y manchado de sangre. Las heridas parecían no dolerle y únicamente observaba a sus enemigos controlando cada uno de sus movimentos. Ra soltó una enorme carcajada que quedó en el aire:

'Ya basta de juegos. Quiero el amuleto y no tengo ningún problema en arrasar todo esto para encontrarlo

>>Realmente eres un voraz asesino, pero durante toda tu vida nunca te lo has demostrado a ti mismo y ni siquiera a los que te rodean.

>>�¡Cállate! – Raphael permanecía tumbado con la cabeza ladeada en el suelo. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas para ir a caer en un pequeño charquito de las oscuras losas. Se abrazaba a si mismo, lleno de heridas abiertas que no sangraban, sólo dolían y escocían, pero no sangraban. Su verdadera sangre se estaba derramando a mano de sus hermanos sobre la moqueta de la entrada del Campo de Entrenamiento. La vocecita de su cabeza no dejaba de argumentarle recuerdos y pensamientos que leía a gran velocidad de la cabeza de Raphael. La tortuga se sentía completamente desnuda rente al invasor, sin ningún secreto y, por lo tanto, sin ninguna posibilidad de huir.

Warlock se levantó tambaleante arrastrándose por la pared del pasillo intentando alcanzar el destrozado recibidor en dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla. Cuándo alcanzó el umbral de la puerta, la mirada vacía y tétrica de Raphael se le clavó en el alma, y , por unos instantes, se vio atravesado por uno de sus sais ante la imposibilidad de defenderse a causa de sus heridas.

Un leve zumbido delató la presencia de Stocktow en la sala. El regordete oso pardo apareció inesperadamente por uno de los balcones del recibidor. Parecía asustado, cabreado y confundido a la vez:

'�¡El ojo¡No est�! – todo el mundo se giró a verle - �¡ha desaparecido, lo han robado! – Ra alargó una de sus manos y, por arte de magia, Ernest se vio impulsado hacia atrás violentamente cayendo de su silla. Ra se giró en redondo y empezó a marchar por la puerta destrozada pisando los cuerpos de los luchadores que quedaban en el suelo tumbados:

'No os metáis en mi camino si no queréis acabar peor de lo que ya estáis – gruñó Ra a modo de advertencia. Raphael dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a sus hermanos, a warlock y a Anubis que permanecían desliñados y heridos. Segundos después, la tortuga desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que Ra.

Donatello suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo sentado:

'por poco…

'¿Y ahora qué? Hemos perdido el ojo, hemos perdido a Kyara …hemos perdido a Raph.

'Tranquilo Mickie. ¿estás bien?

'¿Cómo voy a estar Leo? Nuestro propio hermano acaba de zumbarnos una buena paliza a cada uno de nosotros, y él no parecía ni inmutarse por las heridas …- Leonardo se arrodilló delante de Michelanggelo y le observó sus heridas. Donatello pareció descansar por unos instantes, apoyado en la pared , con los ojos cerrados y con Warlock de pié a su lado. Algo le sonó en su riñonera manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangre a causa de las salpicaduras. Se percató de que era el comunicador y lo alcanzó.

>¿Donatello? Soy Maggie. – la tortuga se incorporó asombrado a la vez que Anubis se le tiraba por encima de los hombros arrastrándose por el suelo.

'�¿Dónde diablos estáis malditas!

>No hay tiempo Anubis. Dirigíos al estadio, Maggie y Kyara van hacia allí. Nos vemos.

'Hoye hoye! – antes de que Don obtuviera respuesta, Maggie ya había colgado y un pitido era el único sonido. Anubis pegó un puñetazo al suelo para luego resentirse a causa de su pecho quemado.

'�¡Leo!- Leonardo se giró para atender a Don – Kyara se dirige al estadio- la tortuga vaciló unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso firme:

'Esa niña, ella tiene el amuleto, seguro – todos lo siguieron cuándo mencionó el ojo y se levantaron prestando atención - ¿Qué tal estáis para una nueva ofensiva?- Michelanggelo sonrió a la vez que Donatello hacía girar su bo por encima de su cabeza:

'Perfecto ¿no Mickie? – Michelanggelo vaciló para luego hunirse a su hermano.

'Claro, vamos a patearle el culo a ese Ra.

El frío entraba a través de la ventana abierta, Chontra se levantó temblorosa poniendo cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos. Cerró la ventana con un crujido antes de que alguien la forzase a abrirse. La abuela retrocedió asustada por esa reacción y se volteó rápidamente cuándo escuchó unos pasos detrás de sí:

'Veo que lo único que te sigue fallando es la vista vieja.

'Ra…- la abuela retrocedió de nuevo hacia la ventana topándose con Raphael que había entrado por la ventana. La tortuga la empujó y la izo sentarse en una de las butacas. Chontra se encontraba llena de miedo y muy confundida, se acurrucó en un rincón de la butaca temerosa por su ausencia de visión. Ra se paseó por la sala con tranquilidad y serenidad, observando uno a uno los viejos objetos que la decoraban:

'Tsk Tsk. ¿Has estado ayudando a las chicas?

'Ellas son inocentes Ra, no se merecen lo que están pasando – el humano se giró violentamente preso de una furia irreparable y agarró a la abuela por la solapa de su camisón:

'�¡Me han robado mi amuleto y cualquiera que se atreva a ello en toda Eddelwise debe morir! – la tranquilidad que había caracterizado a Ra se perdió al gritarle a la abuela que, asustada, se mantenía apartada en su rincón.

'¿Dónde han ido vieja? – volvió a preguntar Ra recobrando su serenidad. Chontra pareció no querer responder, se frotaba las manos inquieta y temblorosa. Ra pareció cansarse y soltó a Raphael de su presa mental durante unos instantes para dedicarse a la vieja, que empezó a chillar cómo un cordero degollado al notar que Ra intentaba apoderarse de su prodigiosa mente.

Raphael cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad tardó en recuperar la vista nublada. Se sentía dueño de su cuerpo por una vez más y es cuándo notó que las heridas realmente dolían, y sí sangraban. Se vio cansado y muy mal herido, levantó su mirada y alcanzó a ver a Ra que agarraba por la sien a la vieja Chontra. El humano parecía estar realmente concentrado, así que Raphael alcanzó su único sai y reuniendo fuerzas, saltó encima de Ra para estocarle por la espalda, pero éste fue más rápido y apartó a la tortuga de un manotazo:

'Tú no deberías poder moverte – Raphael quedó tumbado en el suelo. Intentaba volver a reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para al menos intentar huir, pero le era imposible, Ra había agotado por completo toda su energía y se sentía completamente vacío, demasiado cansado y magullado cómo para intentar algo. Se quedó con la cabeza ladeada, casi muerta, intentando quitar de su mente los dolorosos gritos de Chontra que intentaba impedir que Ra entrase en su mente, pero fue demasiado tarde y, tras unos segundos, los gritos de la abuela cesaron y Ra dejó caer cuidadosamente la cabeza de Chontra a un lado. La vieja se quedó con la vista nublada, vacía, con una mueca de horror congelada en su cara y pareció levantar la mano para hacer algo, pero la dejó caer finalmente a plomo sobre su falda, dando el último suspiro antes de quedar muerta en la posición en la que se encontraba. Raph observaba sorprendido y muy asustado, nuevamente intentó moverse, pero cuándo Ra lo miró a los ojos, se vio nuevamente envuelto por la oscuridad, encerrado de nuevo en la habitación oscura:

'La pequeña muchacha nos ha tenido engañados. Así que ella es el neutralizador – Ra posó su mano en la cabellera blanca muerta de Chontra y soltó una pequeña carcajada a la vez que Raphael se incorporaba de nuevo a sus espaldas – nuestro amuleto anda de camino a desatarse a sí mismo. Que curioso…así que Martzoom al fin y al cabo tenía algo que ver con todo esto…- Ra se giró y le sonrió a Raphael – tu novia va a darnos problemas.

* * *

Pos ala, ahí queda la cosa hasta el lunes. jejejej ay que ver que mala es la gente... (SnifFF! Pobre Chontra...) 

pues lo dicho, nos vemos de aki unos días con los capítulos finales,

Besus y dejadme reviews (ke aora ya seguro que no puedo leerlos antes de irme pero bueno, así cuándo vuelva se ma han acumulado unos cuántos juas juas juas k ilu!)

besos a todos! (bexillus a mis niñas, ke esta vez no les he dicho nada, jejej XD)


	13. Quédate conmigo

yeyyyyyyyy! Esas súper vacaciones que nos hemos pegado eh? Pero ahora ya de vuelta a la rutina...ke asco, pero ueno, es lo ke hay..

Pos na, estamos ya en la carrera final! Spring! Spring!

Sé que os prometí capítulos más largos, xro eske ya keda pco pa acabar la historia y me molaría poder alargarla un poquillo en cuánto a capítulos, así que supongo que no podré evitar que los últimos sean los más cortos e intensos, xro bueno.

Si hay algo que no entedáis preguntádmelo en los reviews y os contestaré en el próximo cap. (lo digo xk la cosa se ha liado bastante y tal vez os hayais perdido un poco , jejejej, suele pasar cuándo le metes tensión y acción a algo, jejeje)

Pos nada gentuza, aki os dejo con el ante-penúltimo capítulo, espero que os guste. Besiyus a todos !

YaS

#13# Quédate conmigo

Los dos guardias, un rino algo viejo y algo parecido a un loro desaliñado, empezaban a hacerse algo pesados y , por más ofensivas que les lanzase Kyara, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlas pasar y se cruzaban de brazos erguiéndose en toda su altura en frente de la puerta:

'¿Es que no conocéis a Maggie? – preguntó ésta enfadada, pues su popularidad era alta entre el personal del estadio.

'por supuesto, la subordinada de Potom en la armería ¿no? – el rino soltó una carcajada – eso no significa que te dejemos entrar. Consigue un permiso.

'�! Pero qué permiso ni qué…?

'No te esfuerces Kyara, no nos dejarán pasar.

'Escucha a tú amiga- indicó el loro mofándose de Kyara. La chica pelirroja se sintió ofendida y algo cabreada y fastidiada levantó la mano hacia el guardia, que no tardó en sacar de su cinturón la barra metálica que propinaba esas brutales descargas eléctricas. Kyara retrocedió vacilante mientras enseñaba los dientes al guardia que la observaba amenazante:

'Tsk. Ese gordo de Potom. Debería vigilar mucho mejor a su personal – se burló el rino que seguía cruzado de brazos. De repente, una enorme masa corporal apareció por las espaldas de los guardias empujándoles hacia delante, aplastando cómicamente al rinoceronte contra la pared:

'Voy a conseguir que se te caiga el pelo por ese comentario – la sórdida, monótona y odiosa voz del viejo hipopótamo asomó entre los pasillos oscuros y vacíos del estadio. Potom observaba amenazante a los guardias aplastando contra la pared con una sola mano al rinoceronte que no se atrevía a articular palabra alguna.: Maggie y Kyara intentaron escabullirse para pasar desapercibidas ante la presencia de su cabreado jefe:

'¿Qué diablos estás mirando pedazo de carne desgraciada? – gruñó Potom al otro guardia que observaba la escena confundido - ¡Déjalas pasar! – el guardia pareció obedecer pero vaciló al último momento:

'Lo…Lo siento Potom, pero des de el incidente del luchador de Straughter no se permite la entrada a gente ajena al estadio en horario nocturno.

'¡me importa un huevo lo que le pasase a ese desgraciado de Jovi, ahora¡obedece!- y así lo izo, el guardia dejó pasar a las muchachas que miraban asombradas la gran autoridad del viejo hipopótamo.

Una vez tuvieron acceso a los pasillos del estadio, Kyara empezó a andar muy rápido, casi corriendo, observando a Maggie para qué ésta cumpliera lo que le había dicho la vieja Chontra y la llevase delante de Martzoom. Maggie la miraba preocupada para luego volver a mirar al hipopótamo que caminaba delante de ellas en dirección a la armería. No les había dicho nada a las chicas por la escapada del día anterior, pero estaba más que claro que pensaba cobrarse esas horas de más. Maggie vaciló y sucumbió ante la mirada suplicante de Kyara que le pedía que se diera prisa. La chica empezó a vocalizar algo pero Potom se le adelantó y las habló dándoles la espalda a medida que caminaba:

'Ya

'…………...- las chicas se quedaron algo sorprendidas por ese comentario que no venía al caso.

'Se cuece algo importante ¿verdad?- soltó el hipopótamo a la vez que se giraba y sonreía a las chicas arqueando una ceja. Kyara vaciló.

'¿Qué…?

'¡Oh, vamos! Uno es viejo pero no tonto – el hipopótamo se detuvo en una de las puertas del largo pasillo. Empezó a abrirla usando un manojo de llaves que sacó de su enorme bolsillo. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas. Potom abrió la puerta y les indicó a las chicas que entrasen:

'Largaos de aquí antes de que me corten el cuello por esto – Maggie fue la primera en entrar y lo izo enviando una mirada agradecida a Potom, que giró la cara con terquedad y orgullo. Kyara imitó a Maggie y la siguió a través del umbral de la puerta algo confusa. Antes de que se alejasen demasiado, Potom les gritó des de el final del pasillo:

'Patearle el culo a Ra no va a ser fácil – las chicas se giraron sorprendidas preguntándose cómo podía estar enterado de todo, pero antes de que pudiera haber alguna respuesta, el hipopótamo cerró la puerta bruscamente dejándolas a solas en los negros pasillos:

'Que raro….- susurró Kyara

'Mucho

'¿Dónde llevan estos pasillos?

'Hacia Martzoom

'….bien….¿y dónde est�? – Maggie se asomó por la ventana para contestar la pregunta de Kyara y señaló la enorme estatua de piedra que se levantaba airosa en lo alto de su telaraña metálica que cubría todo el techo del estadio –Genial…así que ha eso se refería la vieja.

'Chontra da muchos rodeos – comentó la chica morena mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo pasillo a través.

'Ni que lo digas…¡hoye¿tenemos que escalar hasta allí arriba?

'Maggie cree que hay un acceso en lo alto de las gradas. Tiene que haberlo por fuerza – Kyara la siguió sin rechistar quejándose de tanto en tanto por su tobillo lastimado a causa de la aparatosa caída des del despacho de Stocktow. Maggie disminuyó su paso para dirigirse nuevamente a Kyara en un tono preocupado:

'Hoye Kyara….sabes que Maggie no encuentra muy buena idea todo esto…- Kyara entornó los ojos antes de sonreír:

'No te preocupes, soy fuerte – dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto:

'No lo entiendes….si te apoderas del poder del amuleto, vas a entregar tú vida a él…¿no crees que se tratará de una vida muy esclavizada?…¿no temes dejarte llevar por la corrupción y acabar cómo Ra¿Llevándose todo por delante con tal de conseguir algún amuleto más que le otorgue más poder del que ya tiene? – Kyara agachó la mirada y vaciló unos instantes, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, acariciando con sus yemas la silueta del amuleto que se marcaba en su estrecho tejano. Finalmente, Kyara volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Maggie:

'¿Y que si ocurriera¿Nunca te has parado a pensar que, tal vez, Ra empezase cómo yo? Es decir, acaparando el poder del amuleto para evitar que alguien más peligroso que él se lo llevase. Tal vez yo también acabe loca perdida por obtener más amuletos, pero es lo único que de momento puedo hacer…hasta que nadie me de otra solución que sea igual de eficaz, yo cogí el ojo y voy a ser yo quién se lo quede – Maggie envió una mirada sospechosa a Kyara incomodando a la chica - ¡Qué?

'nada nada – dijo la chica morena meciendo su cabeza con una sonrisa – parece que empiezas a sentirte atraída por ese ojo. Tal vez no seas tu el neutralizador.

'Bah, pues no sabes el alivio que significaría para mí, así podría olvidarme de toda ésta historia – la chica morena sonrió y buscó en su pequeña mochila.

'Toma- Maggie entregó a Kyara una pequeña daga parecida a una navaja de un color dorado con una empuñadura roja. La muchacha la tomó y la observó detenidamente. Interrogó con la mirada a Maggie – si las cosas se ponen muy feas…úsala¿vale? Maggie te la regala – Kyara sonrió antes de susurrar un gracias casi inaudible. No tardó en volver a perseguir a Maggie tras colocarse la pequeña navaja en el calcetín tapándola con al pantalón. Notaba en su bolsillo cómo el amuleto empezaba a arder en cuestión de segundos. Se calentaba, cada vez más, no llegaba a quemar ni siquiera el tejano de la chica, pero estaba muy caliente:

'¿Qué ocurre? Debemos darnos prisa – advirtió Magie girándose cuándo comprobó que Kyara se retrasaba mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su tejano controlando el amuleto:

'nada….nada – la chica pelirroja volvió a correr para alcanzar a Maggie, pero frenó estrepitosamente tras comprobar que una sombra muy veloz agarraba a la chica des de su espalda con fuerza y rapidez y luego se tiraba a por ella. Kyara pegó un grito de espanto antes de encontrarse sostenida en el aire a forma de saco de patatas con Maggie al otro lado :

'¿Qué diablos os habéis creído? Aún no ha nacido quién pueda burlarme – la maliciosa sonrisa de Anubis parecía más seria que nunca y, tras cargar con las dos sorprendidas chicas, empezó a volver sobre los pasos de éstas dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las plantas más bajas del estadio:

'�!Que haces¡Bájanos Anubis! Esto es importante! – Kyara se mecía histérica encima del hombro de Anubis que no paraba de correr tambaleándose por los movimientos violentos de las dos chicas:

'A Maggie no le gusta que la cojan, déjame en el suelo por favor.

'Joder Maggie, con ese poderío que le hechas a la situación al igual te hace caso – se mofó Kyara por el tono de tranquilidad que había adquirido la chica al encontrarse sostenida por el chacal - �¡Me estoy cansando de esto maldito chacal! Bájanos de inmediato o…!

'¿O qué? – entre la confusión, Anubis se había desplazado a los pasillos principales del estadio y, para el asombro de las chicas, se había reunido con el grupo comandado por un cabreado Leonardo que se cruzaba de brazos en medio el pasillo de una manera muy poco amigable. Kyara se estremeció cuándo Anubis, con una sonrisa en la cara, la bajó y Leo avanzó hasta tenerla delante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la chica se llevó de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo, notando que el amuleto volvía estar frío. Leo, con una infinita seriedad en su rostro, agarró una de las muñecas de la chica y puso la mano:

'El amuleto – Kyara retrocedió todo lo que su presa le permitió.

'NO

'¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de todo esto! No sé que diablos has pensado cuándo lo has robado pero aquí se acaba la fiesta – Leo pareció perder los nervios y la calma que lo caracterizaba por unos segundos. Tras volver a respirar insistió- el amuleto Kyara.

'Soy yo la que debe desatar su poder, si lo consigue Ra no podremos volver a casa y por aquí las cosas van a ir a peor.- la tortuga no pareció ni inmutarse - ¿Es que no lo entiendes Leo?

'No, no lo entiendes tu. Ra te necesita a ti para hacerse con ese poder y caer en sus manos no sería lo más adecuado para ti.

'Te lo aseguro – gruñó Donatello tapándose una herida provocada por la espada del humano.

'Y me parece que hiendo por allí sola no es la mejor manera de protegerte – insistió Leo sin soltar a la chica. Kyara frunció el ceño enfadada y se soltó de un tirón de la mano de Leonardo:

'¿ Y según tú debo rodearme de gente inocente para protegerme? Éste es solo mi problema y es lo más eficaz. ¿No queréis volver a casa y recuperar a Raph? Pues dejadme – Kyara empezó a marchar de nuevo abriéndose paso entre las demás tortugas que la miraban confusas. La chica se cruzó con la mirada entristecida de Michelanggelo que no podía evitar resentirse por ese comentario tan borde. La chica pareció flojear y, dispuesta a reblandecer la situación, se dirigió de nuevo a Leo:

'Agradezco que os preocupéis. Pero se trata de algo que simplemente debo hacer sola ¿vale?

'¿Sola? Ni hablar – Donatello se adelantó y rodeó a la chica con su brazo- ¿no somos un equipo? – Kyara le sonrió y miró compadecida a Leo que continuaba en las mismas. La chica se adelantó para decir algo pero el grito de Warlock la interrumpió:

'�¡ Al suelo! – inconscientemente todos obedecieron y se protegieron las cabezas tras comprobar que una de las paredes del pasillo reventaba en mil añicos de tocho que saltaban a modo de metralla provocando pequeños moratones. Leonardo esperó a que todo se calmase para levantar la cabeza y comprobar, entre la enorme nube de polvo, el estado de cada uno de sus hermanos. Se volteó asustado cuándo comprobó que la explosión había afectado a más de un pasillo. Algo muy potente se había abierto paso a través de las paredes y había dejado un enorme agujero en el que se veía la arena

A lo lejos, en medio de los agujeros que traspasaban uno a uno todos los pasillos se encontraba la arrogante silueta de Ra, que permanecía semi-doblada a causa del enorme estocazo que había propinado con su espada, de la cual era visible que desprendía algo parecido a humo. Mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en la cara y desafió al grupo invitándolos a la arena cuándo se incorporó de nuevo.

Las tortugas fueron las primeras en marchar decididas hacia la arena, deseando poder encontrarse de nuevo con Raphael. Warlock y Anubis parecieron vacilar unos instantes, pero se vieron forzados a seguirles cuándo comprobaron que Maggie lo hacía.

La arena se veía vacía, silenciosa y muy grande, tal vez se veía más grande a la luz de la luna que de día. El viento fuerte de la noche se coló por los pasillos a causa de los agujeros en los muros, provocando una especie de remolino que levantaba numerosas cantidades de arena y polvo a su paso.

En el centro del estadio, semi-ocultos entre el polvo que se levantaba, se erguían dos siluetas que permanecían en estado de espera, observando uno a uno cada movimiento de las tortugas, que se abrían paso entre la ruinas para llegar.

Los dos extremos de una bandana roja bailaron al ritmo del viento y del polvo que saltaba a su alrededor. Raphael delató su presencia levantando sus sais y haciéndolos rodar en sus manos mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente magullado y herido y la sangre seca adornaba la mayor parte de sus extremidades, pero no parecía ni inmutarse por el dolor.

'El engaño suele ser pagado con la muerte – susurró Ra apareciendo al lado de Raphael.

'¿Qué hablas? – soltó Mickie con un tono despreciante bajo la avergonzada mirada de su hermano mayor que le rogaba que se callase.

'Creí que lo que hacía falta para desatar el amuleto era la fuerza bruta del corazón de un guerrero que había sido manchado por la ambición del amuleto, y así me lo hicisteis creer- Ra levantó su espada en dirección al gran numero de agujeros en los muros de los pasillos – pero se trataba de alguien que no pudiera ser ensuciado por el ojo, un neutralizador – Donatello apretó los puños al comprobar que Ra se había dado cuenta de que se trata de Kyara la herramienta que necesita y envió una mirada a Warlock y Anubis, preocupado por la situación. Ra bajó de nuevo la espada y se dirigió al grupo que esperaba un ataque expectante- esa humana…Kyara, no va a poder controlar ella sola ese poder. Que me entregue el amuleto y yo me haré cargo – Leonardo se colocó a la defensiva y desenvainó sus sables:

'Ni hablar, de lo único que te vas a hacer cargo va a ser de cuidar tus espaldas.- Ra soltó una carcajada.

'Ya lo hago – con un gesto de la mano del humano, Raph atacó rápidamente al grupo que se vio cogido por sorpresa mientras intentaba esquivar las estocadas de Raphael.

Michelanggelo fue enviado por los suelos de un puñetazo y se incorporó polvoriento y frotándose la mandíbula:

'Esto empieza a ser repetitivo …¿quién demonios le ha dado su otro sai?- Mickie volvió a esquivar un nuevo ataque de su hermano tras comprobar que Raphael blandía con orgullo sus dos armas, seguramente las recuperaría cuándo atacó el Campo de Entrenamiento. Anubis no tardó en socorrer a Mickie y cargó violentamente contra Raph dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

Maggie permanecía en un rincón observando la batalla cómo si se tratase de uno de los numerosos espectáculos de la arena, sólo que aquella vez, todo le resultaba más doloroso y más espeluznante. No dudó en correr a socorrer a Warlock cuándo éste fue acertado por un nuevo haz de luz azul de la espada de Ra. El lagarto se sentó aturdido con Maggie agarrándole por los hombros:

'No entiendo…¿qué demonios es esa espada?

'Se trata de el poder de uno de los amuletos que Ra pueda poseer. Maggie está segura, al igual que esa enorme velocidad sobrehumana que tiene – Warlock se volvió a ver a la chica interrogándola con la mirada:

'Es decir….

'Pues que si conseguís quitarle los amuletos, Ra no será nada más que un humano corriente – El lagarto pareció ver la luz por unos instantes pues el verdadero problema era el controlar a un berzercker cómo Ra. Un berzercker al cuál no llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos. Raph podía ser parado por sus hermanos, con dificultad, pero tarde o temprano acabaría sucumbiendo, y más por las enormes heridas que decoraban su cuerpo, pero Ra era algo totalmente diferente, podía matarlos en tan sólo proponérselo y, si no cuidaban sus pasos, todo podía acabar realmente mal.

Warlock se incorporó y corrió hacia Donatello que permanecía en el suelo tumbado a causa de un ataque de Raph:

'¿Cómo lo llevas?

'Pues fatal ¿tú que crees? – soltó tercamente Don incorporándose con la ayuda de su bo.

'¿te atreves con el berzercker? – Don miró de reojo a Warlock.

'…..¿qué maquinas?

'Pudiste robarle un amuleto sin que se percatase…

'¡Ah¡Ni hablar! –soltó Don antes de que el lagarto acabase la frase. Warlock aprisionó a la tortuga por el brazo:

'¿quieres recuperar a tu hermano y volver a casa? – Don asintió – pues róbale el resto de amuletos a Ra.- la tortuga lanzó una mirada despectiva al lagarto mientras hacia rodar su bo por su espalda para detenerlo finalmente a escasos milímetros del único ojo bueno del lagarto:

'Sabes por dónde te voy a meter esto cómo no funcione tu plan ¿verdad?

Leonardo se echó a un lado tan rápido cómo pudo, pero su velocidad fue escasa y la tremenda estocada azulada de Ra le rebotó en el brazo provocando que la tortuga se tambalease a causa del escozor y cayese al suelo. Ra se acercó amenazadoramente colocándole a Leo la punta de su espada en la garganta:

'¿Dónde está la chica? – la tortuga frunció el ceño confuso aún y sentirse amenazada, pues Kyara había permanecido con ellos des de que comenzó todo y no comprendía cómo Ra no había podido verla. Algo por dentro le advirtió y Leo se sobresaltó temiéndose lo peor. Columpió su mirada ligeramente por toda la arena y descubrió la silueta de la chica corriendo por las últimas gradas más elevadas del estadio. La muy terca había aprovechado la distracción para escabullirse de nuevo en dirección a Martzoom.

Ra siguió la mirada de Leo y se percató de la posición de la chica. El hombre giró la cara de nuevo a la tortuga y le sonrió maliciosamente antes de desaparecer de un enorme y veloz salto de la arena:

'¡No! – el grito de Leo advirtió a los demás que se giraron confusos observando cómo Ra empezaba a desplazarse velozmente por las gradas para atrapar a la chica.

Kyara escuchó su nombre resonar por todo el estadio y, jadeante, se giró para observar. Leo le advertía de algo, y no supo lo que era hasta que descubrió la débil sombra de la gabardina negra del humano que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Soltó un grito y siguió corriendo por las gradas esperando a poder llegar antes de que la alcanzase a la estatua.

La chica se detuvo, pues comprobó que la enorme telaraña metálica que sostenía a Martzoom se encontraba completamente ajena a las gradas, es decir, no había acceso alguno des de el exterior, así que se deslizó rápidamente por la puerta más cercana intentando encontrar un acceso por el interior, algo que la llevase a lo más alto del estadio.

Por unos instantes se vio corriendo a más no poder por los pasillos vacíos y oscuros del estadio. Únicamente se oía el retumbar de sus pasos y su respiración agitándose con fuerza por el cansancio. Agarró el amuleto de su bolsillo ya que éste empezó a quemar aún más de lo que había estado ardiendo antes y a la chica se le hacía imposible de aguantar en su pantalón.

Giraba las esquinas sin orientación alguna, esperando encontrarse la mágica puerta que la llevase de nuevo al exterior. Pero nada. Todo era un simple pasillo de tocho oscuro que se alargaba por metros y metros sin ningún cruce ni ninguna puerta.

Por unos instantes, Kyara se vio nuevamente corriendo por las calles de aquella ciudad en la que fue a hacer su última misión cómo miembro de Los Toros. Aquella ciudad en la que todo resultó un desastre y acabaron corriendo huyendo del enemigo por todos los rincones.

Nuevamente se veía perseguida por algo a lo que no podía hacer frente y, cómo la otra vez, se dirigía hacia el camino más inseguro, ya que aquella vez los enormes y bastos campos de Asturias habían sido reemplazados por un estrecho pasillo con una única salida y entrada. Una trampa. Siempre acababa metida en una trampa y jugándose la vida por algún hecho ajeno.

Sólo cruzar la esquina se detuvo. Su cuerpo no le permitía avanzar más, no por el momento. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración para intentar poder oír algo por encima de ella. Nada. No se oía nada. Tal vez la única diferencia de aquella situación con la de su última hazaña era que, en la primera vez, ella se percató de que la seguían, pero ésta vez, se le pasó por alto que su enemigo no era un humano común y, antes de darse cuenta, se vio empujada violentamente y con fuerza contra la pared más cercana a la vez que alguien la agarraba por el cuello y la levantaba sin dejarle pisar el suelo.

La ardiente mirada del hombre humano se clavó en el rostro de Kyara a la vez que éste le dedicaba una sonrisa endemoniada. La chica hacia todo lo posible por escapar de esa presión que la ahorcaba y que tarde o temprano acabaría separándole las vértebras de su cuello a causa del peso que debía de soportar por no tocar el suelo:

'No te esfuerces, no podrás soltarte – Ra soltó una pequeña carcajada – pero tampoco voy a matarte – dejó caer secamente a la chica al suelo, que quedó sentada apoyada en la pared agarrándose el cuello con fuerza y tosiendo. El hombre se arrodilló enfrente de ella y acercó su cara a la suya:

'Cuándo nos conocimos por primera vez, no creí que fueras a resultar alguien tan importante y tan molesto.

'Cuándo nos conocimos por primera vez no creí que alguien cómo tú pudiera llevar con orgullo un nombre cómo el de berzercker – Ra se rió y agarró un muñón de pelo de la chica y la levantó hacia arriba.

'Subestimas el poder de llevar ese título. ¿Te crees que somos héroes? Hum…se nota que no eres de aquí.- Ra arrastró a la chica por el pasillo. Kyara se resistía y andaba a trompicones a causa del dolor que le resultaba que le estirase del pelo con tanta brusquedad:

'¡No pienso darte el ojo!

'No hace falta que lo tenga yo, sólo te necesito para desbloquearlo, luego no tendré ningún problema en matarte – Kyara continuó resistiéndose con leves gruñidos y estirones que acababan cediendo en un par de pasos. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de la chica a causa del dolor de los tirones y de la rabia y la impotencia de sentirse arrastrada por un enemigo contra el cual no tiene nada que hacer, aún y así, la chica no iba a rendirse. Se agachó a duras penas y, con un movimiento fugaz, agarró la pequeña navaja que Maggie le había dado minutos atrás y, de un sablazo, se cortó el muñón de pelo por el que Ra la mantenía prisionera. Aprovechando la confusión del individuo, la chica empezó a correr en dirección contraria con la esperanza de poder huir. Pero, de nuevo, se le volvió a pasara por la cabeza de que no trataba con un humano corriente, así que, en cuestión de segundos, la silueta de Ra se dibujó en frente de la chica y la lanzó contra el suelo para luego echarle todo el muñón de pelo cortado encima suyo. Kyara no supo si sentía más dolor por el hecho de haber sido atrapada de nuevo, o por ver una parte de su hermosa cabellera tirada por el suelo cortada a trasquilones:

'Vaya jueguecitos. No estoy dispuesto a seguir arrastrándote, así que si no vienes por tu pie, vas a ir por el mío. Y ya sabes a que me refiero – la chica retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo despavorida en tan solo pensar que Ra iba a volver a adueñarse de su persona de nuevo. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse controlar otra vez, pero se vio atrapada cuándo el hombre la agarró fuerte de las sienes y la levantó a peso hasta ponerla de pie contra la pared. La chica cerró sus ojos y sus manos alrededor de las enormes muñecas de Ra, que empezó a introducirse lentamente en los rincones más profundos de la mente de la chica.

Anubis se tambaleó y fue recogido por Don cuándo iba a caerse al suelo. Raph le había provocado un profundo corte en uno de sus gemelos y sus piernas se estaban resintiendo negándose a funcionar con normalidad.

Todos habían estado intentando alejarse de la arena y dirigirse a las gradas, tras Kyara y Ra, pero Raphael se lo impedía cada vez que alguno intentaba alejarse. Donatello dejó al chacal en el suelo y saltó encima de su hermano de nuevo. Ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho, cada una de ellas conseguía herir a Raphael, pero éste se devolvía y acababa yendo él por los suelos. Así pues, una vez más, Don acertó un golpe en la cara de Raph, pero éste se devolvió más fuerte y lo despachó de una patada.

Mickie permanecía aullando en el suelo a causa de sus heridas. No se quejaba de ninguna en concreto, sino de todas ellas en conjunto. Algunas pasaban por ser unos rasguños, pero otras eran profundas y sangraban a borbotones con cualquier movimiento de la tortuga.

Raphael se percató y, aprovechando la distracción y el desvanecimiento de la mayoría de sus hermanos, se lanzó hacia Michelanggelo con el arma en alto, pero momentos antes de estocarle, Raph cayó a peso sobre la arena, a los pies de Mickie, que observaba absorto la situación.

Una vez más, Raphael había salido de esa oscura habitación y recobraba de nuevo su cuerpo y, una vez más, las heridas, ahora más numerosas que anteriormente, empezaron a resentirse dejando a la tortuga casi inmóvil en la arena. Parecía que todos y cada uno de los rasguños que se había ido ganando de batalla en batalla se abriesen a la vez. Todos sus músculos le dolían y se vio impotente de poder levantarse y unirse a sus hermanos.

Leonardo retrocedió asombrado cuándo Raph soltó un gritó de dolor permaneciendo tumbado en la arena:

'Las heridas….por fin le duelen- susurró Warlock a las espaldas de Leo asombrado por el comportamiento de la tortuga. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse, incluso Mickie retrocedió arrastrándose por al arena:

'�¡Joder! – la jerga de Raphael cayó en el ambiente y todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Raph había vuelto en sí.

Donatello corrió a su lado intentando incorporarlo:

'Eh…¿de verdad eres tu? – preguntó Mickie algo temeroso.

'Pues claro imbécil, no he dejado de serlo – gruñó Raph a su hermano pequeño que observaba atónito. Donatello consiguió que Raphael se sostuviera por su propio pie en la arena. La tortuga se miraba confusa y aturdida. Esos cambios de mente no parecían ser muy sanos y siempre venían acompañados de unos instantes de confusión y aturdimientos en los que ya no sabía ni dónde se encontraba:

'¿Estás bien? -se apresuró a preguntar Leo agarrándolo por la cara. Raph se soltó con un movimiento de cabeza:

'No lo entiendo…- todos lo observaron confusos

'Pues nosotros menos – añadió Anubis.

'¿Ra ha quitado su control sobre ti? – Raphael levantó la mirada hacia Warlock

'Eso es lo que no entiendo…

Los recuerdos de Kyara empezaron a mezclarse y a pasar por delante e sus ojos con rapidez. Muy rápido, parecía que alguien estuviera ojeando el libro de su mente asando velozmente las páginas.

La sensación era algo parecida a cuándo Chontra entró en su mente,. Pero la vieja había mantenido cuidado y respeto por todos aquellos rincones que le eran ajenos. Pero Ra no. Ra parecía intentar adueñarse de todas y cada una de las vivencias de la chica, incluidos los episodios más oscuros del pasado de Kyara.

La chica se encontró desnuda en las manos de su agresor. Pequeños recuerdos e impresiones volvían a repetirse y a adueñarse de la mente de Kyara. Así pues, la chica volvió a revivir en cuestión de segundos toda su vida. Discusiones, amores, atentados, asesinatos, misiones, reuniones…sus hermanos, sus padres…su familia. Kyara empezó a sentirse extrañamente melancólica a pesar de que alguien intentaba apoderarse de toda su mente.

Ra pareció gruñir cuándo destapó los secretos más oscuros del pasado de la chica. Kyara los revivió uno a uno una vez más, lamentándose por haber hecho cosas que nunca hubiera querido hacer y por no haber hecho otras que debería haber hecho.

Casi sin percatarse, la chica fue tomando poco a poco el control de su mente, moldeando los recuerdos a su gusto, observándolos uno a uno. Parecía aprovecharse de la capacidad de Ra para abrir su mente para explorarla y limpiarla después de tanto tiempo.

El hombre pareció retorcerse por unos instantes. No sabía por qué pero le era imposible de controlar la mente de aquella chica. No porque se tratase de una mente algo castigada y amoratada…era por algo más.

Ra soltó violentamente a Kyara cuándo se percató de que la chica empezaba a engullirle a él mismo en su cabeza. Asustado, retrocedió hasta apoyarse a la pared, dónde tomó aire intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Kyara cayó al suelo de rodillas, confusa y algo aturdida. Cuándo levantó la vista se encontró con un cansado Ra que la miraba con desprecio y odio:

'¿por qué….¿Qué ocurre? – Ra se estabilizó de nuevo y andaba hacia Kyara amenazadoramente y más cabreado de lo que había estado anteriormente. La chica no sabía lo que ocurría, no entendía, pero tampoco iba a quedarse quieta para que alguien se lo contase así que, en cuánto se vio al humano muy cerca, se levantó y echó a correr nuevamente sin hacer caso a su tobillo resentido.

Antes de que hubiera podido avanzar unos metros, Ra alargó la mano hacia ella y, sin moverse, algo golpeó a Kyara que corría pasillo a través y la lanzó violentamente contra el suelo, arrastrándola unos metros más allá hasta golpearla contra la pared deteniendo así su marcha.

La chica intentó incorporarse algo dolorida y asustada por el golpe, pero Ra ya había llegado hasta ella y desenvainaba su espada a paso rápido:

'El amuleto…el qué tú lo tengas debe hacerte inmune al control mental…- el hombre parecía muy cabreado. Alguien había burlado sus grandes técnicas y eso no le agradaba. Ra pareció olvidar por unos instantes que necesitaba a Kyara viva y empezó a patear a la chica contra la pared cuándo ésta se encontraba en el suelo. La cara se le desencajaba de rabia con cada golpe que propinaba y Kyara únicamente gritaba y se protegía la cabeza con las manos hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Se sentía cansada, muy maltratada y muy confusa por todo cómo para levantarse y pelear. Le daba la sensación que cómo Ra continuase pateándola de esa forma, le iban a salir las entrañas por la boca en cualquier momento, y casi acertó. Pues en una patada demasiado bien colocada, la chica no pudo evitar vomitar la poca cantidad de alimento que podía quedar en su estómago. Levantó la mirada confusa mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga y comprobaba que su atacante la miraba con repulsión mientras levantaba su espada para estocarle.

La chica juraría que llegó a notar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban por el miedo al encontrarse con el filo de esa espada cayéndole encima con todo su peso y la fuerza de Ra sumados. Inconscientemente, giró la mirada, sin protegerse, ya que prefería morir al primer sablazo que no protegerse con una mano y quedarse sangrante sin ella.

Un ruido algo metálico y sórdido resonó por todos los vacíos pasillos del estadio. Un pequeño silbido y nada más. Silencio. Sólo eso.

Kyara abrió los ojos aturdida y confundida y vaciló un poco antes de levantar la mirada hacia su atacante. No pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa cuándo se encontró cara a cara con Ra y Raphael.

La tortuga se erguía orgullosa al lado del humano, casi codo con codo. Había bloqueado el estocazo con el dorso de su mano derecha justo cuándo Ra había bajado la espada frente a su cara. La mano de Raphael sangraba sin piedad y mostraba un profundo corte aún con el filo de la espada incrustado. Pero la tortuga no parecía ni inmutarse. Permanecía bloqueando la espada de Ra con la mano mientras apretaba fuerte ambos puños y parecía haberse congelado en una mueca de odio y rencor que dirigía al humano mirándole de reojo.

El hombre se encontró confuso por la reacción de la tortuga, pues no había caído que intentando controlar a Kyara mentalmente había quitado su control sobre Raph, el cual no había tardado demasiado en encontrarlos a pesar de sus heridas.

Le parecía casi imposible que la tortuga pudiera haberse movido con tanta velocidad después de lo maltratado que había dejado su cuerpo. Ra lo observó desdeñoso e incrédulo mientras forcejeaba para intentar atravesar la mano de Raphael.

La tortuga apretó más el puño en contestación justo antes de dirigir una mirada algo congelada a Kyara, que observaba confundida y a la vez alegre arrodillada en el suelo:

'Largo de aquí¡vamos! – la orden de Raph sonó igual que la primera frase que le dedicó la tortuga el día del asalto a la base de los Dragones Púrpura. Seca, autoritaria y sin posibilidad alguna de oposición o competencia.

Aquella vez Kyara no le obedeció, y pareció sufrir las consecuencias por ello. Pero ésta vez era algo distinto, si no obedecía, las consecuencias no solo podían afectarla a ella, si no a todos.

Kyara se levantó y pasó por el lado de Raph cómo una flecha en dirección a Martzoom corriendo pasillo a través. La tortuga volvió a mirar a su presa y, en un movimiento rápido, desencajó el dorso de su mano de la espada y se apartó desenvainando sus sais de su cinturón:

'Eres un maldito infeliz.- la sonrisa arrogante de Raphael pareció volver a la vida después de tanto tiempo congelada - ¿lo sabías?

* * *

OwwwwwTodas a la vez (o sea, tú y yo Itsuki)"" tOUCHÉ rAPH!"", si eske no hay tortuga cómo él hombre! XD Kawai kawai! 

Pos nada, akí estamos ya acabando la saga de Standby. tengo el final más que repensado, he estau toa la semana santa dándole vueltas y ya me he decidio. La cosa va a estar bien, juas juas juas!

Pos nada, des de aki un saludo a mis nenas que no les he dicho nada (tmb saludo a todos los que estén leyendo! ke aki no hay favoritsimos eh? jejejej)

Pos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cómo ya he vuelto a las andadas espero tenerlo actualizado en menos de un par de días (xro ya sabeis cómo soy, tal vez me tiro to el día tecleando y lo saco pa esta noche, pero vaya, intentaré no maltratarme mucho XD)

Besos a todos y dejadme reviews! (preguntad si no entendeis algo ok? )

besos! Yas!


	14. Quédate conmigo II

Wueeeeeeeeeeee!Ke paxa gentuza? Como os va todo?

Pos na, aki os dejo con lo último de lo último (y nunca mejor dicho, pues el próximo apítulo si ke va a ser el último) Standby se despide! XDXD

Pos nadachente, espero ke os guste y ya no os digo nada más ke siempre estoy aki dando la nota al principio de cada capítulo, si eske ya no se ni e poner!hay ke ver hay ke ver cuánto deskicio... ;)

Por cierto! Tenemos un MMR&K (o sease Momento Meloso Raph & Kyara, juas juas juas XD ke cutre:) )

Pos besiyus a mis nenas y a los demás tambien. Espero que os guste YaS

#14# Quédate conmigo II

Los vacíos pasillos de los confines más altos del estadio pasaron a convertirse en un alarido de pasos que correteaban aquí y allá. Unos pasos firmes y rápidos que resonaban por todas las paredes de fría piedra, no intentando pasar desapercibidos, más bien llamando la atención. Deseaban ser encontrados.

Donatello se paró a escuchar antes de doblar una de las esquinas. Perdió su mirada en la fría pared mientras agudizaba segundo a segundo su oído:

'Están cerca…o eso creo.

'Principiante – Anubis lo apartó y husmeó el aire en busca de olores reconocibles – Raph y el berzercker se encuentran al final del pasillo pero……- Anubis tomó una larga pausa antes de mirara las tortugas que esperaban impacientes – no consigo oler a Kyara.

'¿No estÿ – preguntó Leo arrugando la nariz preguntándose por qué la chica tenía que ser tan problemática.

'Sí est� pero no desprende olor alguno porque el amuleto se lo tapa – explico Maggie acercándose al grupo. Michelanggelo pareció desesperarse y comenzó a correr pasillo a través:

'¿A que coño estamos esperando? Raphael está peleando con Ra él solo- Don lanzó una mirada a Leo antes de ponerse a correr siguiendo a Mickie, warlock y Anubis no tardaron en imitarles. Maggie pareció hacer lo mismo pero Leonardo la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso:

'¿Hacia dónde se dirigía Kyara?

'Hacía Martzoom

'¿Esa estatua? – Leo frunció el ceño antes de soltar a la chica - ¿cómo llego hacia allí?

'¡Refuerzos Raph! – la tortuga se giró en redondo al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor gritando por los pasillos. El humano aprovechó la confusión y rompió la inmovilidad del momento lanzando a Raphael violentamente contra la pared llegando incluso a resquebrajarla. Raph le dedicó un gruñido a su enemigo antes de impulsarse con las manos en la pared y lanzarse encima de Ra con todas su fuerzas.

En un mal ataque los sais de la tortuga habían quedado rezagados unos metros al final del pasillo y Raph únicamente poseía su gran habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo para combatir:

'¿Crees que puedes tumbarme? – se mofó Ra anticipándose a todos su movimientos esquivándolos sin problema alguno y golpeándole cuándo la tortuga le dejaba un hueco.

'¿Qué coño te hace pensar lo contrario?

'He estado dentro de ti Raphael, conozco cada una de tus llaves y sí, reconozco que son muy mortíferas, pero no funcionan contra un enemigo que las conoce ¿no crees? – Raphael retrocedió unos pasos apretando los puños con fuerza y maldiciendo la arrogante sonrisa del humano, pero no iba a darse por vencido y atacó de nuevo:

'¿A sí? Pues aquí tienes algunas nuevas – la tortuga soltó un amago hacia la cara de Ra para luego acertar un rodillazo en el estómago del hombre, aprovechando el espanto de éste lo agarró por la nuca y volvió a hundir su rodilla en la cara de Ra dejándolo tumbado en el suelo por unos instantes. La tortuga se erguió orgullosa y no pudo evitar echar una carcajada al aire al ver a su enemigo tumbado en el piso sangrando abundantemente por la nariz:

'Eso me lo enseñó una amiga. Creo que ya la conoces – dijo Raph acercándose tranquilamente a sus sais refiriéndose a Kyara. Era bien cierto que la chica siempre había peleado de una manera "callejera", sin ceñirse a ningún tipo de normas y utilizando cómo armas cualquier cosa. Raphael había peleado con ella en numerosas ocasiones y solía terminar recibiendo él a causa de los guarrazos de la chica a los que él no estaba acostumbrado.

La tortuga se agachó a alcanzar su último sai sin perder de vista a Ra, que permanecía aguantándose con las palmas en el suelo y sangrando sobre las frías losas. De repente, la silueta del hombre se desdibujó y desapareció en un silbido. Raph observó confuso el lugar antes de percatarse que Ra se encontraba a sus espaldas y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la nuca utilizando los dos puños.

La cabeza de Raphael golpeó violentamente el sólido del suelo y se resintió durante unos segundos antes de ser semi-aplastada por una de las botas de Ra que lo impedían levantarse:

'Yo también se jugar sucio, incluso puede que mejor que tú.- la tortuga se vio incapaz frente al pie de su atacante que lo apretaba con fuerza contra el suelo. Después de soltar un leve gruñido, agarró el sai que le quedaba más cerca y rasgó con velocidad el pantalón y la carne de la pierna de Ra, provocando que éste soltase a su presa en un pequeño grito.

La tortuga aprovechó para incorporarse impulsándose hacia atrás con las manos, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Ra, completamente rabioso, volvió a alargar su mano y una nueva fuerza invisible golpeó a Raphael y lo arrastró por el suelo unos metros:

'Ya me he cansado de esto. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

'¿Y conmigo no vas a perderlo? – el bo de Donatello silbó por el pasillo al ser girado en las manos de su dueño. Detrás de él, Mickie agitaba sus nunchakus con orgullo intentando disimular el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas, más atrás, Anubis y Warlock hacían su aparición junto con Maggie, que se escondía en la retaguardia. Ra soltó una irónica carcajada hacia el grupo a la vez que desenvainada su espada y les dedicaba un sablazo acompañado por un haz azulado. Todos se apartaron al paso de la estocada, que acabó reventando por completo la pared del final del pasillo. Michelanggelo se escabulló y consiguió llegar hasta Raphael, que se incorporaba con las extremidades temblorosas a causa de sus múltiples heridas:

'¿Todo bien Raph?- Raphael se incorporó con la ayuda de Mickie y observó cómo su hermano en compañía de Anubis y Warlock atacaban a Ra en el estrecho pasillo:

'¿Dónde está Leo? – Mickie pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta y, tras mirar hacia el grupo y percatarse de que realmente Leonardo no estaba, se volvió hacia Raph:

'¿Dónde está Kyara?

'En esa maldita estatua.

'Pues Leo estará con ella – Mickie esquivó un trozo de pared que voló pasillo a través tras ser arrancada por uno de los ataques de Ra – no parecía muy contento de que Kyara desatase ese amuleto…o yo que sé…- Raphael gruñó y, tras vacilar unos instantes, agarró de nuevo sus sais y se giró a Mickie:

'¿Podréis sin mí?- Michelanggelo arqueó las cejas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

'¿Qué te crees¿El ombligo del mundo?

'Vas a recibir Mickie

'Pues claro – susurró la tortuga haciendo cara a Ra mientras Raphael corría pasillo a través hacia lo alto del estadio – siempre lo hago….- dijo refiriéndose a la enorme paliza que les iba a dar el humano hasta que no consiguieran vencerle.

La enorme telaraña metálica se extendía bajo los pies de la chica. Las vigas de metal brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y mostraban una superficie extrañamente pulida para tratarse de un lugar tan alto y a la intemperie.

Kyara se recostó aún más al borde de la ventana. Calculaba la distancia que había que caer hasta poder aterrizar sobre una de esas vigas metálicas para poder llegar a la estatua. Se imaginaba que su tobillo dañado iba a sufrir las consecuencias pero aquello era algo más prioritario:

'Si alguno de los chicos estuviera por aquí podría bajarme sin problemas….- la chica era buena en las alturas, pero únicamente las tortugas podían saltar esas distancias sin romperse ni una uña. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana y empezó a descolgarse de sus brazos en un intento de acortar la distancia. Cuándo quedó completamente colgada y oscilando en el aire, tragó saliva y se soltó. Algo agarró con fuerza su muñeca impidiéndole caer al vacío:

'¿Estás loca? – la voz de Leonardo resonó por todo el estadio vacío, pareciendo caer a la arena y luego volviendo a subir escabulléndose entre los enormes barrotes de metal.

La chica se sorprendió de verle, pero a la vez, no le hacía gracia alguna, pues sabía que Leo no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles:

'¿ya estamos otra vez? – se quejó la chica cuándo la tortuga la levantó hasta dejarla colgando al vacío enfrente de su cara. Leonardo frunció el ceño enfadado y entró a la chica por la ventana – necesito llegar hasta el centro Leo y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que no me vengas con sermones porque sabes que no voy a hacerte caso- la tortuga suspiró y entornó los ojos justo antes de agarrar a Kyara en brazos y saltar por la ventana hasta aterrizar violentamente en una de las vigas de metal. "realmente yo me hubiera matado si hubiera saltado" pensó Kyara para sí misma a la vez que Leo la colocaba con delicadeza en el suelo.

Kyara miró a leo a los ojos preguntándose porque ese cambio de actitud, pues la tortuga se había ofrecido a bajarla cuándo antes le pedía que no fuese. Leonardo se percató de la mirada de la chica y colocó una mano en su pelo:

'Iré contigo – Kyara lo negó con la cabeza.

'No, lo haré sola – la chica desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo del estadio en el que los demás se debatían con Ra. Era visible por las pequeñas ventanas numerosas cortinas de humo de polvo que retumbaban cada dos por tres al ceder una de las paredes posiblemente víctima de las estocadas de esa espada – los chicos te necesitan más que yo – Leonardo también miró y no pudo evitar sentir que tenía razón y que debía ayudar a sus hermanos. Con un movimiento lento, Leo acarició la mejilla de la chica, que torció la cara encajando mejor la mano en su rostro con una sonrisa risueña. Segundos después, leo retrocedió y envió una mirada a la estatua antes de mirar de nuevo a Kyara:

'Ten cuidado- dijo antes de desaparecer de un salto

La chica no tardó en volver a ponerse en marcha. Corría lo más rápido que podía por el frío suelo metálico que se levantaba a cientos de metros del suelo arenoso del estadio. En más de una ocasión le había dado la sensación de resbalarse y aminoraba el paso con precaución, pues si caía al vacío todo había terminado.

No tardó en alcanzar la enorme plataforma que hacía de centro concéntrico de todas las vigas metálicas de la telaraña. En el centro de esa plataforma se erguía orgullosa la estatua de Martzoom. La chica se paró a contemplarla por unos segundos. Era muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía vista des de abajo. Martzoom agitaba una espada con una mano, y con la otra, sostenía un puñado de colgantes que deberían representar los amuletos. Intentó distinguir el ojo entre ellos, pero no lo consiguió, era demasiado alto y la perspectiva no era la adecuada.

Subió la plataforma aferrándose al borde de ésta. Era alta, pero nada que la chica no pudiera sortear. Una vez arriba, Kyara se paró en seco, confusa, pensativa….

'¿Y ahora…..que? – Maggie le había dicho dónde debía ir, pero no qué tenía que hacer. Kyara tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse. El maestro había hablado de potenciar el poder del amuleto para poder volver a casa, estaba claro que potenciar era exactamente lo mismo que desatar, así que Splinter daba por seguro que iban a tener que desatar el poder del ojo. La chica pareció volver al mundo real:

'El ojo…- subió su mano para observar el ojo a la altura de su cara, ardía más que nunca y únicamente podía cogerlo por la cadenita rota- ¡claro! Chontra dijo que ya era hora de que Martzoom recuperase su ojo. Así pues….. tiene que ser el ojo de la estatua – la chica observó impaciente la dura piedra. Intentaba buscar un acceso hasta la cabeza del berzercker. Encontró un estrecho pasillito de piedra que rodeaba a la estatua por completo hasta lo alto de ésta. La chica se encaminó por él procurando no caerse, pues la altura iba multiplicándose a medida que subía por el pasillo. Al llegar a arriba, una pequeña plataforma de piedra algo más ancha se abrió justo al lado del rostro de Martzoom. La plataforma quedaba algo más alta que la altura de los hombros y, por encima de ella, se erguía el enorme brazo de piedra que blandía la espada, bañando el lugar de sombras oscuras. La chica no detuvo su paso y siguió caminando por el paso más ancho del pasillo, pero una sombra le llamó la atención y retrocedió asustada. Algo se movía entre la oscuridad, algo grande, pomposo, que hacía resonar cada uno de sus pasos sobre la fría piedra. La chica siguió retrocediendo con la intención de que aquella sombra se postrase en la luz y así fue, poco a poco se fue distinguiendo la silueta de Potom que caminaba con paso lento hacia el centro de la plataforma.

'Qué…..¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la chica asombrada y temiéndose lo peor, ya que tal y cómo estaban las cosas aparecían enemigos de debajo de las piedras. Potom mostraba una infinita seriedad en su rostro. Levantó levemente su enorme cabeza haciendo temblar toda su papada. Miró a Martzoom a la cara para luego volver a mirar a la chica que esperaba una sonrisa:

'Al final has tardado en llegar. ¿ha habido problemas no? Me encontré a varios de los protegidos de Stocktow que venían por ti.

'No me has contestado – la chic agarró la daga de Maggie con la mano que le quedaba libre. El hipopótamo abrió los ojos:

'No podrías ni cortarme una uña con eso. Guardalo chica, no pienso meterme en todo esto.

'¿Entonces que haces aquí?

'Pensé que necesitarías un último apoyo

'No digas chorradas- Kyara avanzó rodeando al hipopótamo dejando una distancia de seguridad prudencial – no sé que es lo que pretendes pero no cuela que hayas llegado hasta aquí solo para ayudarme.

'Tienes razón. Sólo vengo a advertirte.

Ra empujó a Donatello violentamente contra la pared provocando que su caparazón se resintiese a causa del golpe. Seguidamente y sin dejar que éste se derrumbase, le hundió su espada en el hombre de la tortuga aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo para hundir mejor la hoja. Observaba a la tortuga con una sonrisa algo diabólica a la vez que Don congelaba una mueca de dolor en sus rostro. Un inconfundible ruido de carne desgarrada dio a entender que todos los músculos de Don habían sido traspasados. Ra acabó de hundir la espada haciendo que el extremo de ésta se clavase en la fría piedra de la pared, dejando a Donatello clavado e inmóvil.

El grito de Don resonó por todos los pasillos advirtiendo a todos los presentas. Incluso Raph que se alejaba de la zona vaciló ponderando la posibilidad de volver, e incluso Leonardo aumentó la velocidad a la que se acercaba para poder llegar antes de que Ra acabase con sus hermanos.

Anubis saltó encima del berzercker blandiendo sus dos hoces, pero, aún y la velocidad del chacal, únicamente consiguió rasgarle uno de los brazos antes de que Ra lo lanzase violentamente contra una de las paredes más exteriores resquebrajándola por completo,

Michelangelo consiguió encontrar un hueco y atizó un fuerte golpe en la cara del humano con uno de sus nunchakus, pero Ra se devolvió y , furioso, lanzó a la tortuga contra Anubis. Cuándo los cuerpos entraron en contacto, la pared no soportó tnta presión y se acabó de derrumbar dejando a la tortuga y al chacal sin soporte alguno cayéndose al vacío a metros de distancia para luego aterrizar estrepitosamente contra la arena.

Warlock se apresuró en asomarse por el agujero. Anubis y Michelanggelo permanecían inertes en el suelo, rebozados por añicos de piedra y hundidos en la arena a causa de la caída. El lagarto se temió lo peor. Pues des de esa altura, si alguno de ellos había caído con mala suerte, seguramente se había partido el cuello.

El lagarto empuñó sus dos dagas girándose hasta plantarle cara a Ra, que seguía esbozando una amplia sonrisa. El lagarto no tenía ni brizna de esperanza, es más, daba por seguro que todos iban a morir aquella noche, pero prefería hacerlo luchando antes que huyendo. Así que saltó nuevamente encima de Ra.

Donatello permanecía temblorosa empotrado en la pared con la espada de Ra aprisionándole. No sólo le había traspasado carne y tendones si no que le había abierto de nuevo la herida que anteriormente el humano le había hecho con uno de los sais de Raphael, provocando que ésta empeorase. Tembloroso, levantó su brazo bueno y empuñó la espada. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza él mismo se la arrancó cayendo al suelo de cuatro patas. Luchaba por regular su vista, que se volvió borrosa cuándo su sangre se desparramó por el suelo cayendo del enorme boquete de su hombro.

Donatello consiguió sentarse apoyado en la pared, intentando que su cabeza dejase de girar para ayudar a Warlock. Lentamente, observó la espada de ra que todavía empuñada. El berzercker no se había percatado de ello. Estudió la espada, descubriendo una especie de piedra en forma de estrella de 6 puntas que permanecía incrustada en ella. Don no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa a la vez que arrancaba la incrustación con los dientes.

Ra se detuvo en seco y pareció ser víctima de algún tipo de espasmo cuándo la piedra cedió del mango de su espada. Se giró en redondo con cara de espanto:

'¿Estos trucos están permitidos en la arena? – se mofó la tortuga con la piedra en la mano.

'¡Deja eso! – le gritó el humano desesperado dirigiéndose hacia la tortuga antes de despachar a warlock de un puñetazo. Antes de que Ra pudiese encararse al indefenso Don, un ruido metálico estrepitoso resonó por el pasillo lanzando a Ra por los suelos varios metros atrás. Warlock creyó que Anubis o Michelanggelo habían vuelto a las andadas, pero vaciló cuándo le cayó en frente el brazo izquierdo de Ra. Estaba cortado a la perfección, un corte limpio, rápido y eficaz. Cuándo el lagarto alzó la mirada se encontró con la figura de Leonardo en una pose de defensa entrecruzando sus espadas. Una de ellas estaba pintada de sangre.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte hermano

'me lo creo – Leo miró a Don sin perder de vista a Ra, que permanecía tumbado en el suelo inmóvil – eso parece doler.

'Ni que lo digas – dijo Don intentando evitar la hemorragia taponándose la herida con la mano buena. Warlock se unió a las tortugas aún con sus dagas en alto:

'¿Cuál es el plan¿Alguna técnica ninja de esas? – las tortugas se miraron entre ellas - ¿No sois los especialistas en ofensivas?

'De todas formas ahora va a resultar muchísimo más fácil vencerle

'¿has conseguido robarle los amuletos Don? – dijo warlock con una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro. Don se incorporó con la ayuda de su bo y abrió la palma de su mano ensangrentada mostrando la piedra en forma de estrella y otra en forma de cono:

'Sólo dos de ellos

'Sólo dice

'Suficiente – cortó Leo mirando a su hermano con preocupación a causa de sus heridas.

'Ahora, si no me equivoco, debería prescindir del poder de su espada y de esa velocidad sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba.- Don guardó los amuletos en su riñonera. Por unos instantes , Leonardo pareció ser víctima de algún tipo de espasmo, pues todo su cuerpo se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y empezó a observar a su alrededor con preocupación y ansiedad:

'¿Dónde estÿ – Leo observó por el pasillo nervioso - ? Dónde diablos se ha metido! – en el lugar dónde Ra había caído ya no había nada más que un pequeño charco de sangre. El único rastro que quedaba del humano en el pasillo era su brazo que aún emanaba sangre caliente. Warlock corrió hacia el boquete de la pared y comprobó que el lugar en dónde Anubis y Michelanggelo habían caído también se encontraba vacío. No pudo evitar suspirar tranquilo tras comprobar que podían seguir vivos:

'Ellos tampoco están- Leo enfundó sus espadas a su espalda y se giró corriendo volviendo sobre sus pasos de nuevo hacia la estatua.

'Ha ido a por Kyara ¿Podrás seguirnos Donny?

'Eso creo – Don imitó a su hermano y enfundó su bo a su espalda antes de empezar a correr detrás de Warlock y Leonardo:

'¿Y ahora que amuletos le quedan? – preguntó Warlock entrecortadamente a causa de su respiración cansada.

'Por lo que hemos podido observar acerca de sus capacidades…mucho me temo que únicamente posee el de controlar a la gente mentalmente

'Eso no me gusta- aclaró el lagarto

'Ni a mi – Don se dirigió a su hermano - ¿Qué pasa con Mickie y Anubis?

'Si están vivos, que va a ser que sí, los encontraremos.

'Por cierto….- empezó Warlock – ¿Maggie no estaba con nosotros?

La chica continuaba observando a Potom sin piedad. Estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos e, inconscientemente y aunque el hipopótamo había dicho que no quería meterse en nada, empezó a buscarle los puntos débiles, alguna manera de matarlo rápidamente. Pero no encontró nada, pues con una daga del tamaño de la de Maggie se le hacía imposible atravesar esa cantidad de tejido graso:

'Sabes las consecuencias que supondrá tener todo ese poder ¿verdad niña? – soltó Potom mientras acariciaba con una de sus enormes manos la fría piedra de Martzoom. Kyara asintió:

'Lo sé, pero no creo que funcionen conmigo – el hipopótamo soltó una carcajada.

'No digas tontería, afecta a todo aquél que posea un amuleto. Que tú seas el netrualizador no significa que tengas que ser inmune – Kyara agachó la mirada algo preocupada. Algo en su interior le decía con claridad que ella nunca se vería corrompida por el poder de los amuletos, y estaba seguro de ello:

'A mi no, porque volveré a casa y allí no hay amuletos. No podré luchar por ellos- el hipopótamo agachó la cabeza observando a Kyara con algo de pena en los ojos. Finalmente miró hacia la cabeza de Martzoom:

'¿sabes? Yo pelee junto a él hace miles de años.

'……¿miles?…..

'Soy mucho más viejo de lo que aparento, créeme – el hipopótamo se giró en redondo dando la espalda a la chica – he tenido esos amuletos en las manos y …..no quiero volver a tenerlos – la chica volvió a vacilar unos instantes antes de observar el ojo en su mano que parecía temblar incandescente.

'Anda, haz lo que tengas que hacer – soltó Potom haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano – yo he intentado advertirte – acto seguido, el hipopótamo marchó a paso lento por el mismo pasillito por el que Kyara había subido. La chica llegó a preocuparse de que Potom no se cayera hacia abajo, pues dadas sus dimensiones le debía de ser de gran dificultad andar por algo tan estrecho. Pero no quiso perder el tiempo en tonterías y continuó andando por la plataforma. Llegado cierto punto, no había otra solución que escalar por los pliegues del casco de Martzoom para poder llegar a su rostro.

El camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho, y el fuerte viento que soplaba a esas alturas provocaba que la chica tuviera que aferrarse con más fuerza a los salientes. Al colocar una mano en uno de los pliegues, el ojo le resbaló y se precipitó al vacío:

'¡mierda! – la chica no pudo evitar gritar y, asegurando su otra mano, se volvió para ver dónde caía. Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en su rostro para luego volver a desvanecerse. A bajo, justo en una de las enormes orejas de piedra de Martzoom. Se erguía la figura de Raphael con el brazo en alto y el ojo encerrado en su puño. La chica no supo si reír o llorar, pues Raphael podía seguir estando bajo el control de Ra y, en ese caso, se había apoderado del ojo.

La chica se dejó caer con delicadeza justo dónde se encontraba la tortuga. Dejando una distancia prudencial la observó con preocupación:

'¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- Kyara sonrió despreocupada cuándo comprobó que se trataba del verdadero Raphael, no tardó en correr hacia él y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

'Cuidado – gimió éste a causa de sus múltiples heridas.

'Lo siento – Kyara retrocedió mientras Raph le acariciaba el pequeño muñón de rizos que había quedado mucho más corto que el resto. La tortuga le entregó el ojo, para el asombro de Kyara, que creía que se lo iba a quedar:

'Anda que, si no llego a estar yo aquí ¿qué?

'Hubiera bajado a por él

'Que remedio – el típico silencio incómodo que parecía seguirles a los dos cuándo se quedaban a solas volvió a aparecer en escena acompañado de un ligero viento. La chica se fijó en las múltiples heridas que adornaban el cuerpo de la tortuga, algunas sangraban , otras permanecían secas des de hacía rato:

'Estás hecho un cromo

'Anda que tú. Esos moratones no son míos – se mofó la tortuga. Raph apartó la cara cuándo su mirada y la de la chica se entrecruzaron. Se encontraba visiblemente incómodo dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pues a causa de la estrechez del lugar, no podía evitar mantener contacto con ella – hoye nena. No me hace mucha gracia el rollo éste del amuleto. Así que…

'Déjalo. Leonardo ya lo ha intentado…..es la única manera de volver a casa ¿no?

'Que más da. Encontraremos otra forma – la chica negó con la cabeza.

'No la hay. – la tortuga volvió a mirar a Kyara a los ojos. Intentaba buscar algún tipo de sentimiento en ella, pero en esos momentos todo parecía borroso y no pudo distinguir nada más que un poco de temor en su rostro. La chica se le presentó valiente. Todo lo que había pasado durante esos días parecía no ser nada más que una pequeña aventura dentro de todo lo que había pasado la muchacha en su vida. Y aún y así, continuaba en pié y peleando contra todo lo que le impidiese seguir su camino.

Raphael no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se había estado comportando con ella durante esos días. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que se habían dicho, lo que se habían insultado y esas miradas asesinas que solían lanzarse cada dos por tres. De alguna manera, se volvió melancólico de aquellos momentos y, por extraño que pudiera parecerle hasta a sí mismo, le dolía pensar que podía haber herido física o psíquicamente a la chica en algún momento.

Casi inconscientemente, la tortuga agarró a la chica por los hombros y la atrajo hasta sí. Kyara no impuso ninguna resistencia, si no más bien se vio envuelta por los brazos de Raphael que parecían no quererla soltar en mucho tiempo:

'Lo siento por todo. En algunos momentos sé que te he hecho la vida imposible y lo siento mucho. Me sentía extrañamente feliz pensar que siempre iba a tenerte a mi lado con tan solo insultarte y…no llegué a pensar que también podía perderte de esa misma manera – Kyara le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'¿qué hablas? Si no me tratases así ni tu serías Raph ni yo sería Kyara. Además, no es todo culpa tuya ¿no crees? – la chica hundió su mirada en la de Raphael que todavía no la liberaba de su brazos. Por unos instantes ambos se bañaron en sus ojos olvidándose de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Únicamente permanecían allí, uno junto al otro. Se tenían mútuamente y eso les tranquilizaba.

Finalmente, fue Kyara la que agachó la mirada y tomó una eterna seriedad en su cara:

'Me dolía mucho pensar que en cualquier momento Ra podía matarte. Así cómo que en cualquier momento podías venir y matarme tú a mi….- la chica izo una gran pausa para luego volver a mirar a la tortuga a la cara con una sonrisa – pero estoy contenta de que estés bien. Llegué a pensar que no volvería a verte siendo el Raphael de siempre. – Raph esbozó una débil sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo justo antes de apretar nuevamente a la chica contra su pecho y acariciarle tierna y suavemente una de su mejillas:

'¿………..No recuerdas nada de aquella noche? – Kyara se sobresaltó por la facilidad que Raphael demostró al tratar ese tema. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse en tan solo pensarlo, ni siquiera se acordaba de ello y hubiera deseado que la tortuga no comentase nada al respecto.

'No…..lo siento……- Kyara se apartó uno de sus cortos rizos de la cara – pero sé que me trataste bien – la tortuga volvió a sonreír mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de la chica. Segundos después, la agarró por el mentón cuidadosamente levantándoselo para poder besarla en los labios.

Tomó a la chica desprevenida pero ésta no estaba por decir que no y se fundió con pasión alrededor del cuello de Raph recordando lentamente aquel dulce sabor que ya había probado anteriormente en una ocasión, la cual lamentaba no recordar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos. Únicamente se concentraron en aquel beso que los dos llevaban tiempo esperando y que no pensaban desaprovechar por las buenas. Raphael acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica con ternura mientras ésta se colgaba de su cuello ofreciéndole ese aroma que estudió aquella noche paso por paso. Por unos momentos se olvidaron de sus heridas y del dolor que éstas les provocaban por la presión de ambos cuerpos. Pero no les importaba, se trataba de algo secundario frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kyara se separó y abrió los ojos con algo de temor y rubor. No sabía cómo actuar dejando que una vez más, el silencio incómodo se apoderase de la zona. Raphael lo rompió por ella volviendo a abrazarla con más fuerza para luego agarrarla de la cintura y subirla a una zona algo más alta, indicándola que se diera prisa con el amuleto. La chica obedeció pero antes de poner un pie en el rostro de Martzoom unos pasos llamaron la atención de ambos.

Maggie apareció correteando por la plataforma ancha de piedra que nacía al final del estrecho pasillo, parecía exhausta y intentaba hablar pero la respiración se lo impedía. Raphael miró a Kyara interrogándola con la mirada para luego, de un salto, aterrizar en la plataforma junto a Maggie. Antes de que la chica se le acercase, algo la golpeó violentamente lanzándola por los suelos deslizándose por la superficie de piedra pulida hasta quedar colgando del borde de la plataforma.

Raphael observaba absorto y sin comprender pero no pudo evitar desenfundar sus sais cuándo un par de sombras asomaron por el principio de la plataforma de piedra.

Michelanggelo, en compañía de Anubis, mecía orgullosos sus nunchakus de una manera bastante más seria de lo que solía hacerlo, por otro lado, Anubis no tardó en armarse y lanzarse encima de Raphael blandiendo sus hoces.

'?Qué diablos estáis haciendo Mickie? – contestó Raph a la vez que bloqueaba una estocada de Anubis deteniendo las hoces con sus sais. No obtuvo respuesta alguna y optó por patear a Anubis en el estómago lanzándolo a un lado. Michelanggelo apareció por detrás de su hermano y le aprisionó el cuelo con la cadena de uno de sus nunchakus:

'?Raph! – gritó Kyara a cuatro patas y mirando hacia abajo justo dónde Raph la había dejado – Tienen que estar controlados por Ra!

Raphael gruñó y aplastó a su hermano contra a pared de piedra, pero al igual que él cuándo se encontraba en ese estado, Michelanggelo parecía no sentir el dolor de sus heridas y no aflojaba la presión en el cuello de su hermano. Anubis fue rápido en recuperarse y atacó a Raphael a puño abierto al haber perdido sus hoces al caer.

La chica descendió todo lo rápido que pudo y, cuándo podía alcanzarlos, soltó una patada hacia abajo dándole a Anubis, que se tambaleó y sacudió la cabeza antes de fijarse en ella:

'?Pero estás loca! Sube sube sube! – Raphael gritó sacudiéndose a Mickie de encima intentando no ahogarse y no sucumbir frente al dolor de sus heridas. Kyara obedeció y empezó a ascender todo lo rápido que pudo mientras Anubis se situaba a pocos metros de ella de un salto.

La vista de Raph empezó a nublarse y sus músculos maltratados empezaban a ceder frente a la presión ejercida por Mickie. Sus rodillas se flexionaron perdiendo fuerza y Mickie seguía sin aflojar la cadena. Mirando a duras penas por el rabillo del ojo, observó la silueta de Ra que aparecía de entre las sombras. Mostraba una sonrisa más desquiciada que nunca, respiraba con irregularidad y parecía que sus ojos fueran a salirse de las cuencas. Blandía un sangrante muñón y su espada algo mellada en la otra mano. Raphael realmente se preguntó si se trataba de él, pues el hombre había perdido toda la tranquilidad y la cordura que le caracterizaban y podía asar perfectamente cómo una bestia.

La chica continuaba corriendo ascendiendo lo más rápido posible por la nariz de Martzoom. Su tobillo lastimado y su cuerpo amoratado no le otorgaban una gran velocidad y el amuleto no dejaba de arderle en las manos provocando que éstas perdieran tacto al agarrarse de los salientes. El chacal no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y la empujó violentamente contra uno de los enormes ojos de Martzoom. La muchacha quedó tumbada en el los párpados de la estatua fregándose la nuca con una de las manos a la vez que comprobaba que, tal y como había pensado, el amuleto se trataba del ojo de Martzoom. Un pequeño boquete con la forma del amuleto se abría en el centro de la inmensa pupila de piedra de la estatua. Kyara se incorporó rápidamente deseando poder introducir el ojo antes de que Anubis la matase, pero para su asombro, el chacal permaneció completamente inmóvil. La observaba jadeante y sangrando por sus múltiples heridas, erguido por completo y observándola con el hocico subido, con desprecio: "Ra sabe que me necesita viva y no va a tocarme. Únicamente no me dejará salir de aquí" pensó Kyara acurrucándose en la dura piedra y guardando el ojo entre sus manos mientras miraba a Anubis desafiante.

El humano se acercaba a Raph con paso lento. Intentaba mantener el control sobre dos individuos a la vez pero le era realmente difícil y su mente se encontraba ya algo desquiciada. Cuándo se acercó a Raphael, le costaba hablar y lo hacía muy lentamente. La tortuga no llegó a entenderle, pues se desvanecía por momentos y únicamente quería poder respirar por unos segundos.

El berzercker subió su espada colocándola en el cuello de la tortuga que permanecía aprisionado por la cadena del nunchaku. Raphael notó un leve pinchazo casi en su yugular que le izo sudar a mares. Por un momento se agobió. Su hermano lo ahogaba, y Ra pretendía degollarle y, por si fuera poco, Kyara era atacada por Anubis:

'Estoy harto de todos vosotros y de vuestras tonterías. Entregarme el amuleto no era tan difícil ¿verdad?- Ra dibujó un pequeño corte en el cuello de Raphael, una línea muy fina de dónde cayó al instante una enorme gota de sangre que resbaló entre las cadenas de Mickie. Raph empezó a desvanecerse a causa de la falta de aire y, en un último intento, agarró la muñeca de Ra y lo tiró con toda su fuerza hacia una de las esquinas de la plataforma, en un intento de alejarlo de él y dejarlo morir en manos de su hermano antes que suyas. Pero la estrategia no acabó de funcionar y el humano a pensa retrocedió a causa de la enorme debilidad de la tortuga.

Raphael se vio de nuevo entre las espada y su hermano. Cortándose y asfixiándose a la vez sin poder ni siquiera soltar un grito.

* * *

Yeeyy! aguanta Raph! ánimo ánimo!ke te nos mueres (ui ui) XD

Pos nada gentuza, aki os he dejado eso, si os ha molado es de mi agrado (mira tú que bonito, me ha rimado y todo XD) espero leer vuestros reviews ke ske me encantan los comentarios ke allí se hacen, de verdá XDXDXD, el de la semana és "La explosión biológica del año!" refiriéndose entre el supuesto hijo entre Raph y Kyara (xro ke no lo hay! ) te suena Hada? XD ;) )

Pos nada chente, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo y dejen reviews que de verdá que animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

besiyus a todos! YaS


	15. Un recuerdo por tener

Tatatachán! Juas juas juas. Actualizado el capítulo final! Ueeeh! Después de tanto sudor, tanto darle a la azotea y de acabar con las yemas de los dedos sangrando cada noche durante un par de ¿meses, Por fin! por fin llegó el final de Stanby!

Pues espero que os guste, ya me direis haber que tal os ha parecido en los reviews. he intentado no ser muy dramática, ke si no la cosa parecía no tener arreglo ( y eso no me interesa jejejeje (risa misteriosa))

Bueno gentuza, pues ahí os lo dejo ( x cierto, bienvenida de nuevo Karliña., ya creía ke te había perdido por la península, jejejej besiyus)

Besos a todos

YaS

#15# Un recuerdo por tener

La sonrisa de Michelanggelo parecía más angustiosa de lo que había sido nunca. Intentaba transformarse en una mueca de temor al saber que estaba matando a su propio hermano. Por unos instantes pareció que la cadena del nunchaku se aflojase, pero a Ra le bastó con mirar a Mickie a los ojos para que éste la volviera a apretar.

Sólo fue por unos segundos, unos instantes nada más, en los que Maggie, aparecida del borde de la plataforma, se lanzó violentamente contra Ra con todo su peso empujando al humano al vacío.

La chica quedó tumbada de nuevo en el borde asustada y atemorizada cuándo Ra le dio tiempo a agarrarle del camal del pantalón y arrastrarla hacia abajo junto con él.

Un grito ahogado de Maggie fue lo suficiente para dejarse las uñas en la esquina de la plataforma. Pero éstas cedieron y los dos cuerpos no tardaron en caer al vacío.

La chica cerró los ojos deseando que algo la matase antes de que el fuerte golpe contra el suelo lo hiciera, pero antes de volver a abrirlos se encontró oscilando colgada en el más espantoso y oscuro vacío. Algo la había agarrado a tiempo y la subía a marchas forzadas. Al llegar a arriba se encontró con la sonrisa sangrienta de Warlock, que parecía respirar tranquilo después de haber salvado a la chica.

Leonardo, también recién aparecido en la escena, le fue suficiente con agarrar a Michelanggelo por las muñecas forzándole a aflojar las cadenas que mataban a Raphael, para que Mickie se tambalease y cayese redondo al suelo por unos instantes preso de una enorme confusión a causa de la pérdida de control mental de Ra.

Abajo, en medio de la oscuridad y encima de una de las enormes columnas de metal de la arena, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Ra, reventado por todos costados dando a mostrar todas y cada una de sus vísceras. Des de la altura en la que se encontraba el grupo, el cuerpo muerto apenas era un débil punto rojo espasmoso que parecía que aún estuviera luchando por mantener su respiración.

Raphael cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la garganta, intentando que su tráquea volviera a la normalidad para dejarle respirar con tranquilidad:

'¿Te encuentras bien? – Raphael no contestó a la pregunta de Don, y únicamente intentó incorporarse todo lo que sus heridas le permitían antes de observar cómo Mickie empezaba a gruñir a causa del dolor de sus heridas:

'Eso ha dado susto - susurró la tortuga mientras observaba a Raph compasivamente pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Raphael le alargó una mano para ayudarle a levantarse – Lo siento hermano, yo …

'Lo sé.

'¿Y el amuleto? – preguntó Maggie agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Warlock para intentar pasar el espanto que todavía conservaba.

Anubis cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos colgaron muertos a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Kyara, algo aturdida y confusa, se acercó gateando al chacal con precaución y le palmó una de sus manos:

'¿Anubis? – el chacal pareció recuperar la respiración por unos momentos y tragó una fuerte y sonora bocanada de aire. Confundido y asustado, enfocó su mirada a su alrededor para luego mirar sus manos - ¿estás…bien?

'Tengo un par de costillas rotas si a eso te refieres – la burlona sonrisa del chacal volvió a pintarse en su rostro antes de incorporarse y de echarle una mano a Kyara para hacer lo mismo. La chica se asomó con precaución por el borde de los párpados de Martzoom, y observó que el berzercker se encontraba muerto y que, en la plataforma, Leonardo y las demás tortugas en compañía de Warlock y Maggie, parecían respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez en muchas horas:

'?Hoye Mickie! Ese moratón en la cabeza te queda estupendamente – le gritó Anubis des de arriba agitando su mano con fuerza y burlándose de la tortuga. Michelanggelo sólo sonrió antes de empezar a ascender con bastante más rapidez de lo que parecía que hubiera podido a causa de sus heridas.

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana empezaron a bañar la estatua de Martzoom y, por unos momentos, el lugar se lleno de una calidez agradable que invitaba a adormilarse después de tanto ajetreo.

Kyara se acercó a la enorme pupila de piedra con el amuleto entre sus manos. Y sin esperar ningún tipo de apoyo ni consentimiento por parte de nadie lo ahuecó en el boquete correspondiente. Al principio, el amuleto pareció no caber, pero víctima de un pequeño destello de una luz blanca, el metal se moldeó y quedó perfectamente colocado en el hueco. El amuleto empezó a calentarse muchísimo más de lo que se había estado calentando anteriormente. Kyara intentó apartar su mano pero, asustada, comprobó que el amuleto la había rezagado por completo y no podía separarla de él.

Gritó con toda sus fuerzas cuándo la palma de su mano y sus yemas empezaron a quemarse. Casi daba la sensación de que se había derretido junto con el metal del amuleto. Pequeñas serpentinas rojizas empezaron a fluir del ojo engullendo paso a paso la estatua y retorciéndose alrededor del brazo de la chica que, atemorizada y confusa por el dolor, intentaba arrancar su propio brazo de la pupila de Martzoom:

'¡Qué estás haciendo!Suéltalo! – le gritó Anubis asustado por los acontecimientos y esquivando los pequeños hoces de luz que se disparaban cómo chispas hacia todas direcciones:

'?No puedo! – los gritos de la chica advirtieron a todos los presentes, que comenzaron a ascender lo más rápido posible observando que por allí dónde pasaban, la estatua empezaba a teñirse de color sangre.

El chacal se acercó a la chica y tiró de ella, pero al tocarla, una enorme descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo obligándole a retroceder aturdido y confuso. Únicamente pudo observar cómo el amuleto empezaba a temblar con violencia llevándose a la chica consigo, que no dejaba de gritar e intentar separarse de él.

Leonardo fue el primero en hacer cima y retrocedió asustado cuándo observó el espectáculo. Raphael, por otro lado, no se quedó atrás y corrió hacia la chica agarrándola con fuerza. Pero la misma descarga que había afectado a Anubis anteriormente le atizó con más violencia lanzándolo por los suelos.

El grupo únicamente pudo observar, confuso, aturdido, con miedo, sin saber lo qué pasaba ni cómo actuar. Ni siquiera Maggie parecía verlo cómo algo normal.

De repente, los gritos de Kyara cesaron y la chica cayó de rodillas casi colgando con su mano todavía pegada del amuleto:

'?Kyara! – gritó Maggie preocupada y corriendo hacia ella. La chica morena pareció vacilar antes de tocarla, pero cuándo lo izo, comprobó que la descarga había finalizado - ?Kyara¿Estás bien? – la muchacha subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Maggie, se encontraba exhausta y parecía que la hubieran absorbido toda su energía. Esbozó una molesta sonrisa para quitar preocupación al asunto, pero se asustó cuándo todas las serpentinas rojizas que habían estado bañando la estatua progresivamente retrocedían a cámara rápida para reunirse en el espacio de entre ojo y ojo de Martzoom. Se formo un pequeño remolino de color sangre que giraba sin parar. Y allí permaneció. Completamente silencioso e inquieto, observado por los ojos confundidos de todos los presentes.

Michelanggelo pareció acercarse ha examinarlo mientras Leo lo agarraba para que no se acercase demasiado.

Anubis permanecía inmóvil, asustado, con la mirada clavada en el extraño remolino mientras Warlock le devolvía el apretón de brazo al chacal.

Raphael se avanzó a todos, postrándose en frente del espiral de color rojo que se movía con un leve zumbido:

'¿Eso es…….?

'Nuestra puerta a casa – le interrumpió Mickelanggelo – supongo ¿no?

'Lo es – soltó Kyara con un hilo de voz cansado a la vez que intentaba una vez más, soltar el amuleto.

'¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Leo envainando la última de sus espadas a su espalda. la chica pareció arrugarse de hombros:

'Únicamente….lo sé. – Maggie se preocupó por ella y le acarició la mano que permanecía agarrada al amuleto, intentando hacer desvanecer el dolor que la chica pelirroja debía de estar pasando a causa de las quemaduras.

Raphael se alejó del remolino y se acercó a Kyara:

'¿Estás bien?

'por supuesto. Muchos de vosotros tenéis heridas peores – se mofó la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro.

Por unos instantes todos se giraron observando a Leonardo, que permanecía de pié, inmóvil, observando la situación. La tortuga se dio por aludida y comprendió que todos estaban esperando una decisión por su parte, pues se les presentaba en los morros la posibilidad de volver a casa.

Ésta vez, leo no tubo ningún tipo de problema en decidir que, definitivamente, se iban a ir de inmediato, ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar la oportunidad. No sabían cual era la verdadera naturaleza del amuleto ,y si se cerraba la puerta, podía ser muy posible que nunca volviera a abrirse.

Leo avanzó hacia Mickie y posó su mano encima de la cabeza de éste:

'¿Listos para volver a casa?

'¿No deberíais reposar antes? – preguntó Anubis tirando hacia atrás sus dos enormes orejas en una expresión interrogatória. Donatello se giró con una sonrisa en la cara:

'Tu lo que quieres es que nos quedemos por un tiempo más.

'Y va a ser que no – gruñó Raphael mientras agarraba a Kyara por la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia el portal. Algo le impidió seguir tirando de la chica, pues pareció que ésta se resistía.

Raph se volvió algo enojado pensando en que tal vez la chica quería despedirse de todos. Pero la confusión se esparció por el ambiente cuándo Raph descubrió que la chica lo observaba cabizbaja, entristecida, y con su mano todavía pegada al amuleto.

Un hilo de voz, casi un susurro callado, salió de la garganta de Kyara:

'Yo……..no puedo irme.

'¿Qué piulas? Vamos. Suelta eso – Raph volvió a estirar levemente de la chica. Pero comprobó de nuevo que su mano permanecía pegada fuera de la voluntad de Kyara. Por primera vez, Raphael perdió su eterna expresión irónica siendo sustituida por una profunda preocupación que parecía perderlo en un mar de confusión.

Leonardo avanzó hacia Kyara y, tras dedicarle una tierna mirada, tocó la mano de la chica. Ardía, mucho, podía apreciarse cómo la palma de su mano se veía a carne viva justo encima del amuleto. Leo intentó separarla con delicadeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue un quejido de la chica que lo izo retroceder.

'No…. No puede ser….- Michelanggelo pareció perder los nervios y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos mientras andaba hiperactivamente de un lado a otro de la zona. Automáticamente, las miradas interrogantes de las tortugas, fueron a confluir en Maggie que, por ser la más experta en amuletos junto con Anubis, parecía poder dar algún tipo de solución:

'El amuleto requiere de toda la fuerza vital del dueño que lo ha desatado para funcionar – Maggie suspiró intentando elegir una a una todas sus palabras – por lo visto, para poder mantener abierto el portal, alguien tiene que alimentar al amuleto des de el otro lado. – Todos observaron intentando sacar conclusiones, deseando encontrar alguna posible solución para el problema. Pero el comentario de Maggie los devolvió a la cruda realidad – Kyara debe quedarse en este lado.

'?Que? – Leonardo mostró su impaciencia en una mueca de sorpresa que casi le desencajó la mandíbula, abriendo sus brazos en cruz, imitó a Michelanggelo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras perdía su mirada en el suelo

Anubis y Warlock observaban la escena mientras, con ojos tristes, miraban a Kyara que permanecía con la mano en la pupila de Martzoom y evitando no romper a llorar. Maggie la abrazó consolante, pero se echó a un lado cuándo Raph se dirigió a la chica con paso decidido:

'No me lo creo – fue lo único que vocalizó bajo la confundida y aturdida mirada de la chica, que luchaba por mantener sus lagrimas en su lugar. Parecía que los ojos fueran a explotarle de un momento a otro. Nadie le había advertido de que eso iba a ocurrir. Bien pensado, Potom pareció insinuarle algo acerca del tema, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y ella debería separarse de las tortugas para permanecer en Eddelwise. Lo único que le consolaba era pensar que Maggie, Anubis y Warlock iban a estar a su lado.

La chica intentaba no mirar a Raphael a la cara por miedo de estallar a llorar en cualquier momento.

'No me lo creo- volvió a repetir – dime tú de tu boca que no puedes despegarte de esa mierda de amuleto – la chica seguía con la cabeza gacha y empezó a sollozar a la vez que Raph se impacientaba.

'?Kyara!

'?Sí puedo!- le gritó algo nerviosa - ?Pero si lo hago el portal se cerrará y entonces si que no estoy segura de que se vuelva a abrir!. – Raphael se asustó por la reacción de la chica y más cuándo ésta empezó a llorar desconsolada cuándo le gritaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La tortuga se vio fuera de lugar, retrocedió confundido, asustado, observando con odio el maldito portal que permanecía abierto con un leve zumbido.

Todos esperaron expectantes, de nuevo, miraron a Leonardo esperando alguna orden. ¿Dejar o no dejar a la chica allí? Ese era el problema, y muchos de los presentes conocían a Kyara, y sabían del cierto cuál sería la solución.

La mirada de Donatello se cruzó con la de Leonardo, que, asustada, parecía intentar buscar algún tipo de solución. Finalmente, tras suspirar, Leonardo subió la mirada convencido:

'Nos quedaremos. No pienso dejarte atrás.

'Has pensado que…tal vez¿no podáis volver Leo? – interrumpió Warlock arqueando una ceja y observando cómo la tortuga parecía volver a venirse abajo. Kyara estalló impaciente y, sin dejar de llorar, ya sea por el dolor de su cuerpo y de su mano, o por el dolor que le suponía aquellos momentos tan tensos, frunció el ceño enfadada y empezó a gritarle de nuevo al aire:

'?Qué estáis diciendo! – todos la miraron. La chica clavó su mirada cabreada en Leonardo y habló en un tono de voz más calmado y amenazante – Aunque hubiera la remota posibilidad de que el portal pudiera volver a abrirse, si os quedáis, Leo, no os volveré a mirar a la cara a ninguno de vosotros.- las palabras de la chica sonaron sinceras y muy serias. Leonardo agachó la mirada a la vez que Don lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Raphael pidiéndole que la hiciera entrar en razón o algo parecido. Pero todos los allí presentes entraron en desconcierto y no quisieron hacer nada al respecto, pues sabían que la chica hablaba en serio y lo último que querían era peligrar su amistad por algo así.

Unos fuertes sonidos parecidos a latigazos procedieron del extraño espiral. Éste empezó a tambalearse violentamente soltando numerosas chispas:

'Parece inestabilizarse – explicó Don retrocediendo. De nuevo, un grito de Kyara surcó el aire cuándo el amuleto volvió a quemarle la palma de la mano. El ojo parecía estar gastando toda su energía en mantener la puerta abierta durante tanto rato.

Kyara volvió a agarrarse el brazo intentando disipar el dolor mientras le ensordecían los latigazos de la puerta, que parecía que fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. La chica les dio la espalda encarándose con la dura piedra:

'No podrá aguantarlo mucho tiempo más – informó nerviosa Maggie. Leonardo volvió a vacilar, a dudar. Observaba confuso los esfuerzos de la chica por mantener la puerta abierta. Parecía que se iba la vida en ello:

'?Qué estáis haciendo¡Marchaos de una maldita vez! – Kyara les gritó sin mirarlos a la cara, soportando el dolor de las quemaduras intentando no meterse de lleno en una larga y dolorosa despedida.

Leonardo subió la mirada y se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme:

'¿Estás segura?

'¿Cómo voy a estarlo¿Pero a caso eso importa?- Kyara lo miró por el rabillo del ojo intentando evitar, sin mucho triumfo, que las lágrimas le cayeran mejilla abajo - ¿No debes proteger a tu familia Leo?- la tortuga agachó la mirada mientras le posaba una mano en el pelo de la chica. – pues éste es el momento. Volveremos a vernos , te lo aseguro – Leonardo posó un fugaz beso en la mejila de la chica mientras las lágrimas de ésta no dejaban de surcar su rostro incesantemente:

'Siempre serás bienvenida – la tortuga se encaró hacia la puerta e izo un gesto hacia sus hermanos, indicándoles que iban a marcharse. Michelanggelo, junto con Don, se acercó a ella con preocupación en el rostro:

'¿Vas a volver verdad? Tú puedes…tú eres Kyara y siempre puedes hacerlo todo…¿no? – la chica le sonrió sin querer mirarlo del todo a la cara.

'Claro que lo hará. Confío en ti nena – le dijo Donatello acariciándole la mejilla y guiñándole el ojo. Antes de que pudiera responderle, Raphael la cortó:

'No digas chorradas, sabes del cierto que si te quedas no vas a volver – la chica volvió a girar la cara temerosa de encontrarse con la culpabilizante mirada de Raphael que la hacía responsable de sus actos muchísimo más que nunca- Almenos acéptalo y no nos mientas.

'No empieces….

'Mírame a la cara, te estoy hablando – le dijo en un tono más bien informativo que amenazante. La tortuga agarró el mentón de la chica y lo torció hasta encarar su rostro con el suyo – no volverás. – la chica estalló de impaciéncia y le agarró en un movimiento fugaz uno de los sais del cinturón de Raphael:

'¿Ves esto? Pues dentro de poco lo volverás a tener en tus manos – la tortuga la miró compasiva antes de agachar la mirada en un suspiro. Kyara le prometía devolverle algún día su sai, indicándole que sí, que iban iban a volver a verse. Pero Raph sabía del cierto que lo hacía solo para demostrárselo a sí misma y tranquilizar a los demás, sobretodo a Mickie.

Raphael volvió a mirarla levemente a los ojos, comprovándo que la chica seguía llorando mientras sostenía su sai en alto:

'Necesito que estés conmigo – le susurró de manera que sólo ella podía oïrlo. La chica esbozó una sonrisa, intentando quitar seriedad al asunto y evitar que se preocupasen:

'A caso…¿no lo estoy? – Raphael la sonrió con sinceridad. Pocas veces la había sonreido así. Demasiado pocas. Y en aquellos momentos era él el que más se arrepentía de no haberle sonreido con cariño en más ocasiones.

Leonardo les izo un señal, deseado que aquella dolorosa despedida terminase antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo o el dolor matase antes a Kyara. Raphael observó a su hermano para luego volver a mirarla. Fugazmente saboreó por última vez los labios de la chica antes de encaminarse junto a sus hermano:

'Lo quiero de vuelta – le dijo con una sonrisa señalando el sai que sostenía la chica en las manos. Todos lanzaron una última mirada los presentes antes de dedicarle un adios a la chica, que observaba sollozando cómo desaparecían travesando el portal.

Cuándo Leo, el primero en cruzarlo, entró en contacto con la extraña superfície, el cuerpo de Kyara pareció estremecerse y se hundió en sus rodillas. Maggie se acercó para atenderla, pero otra descarga le impidió acercarse a la chica.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael, Kyara siguió combulsionándose, gruñendo y gritando. Luchando por mantener abierto el portal. La tortuga giró la mirada cuándo notó que la escena le estaba doliendo muchisimo más de lo que había pensado, y, deseoso de perder ese dolor de una vez por todas, no se izo de rogar al traspasar el portal justo detrás de Michelanggelo. La enorme espiral rojiza desapareció en unos segundos cuándo Raphael se introdujo en ella.

Todo se sumergió en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido parecido a una ventosa, provocado por la mano de Kyara que, por fin, se había separado del amuleto.

La chica se agarró la mano. Efectivamente, su palma y sus yemas se encontraban en carne viva, ardientes, sangrando. Pero en aquellos momentos no era eso lo que más le dolía. En unos segundos, el amuleto pareció despegarse de la pupila de Martzoom y cayó al suelo, junto a la chica. Anubis se adelantó y lo agarró mientras miraba compasivamente a Kyara.

Warlock se agachó junto con Maggie y la ayudaron a incorporarse:

'¿Estás….bien….? – balbuceó el lagarto sin encontrar nada mejor que decir. Kyara sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se abrazaba a Maggie y rompía en llantos bajo la atención de Anubis y Warlock que no sabían muy bien cómo actuar en aquellas situaciones.

Un espiral rojizo apareció justo en el centro de la biblioteca del Maestro Splinter. Uno a uno, fueron aparecidendo todos. La chica había sabido utilizar con efectividad el amuleto y había abierto el portal hasta la biblioteca, seguramente habría actuado inconscietemente, pero, de alguna manera, debía de estar conectada mentalmente con el amuleto, para poder hacerlo funcionara su gusto.

Parecía que las heridas de las tortugas justo empezaban a resentirse, el sentirse al fin en casa provocó que sus músculos se destensasen y entrasen en una fase de relajación, en la que todos se sientieron realmente agotados por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

'En casa, al fin – balbuceó Don

'Wow. El tramo final del viaje es alucinante ¿no? – se rió Mickie intentando darle algo de salsa al asunto.

'Quita de en medio enano - Raphael lo apartó con un manotazo para abrirse camino hasta la puerta en la que, justo antes de cruzar el umbral, se encontró con la confundida y sorprendida mirada de April que había sido atraïda hasta la biblioteca por el ruido. La chica pegó un grito de alegría y se colgó del cuello de Raphael al ser el primero en cruzarse con ella.

'?Habeis vuelto¡Habeis vuelto! Maestro Splinter! – la tortuga intentaba reprimir el dolor que le proporcionaban las sacudidas de la chica. Intentando huir de nuevo del lugar, Raph izo a un lado a la chica apartándola suavemente de la cintura:

'Perdona – justo cuándo salía, se cruzó con la anciana rata que lo observó con una mirada de preocupación y de alegría entremezcladas entre sí. Por respeto, Raphael junto sus manos y postró la parte superior de su cuerpo en forma de reverencia a Splinter justo antes de seguir su camino– Maestro.

'Raphael. Estoy contento de que hayais vuelto.

'Pues nosotros más – gritó Michelanggelo por la sala con una notable alegría. Pero cambió su cara al comprobar que nadie estaba para bromas y grititos.

Las demás tortugas saludaron al maestro con el mismo respeto, para luego dar un fuerte abrazo a April. Finalmente, la esperada pregunta cayó en el ambiente por boca de la chica:

'¿Dónde está Kyara? – un silencio incómodo volvió a apropiarse de toda la guarida. Incluso Raph, que se encontraba echando a un lado la cortina de su habitación, se detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar de nuevo el nombre.

Leonardo se acercó al maestro y tomó asiento en una de las butacas, deseándo no mancharla con la sangre seca que cubría su cuerpo. Posó sus codos en sus rodillas tapándose la boca con las manos y perdiendo la mirada en la moqueta:

'Algo no va bien…¿qué ha pasado?

'Por lo visto era necesário un potenciador y un neutralizador. – explicó Donatello mientras imitaba a Leo y se sentaba para descansar su enorme herida que parecía que, por el momento, había dejado de sangrar- el potenciador debía de estar en aquella dimensión. Pero el neutralizador era procedente de ésta, y una vez allí, no podía marcharse.

'Se ha quedado. Ella era ese neutralizador - abrevió Michelanggelo dirigiéndose con la cabeza baja a la enfermería deseando que su hermano le curase las heridas. April se llevó una mano a la boca antes de mirar compasivamente al maestro para luego, casi inconscientemente, mirar la cortina que tapaba la entrada a la habitación de Raphael.

'Lo supe todo el tiempo que algo así iba a ocurrir – suspiró Splinter mostrando una eterna compasión y tristeza.

'Ya habías estado allí¿verdad maestro? – preguntó Leo des de su butaca. La anciana rata asintió:

'Así es, yo también acabé en Eddelwise por una meditación profunda. Allí es dónde conseguí el amuleto del ojo que Kyara encontró en la biblioteca. – la anciana rata empezó a partir hacia su habitación – tube la suerte de que el amuleto que utilicé para volver, así cómo el neutralizador necesário para desatar el poder, era de alguien de aquella época. Todavía recuerdo su rostro y su nombre. Potom, me parece que se hacía llamar. Un noble guerrero. – de nuevo otro silencio se apoderó de la sala – descansad hijos míos, me alegro que estéis de vuelta sanos y salvos, pero por ahora debeis curar vuestras heridas antes de empezar de nuevo.

La habitación estaba oscura. No se había molestado en abrir las luces, tampoco le apetecía hacerlo. No quería ver nada más que sus pensamientos, su mente. Había tenido la oportunidad de estar dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo y ahora, por primera vez, la valoraba mucho más que antes. Valoraba cada uno de sus recuerdos, de aquellas imágenes que quedan congeladas y se guardan en un rincón. Imágenes que únicamente ves de tanto en tanto. Pero en aquellos momentos comenzó a verlas todas, era cómo si intentase hacer limpieza, eliminar aquello que no quería tener.

Pero le era imposible.

Simplemente había recuerdos que quedaban allí y que por más que quisiera olvidarlos, permanecían en los agujeros más oscuros de su cabeza.

Empezó a ponderar si las vivencias en Eddelwise podrían considerarse cómo buenas o malas. Había una parte de ellas que no deseaba recordar. La sangre, la adrenalina, el movimiento constante, el dolor, aquella extraña sensación que se apoderó de él por unos días. Aquella sensación que le otorgó el ojo, la sensación de ser capaz de matar, de despellejar, de moverse tan rápido cómo desease….todo eso quería olvidarlo.

Pero por otro lado, había recuerdos que le interesaría conservar. Aquellos momentos en los que pudo sonreir a las bromas de Mickie, aquellos momentos en que se emborrachaba noche tras noche en la cantina del Campo de Entrenamiento. Las palabras siempre sabias de Warlock, la testarudez y malícia de Anubis, el cariño y la tranquilidad de Maggie…..y la alegría y la simpatía de Kyara.

Raphael alzó su único sai en alto. Observándolo, estudiándolo. Brillaba con la poca luz que podía filtrarse por debajo de la cortina. Únicamente podía destinguir su silueta y algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre seca que parecían pegadas al frío metal. La tortuga las rascó con la uña, intentando despegarlas, mientras no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro y susurrárse a sí mismo:

'Por eso no hay que encerarlos, Kyara, porque la sangre se pega.

* * *

Pues ala, ahí queda la cosa 

Ya sé ya sé, podría haber sido algo más bonito, más harmonioso, pero mira, una ke tiene ganas de complicar las cosas...pero ¿quien dice que no vayan a arreglarse? nuse, me planteado hacer una espécie de prologo, xk pienso seguir escribiendo sobre TMNT y le he cogido demasiado cariño a Kyara cómo para prescindir de ella en las próximas historias, así ke...nuse, ya me las apañaré.

Pues nada gente, nos veremos en el prologo (ke va a ser mu chikitin) y tal vez más adelante o más patrás (¿kien sabe?) nos encontramus en otro fic, eso esta más claro kel agua. jejeje

pos nada gentuza

muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, ke he estado reciebiendo varios de mis nenas y de mucha otra gente ke ni siquiera sabía ke me leían. Merci por todo!

Besiyus y nos vemos en el prologo!

YaS RaphRaphRaphRaphJuasjuasjuas


	16. Epílogo

Wuolaaaash! ke hay? aki os dejo con el epílogo que os había prometido (gracias a Ishisu-Magy por recolocarme la cabeza en su sitio, se me fue la mano con lo del prologo, juas juas juas! ke desliz! XD)

Bueno,ahora que ya queda todo dicho os dejo leer lo ultimo de lo ultimo de Standby.Espero que os guste y nos vemos más abajo! Besiyus a todos!

YaS

Epílogo 

El tiempo había pasado bastante lento en la guarida pero, aún y así, casi sin percatarse, había llegado la primavera de nuevo a Nueva York, bañando, nuevamente, las calles de aquella pequeña llovizna matutina de la que Leonardo estaba enamorado y de la que pocas veces solía prescindir.

Aquella había sido una de las veces. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella mañana no se había visto con ganas de salir tan temprano y había optado por quedarse en casa y empezar el entrenamiento matutino.

La guarida se veía sucumbida en un silencio sepulcral. Únicamente se escuchaban los gruñidos de Leonardo seguidos por el ruido del aire silbando cada vez que era cortado por alguna de sus espadas. Se había desplazado a la sala de entrenamiento, todavía era muy temprano cómo para que sus hermanos estuvieran vagueando a lo largo de toda la guarida, pero, a lo largo que iba pasando la mañana, ésta se iba llenando de ruiditos, risas, golpes, gritos, indicándole entonces, que todos sus hermanos estaban presentes. Tal vez el más silencioso era el maestro Splinter, que siempre aparentaba estar ausente pero en realidad vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las tortugas.

Donatello fue uno de los primeros después de Leo que se levantó. Después de estirar sus músculos y saltar des de el pasillo de las habitaciones hacia la enorme sala, empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que se entregase a hacerle un café:

'April y Raphael siempre están dispuestos – pensó para sí mismo mientras recorría con la mirada cada una de las estancias de la guarida. A Leonardo lo encontró entrenando encima del tatami. Parecía demasiado concentrado cómo para pedirle que le preparase un café. Seguramente le diría que se lo hiciera él, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que se lo preparasen que no podía prescindir de aquella ayuda. Pero parecía que las cosas no iban a ir con normalidad, así que no tardó en desplazarse hasta la cocina y preparar dos, uno para él y otro para Leo. Después de alcanzar su taza y advertirle a Leonardo que tenía el suyo en la cocina, se sentó en su estudio olvidando por completo todo lo que le rodeaba. Metió los morros en la pantalla del ordenador y allí se quedó el resto de la mañana.

Michelanggelo salió de su habitación bostezando de una manera muy sonora. Tras ponderar la posibilidad de bajar por las escaleras o de un salto, optó por andar, pues creía que sus piernas iban a partirse si de buena mañana pegaba un brinco cómo ese. Siempre lo hacía, pero ese día se encontraba más cansado que de costumbre. Caminando lentamente y con mucha vagancia, se desplazó hacia la cocina y se apoderó del café de Leonardo y de un bol de cereales:

'Gorrón. Eso era para Leo, Mickie. – le comentó Donatello sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla. Mickie se arrugó de hombros.

'Pues menos entrenar y más beber café – Michelanggelo depositó la taza en la mesita ubicada justo en frente del sofá de la sala de monitores y, recostándose vagamente en la butaca, empezó a meter mano del bol de cereales:

'Hoye Don

'¿hum?

'¿A que hora se ha levantado Leo?

'Pues no lo sé, pero no tan temprano cómo de costumbre….me parece

'Aps.- Mickie agarró el mando y encendió el televisor más grande, llenando la guarida de una estridente voz procedente de una reportera de alguno de los canales - ¿Y tu? – volvió a preguntar.

'¿Qué ocurre Mickie?

'¿ocurrir? nada

'Pues ¿por qué preguntas eso? – Donatello apartó por primera vez el rostro del ordenador y giró su silla hasta encararse con la sala de monitores, en dónde permanecía Michelanggelo sentado.

'No se, es que he escuchado ruidos muy temprano. Alguien andaba despierto.

'Tal vez ha sido Raph.

'Imposible, anoche se fue con Kasey, y éste no vuelve hasta el mediodía – Mickie se recostó todavía más en el sofá. En aquellos momentos Leonardo apareció en la sala tirando sus espadas a un lado y con la toalla alrededor de su cuello:

'¿No hay nadie en la ducha no?

'No – respondió Don volviendo a su faena sin dejar de darle tragos a la taza de café

'Pues voy yo….- antes de entrar en la puerta del baño, Leo se detuvo e inspeccionó la sala con la mirada - ¿Raphael no ha vuelto?

'No – volvió a responder monótonamente Don.

'Joder. Ya debe ser de día, mira que le he dicho veces que vuelva cuándo se haga de día.

'Está con Kasey, ya sabes que de estos dos te puedes esperar cualquier cosa….

'Sí sí, que se las vea él con el maestro cuándo vuelva –Leonardo dio un portazo y encendió el agua de la ducha.

Mickie pareció aburrirse de la televisión y se levantó rondando a Donatello observando qué hacía. Don entornó los ojos cuándo notó la cabeza de Michelanggelo espiando por encima de sus hombros:

'¿Te aburres eh?

'Ya te digo

'Entrena

'Ni hablar, eso es más aburrido todavía – Mickie miró al techo y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza en una mueca de fastidio infinito – cuándo Kyara estaba siempre había algo divertido que hacer – Don le mandó una mirada algo asesina a Michelanggelo antes de volver a la pantalla de su ordenador. Todos habían evitado hablar de ella durante aquellos meses y únicamente era Mickie el que de tanto en tanto la soltaba provocando un sentimiento de incomodidad en el ambiente. Sobretodo cuando Raphael se encontraba cerca.

Michelanggelo ignoró la mirada de Donatello y continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando razonar en algo divertido:

'Tal vez el maestro Splinter se ha levantado temprano esta mañana….

'Lo tuyo es un problema Mickie, estás muuuuuuuuy aburrido – se mofó Don centrado en el ordenador.- ya no sabes ni de que hablas. Tu cerebro no cordina.

'Hablo del ruido de ésta mañana.

'Pues Splinter seguro que no ha sido, porque aunque se hubiera levantado temprano, no hubieras escuchado ni un ruidito de él.- Donatello se levantó con la taza vacía en las manos dirigiéndose a la cocina – el factor de la invisibilidad ¿recuerdas? – Mickie entornó los ojos aún en la misma postura que antes y se paseó por la sal arrastrando los pies llevándose consigo la moqueta.

'La moqueta Mickie – se quejó Leonardo saliendo del baño al comprobar que su hermano la había levantado por completo arrastrándola a su paso. Michelanggelo suspiró y la colocó en su sitio con una mueca de asco en la cara.

Segundos más tarde, unas risas empezaron a rociar los pasillos de la entrada a la guarida. Las figuras de Kasey y Raph no tardaron en dejarse ver. Venían juguetones, peleándose entre ellos, insultándose y soltando carcajadas por doquier.

Kasey calló de golpe cuándo se encontró con la mirada taladrante de Leonardo que permanecía con los brazos cruzados expectante en la entrada de la sala:

'Uo oh…. – balbuceó Kasey mientras se colocaba de nuevo su máscara cómo intentando protegerse de Leo. Raphael ignoró por completo el posado de su hermano y cruzó la sala en dirección a la cocina. Antes de que entrase en el umbral Leonardo se volvió siguiendole con una mirada asesina:

'¿Ni siquiera te vas a molestar en justificarte? – gruñó Leo aún con los brazos cruzados.

'No tengo ganas de discutir, así que no empieces a fastidiar Leo- Raph entró en la cocina y canturreó mientras se apoderaba de dos de las numerosas latas de cerveza que adornaban la nevera. Cuando salió, le lanzó una a Kasey antes de abrir la suya. Leonardo, enfadado por la inmutación de su hermano, le arrebató de las manos la lata de cerveza antes de que pudiera darle el primer trago:

'Si sabes perfectamente cuales son las normas ¿por qué diablos no las cumples?

'¿Quien ha dicho que no las haya cumplido?

'Has estado fuera de la guarida siendo de día. Pueden haberte visto – Raphael se apoderó de nuevo de su lata arrancándosela a Leonardo de las manos:

'No hemos estado fuera. Al amanecer nos encerramos en el apartamento de Kasey ¿verdad? – soltó Raphael mirando al humano que permanecía apartado de la situación.

'A mi no me metas Raph.

'Igualmente¿ninguno de los dos tenéis nada mejor que hacer que dar vueltas por la ciudad de noche? Tú por ejemplo, podrías entrenar, aunque sólo fuese para variar ¿no crees?

'Hoye hermano, no tengo la culpa de que tú prefieras perder tus días entrenando sin parar. Yo prefiero aprovecharlos.

'¿Qué estás insinuando? – gruñó Leo acercando su cara amenazadoramente a la de Raphael mientras éste hacía lo mismo con las manos en la cintura.

'No insinuo nada, lo digo claramente. Eres un maldito rezagado social ¿y eso tiene que ser culpa mía? – Raphel lo señaló con el dedo mientras sostenía la lata de cerveza en su mano.

'Guarda ese dedo Raphael, o vas a perderlo

'¡Uh! Mira cómo tiemblo – Leonardo apretó sus puños dispuesto a golpear a su hermano y Raph tensó sus músculos con la misma intención:

'?Eh, eh! Ya vale, por dios. Lleváis dos días igual – comentó Donatello apartando a sus dos hermanos entre si intentando que no volvieran a juntarse.

'Hoye Leo, yo me disculpo por los dos. La próxima vez traeré a Raphael a casa antes. Lo prometo. – dijo Kasey colocándose delante de leo que no dejaba de lanzar miradas acusadoras a su hermano mientras Don sujetaba a éste:

'? Qué diablos estás diciendo! – gruñó Raphael a Kasey. La tortuga se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación. Antes de acabar de correr la cortina se giró de nuevo – no necesito ninguna maldita niñera.

'Pues yo más bien diría que si…- susurró Leo para si mismo mientras se marchaba de la sala con paso enfadado.

'No te preocupes Kasey, no es culpa tuya, estos dos se pasan toda su vida igual – El chico se arrugó de hombros justo antes de sentarse en el sofá al lado de Michelanggelo y empezar a echar una partida a la playstation mientras Don volvía a meter sus morros en la pantalla del ordenador.

Raphael lanzó uno de los guantes de darle al saco contra una de las paredes de la habitación. No solamente se sentía cansado por haber estado toda la noche fuera si no que al llegar, su hermano no tenía nada mejor que hacer que enchufarle uno de sus incansables sermones.

La tortuga estaba ya algo acostumbrada, pero no podía evitar irritarse cada vez que discutía con alguno de sus hermanos. Sobretodo era Leo el que lo hacia sacar de sus casillas. Él y su irritable manía de entrenar y de controlar a pelillo todo lo que hacían sus hermanos.

Raphael fue directo a tumbarse en la cama pero se detuvo en seco cuándo vió algo que brillaba en la oscuridad. Sorprendido y curioso por no recordar haber dejado nada fuera de su sitio, encendió la tenue luz de la habitación.

Su corazón pareció salirse de su lugar cuándo observó que, encima de la cama tirado encima de la colcha, se encontraba uno de sus viejos sais. Lo agarro estudiándolo minuciosamente y luego miró a una de las paredes, dónde la pareja de ese sai se encontraba colgado esperando a que su otro par se colgase junto a él formando una cruz.

'Machacado.

'No digas chorradas Mickie, vas a ver lo que es un buen luchador – Kasey y Michelanggelo perdían su mirada en uno de los monitores más grandes de la sala, dónde dos muñecos peleaban entre sí propinándose fuertes patadas y puñetazos a la vez que soltaban grititos.

'¡Mierda!

'¿Ves? Machacado de nuevo. Pobre principiante, nada tienes que hacer con el tortugui-fantástico Michelanggelo.

'Menos lobos – ambos se giraron cuándo Raphael bajó de un salto estrepitosamente hacia el centro de la sala -¿ya se te ha pasado el cabreo?

'Dime que es esto – dijo la tortuga algo histérica estudiando milímetro a milímetro cada uno de los rincones de la guarida. Sostenía en su mano el sai encontrado encima de la cama. Kasey se acercó a la hiperactiva tortuga:

'Eh eh, tranquilo colega. Déjame ver – Kasey agarró el arma - ¿pues que va a ser? Uno de tus viejos sais ¿no?

'Exacto, no tiene más respuesta posible hermano – se mofó Mickie apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para observar la escena. Donatello pareció distraerse de su faena y también se volvió a mirar:

'Ese no es…¿tu sai derecho?

'Exacto – una mirada cómplice se cruzó entre Donatello y Raphael. Don acertó al instante lo que pasaba por dentro de la cabeza de la tortuga y se levantó preocupado tomando en sus manos el arma:

'Puede que….te hayas confundido con uno de los viejos sais que tienes.

'Ni hablar – Raphael se lo arrebató de las manos – está encerado…. – Michelanggelo pareció caer en el mundo real por unos instantes y, de un salto, sorteó el sofá y se dirigió a sus hermanos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara:

'¿Kyara ha vuelto¿Ha vuelto? – no hubo respuesta alguna. Raph perdió la mirada en la moqueta bajo los atentos ojos de Donatello - ?Ha vuelto¡Sí! seguro¡Leo! Kyara ha vuelto!- Mickie corrió por toda la guarida en busca de su hermano sin dejar de dar saltos y pegar gritos.

Raphael se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá aún sosteniendo en sus manos el misterioso sai aparecido de la nada. Kasey tomó asiento a su lado y observó. La tortuga parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de estado de shock manteniendo aún la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

Kasey vaciló unos instantes y abrió la boca para soltar algo, pero se sobresaltó cuándo Raph empezó a gritar cómo un condenado:

'¡Dónde diablos se ha metido la muy….! – la tortuga se levantó. Nervioso, empezó a dar vueltas por toda la guarida, intentando encontrar algún indicio de su presencia mientras mascullaba palabras inteligibles que muy bien parecían ser insultos. Se detuvo en seco cuándo Mickie, acompañado por Leo y Splinter, apareció en la sala. Raphael recurrió al instante a la anciana rata:

'Maestro…..parece que Kyara ha vuelto.

'¿es eso seguro? – preguntó Leonardo aún mirando a Raph con rencor.

'¿Te parece esto suficiente seguridad? – le dijo Raphael entre dientes blandiendo el sai por delante de las narices de su hermano. Michelanggelo agachó la cabeza:

'¿Y porqué no nos ha dicho nada?….de haber sabido que los ruidos de ésta mañana eran de ella…me hubiera levantado.- la mano de Splinter se posó en e hombro de Mickie:

'No os preocupéis.- el maestro suspiró antes de dirigir una mirada sonriente a todos los presentes que atendían impacientes – la chica se ha ido a España. Quería ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo. Me ha dicho que no la busquéis.

* * *

Ahora sí que ya toca despedirse del todo (buahhhhh:'( ), pero ke sepais ke me estoy metiendo de lleno en el stoyboard (la historia en súcio, x así decirlo) de un nuevo fic de TMNT. Todavía estoy considerando si recuperar a Kyara o no (ya os dije ke le tengo muxo cariño) Pues nada, espero que dentro de poco ya pueda volver a subir el primer capítulo del nuevo fic. 

Tal vez os hayais preguntado varias veces (o sino da igual, yo lo cuento) de que demonios viene el título de stanby. Pues vaya, la verdad eske de nada (juas juas, ke profesional). Esque en un principio quise ponerle Stand by me (cuenta conmigo o confía en mi), xro son unas palabras tan mamadas y rechupadas que acabé por juntar las dos primeras Stanby, que significa "en estado de espera" (sí sí, tal y cómo se queda la tele cuándo en vez de apagarla le damos al botoncito rojo ese que pone power, juas juas eso mismo) Y así más o menos podía jugar un poco con las palabras. Pero vaya, una tontería cómo cualkier otra.

Bueno gente, repito de nuevo que os agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo por parte de mis niñas y de mucha más gente que empezó a leerme por los finales (eso ke yo sepa, más que nada por los reviews), de verdad (vuelvo a repetir) que dejar reviwes ayuda muchiiiisimo al escritor, ya que así se puede saber lo que piensa la gente y puedes torcer la historia al gusto de los espectadores. Yo pasaba siempre un par de veces al día a ver si tenía algun mensajito nuevo xk me hacia mucha ilu cuando recibia uno (creedme, me los he leído todos tropecientas veces por lo menos XD). Bueno, todo sea dicho

GRACIAS A TODOS!

Espero seguir teniendo vustro apoyo con el nuevo fic. Beiyus y hasta muy pronto gentuza!

Una escritora que os kiere! YaS! MUAKS!


End file.
